The Marsupilamis
by V.I.S.I.O.N-K.I.N.G
Summary: Parody to Aristocats. Norman & Backalive are greedy butlers planning to get rid of Nora Wakeman's Marsupilami pets; Marsupilamie & her 3 Marsu babies. All in a plot to inherit the old woman's fortune, it's up to Marsu & Maurice, along with their wild Marsupilami pals to save the day. It's a wild action event that can't be missed? A tale for Marsupilami fans all around to see?
1. Chapter 01 The Credit Beginning

Author's Note: Greetings and celebration times are here, my loyal followers and viewers alike! For at this time, we are going to have the pleasure, to **ENVISION** a story base on a series made back in France that reached the U.S.' attention from comics, to TV Series (From both places) to even a Film of live-action in France, yes, it's the…Marsupilami! As the "King Of VISIONS", I've noticed how very short handed this series is, and I for one believe it's time to bring up an old favorite that has not been taking up much notice…until now? It's time to **VISUALIZE** the moment of truth, the moment of adventure and excitement, plus the funniest that we recall the yellow, black spotted monkey with the long tail? So if you're ready to relive the moments of the series, look it up and you're certain to find some. For now, let us rejoice in seeing how this story shall take us to many new adventures in-waiting, I for one am looking forward to it.

_**Secret Hint Note:**_ (And for those of you that wanna see the Marathon of the 2009-? version of the series, yet can't find the english version so well, just go to .tv, and you'll find it. Believe in me, it was hard to discover, and what the 'King of VISIONS' does to aid old fans of a related series, he does so with the passion of a heart that stays true to what he enjoys.)

**The Marsupilamis Casting:**

Thomas O'Malley, the alley cat - Marsupilami, also Marsu for short like a beginning name (Disney's Marsupilami (1993))

Extra with Marsu; Maurice The Gorilla (Disney's Marsupilami (1993))

Duchess, the white cat - Marsupilamie (A.K.A., Mrs. Marsu) (Marathon Animation (2001))

The Kittens: Baby Marsus (Marathon Animation (2001))

Toulouse, orange kitten( oldest)- Bobo

Marie, white kitten (middle)- Bibi

Berlioz, black kitten (youngest)- Bibu

Edgar (The Evil Butler)- Norman & Bring M. Backalive (First one from Disney and the second from Marathon)

Roquefort the Mouse - Remy (Ratatouille)

(The two dogs from the field): (All Dogs Go To Heaven)

Napoleon the Bloodhound (the incharge guy)- Charlie B. Barkin

Lafayette the Basset Hound (the suggestion guy)- Itchy Itchiford

The Alley Cats: Wild Marsupilamis

~Scat Cat (plays the trumpet) - Mars, the gentleman Marsupilami (Marathon 1st Season)

~Shun Gon the Chinese Cat (plays the piano and drums made of pots)- Mama Marsupilami, A.K.A. Marsu's mother (Marathon 2nd Series)

~Hit Cat the English Cat (plays acoustic guitar) - female yellow Marsupilami (Marathon 2nd Series)

~Peppo the Italian Cat (plays accordion) - female black Marsupilami (Marathon 1st Series)

~Billy Boss the Russian Cat (plays cello bass guitar) - male black Marsupilami (Marathon 2nd Series)

Madame Adelaide Bonfamille (the cats owner)- Nora Wakeman (My Life As A Teenage Robot) ore Granny (Looney Tunes)

George Hautecourt the Lawyer - Grandpa Phil (Hey Arnold)

Frou-Frou the Horse - Rapidash (Pokemon)

The Geese Family: Toucan Family

~Abigail Gabble - Cheryl (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers)

~Amelia Gabble - Meryl (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers)

~Uncle Waldo - Toucan Dan (Timon & Pumbaa TV Series)

French Milkman - Ren along with Stimpy (Ren & Stimpy)

Singer - (The Same from the Film)

**Chapter 01: The Credit Beginning**

A title credit appears to the viewers at this moment.

"VISION-KING Production Presents"

Then we see a blue background with the opening title of this story!

**The Marsupilarmis**

As our story begins, a French man sings in the background while pencil animation of three soon to be familiar baby animals run through the screen.

Male Singer: _**Which pets' address is the finest in Paris?**_

Soon after the baby animals ran, one stopped to look at the title, while underneath of him showed another opening credit.

_"The Marsupilamis" sung remix use by Maurice Chevalier_

_**Which pets posess the longest pedigree?**_

As one of the baby animals looked back and forth from us to the title, he jumps up to grab the 'r' letter at the end portion before succeeding in removing it and taking it with him off? Changing the opening title from what was misspelled to something else.

_**Which pets get to sleep on velvet mats?**_

Then the same baby animal came around to push the words together to make it read off as something more in the naming of the word.

**The Marsupilamis**

_**Naturellement, the Marsupilamis!**_

With the title of the story fixed, the next opening credit line underneath is seen.

_Color by:_ VISION-KING Group

_**Which pets are blessed with the fairest forms and faces?**_

We see the three baby animal drawing sketches marching off in a straight line in an orange background while the next opening credits are shown.

_Story_

VISION-KING Group

_Based on a story by Tom McGowan and Tom Rowe_

_**Which pets know best all the gentle social graces?**_

_**Which pets live on creme and loving pats?**_

The scene changes to where two baby animals are near a piano, about to practice before their mother comes to check up on them in a yellow background coloring while more opening credits are seen.

_Directing Animators_

VISION-KING Group

_**Naturellement, the Marsupilamis!**_

_**They show aristocatic bearing when they're seen upon an airing**_

Then the scene changes to a violet coloring, as we see the mother animal is licking before combing her fur to look nice while the other opening credit is seen.

Production Design

VISION-KING

_**And aristocatic flair in what they do and what they say**_

Then the background color is changed to a dark blue/violet color when we see the mother animal meeting a nice male animal who was chatting to her while more opening credits are seen.

Voice Talents

Steve Mackall - Marsu, the Marsupilami

(Unknown, an voice belong to Marathon) - Marsupilamie

Patton Oswalt - Remy the Rat

_**Marsupilamis are never found in alleyways or hanging around**_

The scene changes to a light yellow/orange color background where we see one to two animals coming out from the garbage can while more opening credits are seen.

Voice Talents

(Unknown, an voice belong to Marathon) - Mars, the Gentleman Marsupilami

(Unknown, an voice belong to Marathon) - Mama Marsupilami

(Unknown, an voice belong to Marathon) - Female Yellow Marsupilami

(Unknown, an voice belong to Marathon) - Female Black Marsupilami

(Unknown, an voice belong to Marathon) - Male Black Marsupilami

_**The garbage cans where common animals play**__**Oh, no!**_

Then the scene changes to the baby animals playing and one was rolling on his back when the background was pink and more opening credits were seen.

Voice Talents

(Unknown, an voice belong to Marathon) - Bibu

(Unknown, an voice belong to Marathon) - Bibi

(Unknown, an voice belong to Marathon) - Bobo

Bella Hudson - Rapidash

"Voice Talents:"

_**Which pets are known to never show their claws?**__**Which pets are prone to hardly any flaws?**_

Then the scene changes to a blue color background, as we see the mother animal with her daughter while more opening credits are seen.

Voice Talents

Steven Weber - Charlie B. Barkin

Dom DeLuise - Itchy Itchiford

Sherri Shepherd - Cheryl

Sherri Shepherd - Meryl

_**To which pets do the others tip their hats?**_

Marsupilami Then the scene changes to a more pink/violet color when we see the baby animal girl while more opening credits are seen.

Voice Talents

Dan Castellaneta - Grandpa Phil

Candi Milo - Nora Wakeman

Jim Cummings - Norman

(Unknown, an English voice actor belong to Marathon) - Bring M. Backalive

Jeff Bennett - Toucan Dan

_**Naturellement, the Marsupilamis!**_

The scene changes to an orange color where we see the baby animals running and hopping over a footstool while more opening credits are seen.

_Character Animation_

VISION-KING Group

_Effects Animation_

VISION-KING

Then the scene changes to a blue/yellow theme color where it's piano sitting sketch while more opening credits are seen.

_Songs_

"The Marsupilamis"

"Scales and Arpeggios"

_Richard M. Sherman & Robert B Sherman along with VISION-KING_

"She Never Felt Alone"

"Marsu, the Marsupilami" sung by Steve Mackall

_Terry Gilkyson along with VISION-KING_

"Ev'rybody Wants To Be A Marsupilami"

_Floyd Huddleston & Al Rinker along with VISION-KING_

During this moment, two baby animals are trying to climb up on the piano? Then during the next scene, more credits are seen from one baby animal about to play the piano.

_Music _

George Bruns & VISION-KING

_Orchestration_

Walter Sheets

Then the scene changes to another of the baby animals, in a light violet background color, working on a painting while more opening credits are seen.

Production Manager - VISION-KING

Sound - VISION-KING

Film Editor - VISION-KING

Assistant Directors - VISION-KING Group

Music Editor - Evelyn Kennedy & VISION-KING

Suddenly during the painting of the focus baby animal at work, we return to the music and the singing earlier?

_**Marsupilamis, ils sont toujours, meme quand ils font un petit tour**__**Toujours precieux la ou ils vont ils sont fiers d'leur education**_

The scene changes to a yellow/green background, as we see the painting baby animal holding up some mushy paint before throwing it on the painting itself while more opening credit is seen.

_Layout_

VISION-KING Group

_**Dedaignant les ruelles, ils preferent les bars aux poubelles**_

Suddenly, during the paint mushy up the painting board, it begins to take shape and leek down to create…another picture while more opening credits are seen.

Background

VISION-KING Group

_**Dont se contentent, trop vulgaires les chats d'gouttiere**_

Suddenly, the leaky paint becomes real, as we now see the finished work that looks like Paris with the Eiffel Tower and it's classic buildings and a bridge across a river.

_**Ah, poisse!**_

Then another opening credit shows up while we plan to zoom in?

Produced by

VISION-KING Group

"Paris 1910"

_**Quels "Miaou" reprouvent les gros mots?**_

During the singing, we see a coach being driven on the bridge.

_**Quels chats chouchous s'estiment sans defauts?**__**Et d'vant qui les aut'chats tirent leur chapeau ?**_

Soon after the coach went over the bridge, we begin to have a better look at who are seen in the picture while what pops up next is the year date?

"Paris 1910"

_**Mais naturellement...**__**Mais naturellement, voyons,**_

From the looks of it, the coach has an old woman passenger along with her pets with not one, but two drivers?

_**Mais naturellement,**__**Les Marsupilamis!**_

We see that the coach is being pulled by a strange yellow body horse-like creature that's known as a Pokemon. It has a horn, reminiscent of a unicorn, and has eyes with red irises that are proportionally smaller. It has various flames streaming from certain spots on it's body, like having flames on the ankles, has a 'tail'-flame stream going from it's back, and has head flame that's very long. It's name was Rapidash, a female horse-like Pokemon that has a connection to the people she's pulling on the coach.

Suddenly during Rapidash's cheery pullings of the coach, a little creature starts to climb up her top head which had a nice pink hat with flowers around it. It was a small yellow monkey-like creature with a prehensile tail, black nose and white background eyes with black oval dots, and have plain-bare palms and feet. His name was Bibu, a curious baby that's a rare Marsupilami, as he wanted to ride on top on the steed to look out further at the scene which Rapidash had no problem and smiled it off.

Next we see a human who looked like an old woman in a yellow coat, four black buttons, white hair, red glasses on her eyes. Her name was Nora Wakeman, a very wealthy woman living in Paris, and at the moment, she was happily petting her pets?

On the old woman was another baby Marsupilami, but this was a different type because….it was a girl from her three eyelashes, plus not only does she have yellow fur, but black spots as well. Her name was Bibi, a more lady-like girl for her age while still liking to have fun while she was being held on Nora Wakeman's lap and gently petted on her head.

Near Wakeman was a older, more taller Marsupilami that had a bit of ruffle fur on her chest which was yellow and black spots all other with a long tail about 8 meters measured. Another noted fact was her plain-bare mouth and even a spot where her tubby was. She was Marsupilamie, a kind caring mother of her babies and pet to Mrs. Wakeman.

"Bibi, my little one?" Nora Wakeman spoke with a smile while she gently holds Bibi up to her. "You're going to be as beautiful, as your mother." She nozzles the little Marsupilami child against her cheek which Bibi liked from being complimented on such a nice reply. "Isn't she, Marsupilamie?" Mrs. Wakeman looks down to pet Marsupilamie who comes up to nozzle with her mistress in a smiling agreement.

"Houbi!" Marsupilamie replied out in her animal reply in agreeing about her daughter, Bibi going to grow up to be as beautiful as her someday so, as all three girls were smiling to cuddle the other.

Then we see another baby Marsupilami going up to one of the coach drivers, but unlike the other two, this one was all dark blue. He had even a plain-bare spot mark on his belly and his nose was bare-pink color? His name was Bobo, a little mischievous, but go-getter little baby Marsupilami that at times, could cause trouble?

At this time, we look to the first coachman driving this ride? It was a large bulk, white skin man wearing a butler's outfit of a black suit, gray pants and white shirt inside along with black shoes. He had a big chin, wasn't shaved too good and was bald while wearing a top hat and white background eyes with black oval dots. His name was Norman, Nora Wakeman's butler who was driving the coach.

Now we look to the second coachman driving this coach with the other butler. He had orange hair, a bit of a big snot light bare-pink nose, some mustache hair and white background eyes with black oval eyes. He wears a common blue jeans, brown boots, a dark-brown safari coat and a wild safari tan-brown-white cowboy hat. His name was Bring M. Backalive, another butler to Nora Wakeman who's retired from his 'old' job to live in the finer manner of life in the mansion.

At this moment, Norman takes notice of Bobo trying to climb up his face while he was driving the coach.

"Careful, Bobo?" Nora Wakeman spoke from seeing the rascal little Bobo spring bounce his tall up on top of Norman's face which blinded him temporally. "Guahohohoh?" The old woman laughs off while Bobo was pushing against Norman's mouth to go up while Norman had his eyes shut during the entire climbing thing that bothered him? "Your making it very difficult for Norman and Backalive." Mrs. Wakeman explained between her amusement of what this little Marsupilami was doing while trying to whack a feather off of the butler's hat? "Gachachuach?" Soon as the old woman was laughing, Norman gently picked up the little Marsupilami before putting him down while smiling to have that done and then fix his messed up hat.

"Not to worry madam, why I can drive us through blindfolded if needed be!" Bring M. Backalive exclaimed off that he could drive this coach even if blinded by anything.

"Wooh…wohhh…!" Suddenly, Norman saw something that they are about to arrive somewhere, as he pulls the rails to Rapidash. "Wooh, now Rapidash! Steady girl!" Norman stated to the horse pokemon which she felt the tug and soon stops to look back followed by Bibu looking at the coach drivers.

"We have reached to our humble mansion home, milady?" Bring M. Backalive stated out that the group have arrive at their destination, the wealthy home of Nora Wakeman.

Soon Norman and Bring M. Backalive steps out of the coach, and presents their hands to offer their employer out which the old woman smiled at seeing their kindness.

Soon Mrs. Wakeman steps up to take her butlers hands to get herself down to the ground while carrying a box package gift. "Thank you, Norman, Backalive." Nora Wakeman replied with a smile of giving her thanks to her butlers and was about to walk on until...

"Burgurgurhuaghmm…" The sudden voice of Rapidash was heard when she needed to get some attention from Mrs. Wakeman.

Ohhh?" The old woman spoke to turn around with a little reminder with a cheeky expression in knowing who was calling her. "Of course, Rapidash? I almost forgot?" The scene shows Rapidash where Nora Wakeman approaches to speak kindly to the horse-pokemon in almost forgetting about her aid in the ride home. "Here you go, my friend?" She lifts up her right hand to offer some sugar cube poke-key snacks for Rapidash's help.

"Choowhmmm…chowhmm…." Rapidash happily lowers her mouth to start chewing the little treat happily in enjoying it.

"Madam? Guaghmmm…" Norman spoke out with a smile, as he raised his hands to speak in noticing something. "My I or Backalive take your gift package, madam?" He clapped his hands together while showing a smile in wanting to offer a hand to relieve the amount of weight his employer is holding. "It really is much to heavy for you, madam?" Norman offered his assuring assistance while Mrs. Wakeman came up to see what her butler wish to do for her.

"Yeap, that's why we're here to help aid to your every delicate need." Bring M. Backalive offered their help, knowing that the sweet old woman maybe weak from age and they don't wish to see her strain herself?

"Now, tat-tat, Norman, Backalive?" Mrs. Wakeman scoffed off her two butler's little hold on her gift box to happily assure them both that she's fine. "Don't fuss over me." Both butler's looked puzzled over their employer's assurance that she is fine before Norman soon made a smirk with his eyes shut in seemingly understanding what Mrs. Wakeman wanted to do it herself.

"Well if you insist on doing it yourself, nothing wrong with that, what-so-ever?" Bring M. Backalive shrugged off to state from both butlers that they must show respect for their employer in wanting to show that she 'can' still do some things in life, the elderly likes to do that at times.

Meanwhile below Rapidash's front feet, both Bibu and Bobo were running around before each hiding behind one front part of her hooves.

"Bibu!" Bibu spoke towards Bobo from trying to have him catch him.

"Bobo!" Bobo spoke back while looking back and forth to follow his brother.

Of course, neither notice their mother, Marsupilamie tip-toe over on her feet to get her children's attention.

"Bibu? Come back here." Marsupilamie spoke to one of her children in wanting to speak with a happy smile on her face. "Have you not forgotten something, my child?" The mother shook her head in lightly bringing up a subject her child forgot?

Which at this moment, Bibu hopped over on his tail spring before stopping to look puzzled by what his mother was asking? Then he smiles before turning around to look at Rapidash in what he almost forgot to do. "Thank you, Miss. Rapidash. For letting me ride on your back." Bibu almost forgot to thank this pokemon horse for letting him have some fun on the front with Rapidash.

The horse pokemon looked down and then soon smiled at receiving such compliments from the little Marsupilami. "Hm-hmph? Guagh, your very welcome, young man." Rapidash chuckles off before stopping to bow her head in giving her thanking response to Bibu's nice comment on letting him ride on her during their coach trip.

"How was that, mama?" Soon Bibu set himself straight before nodding happily towards his mother if that was the correct way to say 'thanks' in a polite manner of doing it.

"Very good, my child." Marsupilamie nods to speak very proudly of her son for being very well-mannered. "That was very nice." She said again to let Bibu know she was glad that her son remembered to thank Rapidash for the little ride. From being raised by Nora Wakeman before having children, she was taught to be a lady while also teaching her children to learn some good manners to be fine upstanding people, or animals in this case.

Soon the scene changes to where we see Norman and Bring M. Backalive holding the doors of the mansion home for Mrs. Wakeman to approach in. "Come along, Marsupilamie?" Nora Wakeman spoke out to signaling her pets to come with her inside her home. "Baby Marsupilamis?" She even patted her knee with one free hand while holding her gift, wanting to call her pets on over. "Come along?" She asked off before going inside her home while Norman and Bring M. Backalive stood by the open door for their employer.

"There you go, head on inside with your mistress, youngin's?" Bring M. Backalive waved for Marsupilamie & her children to spring hop in by their tails back into the mansion.

"Oh, and Norman and Bring M. Backalive?" Mrs. Wakeman spoke off to wake the standing butlers to realize they were being spoken before their employer peeked out the door to say something to them. "I'm expecting my attorney, Phil?" The old woman explained out with a smile in letting her butlers know of someone to arrive shortly soon, her lawyer as it sounded. "You remember him, I believe?" Nora Wakeman stated off before turning around to go back inside her home.

"Of course, madam!" Norman nods his head down to politely respond of being on the look out for Mrs. Wakeman's lawyer friend with a smile that he and Bring M. Backalive would keep an eye out. "How could anyone forget him?" Norman exclaimed off with a sarcastic expression after his employer was off back inside before showing off his awkward smile afterwards.

"Yeap, old Phil the Lawyer. Hech, that's one person that ain't hard to forget?" Bring M. Backalive laughed off with a loose chuckle in recalling the old looney guy, it's something that they never forget someone like him.

And with that, both butlers went inside to prepare for the arrival of Nora Wakeman's friend; Phil? What other things are going to happen here, we'll have to wait and see?

**VISION NOTE:** The role of the cats & those relating to France, are going to be of any Marsupilamis seen in the history of our current knowledge.

Well without a doubt, this maybe small, but it's a fine opening work of **VISION**, don't you all agree? As you expect from the VISION-KING, he likes to bring out some interesting stuff, and a story like this will be of interest indeed? As for what's to come next, Nora's friend comes over to make her will, and while someone, make that two someones overhear this, find out a shocking surprise in who gets everything Nora Wakeman owns? It'll be a true **IN-VISIONED** position where the next fun and excitements begin to take a turn from peaceful times, to unexpected plots? So if you are a fan of the Marupilami series of any kind, weather here in the U.S.A. or even France, heck, maybe even other places the series has reached? Then this is a story you'll find interesting to boot, so stick around to see what else is coming…next time?


	2. Chapter 02 Nora Wakeman's Will

Author's Note: Greetings and a Merry Christmas to all my Loyal Followers and Viewers out there. You shall be given the **ENVISIONMENT** gift to picture what excitement awaits us here? As many of you know, the "King Of VISIONS" has always posted some interesting, and fun, humorist, and real-life exciting stuff to make things very catching for curious minds. So prepare to have a good time **VISUALIZING** our favorite character creatures; the Marsupilami, and all the wonders to come along. For this is a story that I can tell, many old fans, newer ones too, weather in America, or even in France, heck, the Whole World, this animal of species has hit the market, and now a story is being based around it, the main star, and his family; the Marsupilami. So sit tight, and have a Merry time on this special day, for soon will come the New Year, and boy, will the fun just keep on coming.

**Chapter 02: Nora Wakeman's Will**

Meanwhile on the streets of Paris, we hear the noise of some engine having trouble? "Gurgurgruvhm-pooff-pooffmmm…" Then from around the street corner, came an almost broken car with some old man driving it wearing a heavy over-coat, top hat and a purple scarf. "Cruffhmm-cruffhm…." The ride sputter a bit before the old man reached down to pull the lever back for his vehicle and the engine made a backfiring sound with some gas smoke coming out of it's pipes for a complete stop.

"Hech-hech-ha-haahh….?" The old man chuckles with a smile while taking his gloves off. This was none other then Grandpa Phil, Nora Wakeman's lawyer who is very much a fun happy person when you get pass his silliness? Soon what happens next, was that the old man was planning to sing his own little song in his own vers.?

Grandpa Phil: _**Ta-ra-ra-boom-de-ay**_

Grandpa Phil proclaimed, as he took off his first glove on his left hand.

_**Ta-ra-ra-boom-de-ay**_

Grandpa Phil soon got the next glove off his right hand soon after that.

Then he hums as he begins to get out of his car when he stands, but… "Oh." He stops from feeling he wasn't standing up, so he decided to raise his cane up to give his lower hip a tap? "Powhm…" That did the trick, he readjusted himself to stand up again while humming more of his song with a smile.

_**Ta-ra-ra-boom-de-ay**_

Grandpa Phil waved his cane up to happily make another sing off of his song.

_**Ta-ra-ra-boom-de-**_

Suddenly, as the old man was getting out of his car, he steps off, but yelps from nearly falling off onto the ground from his lack of balance step. "Woops?" Grandpa Phil yelped out to say while he manage to use his cane to lean his front body up while the lower part of him was lying a bit on the ground. "Gehechechech-hach? Guess I'm not as young as I use to be when I was 80, eh?" He chuckled off about his youth before getting his balance again and started to hop skip and a jump right into the open gates of the mansion before him while singing still.

_**Ta-ra-ra-boom-de-ay**_

Phil sings out his little song, as he was approaching the home of the wealthy Nora Wakeman.

_**Ta-ra-ra-boom-de-ay!**_

The scene changes to inside the mansion home where both Norman and Bring M. Backalive got themselves suited up from hearing Phil's voice outside the doors. As the two heard the old man 'hum' out his song, as both butlers open the doors to let Grandpa Phil, who was waiting outside come in.

"Ah, good day to you, sir?" Norman happily responded to seeing his employer's lawyer stop by while the old man tries to walk in with his cane balancing him and carrying a suitcase with him from his walk.

"A fine howdy do indeed!" Bring M. Backalive said his little 'hello' to greeting the old lawyer for stopping by.

"Madam is expecting you." Norman spoke from touching the scarf on Grandpa Phil's neck to let it unwrap itself.

"Good evening, good evening, Norman & Backalive!" Grandpa Phil spoke off with a smile and good-jolly personality while he spun himself around before his scarf came off of him. Then he started to sing off his song again.

_**Ta-ra-ra-boom-de-ay**_

Phil used his cane to spin his hat on it before the 'boom' part had him tossed it behind him which at this moment, Norman and Bring M. Backalive were setting the scarf on a mirror rack when... "Cluffhm…" A surprised Norman had the old man's hat on his head which made him blind? He was lost in the dark while Bring M. Backalive tried not to laugh too hard.

_**Ta-ra-ra-boom-de-ay**_

"Oh, another ringer, sir?" Norman replies off with a chuckle personality while taking the hat off his head. "You never miss?" Norman smiles to be complimenting the old man while setting the hat on the mirror rack.

"Yeap, as long as he has 'you' for a ringer helper!? Bwahahah?" Bring M. Backalive made a joke about Norman always being the one to help give the old man the ringer of perfection when he tosses his hat off, it lands on this guy's head.

"Gahahaha?" Phil chuckles out while he slowly tries to move himself up the stairs. "Come on, Norman, Backalive! Last one up the stairs is a nincompoop!" Grandpa Phil spoke out wildly in challenging the butlers to have a race up the stairs to see who gets to the top first.

"Ugh-Um? Could we take the elevator this time, sir?" Norman nervously waved motion from his spot an open gate leading to an indoor elevator, stating they could just go up without climbing so many stairs?

"Right, it's for your safety from your…condition?" Bring M. Backalive stated off that for Grandpa Phil, the lawyer is very old, he can't possibly think of climbing up some stairs in his shape.

"Oh-Houwh? That birdcage!" Phil stops to turn around to laugh off about going up by the elevator's power? "Fiddlesticks! Elevators are for old people!" Grandpa Phil exclaimed out that he doesn't need one from his jolly-old smile, ironic since he's old, but choses to go up the old fashion way. "Woops!" Suddenly, he slips and tries to get his balance from slipping with a cane on the rail, to slow him down.

"Guagh…." Both Norman & Bring M. Backalive yelped before they ran up quickly to catch the weakly balance man in time. "My we give you a hand, sir?" Norman spoke a bit unbalance on the lawyer's slipperiness, asking that they give Phil a hand to climb the stairs.

"You haven't got yourselves an extra foot now, do you Norman, Backalive?" Grandpa Phil went off to ask if either butler has a extra foot to keep his balance. "Guwahuchuchuchuch…." The old man laughs off his head from finding that joke funny.

"That always makes me laugh, sir?" Norman spoke off half-heartily while helping the old man up the stairs. "Hugh-hugh, every time?" He lightly chuckled to join the laugher in being a good sportsman for the old man's joke.

"Yeah, it's a riot alright?" Backalive mutters off that for them to do this just cause Phil wants to prove he's not old is straining on them?

"Wooh?" Suddenly, the butlers yelped from their feet tripping on the old man's cane that was in-between their legs.

"Let go of my cane!" Grandpa Phil exclaimed off of both butler's clumsy legs trying to take his cane.

"Oh, careful sir?" Norman yelps from him and Backalive were turning Phil around to adjust the balance of were they are walking on the steps? "Oh please? I'm so terribly sorry?" Norman yelps from turning around from Phil being unable to hold the old man who seem almost about to fall down the stairs.

"Wait, look out?" Backalive warned the old man from where he's going, but….

"Gahachach?" Phil laughs from when he was almost about to fall, his cane hook on both Norman and Backalive's belts that stretch a bit while making the two butlers yelp. "Don't panic, Norman? Backalive?" Phil exclaimed from being jolly alight from wobbling backwards, but smiled from having a good grip. "Bruughhnn…." Soon the stretchy belts made a noise when it reached it's limit where Phil stopped before…. "I'm pulling onward! Weeeehhh!" Grandpa Phil exclaimed off happily before the belts stretched back-up with him tagging along until he went flying…right onto Norman and Backalive's backs.

"Woophm?" Norman yelped from noticing the old man was on his back that made him jumpy.

"Hey now, careful who your riding?" Bring M. Backalive yelped out to state with a slight groan that the old man is using the butlers like horses?

"Am I going 'too' fast for you, Norman and Backalive?" Phil asked off with a little tease to humor the butlers while they were going up stairs.

"On…Please sir?" Norman yelped out from feeling his balance slipping from going up the stairs from a piggy-back ride. "Just ho-hold on?" Norman pleaded out for the old man to hold onto him and Backalive while the butlers gave the old man his piggy-back ride upstairs.

"Oh boy, here we go again? Every time from these visits?" Bring M. Backalive groans to mope while they move on up the stairs, every day Grandpa Phil comes for a visit, things always get so crazy around here?

The scene changes to where we see Nora Wakeman in her own room, her studies to be about right? While the baby Marsupilamis stood near watching a record player play, their mother looked in a mirror with Mrs. Wakeman? The old woman was smiling while spinning herself around a bit to look at her outfit she's wearing to look her best before fixing her hairdo.

"There now, Marsupilamie." Mrs. Wakeman spoke to her friend from seeing she's all set while Marsupilamie looks to her owner and her children run off from the recorder play to her what the old woman wishes to say. "That's better." Mrs. Wakeman stated from seeing that her look seems well prepared to a good liking. "We both must look our best, for Phil." She turns to look at Marsupilamie beside her by the mirror, as she also worn a nice jeweled collar around her neck while smiling in listening to this chat. "He's our oldest and dearest friend, you know." Then Mrs. Wakeman bends down to gently pet her dear friend, Marsupilamie, who was smiling on the touch.

"Houbi!" Marsupilamie replied back with a smile in understanding very well on who is visiting them, a dear old friend.

"Cuff-cuff, cuffhmm…" Suddenly, there was a knock from the door which got the Marsupilami mother to look a bit surprise from hearing someone was there, but puzzled more?

"Come in?" Mrs. Wakeman smiled from her friend before looking the direction of the knocking, knowing that it's a message to her by her butlers; Norman and Backalive.

"Crufhm…crubhm…" Soon the doors are opened to reveal…an out of breath Norman and Backalive trying to stand on their feet after the piggy-back ride they gave Phil?

"Guuafgh….waaugh?" Norman tried to catch his breath while leaning on the left open side of the door.

"We…made it? Guuagh?" Backalive spoke out between breaths, not believing the things they went through?

"Announcing!" Norman spoke between breaths while unknowing that his pants came down to show his boxers? "Guagh-huagh?" He pants some more from lost of breath, and then from noticing his pants were down, quickly bends to pick them up. "Monsieur….Huagh…huagh…." Norman tries to go on after that, but he's still panting like crazy? "Steely Phil...A.K.A., Grandpa….Phil" Norman spoke in trying to catch more of his breath while fixing up his suit that was a mess?

"Haach….and take it from us….guagh….it's him alright!?" Bring M. Backalive spoke out in catching his breath too, they were sweating like no tomorrow from what the old guy did to them?

"Oh my goodness?" Mrs. Wakeman spoke in slight surprise by her butlers out of breath reaction, just as Grandpa Phil was coming into the room slowly with his cane to support him. "I know it's Phil." As she mentioned this on knowing who her old friend was, the three baby Marsupilamis went around to play around near Phil's legs, always enjoying to see him around.

"Bi?/Bu?/Bo?" Bibi, Bibu, and Bobo made their call out from circling around Grandpa Phil's legs while the old man still tries to walk in.

"Nora Wakeman…." Phil spoke out with a happy expression to seeing the old woman he knows again. "My…guagh…my dear?" He spoke from a few deep breaths while passing the little Marsupilamis before they went off to let the old man go on by. "Huuagh…wuusshh?" Of course, even this old happy-go-getter was panting out of breath, he maybe full of energy, but he's still not so young as he once was?

"So good to see you, Grandpa Phil." Nora Wakeman spoke after brushing her fluffy scarf back over her neck, as she held Marsupilamie in her right hand, and presented her left hand, expecting Grandpa Phil to kiss it.

"PKrissph…" However, do to being a bit blind, Phil reached down to gently lift Marsupilamie's tail and kissed it by accident by the female mother's confusion? "Ahhhh…." Phil looks up to make a smiling compliment to the old woman he believed to have kissed the hand? "Still the softest hands in all of Paris, ah?" Of course, during the flattering, Marsupilamie giggled under her breath which she covered with her right palm before looking up on how Nora Wakeman would return the compliment with a smile?

"Oh, your a shameless flatter, Grandpa Phil?" Nora Wakeman chuckled from looking to Marsupilamie and then looked back to wave her left index finger to state Grandpa Phil's work in flattering the woman. "Gwohuchuchuchhh…." She begins to chuckle a bit from knowing that old Grandpa Phil is still the same person she's always known him to be.

Now we see the music still being played on the record player, as Bibu was spinning the hand of the patephone.

"Nora?" Grandpa Phil spoke from blinking his eyes with a smile in hearing that music? "That-That music?" He closed his eyes to point his right index finger in recalling the music he recognized? "It's from Carmen, isn't that right?" Grandpa Phil asked off Mrs. Wakeman in recognizing the music from long ago?

"That's right." Mrs. Wakeman nods in response to Phil's question of the name of the music they were hearing. "It was my favorite role." Mrs. Wakeman replied out while cuddly Marsupilamie which she liked after the old woman stated this information out. It sounded like she was an actress in her young days when this song was heard.

"Yessss, yes!" Grandpa Phil waved out his left hand with his eyes shut in now recalling all of that stuff that happened in the past. "It was the night of your grand premiere when we first meant?" Grandpa Phil exclaimed off his shoulders before settling them on his cane, happily recalling the woman's life where they meant? "You remember?" He looked up to Nora in wanting to know if the old woman remembers that time?

"Oh indeed, I do!" Nora Wakeman nods with a smile in remembering all of that from long ago where she meant Phil back then.

"And remember how we celebrated your success?" Grandpa Phil stated out while Mrs. Wakeman rub her cheek against Marsupilamie happily. "Champagne!" The old man waved up his right hand from making a toast to the old woman's celebration. "Dancing the night away!" He moved his arms over to his left side from recalling they dance during the night, smiling at those old memories. "Dodo-do-doo?" Soon the old man begins to move with his cane's support where even Bobo and Bibi are playing around the old man's feet? "Dodo-do-doo!" The old man sings more, starting to get to follow the flow of the beat.

"Dodo-do-dododododo-dodo!" As he hums this, even Nora Wakeman moves her furry scarf off while Marsupilamie in the old woman's left hand's hold to her chest, deciding to dance a bit to the wave of the music with closed eyes that they showed smiles to. "Bada-ta, Taahh…" Then without warning, Phil comes to take Mrs. Wakeman by her free hand and wrap his right hand with a cane before her, wanting to dance with her.

"Gauhooh?" Nora Wakeman yelped a bit, but it was with a cheeky chuckle at what her old friend was doing.

"Tada-Da-Taahh…" Phil was leading Nora backwards while he danced happily to 'Carmen' from the music being heard.

"Ohhh, Phil?" Nora squealed out while Phil was leaning the old woman downwards with one foot going up.

"Tadadada-daahhh!" As Phil finished humming and speaking out the beats of 'Carmen', he smiled to look at a smiling Nora Wakeman, both seem to be enjoying this while Marsupilamie looked back and forth with a smile at how happy the two were.

Then Grandpa Phil soon helped to lift Nora Wakeman up, as he started to lead dance her across the right side like doing a tango dance while Bibi and Bobo were running around below their feet. Then Grandpa Phil turns him and Nora around to move down the other way while the two little Marsupilamis are still playing around their legs carefully to not knock the two adults down. Even Bibi had sat on Nora's dress to tag along for the dance while Bobo tried to catch her, but missed when Nora's dressed moved to follow Phil's steps?

At this moment, Bibu was standing and hopping over on the record player disk and jumping over the needle to avoid tripping. "Bibu?" But he yelps from spinning around while not watching where he went to trip over the needle? "Bruuvhhnnmm…." It caused the record player to scratch the disk. "Brugruvhmm…?" Then finally, from a return trip, Bibu got himself caught under the needle with a concern look in seeing he made a mistake to make the record player scratch itself off music key?

"Ohhh…Hooh?" Nora turns to look, along with Marsupilamie at what happened, only for the old woman to smile cheeky at what happen to the music with Bibu's situation? "Wahahahach?" The old woman laughs it off a bit while letting Grandpa Phil actually, slowly following the beat of the music being played. "Oh thank goodness?" Nora signs out in being happy that she stopped dancing while Marsupilamie smiles and Bibi and Bobo run around under their owner before stopping at her feet.

"Briiughnn…" Soon Bibu lefts himself up along with the needle that made a noise scratch sound to look sheepishly at Nora Wakeman with his little smile about what he did?

"Huuagh…Just in time?" Nora replies out with a deep sign relief while shaking her head at the right timing for the music to stop, as she took a seat of the couch nearby while both her and Marsupilamie were still smiling from this little event. "Ah Phil….?" The old woman shook her head with a smile while she addressed her old friend while Marsupilamie in her right arm looked to her direction. "We're just a pair of sentimental old fools?" Nora Wakeman was nuzzled with Marsupilamie who closed her eyes to happily enjoy this while Bibi and Bobo jumps up to join this sitting with their family.

"Rarrh, tatataahm-boom?" Grandpa Phil however, was still dancing to the music even after it was stopped all happy like? "Tedumboom-boom?" He even stops to dance a few more extra dance moves with his feet? "Gedi-domedome?" Yep, the old guy completely didn't know of what happened, he was in his own world?

"Gahahaha?" Nora just shook her head while petting a happy Marsupilamie at seeing Phil still thought there was music going on?

"Wach-Haaach!" Grandpa Phil still sounded like he was dancing, but even Nora Wakeman had to end this little dancing.

"Now Phil?" Mrs. Wakeman spoke in trying to get some attention to the old man while she looks to him. "Do be serious?" The old woman asked out in wanting her old friend to be serious now.

"Dodum-de-doo, dodum-de-doo…" As Phil was still dancing his feet around the floor, he didn't pay attention for the moment while Nora was explaining something.

"I asked you here on a very important…'legal' manner." Nora Wakeman explained out to the dancing old man that she wanted her old friend for a reasonable discussion on the matter.

"Waugh?" Finally, Phil snapped out of his confused dancing moment from knowing the real reason of why he was called to come. "Ooooh!" The old man jumped upwards from now remembering, as he grabs his suitcase off the ground. "Splendid!" Phil replied out in nodding in agreement of what his old friend was asking. "Splendid!" As he was saying this, he was walking off over to a nearby table. "Clumphm…" Too bad he trips and lands half his body on it in a lying position. "Who do you want me to sue, ah? WAhachaaaach?" Grandpa Phil asked off in who Nora Wakeman probably wanted him to sue someone while jumping his legs around the table over to the chair.

"Come, come now, Phil?" Nora Wakeman politely wave off the joke her friend made, just as he was near the chair, but his legs weren't bending downward, they were stuck, much to his notice. "I don't wish for you to sue anyone?" The old woman explained it's not of a suing matter, it's something else. "I simply want to make my will?" As she explained this, Phil used his cane to trip his knees back to make him fall in the chair.

"Gauphm?" Phil yelped from his fall in the chair, but now he was finally sitting down for this discussion of Nora Wakeman's will? "Will ah, will…will?" Phil spoke out in nodding to the subject, as he took out some reading glasses of his, and happily takes out his ink pen. "Wrugnh-wrughn-wrughn…Wrugh-wrughn-wrughn!" Soon after removing the cap off the ink pen, he places it at the bottom of it to bring it down on a piece of paper awaiting him. "Now then?" He turns Mrs. Wakeman to happily start to begin this. "Who are the beneficiaries?" The man asked with a smile if their is anyone the old woman wishes to make her will out to?

However, pass Grandpa Phil ready to write down the will, there was an old hose in one of the walls of the room which had it's cap off and was left open?

"Well, as you know?" Mrs. Wakeman started to speak with a sign, as she spoke while we are focusing on the hose in the wall? "I have no living relatives?" The old woman sadly stated out that she has no relatives on which to pass her will to?

But during this, the scene changes to a different place? A strange messy room where another hose was seen with it's cap off, as we hear the old woman's voice?

"And naturally, I want my beloved Marsupilamis to always well cared for." As Nora Wakeman's voice was coming out of the tube, we zoom back a bit to see the small room had a dresser, two beds, a trunk, chairs, and even Norman and Backalive in there. At this moment, Norman was ironing his pants to make them new while Backalive was sorting a few things, all while they listen from the tube of anything that was used to call them to hearing the discussion. "And certainly no one can do this better then my faithful servants….Norman & Backalive." At the moment, when Mrs. Wakeman spoke of some of this news, it got Norman and Backalive to drop what they are doing with wide shock eyes.

"Norman & Backalive?" Grandpa Phil spoke through the tube in hearing Mrs. Wakeman say those two names right which even the butlers in the room listen in more. "Nora, are you saying you're leaving your vast fortune to Norman & Backalive?" Phil stated out if the old woman is saying about giving her fortune to these two members that work for her, as both Norman and Backalive listens closely to the tube? "Everything you possessed!" At that mention statement, Norman and Backalive had even more shock expressions, their employer is going to give them, a lot of her possesses and possessions. "Stocks and bonds?" At Phil's mentioning this, both butlers yelp to show smiles appearing on their faces, they are going to be given all of that. "Guuagh, this mansion? Your country chateau?" Soon Norman and Backalive step away from the tube, each blowing a kiss in thanking for this gift from their employer. "Arts, Treasures, Jewels…." Soon Norman and Backalive were dancing with jitters in seeing their waiting around is paying off. "And…and…?" As Phil tried to think of what to say while the two butlers were dancing for joy…something unexpected happened?

"Oh no, no, Phil?" Suddenly, Nora Wakeman interrupts Phil to make a correction to the miss lead which was leading Norman and Backalive to stop while listening closely to what their employer was going to say? "To my Marsupilamis." The old woman's voice spoke off in stating who 'will' get everything that she owns, her pets.

"To your Marsupilamis?" Phil repeated out completely sounding off guard by this news claim which also lead to both Norman and Backalive to have stunned frowns on their faces?

"Marsupilamis?" Both Norman and Backalive gasped out in disbelief to hearing this twisted news?

"Yes, Phil?" Nora Wakeman's voice said assuring while a stun Norman and Backalive couldn't believe this? "I simply wish to have the Marsupilamis inherit first." As the old woman's voice stated her reason, both Norman and Backalive slowly drop to sit on a trunk with their arms down with frowns. "Then at the end of their life-span…." As the old woman was explaining more things, Norman and Backalive raised their hands up to almost cry? "My entire astute will revert to Norman & Backalive." She finished her explanation, from the news, the Marsupilami pets will get the inheritance first and leaving the two butlers as the second bananas to get afterwards.

"Marsupilamis inherit first?" Norman raised his hands to mop out with his eyes shut in not believing this reality of it all? "And I come after the Marsupilamis?" Norman points to himself in disbelief, when Nora Wakeman passes away, her pets get everything and only when they go, he'll get whatever's left?

"Don't you mean 'WE', Norman?" Backalive snapped at his butler partner that it's them that's in this, wanting the inheriting fortune of their employer?

"I mean after all these…" Norman was muttering off in depression, how can after all his work serving Nora Wakeman get him this spot?

"These years to serving under this job, and just when we finally be in the part of the will, we don't get nothing in the end on who gets it first?" Backalive snapped out that after serving without complaining, working up on Nora Wakeman's good side for when this moment arrives, they get nothing out of it?

"It's…" Norman started groan in being upset with his fist tighten at knowing of his share of the fortune. "IT'S NOT FAIR!" Norman complained with a grouchy attitude that after all his time, his old employer won't have him get his share first, especially when having no living relatives?

"Cluphm…." Of course, as Norman stood up, he accidentally bump his head under the tube he was listening too? "Owwhhh?" Norman yelped from the impact, as he covered his soar head? "I mean….guuagh?" Norman looked up to the tube while trying to think up something to say about this?

"You think it's bad? As an old expert on animals from my retired days as a hunter, let me tell you this of another problem to look forward to." Backalvie states out while Norman tries to think of what to say while going away from the tube to complain while having one hand on his head. "Each Marsupilami will live for about as many as there are human years for a person, take like at least 20 years for a baby to reach near adulthood?" He explained off the situation on how long the Marsupilami will live by, and it's very long.

"Well we can't wait that long?" Norman mutters out a groan from hearing this, neither he or Backalive can wait that long? "Gaugh…gauge?" He tries to breath in some air from puzzling this next state of information about the Marsaupilamis? "And each of those Marsupilami are about as related to cats to have nine lives?" He places his left hand on his cheek with concern, if those pets can live that much longer, it makes things more difficult. "Four times Twelve is…." He tries to do some number math on his fingers, but is having trouble counting them? "Divided by nine…times?" He holds his left hand's fingers to his forehead, eyes shut to get the calculation right in his head with no luck?

"No, it's less then that?" Backalive shook his head that the equation was off and that it was lesser then that?

"Anyway!" Norman shook his hands in the air to annoyingly wave off the subject, not having the time or patients for it? "They'll live a lot longer then we ever live!?" Norman complains out while reaching over to get his pants which were finished. Then the man has a sad face before making a sorry mope. "I'll be gone?" He hugs his pants while moping out with a sadden face, knowing he can't outlive a Marsupilami that have such a good life-span?

"Yeap, first you, then me?" Backalive nods with a sorrow face while signing in his own depression. "Heck, if I could, I would try to hunt them things and get ride of them so we be first, but….?" Without knowing it, Backalive was actually stating an idea on how they would get ahead of the will?

Just then, Norman's face went wide eye from picturing something about the situation he and Backalive are in before….a sly smile appeared on his face? "No…?" He exclaimed out with a smile in suddenly seeing something that could change everything.

"Say what?" Backalive snapped out of his puzzled misery in hearing what Norman just said?

"Oh no…?" Norman shakes his head while smiling in suddenly picturing something that could change everything. "They'll be gone!" Norman stated out while slipping his left leg into his pants with a wicked sly expression, knowing to get the inheritance, the Marsupilamis will have to go.

"Wait! You took that seriously? Are you crazy?" Bring M. Backalive yelps in actually understanding what Norman was getting too, and it was something that could lead to doom failure. "If we do that here and Nora Wakeman finds out, we not ONLY be out of the will, but sent to jail?" If anything were to happen to the Marsupilami pets while their employer was near and found out, the two butlers would be arrested and sent to jail. "Once more, even if they are pets, WILD Marsupilamis use their tails for combat and one punch could knock you flat from a full-fledge adult! Those furr-balls might be well-behave, but instincts is all it takes to make this plan fall apart!? We're only lucky there aren't any males or father figures around? They're about as strong as an ox!" Backalive stated to exclaim from what he knew a lot on what would happen should they do this without thinking a lot first, not one to try anything from being a hunter expert on animals, including Marsupilami wild-life experience?

"I'll think of a way?" Norman stated out while putting his foot down on the floor, stating about coming up with a plan to do the deed. "One where we won't get caught and be having out wealthy life to boot!" What he said with a smile at Backalive made even the retired hunter suddenly smirked evilly in starting to get in on the whole operation. "Guahuchuchuch?" Then he suddenly laughs off with a happy face while putting his other leg in his pants next. "Why…There's a million reasons why we should!" He laughs off while ironically stating all the reasons the two butlers should be doing this while hopping on his other leg to get the other inside his pants. "All of them Millions of Dollars!" Suddenly on Norman's eyes showed dollar signs with his silly happy face in picturing the money. "Gurghmm-gurghmm…gurghm…" The dollar signs on his eyes where flashing and imaginatively floating out in different colors. "Millions!" He repeated himself in knowing that it was the money that had the millions of way he should do this, all the money from Nora Wakeman, his! And of course, Backalive too.

"Yeah, I can see it now, with them out of the way? Why, we'll get the fortune first!" Backalaive exclaimed from picturing and having all of that money, even his eyes flashed dollar signs in picturing all that wealth.

Once the dollar signs faded, Norman nods in determination with a serious face. "Those Marsupilamis have got to go!" Norman exclaimed out that for certain, he and Backalive have to get rid of the Marsupilami for their chance to get riches. "Criiphmm…." Of course, as Norman was so distracted by this while pulling his pants up, he accidentally ripped them doing so, much to his surprise by what he did?

"First, could you get another pair of pants, since you ripped that pair!?" Backalive pointed out dryly that before they do anything, this guy needs a new pair of pants much to Norman's annoyance?

This seems like the beginning of truly revealed wicked colors of villainy, what's to say how it'll happen? We just have to wait and find out, won't we?

**VISION NOTE:** Some data facts about the Marsupilami are mentioned in what they can do when as a grown up. Some evidence is shown about these creatures in how to defend themselves from being wild life style to that of pet style, it's very much stuff seen from the Marathon TV Series thus seen.

Now this was a nice **VISION** to start showing a villain's true colors, from two different Marsupilami works put together. And as you know, the VISION-KING plans for another surprise along each step we shall take from here. For in the next chapter, we see the work of art and music from the little Marsus themselves, plus, the meeting of a mouse? No wait, scratch that, a RAT! But sneaky behind works from evil butlers rain about, as they plan to perform something to which may lead to their aid in inheriting a fortune? So prepare to **IN-VISION** what's about to come here, it will surely ponder our minds while leaving us laughing a bit? So if you find this work to your liking, stick around for more fun to come around.


	3. Chapter 03 Scales And Arpeggios

Author's Note: Hello and a HAPPY NEW YEAR Shout out to all my Loyal Followers and Viewers that have supported to see my works. Now at last, the "King Of VISIONS" has made it to another year and his works are going up in being recognized in the world. Now the next **ENVISIONED** work here shall be presented for all of us Marsupilami fans to see, it maybe slow, but it's a steady progress in the work. Not only that, but we'll get to see more of our favorite yellow monkey-like creatures talk, and the showing of their mouse…or should I say…RAT friend? It's a thing were you'll **VISUALIZE** everything from start to finish, and believe me, it'll get more exciting as the story continues on. But don't take my word for it, I'll let you all decide it for yourselves? So why chatter any longer, time we celebrated the New Year with this story here, and it'll be a 'HOUBA' of a celebration for all of us to remember.

**Chapter 03: Scales And Arpeggios**

The scene is changed, as we now see the Marsupilami children of Bobo leading with Bibu and Bibi having a running chase scene, out in a grass yard?

"Wait for me! Wait for me!" Bibu called out in wanting Bobo to wait for him while trying to catch up to the one in the lead.

"Me first! Me first!" Bibi spoke out next, as we see the trio running and hopping up the steps of the lounge to go to the door.

They all were going to a spot label 'Baby Marsupilami Door' which they were trying to go through it to get inside from a game of who will make it first?

"Guagh?/Guwgh?/Gaugh?" Bobo, Bibu, and Bibi of course, as they got through in that order, it resulted in them getting stuck which where from the scene changed from outside, to their reaction to this inside?

"Why should you be first?" Bobo glared at his sister for wanting to go first which made her face frown at being asked such a question?

"Because I'm a lady!" Bibi closed her eyes to scoff off to her brother about the manner of her being a lady. "That's why!" She looked back to her brother to getting the idea that she's a lady, and ladies go first.

"Hahahah? You're no lady?" Bobo chuckled off at hearing this before making a remark about it while shaking his head.

Soon as Bibi got off from on top of her brothers, she was walking away when…. "Your nothing, but a sister!" Bibu spoke out in a sly statement when he also grabbed Bibi's tail which made her notice she wasn't moving anywhere?

"Brughnn-bubhmhm…" As Bibi was trying to move forward, Bibu was pulling her back towards the door. "Gaugh?" Bibi moans in trying to pull out of her brother's grip before…. "Uuagh?" She yelps from Bibu pulling her tail to bump against the door's side which made her frown and her flower on her forehead mess up? Soon Bibu got out of the door afterwards when Bibi was down for the moment. "Fuwphm?" Bibi blows her flower on her forehead up while looking annoyed by this? "I'll show you if I'm a lady or not?" Bibi exclaimed off with a frown in going to prove if she was a lady by her brother's comment of her not being one before getting up to chase after Bibu.

"Hahahah?/hachachach?" Soon we see in a room where Bibu was being chased by Bibi, both jump to bounce off a foot-rest, but Bobo instead went under it to watch what happens next.

"Gahahah!" Bibu laughs from where he and Bibi were facing the other in a game of engaging a playful fight where the brother knocks her sister down to devilishly tickle her.

"Gahaahha, don't tickle me!" Bibi laughed off from trying to get free from her brother's hold in trying to tickle her.

"Get her, Bibu! Get her!" Bobo jumped up and down to bark out in excitement in wanting to see the action.

"Guhahahah!/gahahahaha!" Of course, Bobo had to to duck away while Bibi and Bibu were rushing pass to go underneath the foot-stand he was in? Then we see Bobo climb onto a table to hold onto a middle candle to watch from there what goes on next.

"Fight fair, Bibi!" Bibu protests out, as Bibi had grabbed the brother by the red ribbon around his neck, as the girl was struggling to pull him back.

"Females never fight fair!" Bobo leans down a bit to state out how females like his sister don't fight very fair. Of course, he yelps from suddenly making the candle he had slip off it's case to fall down where the playful game was going on?

"Pupmh!" Suddenly while Bibi was pulling Bibu's ribbon, the candle hit to break in two with it's inner line string showing, on the female's head? "Oww?" Bibi yelped out with an annoyed look by what hit her which made her stop struggling with Bibu's ribbon for him to see what happened? "Now that hurt?" Bibi looked up to Bobo to state off with a frown that what her brother did really was hurtful. "Mama? Mama!" Bibi soon started to call out to her mother for being hurt by her brothers.

"Bibi, my child?" Marsupilamie soon walks into the room wearing a nice jewel necklace, hearing her child call her while trying to speak gently of the matter of the situation. "You must stop that?" The mother said in wanting her daughter to not be doing that kind of behavior. "It is really not lady like, not at all." She shook her head to state off that Bibi's behavior was not the lady-like behavior.

Bibi turn to her mother puzzled by this statement while standing up, as Bibu was only frowning from the girl trying to get the boys in trouble?

"And Bibu?" The mother spoke to her other child who flinch off of Bibi's to shake off before becoming curiously listening to what his mother wish to say to him now? "Such behavior is most unbecoming of such a lovely gentleman?" Marsupilamie shook her head off to explain this to her son with a caring tone and a simile on her face to have her son know not to behave like that.

"Well….she started it?" Bibu replied confused before looking at Bibi in annoyance in protesting that his sister started this mess in the first place?

"Ladies do not start fights?" Bibi remarked off to look away to make a quoted statement in a lady-manner towards her mother. "But they can finish them!" Then she turn to make this snappy remark with a frown in telling her brother that she could finish the fight on whoever started it, she'll end it.

From glaring at Bibi, Bibu then stuck his tongue out at Bibi from that result of hers.

"Bibu?" Marsupilamie spoke with a gently, yet strict tone in not wanting her son to misbehavior himself. "Now don't be rude?" The mother exclaimed off to which Bibu stopped sticking his tongue out to look up to his mother puzzled by what she was saying to him?

"We were just practicing fighting and tail hitting?" Bibu was explaining out with a little smile to let his mother know what the little Marsupilami children were doing.

"Aristocats….even Marsuplima Aristocats….." Marsupilamie shrug off the subject while she was near Bibi who looked back with a frown on her face at her brother's statement of what they were doing? "Do not practice….fighting and tail-hitting…" Marsupilamie was briefly explaining while helping to fix Bibi's flower on her that was messed up a bit. "And things like that, that-that-that's just horrible?" She shook her head off with a concerning expression from thinking of all the shocking things that go on from such acts?

"But someday?" Bobo stood over on the table's edge to exclaim something with excitement. "We might meant a tough Wild Marsupilami?" Bobo exclaimed off with making himself look tough before jumping to join down with two smiling Bibi and Bibu. "BAHOU!" He demonstrated by making a snarling call while looking ready to fight, even with his tail turn into a punching ball. "Bobo-bobobobo!" He was hissing out a bit, but he was however, making some spit end off his lips.

"Hmphm, mphm-hahahah?" Marsupilamie laughs a how her son was trying to be all tough which made Bobo lick his lips with a sheepish smile before looking up to his laughing mother. "Now that will do." Marsupilamie stated out to her son in seeing that will be alright enough should they meet a tough, Wild Marsupilami. "It's time to consider ourselves with self-improvement." She explained out to her children, as Bibi lied on a pillow to listen with Bibu near her who was being pulled by Bobo before he was let go and Bibu glared at his brother for doing that. "So you want to grow up to be lovely, charming, ladies and gentlemen" Marsupilamie explained off with a smile in wishing for her children to become a fine acceptance in society. "Now Bobo." She opened her closed eyes to speak towards her son. "You go start on your painting?" The mother asked from where we see Bobo lying on his back, wanting Bibi and Bibu to happily play with him from where they were on the pillow.

The Marsupilami children turn to look at their mother, even Bobo flipped himself up right when his mother asked him for something. "Yes mama?" Bobo kindly replied back to his mother in knowing he has to do his painting. "Bobo-bobobobo!" Soon he stands up and still does his hissing wild act to act tough while hopping around to walk away to his spot.

"Mama?" Bibi spoke to her mother while Bobo was still doing his tough act while heading over to some painting spot. "May we watch Bobo paint before we start our music lesson?" As we hear Bibi asking for a request, Bobo jumps up with his tail on a stool near a painting board. "Please?" The girl asked in wanting to see her brother paint before she and Bibu do their music lesson, just as Bobo squeezed some paint from tubes in it.

"Plushhmm…" Bobo ended up squeezing both red and blue out on some paint color handle.

"Well…?" Marsupilamie spoke from hearing this request while Bobo just about begins his painting work. "Yes, my child?" The mother decided to allow her other children to watch this painting take place.

"Woops?" Bobo yelps from one paint he squeezed out that almost fell off if he didn't catch it in his left palm.

"But you must be very quiet." The mother of the children briefly explained that she wants her children to be quiet to allow Bobo to do his work.

"Sqqrushhmm…" Suddenly, as Bobo happily moves backwards, he accidentally steps on another tube that squeezed out green paint to the floor direction. "Uh-Oh?" Bobo yelped with a worried face, realizing he made some mistake.

"Clumphm…" Of course, that glop of pain landed on the floor which made Bibu yelped from it almost getting him before looking up with a little annoyed face at his brother's carelessness?

"Gurhum?" Bobo cleared his throat to shrug off the problem, like saying he's sorry before deciding to get to work. "Hmm, hmmm, hmmm-hmm?" He begins to mix the paints he's spread on the wooden paint board to make a new color. He smiles to see he's gotten it just right, as he jumps on the stool to move his palms to decorate the portrait. "Cursuuhmm…." He makes a straight circular line across the top before seeing it's work. "Uh-Huhn?" Bobo replies in seeing he's gotten something started here already looking pretty good? He wipes his nose before getting some green paint, then looks serious while rubbing his mushy paint gloop in his right hand under his chin to think what to do next? "Clusphm…clusphmm…" Then he started to slapper some of the paint on the painting before getting some red paint next. We next see him standing back a bit to take aim at a portrait of two circlers before he throws the paint on. "Pluch…pluckhmm…" Soon he finished the final touch which made some odd looking faces? "Yeah!" Bobo exclaimed with a smile at being proud of his work on what he's manage to create from his art?

"Hehehehehe, it's Norman & Backalive?" Bibi giggled to happily state on seeing how the painting looks both Norman and Backalive, in an ugly way of making it which showed gloomy expressions like the real things?

"Yeah, it's old optical Norman and laid-back Backalive!" Bibu exclaimed off in stating who the ones in the painting were suppose to be and from how the children describe them.

Bobo was looking happily at his work before leaning back a bit to let his family see how he did?

"Gurhum…hohoho?" Marsupilamie was heard laughing a bit which even Bobo notice, as we see the mother trying to cover her mouth to hold back her laughs? "Old optical & laid-back?" She mentioned out towards her smiling children for stating how both butlers are? "Gohuchohoho?" She closed her eyes to giggle a bit in finding that very funny to be the truth. "Now…" Soon she stopped herself in realizing what she herself was doing? "Now….Bibu?" She turns to Bibu who seem to about to laugh in wanting to say something to recover from her little outburst of finding this amusing?

"Guhach, haugch?" Bibu however rolled on his back, holding his belly from laughing so much in seeing how funny this was to him.

"That is not kind?" Marsupilamie tried to explained something to her children about this little matter of the painting and the nickname of their butlers? "You know Norman and Backalive is so found of all of us?" Marsupilamie gently explained out to her children which even Bibu cease rolling to look up with a smile from what his mother was trying to say. "Guagh, and takes very good care of us?" She stated out with an understanding that despite how both Norman and Backalive seem, the butlers have always taken good care of the Marsupilami?

The scene changes to us seeing a jar labeled 'Dr. Rest Well's SLEEPING Tablets' on it, which meant the person holding it was going to use some tablets to make someone fall asleep? Then we soon hear both Norman and Backalive's voices, as they sing a little melody tune.

Norman: _**Rock-a-bye Marsuplis**_

We see Backalive holding the jar while Norman was in the kitchen stirring up a pot full of soup, as both seem pretty 'unusually' cheerful.

Backalive: _**Bye-bye you go**_

Backalive sang while dropping some tablets from the jar into the soup pot. Then both Backalive and Norman looked at the jar to seeing how many tablets are left in the sleeping tablets container that can be used before…they happily shrug it off?

Both: _**La la la la,**_

Soon both Backalive and Norman turn the entire jar to pour and pat the bottom to empty the entire thing into the soup pot.

_**And We're in the dough**_

As they sang this ending part, Backalive puts the SLEEPING Tablet's jar away on the shelf.

"Oh Norman, you sly old fox?" Norman complimented himself, as he reaches for the 'Nutmeg' container, the 'Vanilla' bottle, and 'Cinnamon' container to add the flavor in this seasoning soup pot.

"Yeah, well don't get 'too' cocky, the old miss' uses this to help get her some sleep?" Backalive quoted to remind his partner in this deal to getting rich first instead of the pets about what they are doing, making the Marsupilami fall asleep with some sleeping effect tablets? "But luckily, she never keeps track of them, so using the whole BATCH will assure the Marsupilami will fall asleep that knock an elephant out for 24 hours!" The old retired hunter stated that with this plan, knowing how the Marsupilami like to sleep some parts of the day away when tired, they would use that to their advantage.

"Hmm, hmm-hmm-hmmm, hmmm?" Norman hums out the song he and Backalive sang while adding the seasonings in the soup pot. "Hmm, hmm-hmm, hmmm?" Then he pours in the 'Vanilla' and the last third batch of the ingredient container for the mix stuff. "Hmphm, hmm, hmm-hmm-hmmmm, hmmm?" Then Norman takes a table spoon of salt from a salt jar to add it to the pot of soup while mixing it. "Hmmphm, humph, hmmm…." As Norman happily was making the stuff in the full pot of soup, he takes a spoonful of the meal from where he happily absent mindedly was about to taste it?

"Don't slip that, you fool! It's got sleeping tablets in them, remember!?" Backalive snapped at his fool from noticing that Norman was going to sip the stuff they wanna drug the Marsupilami?

"Oops?" Norman yelped out in surprise in just remembering, the meal was tampered to have the sleeping pills in it to make anyone that tastes this, fall asleep? "Oh dear?" Norman exclaimed off in complete relief surprise while gently pushing the stuff away from him. "A slip of the hand, and I be off to dream land?" Norman patted his chest with his right hand while the left hand stirs with the spoon, as he waved off to quote what would have happen if he wasn't careful.

"Yeah, and I have a hard time explaining how it got mix in with the soup to our employer in simply saying one of us bump the container holder, that dump the stuff in!?" Backalive remarked off to his partner in this scheme that if Nora Wakeman finds out about this, they have to say it was an accident without raising suspicion on themselves?

"I say it's not all bad?" Norman stated out with a little sly smile in stating what he said wasn't too bad in how it sunder to him. "Slipping of hand, dream land?" He repeated this out happily while laughing it off with his eyes shut and smiling about the whole plan to make the pets fall into a slumber state.

"Yeah, it will be dreamland, once this stuff is poured into the Marsupilami's dishes for serving them!" Backalive greedily rubbed his hands together in just picturing this happening while also getting the four bowls for the mother and her children? "The flavor will hid the sleeping tablets, and it will only be around tonight, we move out the plan….to getting Nora Wakeman's cash first! GWahahaha?" He cackles out in seeing with this fool proof plan, they'll have the money first without waiting for the Marsupilami to get it by Mrs. Wakeman's will…if they were still around.

Soon the scene changes back into the loge area where we see Marsupilamie looking at Bobo's painting before turning to speak with Bibi near her.

"Now let's leave Bobo to his painting?" Marsupilamie turns to look at her smiling daughter, Bibi to state about letting Bobo handle his painting work. "Bibi my dear?" She spoke to Bibi who looked to her mother in what she wanted to ask of her to do. "You go to the piano…Now, run along." Marsupilamie requested kindly while giving a little nudge for Bibi to move along. "Both of you, go ahead." As Bibi was leaving, the mother wanted both her and Bibu to get ready for their music practice with a smile.

"Yes, mama." Bibi spoke with a smile in happily accepting the request, as she was passing by a frowning Bibu until she slyly brush her tail against her brother's nose?

"Yes mama." Bibu looked to his mother with honest eyes in going along with the request, but frowns from looking at Bibi for the sly stunt she pulled

"Guhach?/Gurhuagh?" Then while about to head off, Bibu pounced on Bibi who yelped before her brother yelped from their playful fight.

"It's time to practice your scales and your arpeggios." Marsupilamie stated out from watching her children, as they broke off their game to race over to going at a piano at their direction.

Soon Bibu jumps up to grab the sitting stool chair to climb up, but then Bibi came to grab his tail to pull him down.

"Ouch?" Bibu yelped out from the pull before he was brought down on the ground? "Cluophmm…" He landed on his backside while Bibi was jumping up from the chair stool to the piano keys.

"Burgh, Burghnnn, Burghmm…" She hits a few keys as she took her place on the edge of the piano. Then as Bibi looked back with a smile, she begins to fix herself to look nicely.

Then as Bibu got on the piano's stool chair, he had a frown from what happened, but happily lifted his tail before taking a sit by the piano keys. "Crackh-crackh-crack!" He started to crack his left hands knuckles a bit by pulling them, then moved to the next. "Crackh-crackh-crackh!" Of course, Bibi saw this while becoming a bit annoyed by her brother wanting to do that? "Crackh-crack-crack…." Bibu was already cracking his toes a bit with a smile, from the left, to the right. "Crackh-crackh-crackh…" This would have gone on, if something wasn't done…?

"I'm ready, maestro?" Bibi smirkily implied out in an impatient, but remarking comment that she was being perky to begin when her brother was done.

From hearing that, Bibu begins to wave his fingers near the piano while Bibi was smiling that her brother was ready, but… "Burgurgurgurahhvmm….." But Bibu played from right to left too fast which puzzled Bibi of this act before...

"Ohhh?" Bibi yelped in alarm by something that surprised her, and looked behind her with concern? "Mama?" She spoke out to her mother in whining from noticing that her tail was hanging in the piano that musta got hit by the keys? "He did it again?" Bibi showed her ruined tail to her mother that Bibu once again, did this act to get back at her, making her tail look like something press on it, namely a piano key?

"Brughnn…" Bibu signs with a frown before he hits one key and rest his cheek on his right hand. "Tattletale?" He looked up to Bibi to whisper this remark out of his sister telling on him from what he did.

"Now Bibu?" Marsupilamie spoke with a gently voice, as she was approaching a chair where her two children were near. "Now please, my child? Settle down." She spoke to ease this debate of who did who while getting up on the chair with her smile. "And play me your pretty little song." The mother kindly asked her son to play her some nice music while getting seated and even Bibi was smirking in seeing their mother tell Bibu what to do.

"Yes mama." Bibu replied back in understanding what his mother wanted, as he started to play the piano. Bibu noticed this with a smile, and soon began to start singing a song at this time with her eyes closed to feel the music.

Bibi: _**Doe me so doe doe so me doe**_

_**Every truly cultured music student knows**_

On the last parts, she open her eyes to exclaim this noted message. "Ding-dingdingding!" Even Bibu was playing a good key note to follow the melody of what he's playing.

_**You must learn your scales and your arpeggios**_

Bibi was singing out happily while staring down to her brother on the piano, as she looked upwards before taking a breather in order to continue singing.

_**And the music ringing from your chest and not your nose**_

Bibi sang that last part out when she looked her eyes between her nose, just as Bibu was still continuing to play the keys on the piano.

_**While you sing your scales and your arpeggios**_

Soon Bibi was getting to the last part to exclaim in her song while smiling at herself.

Soon Bibu was playing the piano in the right melody before suddenly, he begins to sing next with a smile.

Bibu: _**If you're faithful to your daily practicing**_

He sang out while slowly pressing one key on the piano while looking up with his smile showing.

_**You will find your progress is encouraging**_

Marsupilamie listen to the melody her son played and sang, shaking her head with a smile while looking out at how he continues on.

_**Doe me so me doe me so me fa la so it goes**_

Bibu was still playing the piano keys as he happily sang this part out with a long pause on the near end.

_**When you sing your scales and your arpeggios**_

Bibi rolls her eyes while Bibu was singing this last part which her brother looked up to her with a sly expression in trying to 'out do' her.

Bibi: _**Doe me so doe-**_

As Bibi was about to happily take over, she yelped in surprise before glaring her annoyed eyes at her brother interrupting her next vers. of the song? As it turns out, Bibu begins to play out of rhythm on purpose which we see he's playing on the keys of the piano happily before using both feet and hands to stretch his body before squeezing in.

During the moment, Bobo smiled from where he was painting from hearing how the music practice was going. So he jumps off from his work-spot to join the fun. While Bibu played happily with his eyes shut, soon Bobo hops up to key, but he sat on the keys which made a bit of a deep key noise. Then to Bibu's annoyed face, Bobo started to play on the key notes with his wet painted palms, just as both Marsupilamie started to in singing with Bibi?

Marsupilamie and Bibi: _**Doe me so doe doe so me doe**_

During the singing earlier, a part of the dripped paint landed on the key which when Bobo tapped it, went flying into Bibu's face that annoyed him from getting his face covered.

_**Doe me so doe doe so me doe**_

Soon Marsupilamie and Bibi were happily leaning their heads near the other to sing together in harmony.

_**Though at first it seems as though it doesn't show**_

Marsupilamie was seen singing with her eyes shut before opening them to come close to sing close to her daughter which both were happily doing so.

_**Like a tree, ability will root and grow**_

Both mother and child happily sang this out with smiles to follow the melody to the letter. Soon the scene changes to where we see Marsupilamie, Bibi, and even Bobo about to sing this part together.

Marsupilamie, Bibi & Bobo: _**If you're smart you'll learn by heart**__**What every artist knows**_

They all sing together before taking a moment on the last part to slowly bring out the last note, even Bobo stopped playing to hold his wet palms to one on the chest and outward while Bibi and her mother looked to the other.

Marsupila,ie and Bibi: _**You must sing your scales**_

We soon see Bibu was playing the last bit of the notes which even Bobo notice, and smiled off to hit the last note for his brother, though it annoyed him that his brother did that with his wet paint palm.

Marsupilamie, Bibi, & Bobo: _**And your arpe-e-e-gios!**_

Soon Bobo joined his mother and sister in singing out this last part together with a 'high' note. But during the last part, Bobo came down to the piano where Bibu was finishing up the song from the music on the piano. Of course, that made both Bibu and Bobo get out from their sitting position to have a jump on piano duel on the keys. They both smirked to the other while trying to out do the other, but both match for match in making the song end, until…. "Bumphmm…" They ended up bumping their heads together which sent them flying on both sides of the piano? "Burghmmm….?" Which after they went flying backwards, landed on the keys of the piano, finally ending the song and their duel to out beat the other?

"Curhn…bruughhnn…." At this time, the double doors were squeaking open to reveal a smiling Norman and Backalive? "Bruughnn…." Soon both butlers opened the door while Norman was holding a tray with a cloth over it to hid four bowls underneath it?

"Ah, good evening, my little ones?" Norman greeted out with a smile in seeing the Marsupilami family was in the room.

"It's us, Norman and Backalive here to serve you something nice." Backalive stated out who they were and have a little 'surprise' for the Marsupilami.

"Hmm, hmm-hmm, hmmpm-hmmphm?" Norman hums a little 'rock-a-bye baby' song, as he and Backalive walks over with the 'special' treat for the pets.

"Bi?/Bu?/Bo?" During the moment, Bibi, Bibu, and Bobo were playing around the two butlers' feet while they walked through. "Bi?/Bu?/Bo?" As the baby Marsupilamis were trying to play, even the butlers tried to not get knocked over from where they were walking.

"Careful there, you wouldn't want us to trip and ruin the special surprise!?" Backalive kindly asked the little ones to be very careful, even when playing around?

"Your favorite dish." Norman exclaimed out with a smile, as he stops to happily set the tray on the ground of the Marsupilamis favorite food. "Prepared in a very special way!" Norman exclaimed out that the special treat he's got ready was a specially made dish. "It's called 'Creme de la creme a la Norman Backalive'." As he said this, he sets the tray on the floor, revealing four bowls, a big one and three small ones for the Marsupilami to enjoy their soup.

"Yep, a special mix we prepared especially for you to enjoy." Backalive exclaimed with a prideful smile, knowing this was something made to be an 'extra' something for them to enjoy alright.

Soon the three little Marsupilamis were going to their small bowls to lick the soup dishes while 'unknowing' the butlers drugged the meal?

"Sleep well?" Norman happily states when he and Backalive prepare to leave the room. "I-I-I mean…" But of course, Norman yelped, as did Backalive to catch themselves from almost blowing out their secret. "Eat well, of course?" Norman replied out before slowly shutting the door with a smile while correcting his earlier statement on the Marsupilamis to enjoy their meal.

"That's right, enjoy!" Backalive exclaimed off before both butlers leave the scene to let the rest, namely the sleeping drug do the next part?

"Lick-lick-lick-lick…." Soon even Marsupilamie was eating from her bowl in joining her children to enjoy this meal. Bibi and Bibu looked up from puzzled surprise faces from getting a taste of their meal before looking at the other? "Liiickhmm…." Of course, Bibu licks his lips with a smile, even Bibi smiled that they were enjoying this meal before resuming to eat.

Just then, a small figure was seen out of a mouse hole in a wall of the room. It was slender teal rat, pink nose, ears, feet, and tail with a blue fur and brown eyes. His name was Remy, a good friend to the Marsupilamis of Nora Wakeman ever since he met them. As unlike those of cat-types, the Marsupilami family here always had him to stay while not chasing since they are friends, plus he's not only kind, but has a good liking for good food.

"Sniff-sniff-sniff-sniff?" Remy not only smiled, but his nose was sniffing what was in the air, something good that the Marsupilami family were eating from their soups? Then he goes back into his hole and then came out rolling a cracker before stopping to hold the cracker behind his back. "Gurhum-humm…" Remy cleared his mouth before he soon spoke out to his friends with a bow. "Good evening, Marsupilamie." Remy spoke to Marsupilamie in politely addressing her firstly before moving on to the others. "Hello, little Marsupilamis." Remy said 'hello' to Bibi, Bibu, and Bobo who were eating their meal before the sister of the siblings looked up to see who was here now.

"Hello, Remy!" Bibi spoke with a smile, as her brothers stopped to smile at seeing their friend was here.

"Hi Remy!" Bobo gladly reply to greet their rat friend that came out.

"Good evening, mousier Remy." Marsupilamie smiled to politely say hello to the rat from standing up to look at Remy for coming to chat with them.

"Sniff-sniff?" Remy was sniffing the air again for picking up what the group was eating. "Mhmm?" Remy closed his eyes and smiled from still liking what he's smelling. "Something smells awfully good? And my nose has a talent for noticing such things." Remy stated off that whatever was over with the Marsupilami family, it was a great smell. "Gahahaha? Sniff-sniff?" He chuckles off before letting more smelling reaction to the sweet scent he's detecting. "What is that appetizing smell?" Remy clench his right fist before looking to the others in being so eager to know what that wonderful aroma was?

"It's creme de la creme a la Norman Backalive!" Bibi stopped herself from having another taste of her soup to explain happily what the meal she was having was called.

"Taugh…, would you like to join us, monsieur Remy?" Marsupilamie spoke from a quick breath take and with a sly curiosity in thinking from Remy's anxious look on his face, that the rat wanted to join them.

"Well yes?" Remy replied out with a smile in liking that idea to join. "I-I mean, duagh?" He suddenly shook off in trying to not be 'too' optimistic about wanting to have ask to be apart of the meal for his friends? "I don't mean to interrupt?" Remy shook his head and held up his right hand in not wishing to intruder on this? "Guaghaugh, but….huchhuchuch?" After he turned around to say something else, he sheepishly had a hard time coming up with the right words to say? "But…." After he let his right hand off his forehead, he tried to continue. "It so happens that…" Remy started to state off something about the moment before, revealing what he's hiding. "I have a cracker with me?" Remy showed his cracker to the group that he has his meal to join in having this with their soup.

"Come on, Remy?" Bibu shook his happy head over in insisting that Remy join them. "Have some." The little Marsupilami exclaimed for their friend to have some of their meal for Remy to try.

"Ohhh…" Remy replied off happily while wheeling his cracker on over to the Marsupilami's spot. "Thank you!" He opens his eyes to thank the ones allowing him to dine with them. "Sniff, don't mind if I do?" Remy thanked off, as he came near a smiling Bibu with his cracker over his head. "Just a few dunks!" Then after jumping on the tray, he dunks his cracker a few times in the soup before holding it up to plan to eat. "Huagh…Chipchipchipchip…" After taking a breathing moment to prepare himself, he started chomping his teeth half way through the thing. "Mhmmm….?" Remy hummed happily from licking his lips, that was good. "Chipchipchipchip…." Then he started to eat a bit more with a happy face in enjoying this taste with his cracker. "Mhmm, very good?" Remy spoke in finding whatever was in the soup, made his cracker taste better. "Oh, my compliments to the chef? Or chefs, in this case." He nods over to the group in wishing to give his best compliments to the ones who made this tasty soup, namely Norman and Backalive.

"Mhmmm…" Bibi licked another portion of her meal with a smile. "This is yummy?" The girl exclaimed off happily that this meal was very tasty.

"Liick-liiiick!" Remy was licking the last tiny bit of his cracker with his tongue. "Hmmm, delicious!" Remy exclaimed off with a smile in finding this taste to his cracker very tasty indeed. "Chomph-gulpphm…." Then he gulped down the rest of his cracker before swallowing it to finish his meal. "Double delicious!" Remy exclaimed out again in finding the taste just so good that it made him gleam with joy. "This calls for another cracker!?" Remy exclaimed out on what he believes the situation calls for, as he jumps off the tray while Bibu watched him go. "I'll be right back!?" He turns around to state that he'll return with another cracker to join the group for more before turning to continue on heading to his home.

Bibu watched his friend leave, just as he and the others resume eating. "Lick-lick-lick-lick…." Bibu was happily eating more of the tasty spout, as he licks some of it off his mouth. "Gawuuughh…gwuooogh?" Then all of a sudden, a yawn escapes him, as he seemed to be getting tired?

He wasn't the only one, as Remy was trying to move on, he was slowly pacing himself while looking almost a bit sleepish? "Gaauughhh?" Remy covers his mouth from a yawn that escaped his lips, as he was beginning to feel tired too? "Guuagh?" He still tried to move on over, but slowly towards his hole in the wall? "So…That's…." He spoke from wobbling a bit to the right and spin around in looking a bit dizzy? "Creme…guagh…" He wobbles over to the left while sounding more tired then last time? "Da la….creme..." Remy slowly was almost upon his home before he stops but a few feet away from the hole? "A la…." He tries to make a step forward, but he was suddenly….couldn't move another step before falling on the ground in-between his home. "Norman Backalive?" He finished stating the name of that soup while his tail dropped to the ground, as he seem completely out of it? The entire scene goes dark there, for what has happen to everyone, shall be revealed later on?

**VISION NOTE:** The word of 'clawing' was replaced with 'tail-hitting' cause Marsupilami always had a use for their tails, especially for punching and hitting defense.

A small referred part of Remy's good nose to smell good food made him an interesting choice from the Ratatouille film, though while in this story, he stays the role of a rat rather then be said to be a mouse. (But, they are almost close….almost.) Plus, this character did make himself be known for relating in Paris, France that many fans enjoyed, so he was perfect for this part to play.

Now this was a **VISION** that comes to close in a mystery moment that'll perk our curiosity? For as many of you know it, the VISION-KING will have another chapter out in what the evil butlers; Norman and Backalive, plan to do in removing the Marsupilami family pets from the picture to gain the riches of Nora Wakeman? But what should come around the corner suddenly to cut the two butlers plan short then….TWO DOGS? What sorta crazy event will we **IN-VISION** here when the butlers come across two country dogs wanting to tussle with trespassers? Believe me, I'll make it an exciting event, even with the two dog stars from the 'All Dogs Go To Heaven' series, in the likes that'll leave you laughing your heads off at the suspense!? So until that time comes around, enjoy yourselves, and the many more surprises awaiting in Year 2013 for my story works and many others? It's the start of another new year for more beginnings then we ever imagine could happen, what a thrill it'll be?


	4. Chapter 04 The Dog Chase?

Author's Note: Greetings to all my loyal viewers and followers out there that have waited for this? Prepare to **ENVISION** something beyond imagination, as we have two stars from 'All Dogs Go To Heaven' series appear now for our entertainment, so I'm sure old fans of such a series will enjoy this. As you can tell, the "King Of VISIONS" has laid out a few other surprises to which, you better be ready for if you thought you knew what happens next, this'll surprise you all. For now it's time to **VISUALIZE** the workings here in a new way that will knock our socks off while having fun picturing it. So without further delay, enjoy what is going to be presented here…for soon, we get closer to the next part of what many of us are 'expecting' to see? And if you know what I mean, then you'll know it from at the very end.

**Chapter 04: The Dog Chase?**

It was late at night at the mansion and everyone is fast asleep. But where we are seeing, we're at the back door of the mansion, as we zoom in on what's going on? "Brughnnmm…." We see by the 'Baby Marsupilami Door', someone's head pokes out of it to look around? It was none other then Norman, as he looked both ways with a serious face in making sure the coast was clear. "Crughmm…." He then withdrawn his head back under the little door from seeing it was safe.

"Is it clear?" Backalive whispered to Norman in wanting to know from inside if no one was outside?

"Crystal! Let's move!" Norman silently replied back to his partner inside that it was clear to move out.

Soon the door opened up silently to us seeing Norman wearing his butler's derby hat and umbrella while tip toeing with a basket he was carrying that was covered. Backalive was seen in his hunting outfit and hat while carried with him his old hunters gun for defense needs only? The two cautious butlers looked around some more before stealthily trying to sneak away from the scene of the mansion, but… "Cruffhh-cruffhcruffhhmmm…." But then Norman yelped from tripping over a trash can container left on the ground that almost made him drop the basket before getting his balance back.

"Shuuushhh….you trying to alert everyone what we're doing in the middle of the night!?" Backalive hushed Norman for almost blowing their cover just now. "A hunter's gotta be silent to get the job done, especially after waiting for Mrs. Wakeman to fall asleep to get this plan underway!?" He whispered to explain that the two butlers plotting this stunt had to wait when Nora Wakeman was asleep to do what they are doing without being caught.

"Yeah, your right?" Norman spoke from looking back at what he almost did, as he saw that was almost close. "We best watch that no one sees us?" Norman had turned to walk backwards in precautions, even Backalive did the same, one held the basket while the other had his gun for defense? But then without knowing it, both butlers didn't see they walked back against a tree that was growing in the yard with it's branch stuck out which soon…came into contact with them!? "Huagh-Huagh!" Soon Norman yelped from something he felt on his back, and raised his hands up and the basket in the air?

"Great Zooks! Don't shot!? This-This isn't what you think? We…?" Backalive yelped out while whispering nervously with his hands in the air with his gun to explain their situation that seem grim until…

Both Norman and Backalive looked around their backs nervously to only find…not a policeman's gun, but a tree branch?

"Huchhuch-huch…hoochhoho?" Norman chuckled a bit sheepishly with a smile in realizing it was just a tree branch that was poking him in the back, not the law?

"Ugh, I'm gonna have a heart attack if we don't finish this quickly?" Backalive signed in relief, yet moaned that if this isn't finish quickly, he might not survive this.

Soon both butlers were making their way to a motorcycle that was parked nearby with a side car passenger hooked to it. After Backalive looked both ways to see all was cleared, Norman slowly places the basket in the passenger seat.

"Everything's secured, how's our basket doing?" Backalive spoke from seeing all was clear for their getaway while asking about their 'luggage' at the moment.

Soon we see Norman lifting the cover for him and Backalive to take a peek. From in the basket, there was Marsupilamie and her children all fast asleep from the drug's effect to make them be sleeping away while unaware of what's happening. Both Norman and Backalive smirks in seeing they got the Marsupilamis and can begin their plan to get the inheritance first. But they were unaware that Bobo opens his sleepy eyes to see Norman and Backalive before closing them again, just as the covered closed on the family Marsupilami again.

"They're asleep, let's go!" Norman smirked to look at his smirking partner that they have the sleeping Marsupilami all set.

"Gruuvhhmm…." Soon after Norman got on the motorcycle, it was Backalive that sat with him in the back while the big man started the engine. "Gruuvhhmmm…piffpifhhmm…." Of course, it made a few backfire noises, but not enough to wake people fortunately. "Gurgurgurgurh..piff-piff-piffhmm…." As Norman was driving it around the spot, it makes some backfire noises which showed it's fuel exhauster blowing out lit smoke? "Gurgurgurahgmm…piff-piff-piff-piffhm…" We see the butlers riding the motorcycle onto the streets of Paris which was empty at the moment while their ride made it's engine and backfire nosies without bringing 'too' much attention to themselves.

"We'll take this direction here!" Backalive pointed towards a direction which they turn after riding further into town.

"Piff-piff-piff, piffpiff…" Suddenly as the butlers were coming into a new scene, they yelped from almost coming near a police station with 'POLICE' headlamps by the door.

"WOOH! Not here? When I looked behind and said left, I meant your 'OTHER' left!" Backalive yelps in panic while issuing his partner to get them away from here!?

"Gurgurgurgurvhhmm…piff-piffhmm…" Soon Norman had to make a big turn quickly, not wanting the police to see the two or what they are doing.

"That was too close, if the police finds us here now before the news spreads, we'll be connected for sure?" Backalive snapped off about once this deed was done, the police would no doubt look for any leads on where anybody was for alibis on who might be the culprits?

"Wooaugh?" Norman signs in relief from looking back before facing forward, glad they got out of that spot before it got worst, but…? "WAAughhh…Gauaghaaahahhaaahhh!" Norman yelps out in alarm, as did Backalive when they suddenly went down a bunch of stairs? "Curff-curffcurffcurffcurfhhmm…." Their motorcycle was going down pass a 'METRO' sign leading to the subway. "BRruughhvnnmm…." There was a sudden whistle from below there, just as Norman and Backalive drove out of the stairs. "Gurgurgurfuhufhmm…." They rode out of their quickly and very fast to get out of sight.

"Next time, pay closer attention to where you're going!?" Backalive snapped at Norman's driving that almost got them in a jam back there, if not worse. "Anymore loud noises will speed up to wake the Marsupilami pets here from being out in a dream state sooner then we want!?" Too true, any loud noises of anything will eventually cause the pets to wake, and then they'll have a real mess on their hands.

"I know that, I'm working on it!? You just stand guard while I drive!" Norman replied off a bit annoyed while still recovering from that whole thing that shook him up a bit before continuing to drive on.

"Gurgurgurfuhfuhfuhm…." Soon we see both butlers driving the motorcycle down pass Notre Dame. "Druffdruffdruffh...gurgurgurvhmm…." Then we see the motorcycle with it's riders going over a bridge just before everything faded from the city of Paris?

"Puffpuffpufpuffhmmm…." Soon the scene to the country side area from a two way direction near an old farm house before….Norman and Backalive drove near the place? "Piffhmmm…Piffhmm….Piffhmm…." They were still driving on before almost going on the left side where it was passing a farm, as the backfire made some louder noises. "Gurgurgurvhmm….piffhmm…." But of course, Norman and Backalive decided to go right instead, that would take them somewhere else.

"Well we're far away from the mansion and the city of Paris that a few loud noises out in the country won't wake anyone living around here?" Norman spoke with a sly smile, now that they are farther from where there's no authority around, they can relax a bit.

"Yeah, let's just hope it don't? We got more speed out here, but it makes more noise!? That sleeping drug will wear off if this isn't done soon?" Backalive remarked off that while they are in the clear, anymore loud noises would get someone's attention or help in waking the sleeping Marsupilamis?

Suddenly, the scene changes to another spot by an old windmill catching some wind, a few hay stacks were piled around, but there was something, or someone seen lying under a hay wagon? "Piffhm-piffhm-piffhm-piffhm…" The motorcycle's backfire noises were still heard, even as we zoom up to get a closer look to who we are seeing under the hay wagon? It was a roguish German Shepherd/Collie hybrid with light brown fur, dark brown ears, mouth, top headhair going down his back. His name was Charlie Brown, a clever dog while at the moment was sleeping until…some noise was heard?

"Piffhpiffh-piffh-piffhpiffhm…." Suddenly, Charlie's left ear flipped up to twitch from hearing the sound of Norman and Backalive's motorcycle which woke him up.

"Piffh-piffh-pifhh-pifhhhm….Gurgurgurvhmm….." Norman and Backalive were seen driving on down the pathway on their motorcycle from afar, not bothered or knowing they were being watched.

From seeing and hearing the noise from seeing this afar, the dog tries to stand himself up straight. "Bumphm…." Of course he bumps under the hay wagon from not paying it close attention to hitting it by accident. "Gruuvhmmm?" Charlie yelps from the hit before trying to walk off of it near something? "Itchy?" He comes over a hay stack, calling out someone's name like he was looking for someone? "Hey, Itchy? Where are you?" As Charlie called for his friend's whereabouts, some hay fell and it revealed someone who's right ear was being stepped on?

It was a Dachshund, brown wiener dog wearing a green shirt and a red cap with a dark brown nose and ears and brown eyes. His name Itchy Itchford, a partner and sidekick to Charlie.

"Gurffhmm….gruffhhmm…?" Of course, at this moment, Itchy was trying to bring himself up, but Charlie had his paw on his ear when he was waking up?

"Itchy, come on, where are you?" Charlie called out again while unaware that his partner was directly below his view?

"We'll for starters, I'm right here?" Itchy groans out to state while looking up, his ear was still being stepped on. "Can you also remove your paw off my ears, please?" He pleaded out in wanting to have his ear be not stuck to the ground by his pal stepping on it.

"Listen Itch?" Charlie lowers his head to hush his friend to state on listening to what he wants his partner to hear. "Wheels are approaching?" Charlie stated out from hearing the slight noise of the butlers' motorcycle before turning to leave while letting his paw off of Itchy's ear.

"We've already got 6 tires today?" Itchy was stating off with a moan about what they already gone and done today while getting himself up and out of the hay stack? "It was, let's see, we chased 4 motorcars, a bicycle and a scooter?" Itchy was slowly following his friend while mentioning all the things they did from the 6 things they chased.

"Itchy, could you keep it down!?" Charlie issued his friend with a stern face to keep Itchy quiet before listening in. "Piffh-piffh-piffh-pifh-piffh-piffhm…." He lifts up his left ear to listen closely to the sound of the backfire noise happening from afar. "It's a motorcycle?" Charlie described the loud backfire noise to being apart of a motorcycle. "Two cylinder…." He states off on how many wheels it has to keep it's balance? "Chain drive…" He states another from hearing the chain drive part running the vehicle? "One squeaky wheel on the front, by the sounds of it?" Charlie finished off to exilian what they got to his partner while setting his ear down to look at Itchy right as they're moving out. "Now you go for the tire…." Charlie issued the order on what Itchy's gonna do when they get there. "And I'll go right for the seat of the problem." Charlie smiled off in stating which place he's gonna go to, namely the rider driving the motorcycle.

"Hey Charlie? How come you always grab the tender part for yourself?" Itchy looked back at Charlie to ask with questionable thought of why his partner goes for the best part? "Gurffhmmm?" Then he wasn't watching where he was going and lean his head 'too' low which made his paw trip on his own ear.

"Cause I outrank you Itchy, and cause I've had more experience at this field work, that's why." Charlie explained out to his partner of his reason for being so while the two stood by a fence spot when Itchy stood up. "Now stop flapping your lips and SOUND the Attack!" Charlie issued off from both noticing Norman and Backalive riding their backfiring motorcycle closer to their spot.

"Right! Woof! Woof-Woof-Woof-Woof, Woofwoofwoffowff…" Itchy was making a few extra bark noises from seeing the next target for the dogs.

Of course, Charlie was getting a bit annoyed by the barking that was being done? "No, that's the mess call!? Not the attack call?" Charlie stated off with an annoyed face that his partner was using the wrong alarm.

"Heh-hech, made a mess of it, hugh?" Itchy chuckled sheepishly at his silliness for messing up the alarm calling with another?

"You can be replace for this job, you know Itch?" Charlie stated with a frown that if Itchy didn't shape up, he replace his partner.

"Okay then Charlie, let's charge?" Itchy anxiously spoke in getting to run out to charge onwards till… "Gurvhm-umphm?" Suddenly, Itchy lost his balance and landed on the ground with a 'thump', puzzled to what happened?

"Wait a minute there pal!" Charlie spoke, as he had Itchy's tail on the ground in wanting to say something here. "I'm leader here!" Charlie stated off with a prideful showing before making this harsh statement reminder. "I'll be the one who says when we go?" He stood still with his pose, looking stern and determine for a few moments before…. "Okay then...Here we go." Charlie spoke out suddenly in stating they are going at it now! "CHARGE!" Charlie shouted off while jumping over Itchy, who happily got up to run with his partner while there was strangely starter battle trumpets playing off?

"Bwoohbwoohbwooh! Bruuuvhh-wooooh!" The two dogs made there loud barking while Norman was driving the motorcycle and Backalive watch out, both weren't aware of something approaching? "Piff-piffh, piffhhmm…" Their ride just made more backfire while crossing over the farm's land which cut off the other noise. "Bwooovruuhmm-woofwoofhmm…." Soon we see both Charlie and Itchy charging down the path which soon caught them others yelping.

"WAAAhhhh!" Norman cries out in a panicky alarm, dogs were coming out to him from out of nowhere?

"THEY SICK HOUNDS ON US!? GET US OUT OF HERE!" Backalive yelped in alarm, issuing they get out of here before this attracts too much attention.

"Gruuvhhmm-gruuvhhmm…." Norman tried to make a turn from seeing the two dogs coming up from the bridge he and Backalive almost took with Charlie and Itchy coming. "Ruff-ruff, woof!" Charlie barked off when the target turn on the left to avoid the dogs going straight towards a hill leading to the bottom of the bridge. "Gruuvhmmgruvhhmmm…." As Norman and Backalive drove down there very fast while Charlie and Itchy chasing them, the basket that contain the Marsupilami family flew out of the side car to roll right along the grass? "Ruuur-ruffruff-ruffh!" The dogs were still in pursuit of their chaser target while getting closer to…the water?

"Gruvhhgruvhmm…clubhclubhclubhmm…" Soon Norman and Backalive were unaware of what happened, as they drove down right into the river with Charlie and Itchy following them. "Grugurgruvhhmmm…./Barkbark-bark-bark!" Suddenly, under the bridge, we see the two butlers drive underneath the bridge from left to right back in the water with the two dogs still chasing them in a defining laws of gravity matter? "Gurgurvhmm.../Burghburgh-burghburghm…." They made gurgle noises from going out and in the water with the same routine like before?

"Gurvgruvgurvhmm…." Soon Norman drove him and Backalive out of the water of the river very fast with water already filled up the side car. "Gurgurgurvhhmm….cluphmm….." Soon they raced up in the air before landing back on the ground from going up the hill so fast which made them yelp? "Gurgurgurvhmm….." As the butlers were driving, Noirman's hat and Backalive's hat flew off onto the water in the side car which, popped up both Charlie and Itchy wearing their hats which blinded the K-9 leader?

"Think we lost them hounds?" Backalive asked from looking back on the left side to not seeing anyone coming after them?

"Feew, I think we did?" Norman turned around to face forward while signing in relief, thinking they lost the pursuers. He turns to smile at someone wearing his and Backalive's hats in the side car before turning back. "All four of us lost them." Norman responded off in responding the number of those with him.

"Wait a second, how can there be 'four' if it was us 'two' being chased by two dogs and…uh-oh?" Backalive puzzled this out in question, there was never four of them, which made him sweat-drop in knowing what this means?

Soon Norman and Backalive turned around to the side car to lift their hats in realizing they had no one else with them. Even more so, leaning their hats after they fell off, as they nervously saw from lifting their hats, that it was a glaring Charlie Barkin that stared back at them, much to their horror while Itchy had a goofy face.

"WAaaugh?" Norman yelps up to jump on his motorcycle with his rear end near Charlie while Backalive was almost shoved off?

"Riphmm…" Charlie ended up biting and ripping a part of Norman's pants off.

"Dooowwhhh!" Norman yelps out alarm while he was swirling around on top of his motorcycle.

"Do something, I'm almost about to lose balance here?" Backalive shouted to his partner, he's about to fall off and Norman is goofing around.

"Nice doggy!? Nice Doggy!?" Norman tried to plead to Charlie while spinning around on the handles of the motorcycle. "Heel over, PLAY DEAD!" He asked off before Charlie ended up biting his behind once more again. "Gurraghh….gaughhh!" Norman yelped out in alarm while standing his legs on the handle, spinning both Charlie and Itchy on his pal's tail around.

"Puwhmm…" Itchy's grip on Charlie's tail made him slip off which made him go flying? "Curfhhhmm…POwwhhmm…." He bounce on a tree that stretched back a bit before sending him back.

"Back you mangy hound!" Backalive snaps, as he and Norman were beating down Charlie in the side car with their umbrella and rifle.

"Prusshmmm…." Then Itchy made a surprise tackle from behind the two butlers that sent them flying. "Gaauughh-wohohohohh…./Waah-Waahh!" Norman and Backalive screamed out from being forced out of their motorcycle. "Augh-augh?" Norman yelps while using the umbrella which opened up to become like a parachute.

"Grugurgurvhmmm…." Meanwhile, we see Charlie was driving the motorcycle with a smile with his tongue flapping out while wearing both Norman and Backalive's hats, and Itchy was only imitating his partner when they both were having fun.

"Hechechech, this sure beats running, a Charlie?" Itchy exclaimed happily, as he puts his arms behind him to relax his head with his eyes shut, liking this kind of travel.

"Yep, this is the only…Woooh!" Charlie was smiling at his partner for their find until… his eyes flinch in alarm!

"Guguhachachach?" Itchy was laughing without worry while his pal wasn't saying anything before he opened his eyes to see….and yelped at what's coming!

"BReakkcruhmm…." Soon both the motorcycle and the dogs went up against a tree in the fork in the road, the collision broke the vehicle, sending the two on two different opposite directions. "Burburghhmm…." Itchy was riding his before he tried to manage to turn the side car around to go back the other way?

"Pluphm….." Suddenly while Norman and Backalive were in the air, the umbrella unfortunately went out on them, sending them down to the ground.

"Gurgurgurvhmm…" We see Charlie driving the motorcycle by himself for a while until…. "Buphm…" Suddenly, the two butlers landed right behind the dog on a runaway motorcycle. "Ahhh!" Itchy yelps from seeing he was heading towards the group on the motorcycle. "AhhAAhh…." Charlie yelps enough to be hold by a puzzled Norman while he and Backalive share cautious expressions. Then as both sides went pass the other, Itchy quickly used his teeth to grab Norman's suspenders which stop his ride before being pulled in by the reverse stretch force. Then without warning while the others rode off, Itchy ended up bumping behind those on the motorcycle.

"Gaugh?" Backalive yelped from noticing that something hit them, which was by Itchy's doing.

The scene shows the windmill still being blown by some unseen wind power? But the real focus, was seeing Norman and Backalive on the motorcycle with Charlie on the handle when they stood up and with Itchy catching up in the side car.

"Jump for the windmill! We'll loose them that way!" Backalive spoke off to state that they gotta grab apart of the windmill to get away from these nutty hounds.

Soon both Norman and Backalive jumps up to grab the spinning thing on the windmill about to take them up.

"Gurghmm…." Charlie takes another bite on Norman's pants again, as he abandons the motorcycle to tail this target.

"Gurgurgurvhmm…." The motorcycle was circulating itself along with a driverless Itchy around the windmill and back.

Then Charlie was touching the ground, as he tried to pull Norman off the spinning thing on the windmill, but…. "Riphmm….." Soon Charlie's hold was rip off the man's pants by then. "Clusphmm…" Then he was run over by the motorcycle which left him puzzled by what happened while watching the ride go off without a rider.

Suddenly as Itchy was riding on the side car, something came down that caught him by surprise? "Haaa..Haaayh?" Itchy yelps from being picked up by the collar of the windmill's spinning thing that gave him a ride.

"Guagh…?" Then Charlie was run over by the side car which flatten him on the ground before looking up at what happened.

"Back you fowl K-9!" Backalive noticed the dog was on the windmill, took his rifle out and…. "Bang…." Tried to shot poor Itchy on the spot without a second to spare!?

"Gaaugh!" Itchy yelped with panic before ducking down in time to dodge. "Thoushmm…" Once cleared, he looked up in surprise that someone had a weapon out. "Something tells me I'm biting off more then I can chew?" Itchy responded with panic and fear, this hunter has a weapon, he and Charlie didn't cover this basic attack plan pattern course?

"Crushhmm…." There was a thunder and lightning storm, just as both riders on the spinning windmill reached the top.

"Jump!" Backalive shouted out his partner, as they both quickly jumped off the windmill, but Itchy jumps after them.

"Cruushhmm…qrushhmm…." Soon another lightning flash and booming thunder was heard, just as Norman opened his umbrella to turn into a parachute while he held on along with Backalive. But Itchy manage to grab hold of Norman's legs, as he spins around them.

"Hang onto him Itch, bring them down!" Charlie spoke off, as we see him rolling the side car around in awaiting for the ones in the air to drop down.

"Plughm…." Then Itchy slipped off from Norman, but took his shoes in the progress.

"Curfhmm…" Soon Itchy landed in the side car, Charlie smirked in expecting to find Norman or Backalive with his teeth shown until…he yelped from seeing it wasn't them?

"Itchy? Where's the other guy and his pally?" Charlie asked off shock, surprised, and annoyed that he didn't get his catch?

"Up there!" Itchy pointed to the skies with a smile in telling where the butlers were.

Both butlers were in the air for moments until one of them recalled this stunt before? "Oh no, not again?" Backalive moans in seeing this scene was familiar before….

The umbrella went out on Norman and Backalive, making them yelp from 'deja vu' while falling to the ground. Soon Charlie pushed the side car that Itchy was riding in with both dogs smiling to catch the butlers deceasing to them.

"Gurgurgurvhmm…." Luckily for the butlers, they landed on the main part of the motorcycle just in time. Of course, Norman yelps from his standing position while he and Backalive were blinded by the umbrella over their heads before seeing where they were?

Both dogs saw this and couldn't believe the luck these two butlers were having?

"Step on the gas, Charlie?" Itchy waved his right hand for his partner to move faster while giving an anxious cheer.

"I got her wide open!" Charlie remarked out with a strict expression while pushing the side car to move faster to catch up to those butlers.

"Gaugh-houagh?" Norman yelps from his situation while both he and Backalive were blind by the umbrella over their heads.

"Look alive, they're here!" Backalive snapped to his partner, stating the company coming at them.

No sooner, did the two dogs on the side car were caught up to the motorcycle.

"I got him!" Itchy soon jumps his arms to grab the butlers on the motorcycle, but then his side car pushes him away a bit to look like a brigade? "Uh-Oh?" Itchy yelps from noticing his situation, but not before the next surprise? "Eheheh?" He looks up to Norman and Backalive with a sheepish smile from their evil smirks in what they plan to do here.

"It's stomping time!" Norman exclaimed on what he's gonna do to the dog that was chasing him.

"Cruchmm…" Norman stomps his right foot on Itchy's paws which made the dog yelp in pain while letting go! "Ouch! Owwww….that smarts?" Itchy moans while checking his painful paws before wiggling off the hurt feeling. "Okay, time for round two!?" Itchy showed a stern face in planning to do something to the guy that did this.

"Quickly, now we….waugh! Watch it with that umbrella!?" Backalive almost said if not for Norman's umbrella that got between his face from the pressure of wind force pushing it against him and Norman again.

Without warning, from being covered by the umbrella again, Norman tried to get his balance, and steps on the side car and suddenly yelps from noticing, the two split?

"Waaugh?" Norman yelps from seeing this with his eyes, tosses the umbrella away before using his hands to try to keep his balance in the split middle ground from the side car and the motorcycle.

"Yipes! Don't slow down, not at this speed!?" Backalive yelps to hold onto the big guy's back, one wrong move, and they'll hit the ground...hard?

Itchy meanwhile smirks from seeing Norman's set leg, rolls up the guy's pant leg to expose the flesh skin before licking his lips before…. "Chompchompchomp-CHOMP!" Itchy was chewing on the leg all happy-like which was making the thing twitch from the biting pain!

"OHHHHH-NOOO!" Backalive yelps out loud in not liking the looks of this, not one bit for what comes next!?

Norman had a blank shock look from the feeling before…. "DOUWwoooghh….." Norman screams out in pain, jumps up in the air with Backalive on his back, before the butlers got settled on the motorcycle again. "Gurgurgurvhmm…." Soon the two butlers went the right direction and both Charlie and Itchy in the side car went the left direction.

While the two dogs looked behind at where their pursuers were going, they didn't pay attention until… "Truffhhmm….." Then without watching were the dogs were going, they hit the feeding box used to feed pigs that sent them flying out of the side car. "Clusphmm…splushmm…." They slide across some muddy water which made them skid before coming to a stop, looking both baffled and confused at what happened?

"Hahahah!" Norman laughs out cruelly in seeing he and Backalive have finally gotten away from the crazy hounds!?

"Thrushhmm….." Of course, the scene shows a windmill which by the time the riders of the motorcycle noticed it, they drove inside and…. "KURPLOWwfhhmmm…." They crashed against it's end side that pushed at the windmill a bit while crashing right through the walls? Norman and Backalive had held their eyes shut from the impact while still driving on while losing the rubble along the way?

"Next time…Watch where you're going?" Backalive spoke with a bit dazed from the impact and headache he's got from that recent run in?

"I'll make…a note of that?" Norman spoke a bit dazed himself while still driving the motorcycle onward without stopping or losing focus?

"Gurgurgurvhmm….." Soon we see the two butlers driving on down a path around an 'S' shape. "Gurgurgurvhmm…Gruuvhhmm….." The scene changes to the bridge from earlier, as Norman and Backalive drove over it, heading back to Paris where they came. However, if they stuck around to pay attention, they would have missed from under the bridge was a familiar Marsupilamie lying asleep on the ground while near a few feet away from the basket under the bridge itself? "Cruffhmm…Qruushmm…" There was a flash of lightning with a booming thunder that sounded off in the dark clouds, as we zoom in on the Marsupilami groups spot from where the Norman and Backalive riders lost track of them.

"Huagh…?" Marsupilamie sounded fast asleep from the sleeping drug she was given, but once we had zoom enough, something happened? "CRusuhhmm…Qrrushhmm…." There was a loud thunderclap from the flashy light which surprisingly, woke the mother of her family up? "Oh?" She yelps in alarm from her eyes wide awake to see where she is? "Oh, where am I?" She soon got on her feet, looking around alarm in not recognizing anything? "I'm not at home at all?" Marsupilamie concluded that she was not in the mansion of Nora Wakeman, but now that question will be on hold for another important subject? "Children? My Children? Where are you?" She hops on her tail on over towards a fallen branch to look around for her children in concern? "Answer me, please?" She waits for a response, but gets nothing which concerns her more? "Bibu?" She looks to her left in wondering if one or the group are in that direction? "Bobo? Bibi? Where are you?" She moves up on one part of the ground she return to, still looking for her children?

"Here I am, mama?" Bibi suddenly spoke, as we see a lost and confused and worried little Marsupilami child hanging on a branch nearby?

Soon Marsupilamie looks in the direction where her daughter called out to her, as she went quickly over there.

"Bibi, my dear child?" Marsupilamie spoke with a gentle voice from seeing her daughter caught in the middle part of the branch, she was stuck, but was alright at the moment. "Are…Are you alright?" The mother asked off while slowly and cautiously coming to help Bibi out of that situation.

"I-I-I guess I musta had a nightmare and fell out of bed?" Bibi slowly and cautiously responded while her mother used her tail to gently pick her up from the branch stick and set her on the ground while she finished thinking of what happened to her?

"Now Bibi, my dear child? Now-now, don't be frighten?" Marsupilamie with a more slow, calm, and very relived voice to ease her daughter with a gentle smile to not be afraid.

"Mama?" Bibu's voice was heard which made Marsupilamie flinch to look behind her and around for the direction of the voice? "Mama?" Bibu's voice called out again while also getting the attention of Bibi as well.

"That's Bibu?" Bibi replied in recognizing that voice was her other brother that was missing here?

"Over here, Bibu, my child? Here we are?" Marsupilamie spoke from behind some tall grass near the river water while directing her other missing child to where she was. "And-an-And don't worry? Everything's going to be alright?" Marsupilamie tried to explain while still looking cautiously for her child with Bibi sticking closely by her.

Soon we see the missing Bibu trying to walk through the river which from the whole ordeal that sent him flying had him land in the river, getting wet while slowly he woke up?

"I'm coming, Mama?" Bibu spoke slowly and tiredly in feeling very much not so well? "Ge-ge-gee I'm co-co-cold and w-w-wet? It's ev-even hard to tail-bounce?" Bibu shudders out from standing on a stone pad from feeling himself being all wet and getting cold without getting properly dried, enough to make a person catch a bad case of a cold?

"Brughmm?" Suddenly, there was a croaking sound that made Bibu not step forward suddenly while looking to who spoke?

"Mama?" Bibu spoke out in wondering who that was, which from the darkness, hid a frog's imagine but it's yellow eyes?

"BRuughm?" The frog hidden in darkness raised it's eyes while making another croaking sound.

"Mama?" Bibu asked again for his mother's response in feeling a little nervous of who he's meant here before...

"GruGRRuuaaghmm…." The frog was seen more in the light, as it made a louder croak that surprised anybody around.

"MAMA!" Bibu screamed out in fear and getting frighten before turning around to run away from the frog!? "Splash-splash-splash-splash…." He was running and splashing in the water to get away from the scary frog before he reached ground and where his family was.

"Gohohohho, oh my dear Bibu child?" Marsupilamie laughed a little bit from seeing her son being a bit scared to hid behind her while even Bibi was smiling at what she saw. "Guagh…that's only a little frog, my lovey child?" Marsupilamie gently explained in a calm manner to state what her son saw, as he peeked out a little bit in puzzlement?

"But he had a mouth like a hippopotamus?" Bibu protested out in concern with a frown that that voice sounded pretty scary for such a small frog?

"Gruuhmm….gruvhmgruvhmgruvhm…." There was laugher from the frog's voice when it croak which made Bibu lie low with his eyes shut if something else was going to happen?

"Guwahahach-hachach?" Bibi soon approached her spooked brother to laugh a bit at what she was seeing, much to Bibu's frowning annoyance when he stood up.

"Oh, what's so funny?" Bibu remarked off towards Bibi in what she found to be so funny for her to laugh at while he was still a bit wet with his fur?

"Now-now my dear child, my child, my little children?" Marsupilamie tried to calmly speak to her children to not have this little debate with their situation. "Now? You stay here…" She turns around at the moment, wanting her two found children to wait for her. "While I go looking for Bobo?" The mother explained, as she was leaving Bibu and Bibi near the basket to look for her last son. "Bobo?" Marsupilamie called out while Bibi and Bibu looked around puzzled in where their last brother would be? "Bobo! Where are you?" The mother's voice called out in wanting to know where her last child was with a worried tone, as even Bibi and Bibu stood up in concerning expressions on where Bobo was?

"Bobo!" Bibi called out with a loud voice, hoping her brother would answer.

"Bobo!" Both Bibi and Bibu yelled out at once while not noticing something moving around from the basket's cover?

"Bobo!" Bibi called out once more while from under the basket's cover was…a sleepy and tired Bobo that heard his name calling.

"Hey?" Bobo spoke from behind his two siblings which got their surprised attention while looking back at the basket with a frown in who's speaking to them from being their brother that was missing? "What's all the yelling about so suddenly, hugh?" Bobo asked from his half-closed eyes, still puzzled and sleepy tired from not knowing why everyone was yelling while Bibu approached his brother in the basket?

"Why didn't you answered?" Bibu asked off with a frown on his face, that his brother didn't answer as fast from being so sleepy?

"Mama!" Bibi soon called out to her mother with a frown face to announcing their finding of their lost brother? "It's Bobo! He's been here all the time!?" She looked back a bit to the basket while she scowled about Bobo being with them this whole time and made them worry for nothing?

"Ohh, thank goodness? Ohh..?" Marsupilamie turns to hear this news while signing with relief that her last child was close by before turning around completely with a smile to go over near Bobo. "Well, are you alright, Bobo?" Marsupilamie came up to the still sleepy Bobo with concern cautious on her face, wondering if her last child wasn't hurt anywhere?

"I was having a funny dream?" Bobo was slowly stating a bit lost while his mother was grooming her child with being happy he was fine. "Norman and Backalive were in it?" Bobo stated on remembering the butlers while wiping his cheek from his mother finished her grooming from recalling some parts of what happened? "And we were all riding and bouncing along…." Both Bibi and Bibu listen closely with puzzlement on what their brother was saying until….

"Crughmm…Ruuvhmm…." Then there was a frog croaking that interrupted Bobo's story that caught his wide eye puzzled attention?

"Frogs?" Bobo he narrowed his eyes from seeing there was a frog making the noise? "Uh-Oh?" His eyes widen in some realization about what he was describing to this moment now? "It wasn't a dream at all?" Bobo stated to the others listening, as he stated this news flash. "Norman and Backalive did this to us?" Both Bibi and Bibu looked puzzled and confused, finding this information hard to believe?

"Norman and Backalive?" Marsupilamie slowly replied with a half-cheeky smile expression in what her son was trying to say? "Guagh, my dear child? Why that's…." She begins to speak in thinking that the idea of such a thing happening is farfetched? "Why that's ridiculous?" After all the things Norman & Backalive have done for them, it's hard to believe without seeing it for themselves?

"Yeah?" Bibu looked to his mother with a smile before looking back at Bobo to reply in agreement. "Maybe yah fell on your head, Bobo?" Bibu smirked to climb on the basket to state that his brother fell on his head to image that stuff, much to Bobo's frowning face in not being believed?

"Cruuvhmm…Qrushhmm….." Suddenly, a little thunder booming noise and a flash of lightning suddenly got all the Marsupilamis attention to look at where that storm was coming from?

"Huuuagh, Mama?" Bibi spoke a bit frighten, as she backs away to hid under her mother's legs in being scared? "I'm afraid?" The little Marsupilami spoke with worried and concern in not liking this situation at all? "I wanna go home?" She looked to her mother to show her pleading face that she wanted to return home where it's safe?

"Now, now, my dear child?" Marsupilamie tried to put on a calm and gentle face to ease her scared child to not be afraid. "Don't be frighten? Just…" But just when she was about to say something else however...

"Crusuvhmm…" Another thunderclap noise was made from it's booming noise and flashing light that surprised the mother?

"Huagh?" Marsupilamie yelped out to gasp in surprise fear, the storm sounded very close and near to them? "Oh dear? Oh dear?" Marsupilamie mutters out in worry, just as it begins to rain while Bobo moves back to allow Bibi and Bibu to get in the basket. "Now…Let's get into the basket? Hurry,...All of us!" Marsupilamie instructed her children to get into the only place with shelter, as she was the last to join with her children in the basket.

"What's gonna happen to us?" Bobo asked from peeking out of the basket at the rain pouring, looking worried of what will happen to the Marsupilami family now from being far from home?

"Oh, my dear child?" Marsupilamie looks out with Bibi near Bobo, looking worried in concern while unsure what to say? "I…I just don't know?" She signs to shake her head in unknowing how to know what will happen to her family? "Huagh, it does look hopeless, doesn't it?" Both Bobo and Bibi looked up to their mother from inside the basket before looking at at the pouring rain while explaining this with a sad tone?

"I wish we were home, with Mrs. Wakeman right now?" Bibu's voice spoke low and sadly while we see the raining pouring down loads of water all over the place?

"Hooowh…" Marsupilamie signs in sadness at hearing this, and she knows why while her children continue to watch the rain fall? "Poor Nora Wakeman?" She shook her head which made Bobo and Bibi looked to their mother, sounding sad for their owner? "She could be so worry when she finds us gone?" Marsupilamie slowly and sadly stated out in knowing once their owner, Nora Wakeman knows they are gone, she'll be very sad indeed?

Meanwhile, the scene changes to inside a bedroom where Nora Wakeman is sleeping inside her mansion, just as the rain was pouring on her side of the world?

"CRushhmm…QRRUSShhmm….." There was a flash of lightning and loud thunder outside her window that was waking her from her sleep?

"Marsupilamie?" Nora Wakeman spoke out something in alarm from the storm's noise, wondering where her friend was? "Baby Marsupilamis?" She stood halfway to ask for the children next, but nothing at the moment? "Oh my gracious me?" She puts her left hand on her forehead to sign off something that was bothering her. "I had the most horrible dream about them?" She mumbles out this while signing in relief, she somehow had a nightmare about the Marsupilami family just now? "Thank goodness it was only a dream." She stated off before removing her covers from her bed to put on her slippers. "My goodness, what a terrible night?" The old woman rubbed her shoulders while looking back at the window, hearing the pouring of the rain outside, not a good night? As we see the rain was still pouring outside near the window, we see a basket where it's the right bed-made structure for the Marsupilami family to sleep in, as the covers were covering it? "Now, now, my darlings?" Nora Wakeman spoke to ease her pets who might be afraid to come out from the bad storm frightening them? "Don't be frighten?" Mrs. Wakeman spoke, as she prepares to go over to where the Marsupilamis are supposedly resting with her? "The storm will soon pass….?" The old woman exclaimed the storm will end, the moment she pulled the covers, she made a shocking discovery!?

"CRusuhmmm…QRrusuhhmmm…." From a sudden booming thunder and lightning flash, the light showed that the bed was empty, there wasn't anyone in the basket?

"Ohhhh?" Nora Wakeman gasped in surprised shock in seeing Marsupilamie and her three children were missing? "Oh No?" She repeated with a more gasper shock and concerning expression, the Marsupilami who she saw last night are gone? "They're gone?" She placed her hand to her lips, not believing this, where have her friends gone too if not here?

"Crushhmmm..Qruusahhmm…." Then the scene changes to where outside near the stairs, Nora Wakeman burst from her doors with a flashing lightning and booming thunder in the background, the old woman was lost, confused, and mostly worried for good reasons?

"Marsupilamie!" Nora Wakeman called out the first name, as she looked to her right down a hall upstairs? "Baby Marsupilamis!" She called down stairs for anyone she's calling to hear her? "Marsupilamie!" She cried out again down the left upstairs hall, sounding more worried and concerning by the minute. "Where are you?" She cried out before rushing down the left hallway upstairs to her right to frantically look for her missing Marsupilami?

"They're gone?" Mrs. Wakeman exclaimed off with a gasp, all while not aware that Remy was coming out of his hole in the wall down below? The rat had no idea what happened after the sleep drug took effect for him, but he woke up just around this commotion? "They're Gone?" The old woman cried out in shock while Remy raced from his home over to the stairs to hid while hearing Mrs. Wakeman's moanful cries?

"Marsupilamie?" Remy repeated out the first thing heard in surprised? "The Baby Marsupilamis? Bibi, Bibu, & Bobo?" He spoke the second part in who was also called before finishing the entire sentence? "Gone? All Gone?" He replied out in shock, not believing this to be true, his friends are suddenly gone? "Why that's terrible?" He claps his cheeks in finding this was horrible to believe in what's happened? "But where? Who? When? How?" He asked while the scene shows Remy running up to the window were he tries to look out into the rain. "Why?" He stops to look out in the rainy mess, but couldn't see much? "Good heavens?" He cursed from not understanding any of this at all. "Anything could happen to them on a night like this?" Remy exclaimed out in worry if his friends were out in this terrible storm while wiping the window to see clearer? "W-Wash down a storm drain?" He utters out one of many things that could happen to the Marsupilami family while still looking outside? "Stroke by lightning even?" He yelped out in another horrible matter of what could happen to his friends? "Oh they'll need help?" Remy stated out, before running off the window and back towards his hole in the wall. "Guagh, I just got to find them?" He pants out while running out of his home to put on some detective cloths of a coat and a hat, planning to find where his friends are?

"Bruughnnmm…Brughmm…" Soon Remy is seen going out the pet door into the pouring ran after the thing shuts when he jumps out. "Splash…." He splashes on some pound water under his feet, but he ignores it to rush off!?

"Marsupilamie!" He puts his hands together to try calling in one of the directions of his friends? "Baby Marsupilamis!" He turns to call out the other direction, hoping to hear a response, or anything at all?

"Crushmm…Qrrushhmm…." But all the rat got was a flashing lightning and booming thunder that made him flinch back, this was a bad storm to be out at night!?

Remy suited his hat to his head, tighten his coat before running off the steps of the mansion home further into the rain pouring on him!

"Marsupilamie!" Remy yells out from running down near the open gate of the mansion, calling his friends names! "Baby Marsupilamis!" Remy yelled out the next group, as he raced out of the gate and into the streets of Paris? "Hey! Little Marsus!" He calls out louder to hear any response, but the only thing he can do is to hope he can find them? However when the scene was fading, Remy would not find either mother or children, because they were nowhere to be found in Paris…so, where could they be? Questions such as these, shall be left answered….for later?

**VISION NOTE:** There is a little more action and more chitter-chatter works going on here then from what actually happened in the original film.

Well what say many of you, it's a **VISION** you can imagine such fun happening all at once to be entertaining. And now comes the next stuff, the VISION-KING will now be planning to get ready the next work in which, are you ready, the main star attraction appears; The male Marsupilami, A.K.A. Marsu for some that address him, and he'll be of the version those of us have seen in the U.S. from 'Raw Toonage' series, etc. And believe me, the **IN-VISIONMENT** of what we're about to se is going to really be saying 'Monkeying Around' in a new level of not just the yellow star himself, but of another to appear with him? The story gets interesting when the hero finds the mother and her kids, and plans to help get them home to Paris becomes the task at hand here. And when the action and excitement of what I've got in stores comes forth, laughter riots will erupt in more ways then you can imagine, trust me, if you're a Marsupilami fan, either US or French, this will be something to look into. Until next time, please enjoy what is here….before the rest comes out later…?


	5. Chapter 05 Meet Marsu, The Marsupilami

Author's Note: Well hello to all of you out there that just saw this up, my loyal viewers and followers. Are you ready for another **ENVISIONED** work to blow your minds away, I know I am. And when the "King Of VISIONS" says it, you know it ain't no lie, cause he brings out the excitement for all. It's time for the moment we've waited for, those of us that are Marsupilami fans, can now see the main male character appear now. And what better way to **VISUALIZE** the one called 'Marsu' then how we've seen him from past actions to those brought to the U.S., plus, he's not alone here. This chapter will certainly bring up a lot of good olds memories for many of us in more ways then one, I can feel it! So without much delay or anything else to say for the matter at hand here,…..it's time that we see our favorite Marsupilami in this Fanmake Story which is in this new light of day.

**Chapter 05: Meet Marsu, The Marsupilami**

The scene changes next morning, where we see Marsupilamie was sleeping outside after it stopped raining while her children were at this unseen moment, slept in the basket.

"Croowh….crowhh…crowwuugh!" There was some rooster crowing at the moment, as we zoom in to see the mother resting outside near the basket?

She seem to be resting peacefully with a smile on her resting face, nothing could wake her until….someone's singing voice was heard?

Voice: _**I like a chee-chee-chee-chee-rony**_

The voice suddenly made Marsupilamie wake up her eyes to rise her head up to look around puzzled at who's singing at this time of the day?

_**Like they make at home**_

Marsupilamie looked around while a bit surprised, someone was singing, but where?

_**Or a healthy fish with a big backbone**_

Marsupilamie soon stood up to walk a bit over near the river, smiling a bit at hearing this singing voice from…the other side of the river?

_**I'm Abraham De Lacy**_

Soon the scene shows that where Marsupilamie was looking over the little river on the other side of the bridge, was the person singing and walking real good to his beat. He looks like a marsupilami with black-spotted yellow fur with an incredibly long, strong, flexible and presence tail, black nose and bare pale feet, hands, belly center and mouth with two close together white background eyes with black ovals. He was almost looking like Marsupilamie, but he was a male to the Marsupilami kind. His name was Marsu, the Wild Marsupilami, a fun loving guy that likes to have an adventure and seek the thrills of the world.

Plus he wasn't alone neither, for he had a big purple gorilla in a pink shirt with him who's eyes seem shut most of the times, but they are white background with black ovals like the others. His name was Maurice, he was both Marsu's pal and sidekick on his adventures, he maybe slow with not much brain-thinking power, but he is a very compassionate person to be friends with anybody.

_**Guiseppe Casey**_

Marsu sang out the next part while we focus on him swinging himself to the beat with Maurice stepping one foot at a time and waved his hands up with a goofy smile to join his pal.

_**Marsu Marsupilami**_

Marsu made a slide feet move to slide himself from the one side to the other before jumping off it on the ground.

_**Marsu the Wild Marsupilami!**_

Marsupilamie looks at Marsu puzzled at first, but then she smiles with interest while this friendly person continues to sing more.

_**I've got that wanderlust**_

Marsu speaks as he slides off with stating what he's got while Maurice beats his chest like a heart-beat to signal his pal's statement.

_**Gotta walk the scene**_

After making a jumpy dance move, Marsu grooves and walks the scene with a sly smile.

_**Gotta kick up highway dust**_

The Marsu lifts his feet and tail was in the air to kick the skies, were as Maurice did that, but his stomping made a louder noise, but never distracted the two.

_**Feel the grass that's green**_

Marsu stops to rub his fur against the grass, feeling how it feels, even Maurice was rolling around some of his own to feel it while laughing happily for it. Then Marsu used his tail to spring boost himself on the bridge's rail with Maurice accompanying him on the main road.

_**Gotta strut them city streets**_

As Marsu sings this out while on the rail happily with Maurice wiggling his fingers to their beat, Marsupilamie was seen watching the action below.

_**Showin' off my eclat, yeah!**_

By the time Marsu opened his eyes on the 'eclat' part, his eyes noticed and blinked with a smile at seeing below him and a noticing Maurice, the lovely Marsupilamie watching their performance. Marsu shook himself from seeing the lovely female, almost falling for her?

_**Tellin' my friends of the social elite**_

As Marsu was singing out, we zoom to see Marsupilamie looking at the male and his gorilla pal with a smile?

_**Or some cute Marsupilami I happen to meet**_

The scene zooms in to show Marsupilamie looking at the singer with such beautiful eyes, even during Marsu's singing, he sounded like he has fallen in love instantly?

_**That I'm...**_

Then Marsu jumps off the bridge and onto a tree nearby which lets him slide while Maurice looked for another way down?

_**Abraham De Lacy**_

Soon when he slides down into the tree branch's flowers, Marsu happily shakes the branch to knock the flowers off.

_**Guiseppe Casey**_

Marsu happily sang this out while his love-struck eyes kept shaking the branch to drop more flowers down which even Maurice came from behind to gently aid his friend's work.

_**Marsu Marsupilami**_

As Marsu sang this part, we see Marsupilamie getting surrounded by a rain of flowers…almost looking more beautiful then before?

_**Marsu, the Wild Marsupilami!**_

Marsu spoke this while turning his back on the branch, as happily sang this out to the lovely girl before him.

"Gahahah, oh why?" Marsupilamie chuckles a bit at this sweet performance, as she cleans herself off the flowers while missing one on her head. "Monsieur?" As she spoke to the one singing, she smiled in stating something to Marsu. "Your name seems to cover up 'almost' all of Europe?" She thinks the way this person sings, he's putting his name across many places in Europe?

"Well of course?" Marsu spoke with a happy expressed agreement while removing a flower from a branch. "I'm the only Marsupilami of my kind? Even my buddy here is special, like me!?" He stated this off with his big ape pal smiling to nod in agreement, as Marsu tossed down the flower he had down to Marsupilamie by her feet which she notices with a smile.

_**I'm king of the highway**_

As Marsu sang this out to continue, Marsupilamie was grooming herself at the moment.

_**Prince of the boulevard**_

Marsu slides down from the tree to wave out his arms of his claim while Maurice held a pretend hand-shape crown to make an image scene of his pal's point.

_**Duke of the avant-garde**_

Marsu slowly begins to walk towards Marsupilamie which she notices with a smile from her grooming.

_**The world is my backyard**_

Soon Marsu comes over to lean forward on a rock while still smiling at Marsupilamie's direction.

_**So if you're goin' my way**_

However, unknown to anybody, near the basket, Marsu's singing was waking up the Baby Marsupilamis; with it being Bibi, Bibu, and Bobo to look out what's happening.

_**That's the road you wanna seek**_

The children watch from their scene of Marus continues singing while standing on the rock while their mother, Marsupilamie was grooming herself. Marsu lies himself down on the rock when his ape friend Maurice sat behind him while Marsupilamie looks up with a smile at this guy's performance going on.

_**Calcutta to Rome or home sweet home**_

Marsupilamie was making herself finish her grooming before finishing during Marsu's singing, smiling with flattery at who this nice person was doing this for her.

_**In Paris**_

Marsupilamie then finishes another groom touch on herself when Marsu spoke this before….

_**Magnifique, you all**_

Marsu spoke this out from lying down on his hands to stare right at Marsupilamie with a smile, even Maurice smiled happily for his friend and best pal at what they found.

"Oh boy!" Bobo spoke out quietly at seeing Marsu in amazement of who he is. "A Wild Marsuplimi!" He moves a bit closer to wanna see more of Marsu, he always wanted to meet one and now's his chance?

"Plus a Gorilla too boot?" Bibu spoke from looking under the cover at seeing both Marsu and his pal; Maurice were there.

"Ssh-ssh!" Bibi hushed her brother with her palm on his mouth from her frown from almost spoiling this. "Listen!" She stated with a smile, much to the annoyed Bobo, as Bibi wanted to see more of this which even her brother couldn't argue about.

_**I only got myself**_

Marsu sang with a smile while he rolled off the rock to slowly move his dancing self over to the pretty female Marsupilami before him.

_**And this big old world**_

Marsupilamie was still grooming herself when she took her smiling face a moment to see Marsu was walking around her front side.

_**But I sip that cup of life**_

Marsupilamie grooms more while Marsu suddenly stops and walks backwards when he sang this which even the female stops to look at him curiously.

_**With my fingers curled**_

Marsu smiles when he demonstrated with his fingers of his pinky wiggling upward. Even Maurice smiled, as he did the same thing with his big grinning smile.

_**I don't worry what road to take**_

Marsupilamie smiled at this act before grooming some more while Marsu was slowly walking himself around towards near the basket?

_**I don't have to think of that**_

As Marsu passed in front of the kids who duck down in the basket, still unaware of their presence while he still sings. Soon Marsu goes around back of Marsupilamie, who both were smiling before the woman was continuing to finish her groom.

_**Whatever I take is the road I make**_

Marsu sang this out when around Marsupilamie's side, which the girl only smiles to his performance.

_**It's the road of life, make no mistake**_

From Marsu's singing from inside the basket, causes Bobo to dance happily in the basket from his behind moving and tail wiggling to the beat.

_**For me,**_

Marsu sang off while Marsupilamie stops her grooming to see this male dance a bit backwards from her.

_**Yeah, Abraham De Lacy**_

Marsu soon stops before slowly dancing his feet with a smile back where he was.

_**Guiseppe Casey**_

Bobo was still dancing himself while Bibi and Bibu watched this on with puzzled, yet interest?

_**Marsu Marsupilami**_

The scene shows Marsu slowly approaching back towards the smiling Marsupilamie at seeing this male coming to her with her own flattered smile. Then Marsu looks to her with a smile and winks at Marsupilamie which surprised her a bit, but calms down?

_**Marsu, the Wild Marsupilami**_

Marsu dances a bit while Marsupilamie suddenly smiles at this person's fine singing.

The scene even shows Bobo was continuing to dance with a happy face, to accidentally elbow Bibi, much to her annoyance. Then as payback, Bibi pushed her brother away which made him frown while his sister watched with a smile at what's still going on right now.

_**That's right, and I'm very proud of that.**_

Marsupilamie was seen with Marsu who was smiling at her with a lovingly look before looking close to her to finish his song to the blushful girl.

_**Yeah!**_

Once Marsu was done, Marsupilamie blinks her eyes happily from this person's singing that was concluded.

"Guhahahaha…Guagh?" Marsupilamie chuckles a bit from finding this very funny and enjoyable of her entertainer. "Bravo!" She happily clapped to Marsu's great performance that she admired. "Very good, you have a very great talent." She nodded off to say a kind comment on Marsu's talent for singing.

"Well thank you very much." Marsu politely replied in a gentleman response with his right hand to his chest and eyes shut. "And what, to whom your name might be?" He opens his eyes to look at the pretty marsupilami female that he has stumbled upon, that he has suddenly looking with love-struck eyes which even Maurice could notice.

"My name is….Marsupilamie." Marsupilamie slowly addressed to introduce herself to both Marsu and Maurice with a smile in having the pleasure to meet some friendly folks here.

"Wow…Marsupilamie?" Marsu spoke again with his eyes shut, hearing the name Marsupilamie be this very beautiful female marsupilami was tingling inside of him. "Beautiful. Extraordinary even!" He looked up to the sky to exclaim with a heavenly expression, on how the name was so fitting for this female marsupilami. "Love it." He then closed his eyes, but opened them again to look at Marsupilamie again with a smile from hearing such a beautiful name fit such a beauty before him.

"Ugh-Auch, uh-hugh?" Maurice nodded happily with a smile, thinking the name of the new friend here was nice too.

Suddenly, the scene shows Marsupilamie's eyes from the way they glowed and appear to the travelers. "And those eyes…?" Marsu spoke from gazing at the lovely eyes of the woman before him. "Ohh…?" Marsupilamie blinked her pretty eyes that made Marsu sign all happy like. "Why your eyes are like sapphires in my book." Marsu waved his head back to describe Marsupilamie's beautiful eyes before him. "Sparkling so bright?" As he continued, Bibi was listening to this, smiling at what nice compliments this Wild Marsupilami is saying to her mother. "They make the morning radiant…" Marsu continues on describing Marsupilamie's eyes while slowly walking around her until he stops behind her which both are smiling at this time. "And light." Marsu was close to the female's ear to whisper this last part out which made Marsupilamie smile and blink to such words.

"Huagh, how romantic?" Bibi signs happily and sinks down the basket and blinks, hearing Marsu's romantic words to her mother were very wonderful, except from her brother Bibu who's smile to turn frown at hearing this?

"Sissy stuff?" Bibu turn to state off with a slight frown remark about this sounding to mushy about love and all that.

"Oouh, the treasure me, monsieur." Marsupilamie spoke from a tiny escape laugh at Marsu flattering her with such words that made her smile. "Very poetic." Marsupilamie shook her head in finding what Marsu said very poetic to be very touching which the male marsupilami smiled at hearing this. "But it is not quote like Shakespeare." She happily states that while it was a nice poem, it wasn't precisely that of Shakespeare's works at all?

"Course not." Marsu shrug his happy head up with a smile in knowing that was true. "That's pure Marsu, the Wild Marsupilami, beautiful." He leans his head off to wink at Marsupilamie that he proudly made the poem himself. "Right off the cut, hoeba! Haahahah?" Marsu exclaims off while lying back on the ground with his tail acting like a spring bed for him, as he looks to smile at Marsupilamie. "I got a million of them? Maybe a trillion maybe?" He brags out that for him, he's got loads and loads of his own poetry.

"Guarahaahah?" Maurice laughed off while patting his knees at finding that joke funny.

"Oh right, allow me to introduce, the Great Maurice!" Marsu suddenly almost forgot, as he waved motion to his friend, the big ape himself. "We're just a couple of travelers off enjoying our lives as it were, living fine, happily singing our share of joys, etc." He explained what he and Maurice have been doing before they even meant Marsupilamie here.

"Gaho, no more, please?" Marsupilamie laughs off a bit while politely asking that she doesn't need to hear more of the sweet gentleman Marsuplimi's words with a smile. "I am really in a…." Marsupilamie suddenly begins to say something which turns her smile into a sorrow expression. "Great, deal of trouble right now?" She looked to Marsu with a worried expression on her face, like something serious was going on with her in need of help.

"Trouble? Is it?" Marsu spoke in slow surprise, both he and Maurice had meant Marsupilamie only to find out, she was in trouble? "You hear that, Maurice?" Marsu looked up to his ape pal in hearing that the nice girl here was in trouble.

"Uh-Hugh! Uh-Hugh?" Maurice nods with an understanding reply, knowing that this does sound like trouble from Marsupilamie's worried tone.

Of course, Marsu smiles while lying himself down to reply to the worried female. "Why…helping beautiful dames…." But of course, Marsu had to cut himself out right there to correctly say this in front of someone who he doesn't wanna upset. "Guagh, I mean beautiful damsels in distress is me and Maurice's speciality!" Marsu recovered out to say while lying back down with a smile, for him and Maurice, if there's trouble, the two travelers can help Marsupilamie out.

"Wooh, echech…." Maurice smiled at this news while nodding to completely, yet blank confusion of this matter.

"Now tell old Marsu what the hullabaloo hang is all about, your grace?" Marsu slowly rolls himself, or his tail on the ground closer to Marsupilamie who seem down, as both he and Maurice awaited with smiles on what the problem was all about.

"Well, it is most important that I get back to Paris?" Marsupilamie looks to Marsu with a worried concern expression when explaining this while unaware that two smiling Bibi and Bibu and a curious Bobo were watching them. "So if you would be just…" She then looks to Marsu and his friend with a smiling and hopeful look, as she slowly asked for this. "So kind, and show me the way?" She looked down at Marsu lying down in thinking that for someone who sings so good, he must be very kind enough to help.

"Show you the way?" Marsu slowly spoke of what Marsupilamie was asking, asking for just directions while keeping his sly smile on her. "Parish the thought, dear lady!" Marsu shook his head that for someone in need of help to get to Paris, just giving directions is not at all how to help such a beautiful female. "We shall fly to Paris on a magic carpet!" Marsu stood up to lean backwards to look up in the skies to state this, as he leans closely on Marsupilamie who makes the woman blush with a smile on this person's kindness. "Side by side." Marsu looks to Marsupilamie's face from his cheek side in being a bit seductive which the woman was smiling on this male being so sweet.

"Ugh-Ach, Bruuaghmm?" Maurice makes a few ape noises while pointing out from not being apart of this discussion?

"Oops, and of course, my companion; Maurice, shall be our able pilot of our flight, after all…magic carpets need drivers to steer for any problems?" Marsu quickly recovered to mention how his large purple gorilla pal would be the aid in their Marsupilami's trip; like a chauffeur .

"Uh-Huhn, yep!" Maurice nodded with a few more ape noises with a smile before making a reply off.

"With the stars…" As Marsu was about to state this next part, the scene shows Bibi coming out of the basket from her smiling brothers to approach behind the adults. "As our guide." As Marsu stated this part out with him smiling and even Marsupilamie smiling at the thought, neither two or Maurice saw Bibi just behind them. "Just we two…plus the driver." Marsu spoke off silently to Marsupilamie of it being the two of them, plus Maurice as the aiding driver of this romantic getaway.

However, Bibi sat down before making herself known at that moment. "Ohhh, that'll be wonderful?" Bibi replied off overjoyed at such a romantic thought.

But that's when Marsu and Maurice began wide eye surprised faces, when they heard another voice belonging to neither them or Marsupilamie?

"Three?" Marsu looks behind to see Bibi behind him before he spoke off another number to add to this table of people present? "Four?" Then to his and Maurice's surprise, Bibu walked up next to his smiling sister with the same happy face in meeting Marsu. "Five?" Then lastly, there came Bobo to arrive which became the last surprise for Marsu and Maurice to know! "SIX?" Marsu spoke out to exclaim in surprise, there were this many and he was surprise to see this from not expecting this outcome of a meeting? "Oh Houba? Maurice, am I seeing five of us all together?" He exclaimed out to his big ape friend if this number was true or if he was hallucinating?

"Urgh-urgh, wachwach!" Maurice was counting his fingers before speaking out in his native tongue about the math number that Marsu left out?

"Right, I forgot you were involved?" Marsu slap his forehead that his big buddy stated he was left out, so it's really over five; six all together.

"Oh yes? Monsieur Marsu?" Marsupilamie spoke which made Marsu looks over to her for a clue about this with a cheeky smile? "These are my children; Bibi, Bibu, and Bobo." As she stated this, Marsu looked down below to observe in knowing that the person he and even Maurice meant, was a mother of three?

"Well how sweet?" Marsu spoke in looking down at the little Marsupilami children, both him and Maurice gave their smiles in meeting the kids.

"Do you really have a magic carpet?" Bibu asked out eagerly with a smile if what Marsu said was true about a magic carpet on his hands to help them?

"Guagh, and are we really gonna ride on it?" Bibi took a breath before asking out eagerly to if they were gonna ride on such a way of travel back home?

"Now, now, Bibi? Hihihih?" Marsupilamie shook her head to ease her daughter on the subject before showing a hinted chuckle escaping her throat with a smile when looking up at Marsu. Somehow from her children overhearing the conversation, they were basically misunderstanding Marsu's convincing romantic approach aid talk towards their mother.

"Mama?" Bibi when she approach to her mother to ask something with a smile. "Do I have sparkling sapphire eyes that dazzle too?" She asked out while looking at Marsu with a smile in wanting to know if she has something that this person said her mother had.

"Hoo hoo, Hoeba? Did I say that?" Marsu cringed a bit of his eyes before opening them to ask sheepishly with a worried face if that was heard out from anyone that was listing? "Maurice, did I?" He whispered to his friend if he said this when not knowing that he was talking to not a single female, but a mother of three?

"Ugh-ugh, Uh-Huhn?" Maurice nods in stating in agreement that he did hear his pal say those words out alright.

"Yes?" Marsupilamie replied out in gently answering the question to the wild marsupilami that was feeling sheepish now? "Right off your cuff." Marsupilamie stated out to which made Marsu have a sheepish smile while looking back, seeing he's got himself in a mess now?

"And you said we were gonna ride on your magic carpet?" Bibu spoke out with a frown in reminding this guy of what he said about helping them while not knowing 'how' he was saying it.

"Well now, ugh…." Marsu looked away from Bibu with a puzzled and replaced nervous smile face to shrug off his shoulders, seeing he was in a 'jam' here? "Maurice, back me up here?" He elbow his friend to help give him some kind of support to aid his problem, but...?

"Ugh-Ugh, how?" Maurice replied puzzled and scratched his head in not sure how to help his friend out of this mess he's gotten into?

"Gahah….Well I meant?" Marsu chuckled out from seeing that he's being pushed into a corner here? "You see I…?" He looked to Marsupilamie with a blank face in wanting to some how explain what he was saying to the group of little ones here, however?

"No…." Marsupilamie spoke with a little smile at where Marsu was having difficulty here. "Poetry, to cover the situation, monsieur Marsu?" She shook her head while showing a little sly smile in wondering how Marsu can get himself out of this one?

"Ugh, uh-oh?" Maurice yelped a bit from seeing that somehow, their situation wasn't looking so good now?

"Well what I and my bud Maurice had in mind? Was kinda sports modal, beautiful?" Marsu tries to explain things more clearly on what he was actually suggesting was something different of travels directly at Marsupilamie. "You know, one of those…?" He smiles towards Marsupilamie to explain what he meant, but then things turned differently?

"Perhaps ah…" Marsupilamie slowly spoke with a getting to know what this marsupilami was going with before. "Magic carpet…built for two?" She spoke off while Marsu had a little smile while the mother was starting to speak with a more clearer voice, that this person only meant to help only her out from falling in love with believing her to be alone.

"I wouldn't take much room?" Bibi looked up to sweetly say to Marsu and Maurice that she wouldn't take too much room for being small.

"Urraghm?" Maurice 'awed' the little marsupilami child, being so sweet and kind to say such a thing. It was almost heartbreaking to disappoint such a cute face?

"Huagh, huaaah?" Marsupilamie signs sadly while looking away from the ones that found them. "I understand perfectly, monsieur Marsu." Marsupilamie looked to Marsu with sad eyes, perhaps she thought he would help them, but Marsu clearly had romance on the mind then being an honest person. "Waugh, well? Come along, my children." She signs again before turning around while signaling her children to follow her to leave.

Bibi slowly and sadly begins to turn to follow her mother. "Guuahhhh…Haaaugh?" Bibi however did turn around to look up and sign happily at Marsu from hearing his wonderful poetic words.

As Bibi was going off to follow her mother, as Marsu and Maurice watch puzzled, but smiled at such nice kids. Bobo took this time to walk behind them to show his stuff to the Wild Marsupilami before him.

"I'm a tough Wild Marsupilami too!" Bobo spoke up to Marsu which made him and Maurice look down at the serous and determine dark-blue little marsupilami. "Bobo-Bobo!" Bobo was then making his hissing and pouncing movement to surprise Marsu and Maurice which both smiled at what this little guy was doing which he smiled from showing his tough wild side tone like Marsu.

"Hey there, little hoaba?" Marsu replies out with a smile at seeing how Bobo was trying to act like a tough wild marsupilami would do, even for his age. "You're coming along there, quote good too!" He lies low to give a little pep-talk to the eager little Bobo. "I bet your a real wild tiger in your neighborhood!? A real tough Wild Marsupilami that people know, while it's almost like…well hoeba, when I was starting out young!?" To him, Bobo reminded him very much of when he was young and starting out from being small and cute to wanting to be somebody tough.

"Urgh-huhn! Urgh-Hurghm?" Maurice nods with a smile in thinking the same thing.

"Yeah!" Bobo replies out with a smile from hearing this from a wild marsupilami he wanted to meet and hear this from them. "That's cause I practice all the time!" He gets low to the ground, tries to make his tail into a ball to look intimidating to make people know he means business.

"Now Bobo, Bobo." Marsupilamie soon stops at the top of a hill to call out to her son with Bibi and Bibu waiting for Bobo to join up. "Come along, my child." The mother stated in wanting her other child to not delay himself from the rest of them.

"Yes mama?" Bobo looked back from Marsu to respond to his mother's calling polity.

As Bobo was turning around to go, someone called to him. "See you around, wild tiger!" Marsu said his goodbye with a happy tone which made Bobo stop to look back at the wild marsupilami with a smile, happy to have heard that and for meeting someone he wanted to meet.

Soon Bobo was walking off, but using some of the same walk patterns that Marsu used before when dancing to his musical beat. "Bo!" Bobo made a jump and made a wild hiss noise while still walking off with a groovy dance forward feet moves. "Bo!" He did another jump and hiss, feeling very proud to himself at meeting a wild marsupilami.

"Gauhach?" Marsu smiled while he let off a chuckle at watching Bobo go off with is family, as he quoted this to himself along with Maurice nearby. "Now that's quite a family?" Marsu stated from seeing how much of a family was made from Marsupilamie being the mother, a kind Bibi of grace, a curious little Bibu, and a tough acting little Bobo. "Don't you agree, Maurice?" He looked to his big ape friend on his subject to the matter.

"Hurgh-Hurgh?" Maurice nods with a big grin in agreeing that the family the two meant seem very good.

"Wooh! Time out!" Marsu suddenly did a double take of this whole thing that happened just now? "Come on and think, Marsu, you're not a noble Marsupilami…." Marsu was stating this to himself with a stern expression in stating what he's doing at this moment? "Your a sly rascal?" He up and stated that he's not precisely the most noble gentleman types, by a sly guy that likes to have fun, especially when meeting with lovely ladies. "Right?" Marsu went to ask his puzzled self that he is suppose to be what he's suppose to be, but…? "Right!?" He makes a frown in agreeing to himself that he 'is' suppose to be the more prank and think about his own needs kinda guy, or so he thinks?

"Urgh-Urgh, uh-oh?" Maurice frowns at seeing his buddy question himself on what he should be doing, this won't be good, even he can tell?

"Hay-hay, come on big pal, what do we got to lose? Right?" Marsu patted his big buddy with a smile that they got a chance here, so why not take it after meeting Marsupilamie & her family? "Sure it's a little much, but hay, beggars can't be choosers? And this is something we can't miss out on, plus we'll get to hang with them a little more, kay?" To him, he wants to show himself off to the beautiful female, that's what a wild marsupilami is all about, getting attention, and while at it, hang with her kids that seem very good to be with.

"Wruuurgh?" Maurice was thinking this over, while it would be nice to be with that nice family, he was still not sure until…?

"I'll throw in a free batch of bananas to make it your wild!?" Marsu whispered the right bargaining chip, or in this case, bananas to get through to the gorillas' stomach.

Wurgurgh!" Maurice happily nods while clapping his hands, all for it without question if he gets some bananas out of this.

So Marsu and Maurice turn with cautious faces if they were not too late to aid the Marsupilami family, as they were a bit up on a dirt path road at the moment till…

"Hey! Hey, hold up there!" Marsu called out to them, as the little Baby Marsupilamis happily turned from hearing their new friend calling while their mother was looking back a bit wondered at what the person needed?

"Yes, monsieur Marsu?" Marsupilamie asked puzzled in what Marsu needed while being friendly to the person she and her children have grown to like.

"I do believe that we can help you after all!" Marsu spoke from him and Maurice coming over to join the group, and made a offer of aid.

"You can?" Marsupilamie asked in wonder, suddenly Marsu is showing a side of caring compassion, maybe she was wrong about him?

"Course, besides, Maurice and I are not ones to have problems with kids, we love them, their mothers too. Ain't that right pal, we're gonna help out!?" Marsu replied off while hopping on Maurice's shoulder to wave his arms about the two travelers, stating that they have no problems with a mother or their children, and want to help in anyway they can.

"Urgh-Urgh!" Maurice nods in agreement, knowing that being helpful is what he wants to do.

"Now look, kiddos?" Marsu spoke as he hops over with Maurice walking along with him, they stop for the one talking to look down to speak with the little Marsupilamis. "If I said magic carpet…." Marsu speaks about how that when he said this, he was gonna make it be know which got the three children to gather with smiles. "Magic carpet it's gonna be!" Marsu waved his head to nod down that for him, he'll get the magic carpet ride for the little ones, so they won't be disappointed. "And it's gonna stop for passengers…." As Marsu was explaining this to the smiling faces of a wondering Bibu, a happy Bibi and an excited jumping Bobo while he plans to show them. "Right…." He looks to his left side which made the little ones follow him before he looks to the right, and he and Maurice soon walk a bit on the different part of the dirt pathway. "Here!" Marsu then gets a stick with his tail, and makes a cross 'X' shape on the middle of this road where everybody can see.

"Oh boy!" Bibu spoke with excited and eagerness expressed on his happy face. "We're gonna fly after all?" Bibu exclaimed to the others of his family that they get to ride on a magic carpet after all, now this will be great.

"Gahuagh?" Marsupilamie laughs a little under her breath that Marsu was trying something to help them, she couldn't help but smile for his generosity. "Another flight into the fantasy? Monsieur Marsu?" Marsupilamie asked off with a bit of quirking eyes in being amused by Marsu wanting to aid the family in need, thinking maybe he'll be honorable after all?

"Huuragh?" Maurice looked to Marsu puzzled by that statement, not following it at all?

"She's asking if we can prove it, Mo!?" Marsu slowly spoke with a smile in explaining that Marsupilamie doesn't believe they can do it unless proven otherwise.

"Orrrrugh? Aurgh-Hurgh?" Maurice slowly replied with a nod while laughing off that he gets it now, pretty funny really.

"No, no, no beautiful?" Marsu later shook his head with a smile and shut eyes in stating he's being true to wanting to help Marupilamie and kids. "Maurice, come on!" He then makes himself turn around to go somewhere while keeping his smile on.

"Urgh-Urgh!" Maurice nods with a smile before following Marsu on where they are going and planning to do.

At this puzzling confusion, with the three Marsupilami children smiling at the Wild Marsupilami and his gorilla pal are up to while their mother was just lost of what was going to happen?

"Now you just hid over there!" Marsu's voice points over to where the family was near a tall grass area, stating they hid there at the moment. "And just leave the rest to Marsu, the Wild Marsupilami and the Great Maurice!" The scene shows Marsu waving his right hand out just in front of a tree he and Maurice were at before bowing down with his eyes shut to gracefully assure the family, that he and his big ape friend will get the job done.

"Hurgh-Hurgh!" Maurice nods while shaking his head up and down in agreeing to that very much.

"Frushhm…frushhum…" Then without a moment later, Marsu was climbing up the tree to the top, then later followed by Maurice, as they plan some waiting game?

"Quick mom!" Bobo eagerly insisted to his mother that they get to hiding while Marsupilamie was still standing puzzled? "Get in here!" Bobo pointed to the grass to pull his mother while Bibu was pushing her from behind to follow them while an excited Bibi awaited them.

"But-but?" Marsupilamie tried to insist this request from being confused on Marsu's promise? "Children?" She didn't know what to say when her three children were so convince of Marsu's promise that if they hid, they can get a magic carpet?

"Come on mama! Hurry!" Bibu insisted his mother when he, and Bobo got their mother in to hid in the grass along with Bibi.

Soon Marsu was on top of the tall branch of the tree, as he and later join by Maurice looked outwards at something, which was making some noise? "Truftruftruftrufhmm…." Something was approaching on the dirt-path road, it was an old style milk truck driving down with it's driver.

"One magic carpet…." Marsu looked down at the group in hiding with a grin on his face to state their ride is approaching. "Comin' up!" He looked back at the milk truck after looking back at the group hiding below.

"Urgh-Urgh!" Maurice nodded in knowing of what part they do when the truck comes.

"That's a magic carpet?" Marsupilamie poked her head out from the grass puzzled by the truck being the 'magic carpet' Marsu described while her children smiled with excitement?

"Trufftrufftrufftruffhmm…" Soon the milk truck was about to pass over near the tree, but as it got closer, Marsu and Maurice jumped off right in front of the vehicle to land on the hood?

"HOUBAAAAAAhhhhhh!" Marsu made a loud cry out with his roar call while looking fearsome to the driver, as a loose wild marsupilami shows to scare someone.

"GURGh-URRRAgh!" Maurice was on the top of the hood to make a roar and pound his chest to play along.

Inside, we see who was in the milk truck, the driver and his passenger. The driver was a scrawny 17 year old "Asthma-Hound" Chihuahua with a fairly long, rat-like, pink tail and tan fur along with neon-pink eyes. His name was Ren Hoek, and he was the driver of the truck. Next to him was a 16 year old fat, red and white Manx cat with a large blue nose, purple eyelids, no tail, white gloves with fingernails on them, and flat feet. His name is Stimpson J. Cat, but he goes by Stimpy who's brain is the size of a peanut. They both worn the milk truck uniform, stating it was their job before both yelped at their sudden surprise encounters.

"Sacre Bleu! AAAAHHHhh….!" Ren yelped out in alarm from his hat popped off his head and lets go of the steering wheel hill also screaming.

"A Wild Marsupilami & a Gorilla!" Stimpy exclaimed in what they have on the front of their ride, two wild animals.

"Gruuhhmm…Bruughmm….." But thanks to letting the wheel go, the truck began to steer a bit out of control.

"BAWOOOOOHHhhh…." Marsu screeched out another cry while he and Maurice were looking upside-down on the rooftop to tease the drivers.

"Eek-EEEKhh…." Maurice was making lots of ape noises while having fun doing so, trying to freak out the two in the truck.

Outside, Marsupilamie watched the truck drive out of control with her children before Marsu and Maurice jumped off to the very top of the vehicle and off the truck then. "BReeiihhnnn….." Soon the milk truck had to make an emergence stop after driving pass Marsupilamie's family who duck under the grass, the truck came to a complete screeching halt. "Tufftuff-tufftuff?" Of course, the engine was having problems, as it ran out of steam from that wild ride?

"Ugh great!" Ren moans out to wave his angry fist out to complain when he came outside. "Stupid Marsupilami!" He patted his head in annoyance, thanks to Marsu, the truck is out of juice to run by.

"Don't forget the Gorilla too, Ren!?" Stimpy pointed out to remind his pal that it wasn't just one creature, but two that surprised them.

"I know that Stimpy!" Ren snaps to his driver associate, as he didn't needed to be reminded of the animals they encountered. "They're both brainless lunatics!" Ren remarked off to state in fury, as bends down to the front of the truck, turning the crank pole to start the engine back up.

"Well in any case, we gotta start this old model up again if we need to get somewhere?" Stimpy rubbed his noggin that they gotta restart the engine if they need to go anywhere?

"Shut up and help me, will you?" Ren snapped back at his friend who helped turn the crank pole to jump start their ride.

Soon Marsupilamie peeks out from her hiding spot in the grass to look cautiously at the milk drivers starting the engine while her curious children look out to see what they saw.

"Alright, step lively!" Marsu comes out from the side of the truck, as the back passage was open and right under the 'X' mark, signaling the Marsupilami family to come up like a conductor. "ALL ABOARD NOW!" He sat down to wave motion his left hand to the back entrance to the truck, which Maurice happily waved to after he got the back door drop open. "For Paris! Home of the French Bread, and more!" Marsu smiled to state the family's travel to return to Paris, as Bobo, Bibu and Bibi were seen running and using their tail springs to jump into the truck.

"Why mister Marsu?" Marsupilamie slowly walks out from the grass to speak with a concerning voice tone to Marsu's display act. "You and your friend could have lost your lives?" Marsupilamie stated out in worried concern for both Marsu and Maurice, that a stunt like that would have killed them if they weren't lucky?

"Whelp, so we got a few to spare?" Marsu smiled to look up in exclaiming that he's got plenty of lives he gladly have use in those close calls, even Maurice to be lucky to escape out of such close calls. "Ain't nothing, really?" Marsu looked back to the beautiful Marsupilami female mother to smile that it's no big deal. "Right, Maurice?" Marsu looked to his big ape pal while he kindly showed Marsupilamie to the truck.

"Urgh-Urgh, uh-huhn!" Maurice nods while he used his big hand to gently offer Marsupilamie to get in the truck with her children.

"How can we ever thank you?" Marsupilamie looked to Marsu and Maurice in feeling gratitude, showing a smile like her children were, as they looked at the ones that were helping them to return home.

"Don't sweat it, it was our pleasure entirely to help someone like you." Marsu spoke with a smile on his face while he and Maurice stood together that it was their pleasure to aid this family. "Gruushvmm…." Soon the truck's engine was working, meaning Ren and Stimpy obviously finished jump starting the truck. As it was beginning to move to carry it's unseen passengers while we see the scene zooming out from Marsu and Maurice's spot. "Aloha!" Marsu spoke off a hawaiian goodbye to the family, while going on. "Auf Weidersehen!" He spoke the next country's goodbye while tiddling his fingers up to make a wave. "Bon Soir!" Then he made a French reply saying goodbye while putting his hand down. "Saranora!" Marsu spoke out the next part with a little more feeling in his voice. "And all those goodbye things, baby?" Marsu shook his smiling face to say about all the other ways to say goodbye while his image was zooming further away.

"Urgh-Urgh! Bye….?" Maurice waved his hand with a cheeky grin and spoke a word of his farewell to the nice family.

Soon Bibi was standing a bit close to the back of the truck's edge to say her goodbye too. "Sayonara, Mr…Oh?" But suddenly without warning, she slipped out from the driver bumping on the ground that made her fall out to yelp on the ground. "Mama!?" She cried out from rolling on the ground for her mother to hear her, as she came to a stop, but was now off the ride?

"Bibi!" Marsupilamie exclaimed out loud with shock & horror on her face, as she saw her daughter fell off the truck. "Bibi!" She called out again with worry, fearing she couldn't get her back and get on the truck in time, but worst to lose her all alone!?

Marsu and Maurice saw this and both yelped in shock terror at the scene!

"WUUArrghh!" Maurice screeched out in fright with his mouth hung open and hands on his head in seeing this wasn't good; seriously, this was bad!

"Hoeba! I know big guy, we got a C.I.D.E.N.T. Alert!?" Marsu spoke to his big ape in knowing the situation here!? "That's short for 'Child In Desperate Emergency Need Travel'! Come ON!" He spoke off to explain that Fourth Wall Break moment before he was running off with his hands and feet to the ground.

"Urgh-Arugh!" Maurice called out to run as fast as his slow body could, they have got to get Bibi back on the truck or else…and they rather not think about that.

As quick as he could, Marsu used his tail to grab hold of Bibi, as he and Maurice were racing to get to the truck. "This is gonna be close!" Marsu mutters out with a serious face to reaching the truck, where the worried mother awaited them. "NOW!" With the next moment, Marsu jumps up to grab hold of the truck's backdoor edge with Bibi in front of him with the mother nearby and Maurice jumped far enough to grab the side doors with both hands and feet.

"WAAaugh….." Suddenly in the front of the vehicle with it's driver and passenger; Ren and Stimpy yelped from a sudden shift in the extra weight? Unaware that it was done by a heavy gorilla hitch-hiking.

"Hey Ren, did you run over a small hill or did we gain weight?" Stimpy asked off from what just happened to them out of nowhere?

"I don't know, now shut it and let me drive!" Ren snapped off with a rude remark in trying to gain control of the truck.

Now returning back to in back of the truck? Which was where some close calling was happening from one little marsupilami baby was almost left behind.

Soon Marsupilamie quickly took her daughter in further to the truck where it was safer. "Durgraghmm…." Of course, the truck bumped on a hill spot which made the two extra hitchhikers yelp!?

"Waruughh…" Maurice yelped from almost falling before regaining his hold grip.

"Dugh?" Marsu yelped from the bouncy truck, as he tried to not fall off this thing too.

"Oh Bibi? Are you alright?" Marsupilamie looked down to daughter with a concern and grateful face while Bibi had a near frighten expression, hoping that everything was alright after that experience.

"Yes mama?" Bibi nodded to reply with a relief expression, glad to be back and not left behind from her family.

"Urraaagh?" Maurice awed at this while he steps inside the truck, and looked back for his friend?

"Have we meant before, or am I still acting dizzy from that bumpy ride?" Marsu came up from where he was still holding onto the edge of the truck, looking with a goofy smile from the bumpy ride. But kinda happy to see Marsupilamie and her family again after they were about to make their short goodbyes.

"Gaguh?" Marsupilamie slightly made a little laugh at that joke while being a bit bashful by the clever comment. "Gah, and I'm so very glad we did." She smiled to reply with pleased eyes on being happy that she did meet Marsu for his help to save her daughter from almost being left behind.

"Hahh, thank you mister Marsu and Maurice for saving my life." Bibi stood near her mother to kindly and sweetly thank with a smile to the ones who saved her, like good heroes would do.

"Wauragh-eek-eek!" Maurice grinned with a smile while making little monkey sounds in replying for the thank you note.

"Hey now….No trouble at all, little princess." Marsu stated out with a smile to address the little marsupilami girl, as he got himself to sit up in the truck, not bothered with the thought to come along with the family. "And when we get to Paris!" Marsu spoke out with a smile, as he was planning a surprise when they get to Paris. "I and my pal Maurice will show you the time of your life!" Marsu eagerly stated which made Bibi, Bobo, and Bibu smile to look at the other, knowing with their new Wild Marsupilami friend, they can have a great time returning home.

"Woough?" Marsupilamie signs with a sorrow face when looking the other way from hearing this nice invite. "I'm so sorry, but…?" She turned towards where Marsu was, shaking her head before opening her eyes to sadly say something. "But we just couldn't?" Marsupilamie sadly had to refuse which made her three children sign in sadness in hearing they won't get to have a great time after all? "You see, my mistress, Nora Wakeman?" Marsupilamie spoke with concern cautiousn on her face to explain something of the family's owner back home. "Will be so worried about us?" She nodded her head to explain that her family needs to get back soon, thinking Nora Wakeman is very worried about now from possibly knowing they aren't there anymore.

"Urrghmm?" Maurice signs with a frown in being sad to hear this news, so much for having a great time?

"Well…." Marsu was smiling to lightly speak something out to the family while they looked out the back end of the truck to try to smile on the trip. "Humans don't 'really' worry too much about their pets?" Marsu tried to explain in an easy explanation that humans don't worry as much when their pets go missing, too bad he doesn't know how Marsupilamie and her children are taken care of by their owner?

"Oh no Marsu?" Marsupilamie shook her head with a gentle expression, saying that what was saids isn't true. "You just don't understand." She shook her head again before making a sorrow face to look at Marsu for not knowing the truth of her owner. "She loves us very much." She looked over outside of the truck to express her feelings on how Miss. Wakeman has always treated her family. "Poor Nora Wakeman?" She signs to exclaim in pity for what's possibly happening back home?

Meanwhile at this time, the scene faddy changes back to the mansion, as we still hear Marsupilamie explaining things out in a rhyme. "In that big mansion…." As she spoke this, the mansion of where her family lived was still there, as dawn was rising up in the city area. "All alone…?" Marsupilamie stated on how her owner must be alone without her pets, as some traces of the rain last night were dropping from the trees. "In all our days….tender ways." Marsupilamie expressed out her feelings about the times her family have had such a good life with their kind and sweet owner. "And her love for us was shown." As she spoke this out, we are zooming a bit closer to the mansion by a big window? "And so, you see…." As she spoke, the blinds on the window were pulled back, just as a image of an old woman was seen? "We can't leave her alone?" Marsupilamie exclaimed with a sad tone, not wanting to leave the old woman in the window to be alone. Then without warning, the day went to turn into night with Mrs. Wakeman waiting for her missing pets? "She'd always say that…." As Marsupilamie speaks, we see how sad Nora Wakeman is, almost showing that she has not slept since the disappearance of her Marsupilamis, trying to hold together her little hope. "We're the greatest treasure she could own." Marsupilamie explained out that from her touchy voice, her family was a treasure to the old woman. "Because…." However, as Marsupilamie got to this, Mrs. Wakeman begins to look away, almost feeling like she may give up hope. "With us, she never felt alone." As this last statement was mention, Nora Wakeman moves away from her window, almost like she seem to be unable to feel love or possibly move on ever again?

The scene changes to where the stables are, as we see Rapidash looking with concern at Remy, who tiredly was coming back? It's obvious that he's return after looking all night for the missing Marsupilami family with no luck what so ever?

"Oh Remy, I've been so worried about you?" Rapidash spoke from seeing how terrible looking poor Remy looks like, seemingly worrying her so much. "Did you have any luck at all?" She look down to the little rat who was tired, asking if he found their missing family friends?

"Not a sign of them, Rapidash?" Remy sadly shrug his hands out that he had no luck finding the Marsupilami family one bit? "Guagh, and I've searched all night?" He took a breath to sign and waved out his arms to state how he was trying to search so much to find the Marsupilami family, but can't find them anywhere within Paris that he's been able to go to before lowering his head to sign in defeat?

"I know?" Rapidash nods with concern caution in her tone in knowing her friend did his best. "And poor Nora didn't sleep a wink either?" She looked upward to state how even Miss. Wakeman couldn't sleep so much, as she shook her head from the poor woman can't get much rest when her loving pets are missing?

"Guagh…huwough?" Remy took a deep breath to sign in agony at this moment. "It's a sad day for all of us?" Remy exclaimed out to look to Rapidash in feeling that no one could be happy on this day, who could be with their missing friends?

"Go-gum-dom-dom?" But then suddenly, the two heard someone humming a tune which sounded…happy? "Bu-dadi-dumdum" To their surprise, the ones coming to enter the stables looked like Norman and Backalive wearing stable-wear clothes to perform their next duties? "Dum-diddly-di." Strangely enough, they hummed and danced with smiles while Norman carried a bucket in his hand? "Dididi-Yip-didi-didi." Even Rapidash and Remy looked to each other puzzled and confused, wondering why the two butlers were so happy about?

"Morning Rapidash!" Norman raised his stable's hat to happily say good morning to the mansion's traveling horse when he and Backalive entered the stables. "My pretty stead!" He pats the puzzled horse-pokemon who still had a puzzled look on her cheek, unsure what was going on?

"Looking lovely today as always! Today's probably gonna be another great day!" Backalive complimented the horse-pokemon with a smile while stating how the day will go, almost like the two butlers don't have a single sad bone in their bodies?

"Gahuagh?" Norman chuckled a bit from feeling so pleased with himself. Just then, he looked around to make sure that they were all alone here with a sly smile. "Can you keep a secret? Hmm?" He whispered to Rapidash in asking if the silent and unable to speak english to people horse-pokemon would keep a secret he wants to share.

"Guagh…of course she can!" Backalive laughed off while he and a happy Norman walked away from Rapidash, leaving her puzzled and confused with strange stern suspicion on her face? "I doubt anybody would understand, so, she won't tell a soul?" The old hunter bragged out that from knowing it, animals don't talk to humans, so where is the harm.

"Hahahahah!" Norman laughs off the joke the two butlers made, as Rapidash watches on, they put the bucket down to reach for a newspaper in Norman's pocket? "We've got news straight from the horses mouth!" Norman waved the newspaper out to happily exclaim that the two butlers have news that is making them so happy. "If you'll pardon the expression, of course. Ha?" Of course when Norman laugh this off, this surprised Rapidash of the pun expression to frown in annoyance in finding those things offensive.

"Yeap, not our fault they use that expression about news!?" Backalive shrug off that to him, he don't get why folks even use an expression with horses like that. But of course, Rapidash is also not only frowning at that, but the other reason; that the two butlers were happy on this tragic incident that happen to the Marsupilami family?

"Look Rapidash!" Norman spoke to hold the newspaper up for the horse-pokemon to see it. "We've made the headlines!" He opens the newspaper up to the front part of it with his eyes shut to happily express this news. the paper read 'Le Journalde Paris' as the headline news, as the man spoke. "Mysterious Marsu-napper Abducts Family Of Marsupilamis." Norman read out from the headlines on the front page that was bolded for readers to see!

"It also reads about, the 'Authorities Completely Baffled', then the 'Community Near Panic', and even a 'Futile Search For Aristocats' on the next line!? Ha, it's the biggest thing to reach anyone's ears!?" Backalive pointed from the left to right of other title headlines to discuss this great chaotic manner that has happen, as he laughs it off with a happy cackle.

"Hachachuagh!" Norman chuckles out this news, but Rapidash however gasped in surprise at hearing this. "Aren't you proud of us?" As Norman asked this, Rapidash frowns angrily, and good reason in realizing that the one response for taking the Marsupilami family was the evil butlers? But while she was frowning, someone above her head who climbed up there without being seen had heard this confession, it was Remy.

"So….?" Remy slowly spoke in understanding the whole situation now of 'who did the crime' with an upset frown. "They're the catnappers? A.K.A., the Marsu-Nappers?" Remy exclaimed in realizing it all, Norman and Backalive were responsible for the missing pets. "Guess that explains why I was tired after eating that soup, the two musta drugged it with sleeping tablets?" The rat later realized that the butlers drugged their meal to kidnap the Marsupilamis and that it was done when they fell asleep.

"Get this!" Backalive spoke in about to state something when he pats the newspaper. "The police say it was a professional, masterful job!" Backalive bragged off with a prideful expression to be show, even puffy his chest to look like who he said was the one that did the crime so well.

"The work of a genius?" Norman exclaimed out with holding his shirt with one hand while hiding the paper behind his back, trying to look like a real genius.

"Which is clearly us!? Not bad for a couple of butlers? Bwahahaha!" Backalive exclaimed off while laughing at this while not knowing that the two butlers mistake was telling the animals that were friends to who they kidnapped.

"Not bad, a Rapidash!?" Norman happily exclaimed out with wide open arms to almost give the horse-pokemon a hug. "Old girl?" At Norman's last mark on saying how good he and Backalive were, he did something out of his blind happiness. "Whiphmm…." He accidentally slapped Rapidash's behind with the newspaper which ended up causing…

"Brihihihhihi!" Rapidash yelps out in surprise annoyance and shock while also causing Remy to go flying off the horse-pokemon.

"Prushshmm…." As Remy flew off in the air, he landed in a muzzle bag for horses filled with oats.

"Huagh-huagh-haugh!" Norman chuckles to lean on the support beam of the stable to laugh this news off. "Guaugh, oh they won't find a clue to implicate me or Backalive!" Norman exclaimed out while he picks up the muzzle bag for Rapidash with a sneaky smile, stating how that neither crook will be found out to be connected to the crime. "Not one single clue!" He wiggled his index finger to state how there is no clue to lead to the butlers.

"We made sure to account for anything!" Backalive bragged out with a sly smile that nothing could go wrong now.

"Why I'll-I'll…." Norman pauses to think on what to say about this while still being happy. "I'll eat my hat if they…" Norman was about to say something if the police found out, that he eat his hat if they found out, however….

Suddenly, both butlers eyes widen in shock and stopped the conversation in recalling something!?

"OUR HATS!" Norman gasped out to say with a shocked and worried expression, just remembering the missing hats he and Backalive lost? "MY UMBRELLA!" Norman patted his top head with his other hand in remembering his umbrella that was also left behind?

"Great Back-Wash!" Backalive gasped in shocking surprise before stating the other things they forgot? "The Shoes And the Bikes Side Car!" Suddenly, he spoke out in remembering how they lost all their stuff, from that dog fight with Charlie and Itchy. "We lost them all during our fight with them darn mutts in the country side!?" Their near escape and fight with Charlie B. Barkin and Itchy Itchiford, they still have their stuff in the country side outside of Paris? "If the police were to discover them things to put together which leads back to us, our alibis will be scattered and will be prove as the kidnappers!?" He spoke in shocking terror, if the stuff proves they were somewhere without letting Nora Wakeman know, their goose is cooked. "We can't let a chance like that happen and lose everything we finally got the chance to get!?" If they don't move to fix this, all their wicked schemes to having a fortune will go down the drain.

"Oh-Oh gracious?" Norman yelped in complete shock and lets go of the muzzle bag to the ground to cover half his face. "Cluphm…" The bag made an impact on the ground, but that didn't bother the butlers that were concern about the police finding their things to tie their appearance and date to the kidnapping? "We-We got to get those things back tonight!" Norman spoke in panic, as he made a quick run with his arms waving out pass the frowning Rapidash and out of the stables.

"Wait for me, I won't let this setback be handled without hunters aid!" Backalive shouted while passing the frowning Rapidash to catch up to Norman out the stables. "We need to cover our tracks WITHOUT anything of ours getting discovered!" Their mission was clear, to prepare to retrieve their stuff before it's used as evidence to be the ones that kidnapped the Marsupilami pet family, all to get ahead of Nora Wakeman's will.

"Peewhh…" Remy was seen coming out of the oats from the muzzle bag, spitting some of the stuff in his mouth. "What…pewhh!" He spoke off confused to what happened before spitting more oats out. "Why you…pewhh!" He climbs out of the stuff completely while remembering what he overheard and spit more oats out. "Why that…pewwhh!" He raised and shook his right fist in hearing Norman and Backalive's plot and spit out another oat from his mouth. "Sneaky…Crooked….pewwhh-pewhhm…" He was cleaning some oats off him while making a snappy remark about the butlers with an angry frown. "No good..pewwhh!" As he was about to state this, he fell in the muzzle bag and spit more oats out. "Butlers!" He raised his arms out to finish his complaining statement about Norman and Backalive being the ones that took Marsupilamie and her children away, that's low and rotten to do towards old Nora Wakeman who loves them, just as this scene fades out.

**VISION NOTE:** While in the original film, the role of Tomas O'Malley was only played for the solo part reasons. But seeing as how I'm using the original star animal of the Marsupilami work, I decided to give him a partner, a character from the American TV Series, Maurice the Gorilla as an extra. Plus the way to address Marsupilami by Marsu was mostly used for those that were his friend from the Marathon Version TV Series, but has a bit of his personality from what was used when he spoke for a U.S.A. TV Show.

The cast playing the milk truck driver and passenger was an extra part from me. Using the main star cast from the 'Ren & Stimpy Show', to bring up some laughs. Plus, a little surprise humor work for the next chapter will knock us flat in laughter.

The 'Child In Desperate Emergency Need Travel', or C.I.D.E.N.T. is a made up shortly gag used to make the pun for the humor use of a cartoon Fourth Wall Break.

Well this was certainly a **VISION** we found much joy for, am I right? And it'll continue to get better, the VISION-KING will soon be preparing the next chapter of the next exciting part to play for how the Marsupilami Family travels with Marsu and Maurice? Things go from riding a truck, to crossing a rail-track, to going down a river, and then….meeting some bizarre toucans? It's more crazy stuff to **IN-VISION** then you wanna believe, and when it comes out, boy will things get exciting with more mind-blowing stuff and laugh riots then you can count? So sit back and enjoy the ride, the fun is just starting to come around now. Till the next time we got a story to post, just kick back and let it all roll now…


	6. Chapter 06 Think Toucan

Author's Note: Greetings once more again to my loyal followers and viewers for coming to see this story. I can assure you, you'll find some **ENVISION** stuff that'll make you laugh quite a bit. As you know, the "King Of VISIONS" has plenty of tricks and ideas to bring entertainment up for new ways for us to enjoy this story relating to the Marsupilami. And for fans that love such animals, you'll have more shots to **VISUALIZE** the comedy works from both worlds of French and American works, the two together is killer (in a good way where you laugh off silly in a way of speaking.). So now without much further chattering, it's time we begin checking out the next story here, so shall we begin…and see where this adventure leads? Lets do it…?

**Chapter 06: Think Toucan**

The scene opens up to where we see the milk truck driving off near a nice country side spot. It's engine still making it's noise while Ren and Stimpy are driving to do their job while going over a bridge over a small river. They made it over on the other side, but while the drivers were driving, they never knew of some 'extra' passengers in the back? We see the scene shows Marsupilamie, Marsu, Bobo, Bibu, and Bibi along with Maurice looking out the back of the view of what they're passing by with smiles.

"Grugrugruahhmm…." Suddenly, Maurice's stomach makes a gurgling noise that gets everybody's attention?

"Wooh, sounds like your stomach's giving us the time of the hour, Maurice!?" Marsu spoke with a little smile in guessing what his big ape pal's stomach is telling them; time to eat.

"Ouk-Ouk? Uh-Huhn?" Maurice nods with a smile, it's that time of the day to have something nice to eat, a tasty food or a drink, whichever it can be.

"Anyone for breakfast?" Marsu soon spoke out a suggestion to the group, but mostly down at the little ones.

"What breakfast?" Bobo jumps up eagerly in surprise and hopeful smile, same as his siblings at hearing the magic words of the morning day.

"Where is it?" Bibi asked eagerly while awaiting the breakfast that Marsu speaks of.

"Why….Right under this magic carpet!?" Marsu exclaims out while putting his right hand on an old rugged carpet that was nearby and covering something.

"Ohhh….?" Maurice spoke in glee, as he was about to lift the carpet up, if Marsu hadn't stop him?

"Ah-Ah-Ah, Maurice! We mustn't ruin this for the little ones?" Marsu waved his index finger to politely tell his friend with a calm smile that they shouldn't spoil this surprise yet for the little marsupilamis.

"Ouk! Uh-Uh?" Maurice suddenly yelped before shaking his head 'no' in not wanting to do that, he doesn't wanna ruin things.

"Okay!" Marsu replied that his ape friend understands, time to begin to bring the entertainment. "But before we can have it, we have to cook up a little spell?" Marsu spoke out in how they must do things, even gave a little wink to signal what they gotta do. "You know?" Marsu spoke from seeing Bobo, Bibu, and Bibi smile with interest in hearing this? "You ready?" As Marsu asked this, the three marsupilami children nodded their heads, eagerly awaiting for what to do.

"Ouk-Ouk, teheheheh!" Maurice nods to seeing this while laughing up happily to his best bud Marsu, looks like they get to prepare a little show now.

"Alright!" Marsu spoke from seeing that they were ready, time to play a little game with the little marsupilamis. "First! To make the magic begin to work…" Marsu instructed on what they had to do on the first part to use the spell. "You wiggle your nose." As he spoke this, the children looked to their noses, and were wiggling them in a silly matter before looking up to Marsu on what next? "And tickle your chin." At that next step, the children closed their eyes to happily tickle their chins. "And you close your eyes." As Marsu spoke this when they were done, the children closed their eyes, but Bobo had one open to peek? "And cross your heart." Then on that next step, the children were crossing their hearts on their chest. "Drum roll, Maurice!" Marsu looked to his ape friend to plan a special surprise next from seeing the children did well.

"Durgurgurgurhmm…Durf-Druffhm…" Maurice was patting his belly which was making a drum beat with a smile while the two travelers prepare their unveiling surprise.

"And presto change-o! Breakfast!" Marsu then happily removed the carpet that was underneath to reveal a can container. "Cruffhmm…" The lid fell off to open it up, as we see it was labeled 'Cream', meaning it was cream milk. "A la carte!" Marsu waved motion to the little surprise he and Maurice showed the little ones, who's eyes were open with excited smiles at seeing this.

"Hooray!" Bibi replied in excitement to jump up to cheer for the breakfast to appear before them.

"We did it!" Bobo spoke out in a cheer for the siblings work while going on over to the cream filled can container.

"Look mama, look!" Bibu said to his mother whom which Marsupilamie looked with a happy smile that her children were so pleased for what they believe to have done in making breakfast appear.

"Lick-lick-lick-lick…" Bibi, Bibu, and Bobo soon stood on the edge of the container can, bends their heads in to drink the cream out all happily like.

"Gurbhm-gurbhm-gurbhm…." At that time, Maurice found his own cream case and was gulping it down happily.

"Why mister Marsu?" Marsupilamie spoke with a smile towards Marsu and Maurice for their little surprise for the children. "You are amazing!" She complimented the person she has meant on this travel, he really is a wonderful person.

"True." Marsu smiled to nod proudly at that kind response he was receiving. "Very…True." He thought it over before still nodding at how he was an amazing kind of wild marsupilami.

"Gulp-gulpgulp…haaaugh…." Maurice found his own container of cream, which was his second, and was gulping it down happily with a smile.

However, it was at this time, that Stimpy looked at the rearview mirror to notice something in the back?

"Um, Ren?" Stimpy slowly spoke to his friend with a puzzled and confused look from what he's seeing?

"Yes Stimpy? What is it?" Ren asked annoyed while driving, what could his friend want now?

"What are we hollering in the back again?" Stimpy asked curiously of something he wasn't sure of what they had in the back of the truck?

"I told you a Million times, we work for a respectable milk company, and besides the equipment in the back, it's just cases of milk and cream!?" Ren explained out clearly with authority that they were just carrying only what they were given, nothing more, nothing less.

"So we aren't taking a couple of Marsupilamis and a Gorilla then?" Stimpy went off to ask another stupid question when he scratched his head in being unsure of something not right here?

"Course not! What gave you a stupid idea like that?" Ren spoke off with a stern face before looking to his red cat friend on what could possibly give him that idea to begin with?

"Cause they're riding in the back with us?" Stimpy pointed his left thumb to state out clearly that they are hollering 'more' then what they were suppose to hold.

"Waaaahhh! Let me see?" Ren decided to look at the rearview mirror and he gasped with wide eyes in shock to see Marsu and Maurice in the back! "What the…STOP THE TRUCK!" He shouted out loud and in panic in not believing while acting?

"BRruuuvhhmmm….ruuvhhmmm…." Ren suddenly pressed the brakes all of a sudden, which made those in the back, go flying, even Marsupilamie yelped while a relaxed Marsu yelps to grab the edge of the truck. "Clashmmm…CRAsshhmmm…." There was a lot of things going clashing against the front, even Marsu was yelping to hold on, but the gate flung up with him still holding on? "CLasuphmm…CLusphmm…" After a few more things sounded like that clashed or bashed against the back of the drivers side, Marsu was soon sent flying right at the yelping Ren when the truck came to a halt.

"HOEBA-HALA!" Marsu yelps out in surprise shock while grabbing a hold of Ren's top head to cover his eyes sight!

"Sacre Bleu! A Wild Marsupilami!" Ren yelled out in surprise from seeing above him, that Marsu was on his head which even the wild animal notice he was found. "Stimpy! We got Stowaways? Get them!" Ren barked to his driver passenger that they got to take care of these intruders.

"I can't Ren? I got a monkey on my back?" Stimpy stated from surprise, surprise, Maurice landed his back on the red cat while using his cushion belly to gently absorb the impact of Marsupilamie and her children, when they went flying?

"HOEBA! RUN FOR THE HILLS, MAURICE!" Marsu yelps while he jumps off Ren's head when the driver tried to swipe at him, as he and Maurice planned to run out the back way.

"WAARruughhhh!" Maurice yelped out to reply after gently putting the Marsupilami family down first.

Stimpy was stuck in his place, but Ren was not. "You Thieves!" Ren snaps to yell out while Marsupilamie, her children run out of the milk truck in fear. "You…you robbers!" As Ren made this next snappy remark, both Marsu and Maurice were the last ones to exit the truck. "Mangy Tramps!" We see Ren run out of the truck, with a monkey-wrench in hand before he angrily throws it at the fleeing animals. "Take that!" As Ren makes more snap remarks, we see Marsupilamie running in fear with Bibu and Bobo beside her while they dodge a thrown monkey-wrench. "And that!" At the next part of Ren snapping, he throws an empty cream container the animals drank which missed Marsu who used his tail to rescue Bibi that tripped and fall while Maurice ran to swipe any other stuff thrown? "Truufhhmm…trufhhmm…." As the container missed them, we see everyone run across a railroad track before going into hiding in an old building outside the railroad place which Maurice lucky got the door open?

"I think ya scare them off Ren?" Stimpy's voice called from near the milk truck from turning the dial lever to jump start their ride; again.

"Shut up and get out ride going! We're leaving, and this time….LOCK The Doors!" Ren snapped off to his pal that they are going, and they'll make sure no more animals stowaway on their ride.

"Trufhhm…gurfrufruvhmm…." The milk truck was starting it's engines, just as it was leaving the stowaways behind.

"Oh…." Marsupilamie spoke with a surprised shock reaction, as she checked to see if the coast was clear? "Oh what ah…" Marsupilamie tried to say something about that experience before the words came to mind. "Horrible….Horrible man!" Marsupilamie exclaimed with utmost shock surprised while her children and Marsu peeked out along with Maurice if everything was clear for them?

"Well some humans are like that, Marsupilamie!? Especially the little angry chihuahua." Marsu explained off with a little smile to help aid the distracted female marsupilami. "Me and Maurice have learned to live with them." Marsu explained while Bobo looked to them with a frowny face before looking back outwards in the direction they came from.

"I'll show him!" Bobo declared out with a determined face, as he jumped off the doorway and on the ground. "HOEBA!" Bobo snarled off while making his scary hissing act to scare the milk driver. "Bobobobo!" He was jumpy while trying to look fearsome, but some spit came off his lips.

"Hey, cool it, you little wild tiger." Marsu spoke with a little amusement in his voice which by then, Bobo cease his actions to see he was spitting again? "That guy's dynamite on a short fuse that could blow up any minute." Marsu explained out while Bobo licks his lips with a little cheeky smile for that sheepish little display.

"But he called us tramps!?" Bobo looked in the direction while making an angry face in recalling what Ren said to the group.

"Urrrgh?" Maurice signed in feeling depressed that they were called that, it wasn't very nice?

"Oh, I'll be so glad when we get back home?" Marsupilamie signs with her head down and eyes shut before opening them to exclaim that she can't wait for her family to be home where it's safer.

"Well that's a long way off, so…?" Marsu nodded with a smile on his head that for them, they're trip is still far. "We better get moving." Marsu stated off with him walking forward to lead the group where they basically will have to go.

As Marsu and Marsupilamie were happily walking together slowly, the three little marsupilami children rushed ahead of them with cheery smiles while Maurice brought up the rear. At this time, we see Bibu, Bobo, and Bibi run up to the rails of a train track to be in the center to look out with smiles of curiosity.

"Gee wiz!" Bobo exclaimed with excitement, even jumping up a bit from being excited as his siblings. "Look at that bridge!" As he said this, the scene shows the railroad going across a big bridge ahead of them which underneath it was a river. "Come on, let's play train!" Bobo suggested to his siblings, as he got up front to play the front part of a real train on the rail track.

"Now be careful, children!" Marsupilamie spoke in precautions while Bibu got in the middle and Bibi got to be the caboose end of the train with Bobo leading them.

"Bibi's the caboose!" Bobo turns to look behind him in stating his sister was playing the behind part of their pretend train. Of course, this made Bibi frown at that statement while Bobo still spoke out. "All aboard!" Bobo declared out that it was time to play their train game. "Choo-choo-choo-choo-choo-choo-choo-choo-choo-choo. Whoo-whoo!" The children begin to walk on the rail and pretend to be a train, as we see Marsu, Marsupilamie, and Maurice following them behind on the bridge. "Choo-choo-choo-choo-choo-choo-choo-choo. Whoo-whoo!" From the sound of things, the children sounded like they were having fun.

"Heh-heh-heh!" Maurice chuckled happily at this nice display, it sounded so real.

"Clickety-clickety-clickety-clickety. Whoo-whoo!" Bobo said in amusement of the other noise of the rails before making another whistle noise.

"Bruuvhmmm…BRuuvhhmm…" Suddenly a real train whistle is heard and Bobo gasps in surprised horror. "Gurgurgurfruvhmmm…." A real train is seen up ahead, heading their way at a fast rate.

"Oh no!" Marsupilamie gasped in horror with wide eyes, same as Marsu and Maurice when they saw this.

"WAH-WAH-WARRRUUGH!" Maurice was yelping and screaming in fear and panic, a train was coming and they can't dodge anywhere while out in the open one way cross?

"Alright now, don't panic!" Marsu tried to sound assuring while the train was approaching fast! "Down underneath here! AND MAKE IT SNAPPY!" Marsu issued out loud, as we see him, Marsupilamie, Bobo, Bibi, Bibu, and Maurice quickly going off to the side to go under the bridge, just as the train came by right in the nick of time of their salvation.

"Grugurfrugrufruvhmm…." The train's wheels were making loud noises, as we see the group underneath the bridge, Marsu and Maurice shielding a worried Marsupilamie, Bobo and Bibi together with each of them had worried faces. "Gruuhmm..Gruufhhmm…." All the rumbling noises where almost shaking the part of the bridge they hid under, but the train still kept going on. Next scene shows Marsu and Marsupilamie grabbing a support beam with the children in their arms lock while Maurice held his feet to the ground and the two adults to aid them too. "Grugurfh…Gruffhh-fruhm….." Soon from seeing the railroad wheels of the train, the noise was starting to decrease, as we saw Marsupilamie now holding her frighten children in her arms, Marsu held her and Maurice held him to wait this out. "Grufhh-grufhh..grufhmm…." The noises faded to near silence, as we see the train was long passed gone? Soon everyone came up from under the railroad bridge except Maurice went around, to check if it was safe?

"Hoeba? Everyone okay!? All six of us?" Marsu signed in close calling relief, and asked if everyone was okay from that experience?

"Urgh! Ohh! Eek! Ahh! Umm!" Maurice pointed his finger to count each of the group, but when he did himself, something was off? "Ook-Ac, hurrah? WArugh-Aruk!" Maurice was puzzled, as he ushered out that something was wrong to show a five finger count on his hand, signaling everyone here?

"What do you me you count five, there were suppose to be….?" Marsu asked his big ape friend for saying they were short, that can't be unless….something happened to the other one?

"Splash-Splash!" Below the bridge and in the river, we see someone in trouble swimming to be…Bibi!? "Mama!" Bibi cried out for her mother while the river was taking her and she had a hard time swimming?

"Bibi!" Marsupilamie screamed out when she landed on one beam of the bridged, with a scared and worried face at seeing her daughter in trouble. "Oh Bibi! My daughter?" She ushered out in horror and terror, how can she save her daughter from the running of the river?

"WURGH-WARGH! WAARRugh!" Maurice was making lots of shouty noises to Marsu in confusion while biting his finger nails, what can they do about this?

"I know she's in danger and neither of us has had much swimming practice? But there's only one thing to do when someone can't swim?" Marsu spoke to his big ape, knowing with a determination that while neither can swim, they can't allow a sweet child to drown. "Hold my tail! It'll act as a bungle cord while mostly keeping us from getting apart." So without delaying this, he holds a part of his tail to Maurice to not let go of it.

"Urgh, okay?" Maurice nods while he grabs the edge of Marsu's tail, before the latter was going off with a reckless plan?

"Hang on Bibi!" Marsu shouted when he lands on the beam of the bridge before…jumping down to the water? "Cause here I come!" As Marsu said this, he was diving halfway while close to the water which thanks to his tail line with Maurice, the slow gorilla climbs down the bridge to get on the ground with the others on his back. "Ka-splash!" Soon Marsu landed in the water with a nice dive, as he swims towards Bibi having trouble before he was scooping her in his hand. "Mo ho! Let's go!" Marsu shouted at Maurice when he pulled his tail to signal his ape friend on the ground.

"Waruugh?" Maurice replied puzzled when he heard Marsu say the word 'go' in the sentenc while a bit far away from the nosie?

"My Tail!" Marsu looked down to his tail while pulling it with his free hand to let the big ape know what he means, too bad with Maurice's 'small brian-power', those were poor choice words?

"Urgh, okay!" Maurice nods from the ground, as he did what he believed Marsu told him to do?

"Bruughn…/Whiphmm…clasphmm…." Maurice pulled the tail one moment, and released it which whipped back to smack Marsu in the face; like a spring!?

"Oh brother, I meat PULL US IN!" Marsu yelped from realizing that he was asking Maurice to pull the two back in with his tail, not let go of the tail?

"Oops?" Maurice put his right index finger to his lips, showing a lost confused expression, getting the words 'go' and 'tail' in mixing it for 'Let go of tail' by mistake, somehow?

"I gotta get that guy some dialog practice in what I say next time?" Marsu signed in realizing he shoulda been clearer in his statements when giving a big job to his big ape friend. "And just peachy, my tails all wound up and I can't even use it for propeller purpose here? What now?" At this moment, Marsu saw a log drifting in the water, and grabbed hold of it with a worn out Bibi in his hold. "Well if there's sleeping on logs, I'll gladly ride on one." Marsu happily exclaimed while still holding on from not letting go while still holding to the wet Bibi.

"I'm coming!" Marsupilamie spoke when she was jumping off the bridge to run off some boulder rocks to chase down on the grass field to catch up with her worried face about her daughter's safety.

"Carsplash..splash…." Marsu tried to hold onto the log, but it flipped him under the water before resurfacing while he held on to it along with Bibi in his grip. "Wooh there!" Marsu yelps from slipping into the water again with Bibi, but swims up to climb back onto the log. "Oh man, if I don't get us out fast, will be heading down river without a paddle?" Marsu yelps from seeing that going down further on this current with a passenger might put more risk to not just himself, but Bibi too!?

Marsupilamie was seen rushing across the grass field, looking from where Marsu and Bibi were in the river before looking ahead to climb up a branch sticking closely over the water. "Marsu! Marsu, up here!" She spoke to call out to Marsu who he and a worried Bibi looked up to see the female marsupilami awaiting them.

"Wooh!" Marsu yelps from the river almost dragging him under, but still stood up tall on the log.

Soon Marsu's log was coming towards the branch where Marsupilamie was, awaiting to save them. "Hurry, I'll save you!" She spoke in awaiting to save her child and friend, but…?

"Not likely, the currents pulling us away, but you can still save your kid!" Marsu spoke off in knowing what he's gonna have to do. Then with all his strength, Marsu throws Bibi up to which Marsupilamie grabs her child in her arms while she was still wet. But the mother almost lost her child's grip hold from the wetness, but regain her hold.

Soon we see Bobo and Bibu running across the field with worried faces about the situation to catch up to their mother while Maurice was bringing up the rear.

Afterwards, Marsupilamie puts her child on the ground with relief before she went off somewhere with a concern face for someone else at this time.

"Gee, Bibi?" Bobo spoke to which Bibi looked away from where her mother left to see her brothers approaching. "Why you have to fall off a bridge?" Bobo asked when he appeared with a frown from what his sister almost did which Bibi stood up to frown at that remark.

Bibi stuck her tongue out to Bobo in making her remark of his tone even when wet, before she and her siblings ran off towards the direction their mother went to.

"Urgh-Arck!" Maurice called out from slowly catching up to the group ahead of him.

"Marsu!" Soon we see Marsupilamie close to the river's edge to call out for the only person still stuck on the river. "Oh Marsu, please take care?" She called out by the time her children and Maurice joined her to seeing Marsu was being taken away down the river's flow?

"I'm alright, honey! Don't worry!" Marsu spoke with a smile to assure the female marsupilami that he's gonna be fine, even in this situation. "I'll see you all down stream!" He stated out before he continues to float on down the river while still on the log.

"Urgh-Arck!" Maurice pointed a general direction for the group to take, it's a long shot, but if they can reach their friend down the river stream, they'll take that path which was where they were heading off towards.

The scene on one road path near a fence and a field, two creatures were seen walking down it? They were both the same bird species, toucans of black feathers & white feather with 5 colors on their beaks from light-green, to yellow, to orange, to red, and last black on the edge and had light-blue eyes with their black oval dots. Their names were Cheryl (wearing a blue scarf) and Meryl (wearing a pink scarf), two twin sisters that were having a nice time just walking instead of flying to enjoy the view.

"What a beautiful country side, eh Cheryl?" Meryl spoke from looking across the fence side to see the beauty of what she was seeing. "Ah, so much like our own dear England." The girl signed to admit how it's somewhat close to matching their own home.

"Oh indeed, yes!" Cheryl nods in agreement there while they continue to walk on, but just as they reach the river, the sister spoke with a statement? "Meryl if I walk much farther, I'll get flat feet?" The sister toucan stated from looking to her talon feet, feeling that they are getting tiresome from walking, but didn't seem to mind once they stop for a moment?

"Cheryl?" Meryl spoke to with a smily reminder of something to her sister. "We were nearly born with flat feet!?" The toucan sister stated out that from their birth, their talon feet were something close to flat feet anyway.

"Guhahahaha!/Mwahahahahah!" They both were laughing at the joke which they found very funny and humorist to one another.

But suddenly, as the laughter dies down, Cheryl notices something from behind her sister by the river view. "I say?" Cheryl spoke in surprise which caught Meryl's attention before going on. "Look over there!" She points to the river for both sisters to see this.

"Oh…?" Meryl yelped in surprise, as both sisters see Marsu jumping off the log and grabbing onto a willow branch with his hands. "Oh, how unusual?" Meryl spoke in quote surprised tone, seeing what Marsu is doing is very different indeed?

"Well fancy that?" Cheryl spoke from what the twins were observing Marsu trying to kick the water while holding onto his support line to reach a shore rock in the river. "A full-grown Marsupilami learning how to swim? And without using it's tail for an edge?" The sister twin stated on how the observation shows that a Wild Marsupilami learning how to swim even as a grown up or even without using it's tail for help?

"We'll he's going about it all wrong?" Meryl spoke in remark to her sister from noticing how Marsu was using a twig to paddle his lower half towards the shore rock while shaking her head at this poor display.

"Quite right, sister!" Cheryl spoke in agreement with what her sister said in stating the obvious. "We better correct him!" She stated out what they gotta do, as they got into the water to swim over to Marsu's spot.

"Sir? Sir!" Meryl was speaking out with a smile on her face to get the marsupilami's attention. "Gaugh, you are most fortune we happen to be along?" She took a breath before speaking at Marsu still struggling with the branch while kicking his legs over to the rock shore.

"Yes? We're here to help you." Cheryl spoke to come around Marsu's other side, just as the guy noticed he got two smiling company toucan members?

"No, no?" Marsu spoke from holding onto the twig with both his hands, even his teeth to make a yelping response to the toucans help? "Back off, girls? I'm doing fine, even with my tail too stretched and tired to help!" Marsu gritted his teeth while shouting off that he was fine and didn't need help.

"First you must gain self confidence by striking out on your own." Cheryl spoke from looking at Marsu kicking the water from still not near rock shore in the river after coming up to his front again.

"Go away!" Marsu snapped at the two toucans that were not leaving him alone from his gritted teeth. "I'm trying to get to shore!" Marsu stated off to use his left hand to swim his body in the direction of a nearby shore.

"You will never learn to swim properly with that willow branch in your mouth." Meryl turns to look at Marsu from seeing the marsupilami with a twig in his grip and mouth, even if the guy was almost towards a rock shore, they think he's not swimming right.

"Indeed, not at all." Cheryl stated off while Marsu finally got his legs around the rock, as he tries to get out of the water and away from the toucan sisters.

"Snip-Snip!" Meryl wiggled her feather fingers with a smile to prepare herself near the twig branch. "Here we go! Guagh…" She soon turns around, took a breath to open her beak to….plan to cut the twig Marsy was using!?

"STOP! DON'T DO THAT!" Marsu yelled out with his open mouth and waved up arms in horror of what the toucans were going to do, but…. "Uh-Oh? Gulphmm…Guulphmm?" Marsu soon yelps from realizing his mistake, slipped off the rock and fell into the river. "Splash-splash…" He was splashing around like mad, he can't swim so good with nothing to aid him?

"You're doing splendidly." Cheryl spoke in a cheer while she and her sister just swam to follow Marsu's work in swimming without realizing the dangers he's in.

"And don't worry about form? It will come later." Meryl added off to say while Marsu was splashing around, like the toucan sister was stating that form would not matter at this time.

"PRuushhmm…." Soon Marsu spit out more water before struggling and sinking down in the water while these toucans just watch?

"Oh he takes to water, like a fish? Doesn't he, sister?" Meryl looked to her sister to make a comment on how Marsu was doing. "A very infusing enthusiastic, don't you…." As she was about to say this to her sister, both never saw Marsu's hands come up from behind and…grabbed their tail feathers in hoping to stay afloat!?

"Gwuuhh!/Hooowhhh!" Both toucans yelped and jumped a bit by this surprise that made them shriek? "Wahahaha.../Uahahahah…" Of course, that plan failed when Marsu's hands went under the water surface while the toucans laughed at this…like it was a joke.

"No!" Cheryl spoke between her laughs in thinking this Marsupilami was playing around. "Now…this is no time for fun and games!?" However, as she said this, some bubbles were appearing where Marsu was underneath…he was losing air?

"Guahahaha.../Mhmhmhmhmm…" Both toucans were laughing in still getting over the 'prank' Marsu pulled until….they took notice of something? "Teheehh.../Uaghh…" Both sisters stopped laughing when noticing how long Marsu was underwater with concern looks?

"Oh my? Say Cheryl?" Meryl spoke a bit alarm and worried while looking to her sister with the same face. "You don't suppose?" Both sisters looked at the little bubbles remaining that was from someone that breaths air, getting cautious that no one could be able to stay underneath the water from that action pulled unless…they aren't able to get up again?

"Oh yes!" Cheryl soon spoke out with the same concerning tone to look at her sister. "Yes I do!" She stood up in knowing and realizing, the poor creature might be drowning? "Bottoms up!" She issued out what they had to do in order to find out for themselves.

"Clasplash…." Soon both toucans dive in the water from their heads looking to find anything of the missing Marsu? "Clasph…" They raised their heads up from realizing that they didn't see anything, which meant one thing!? "DEEPER!" They both looked to each other to yell out with cautious concerns, knowing that they need to go deeper now. "ClaSplassh…." Soon they dive their entire bodies in to swim below in hopes to save Marsu's life before it's too late.

The scene changes a shore spot where we see Bobo and Bibu coming out, both looking out at something with a smile while their mother was behind them.

"Look mama!" Bobo spoke to get his worried mother's attention on something he spotted. "There he is!" He stated out from where Marsupilamie looked at from knowing where they were looking for Marsu was thin on the search, until just now.

From in the river, we see Meryl and Cheryl carrying a tired & near-drowned Marsu up across the water and saved him from drowning.

"You really did quite well for yourself as a beginner!" Meryl spoke in looking at Marsu to compliment the Wild Marsupilami's work out there on his swimming practice.

"Huagh, oh Marsu!?" Marsupilamie appeared on the shore line, as she signed in relief in seeing Marsu was safe. "Guuagh, thank goodness you're safe." She rolled her worried eyes off to exclaim how happy she was her new friend was safe.

"Urgh-Urgh, uh-hughn!" Maurice appeared later and smiled to nod in agreement, glad his pal wasn't seriously hurt or worst.

"Keep practicing!" Meryl lifted Marsu's chin up to happily advise his practice while still in shock from his near life-threatening event and dripping wet.

"And toodaloo do!" Cheryl wiggled her feather fingers to say 'goodbye' while the twin toucan sisters were starting to walk away from Marsu, who stood on his feet in the shore land with some water under his feet.

Soon Bobo comes into the little part of the water, looking concern for his Wild Marsupilami friend? "Can I help you, Mr. Marsu? Hugh?" Bobo asked in wondering if there was anything he could do to help Marsu, after everything?

"Guagh-cough?" Marsu coughs a bit from some water in his throat that went down wrong before looking at Bobo from the question? "Help? HELP?" Marsu asked off with a frown to groanly state this out like a rhetorical question. "I had 'all' the help I can take? And no more then those kinda 'helps' that can make Maurice look good?" Marsu remarked off from such an embarrassing situation of him almost drowning thanks to two kooky toucans trying to help him learn how to swim? Even Maurice would have done better then those two twin toucans?

"Oh mademoiselles!" Marsupilamie spoke to kindly approach the twin toucans that were about to walk away while giving her smile of thanks towards them. "Thank you ever so much for helping mister Marsu." She thanked them toucans for believing they saved Matsu from drowning, as she, Bibi and even Bobo came up to see them.

"Of course, girl." Cheryl spoke in feeling that it was mutual to lean a hand or feather in their case to help. "But first…introductions!" She held up her right feather fingers to comment about themselves introducing the other.

"Yes!" Meryl nodded in agreement to her sister before going on. "We British like to keep things proper." The toucan girl stated out about wanting to keep things in how the British do things.

"Mwhmphmphm.../Gwahahachachach…" Both were chuckling under their breath while a puzzled and confused Bibu and Bobo didn't get that?

"I am…Cheryl" Cheryl pointed to herself in introducing herself first. "And this my sister…." She was almost about to say, but was cut off then by her sister.

"Miss. Meryl!" Meryl added off to say when it got to her turn to introduction herself to the group off Marsupilamis.

"Guagh….We're twin sisters!" Cheryl took a deep breath to laugh off something in stating they are sisters.

"You might say we're related!" Meryl went off to state that the sisters are related to being so identical, hard to tell them apart?

"Gwahahahaha!/wahahahah!" They both laughed at that joke of theirs finding it funny indeed.

"See?" Cheryl spoke between laughing while both sisters were chuckling non-stop.

"Eeh-eeh-eeh!" Maurice chuckled a bit in liking to join the fun that was happening, thinking it was okay?

"Gwuahuchuchucahg, how nice?" Marsupilamie chuckled off with a smile from hearing this little joke humor from some new friends. "I never would have guessed?" She shook her head in lightly humoring the two toucans about them being related twin sisters and how hard it can be to tell them apart…if not for the colors they wear.

"Gwahahaha.../Hachachach…" Soon both Marsupilamie and the toucan sisters were laughing at this next made joke while Bibu was checking out the toucans talon feet.

"Look! They got rubber feet?" Bibu waved his head over towards Bobo to tell his brother of what he's found that's interesting?

"Yeah?" Bobo replied with a smile in agreeing there, the feet do look like they were flat, somehow?

"Guahahah?/Huagh-huuagh?" Soon when both toucan sisters finished their laughing, they took a breather before speaking to Marsupilamie and her gathered children.

"We're on holiday." Meryl explains out first on what the two sisters are doing at this time.

"From walking tour of France." Cheryl added off in stating where they went to on their holiday.

"And swimming, some of the way." Meryl explained out while Bibu went behind the sisters, looking curiously at their tail feathers?

"On water, of course." Cheryl stated off about that part while Bibu tried to whack one of the wiggling tail feathers when the sisters chuckled?

"Gruhmmhucuhcuh.../Wachauuugh-huchuchuch…" Both toucans were laughing from the result of their joke that was humorist.

Soon the scene changes to Marsu walking out from the water, dripping wet while Maurice tried to help his friend up. "Marsu?" Marsupilamie spoke when Marsu tried to shake his one right leg to rid of some water? "This is Cheryl, and Meryl." Marsupilamie came up to Marsu to introduce the toucan sisters that they are meeting.

"Yeah beautiful, we met already?" Matsu looked where Marsupilamie wanted him to see, but from the looks on his face, he wasn't to thrilled. "Now get those two talon-footed live-hids outta here!?" Marsu hissed off to snap angrily while looking away from not gotten over what happened to him yet.

"Now, now, Marsu." Marsupilamie shook her head at Marsu's act with a smile, and looked to him in wanting him to be nice. "They did save you, you can at least show gratitude for that effort." She requested a little sincerity since without the toucan twins, Marsu would not have gotten out of the river?

"Okay, okay beautiful?" Marsu groans to sign in defeat that Marsupilamie made her point clear while he squeezed his wet tail out to get ride of more water. "Hey there, chicks." Marsu looked to say his greetings in seeing no harm there, as he was getting his tail's spring back to normal.

"GWahahahaah.../Guahahaahah…" Surprisingly, both toucans were laughing and chuckling up at this joke suddenly which left a wet Marsu puzzled while Maurice seem lost'd by this? "Wauahahahaha.../Gaugh-haugh…" Both toucan sisters were slowly beginning to slowly stop themselves from recovering from this amusement.

"Geh-haugh?" Cheryl tried to clear her voice first in order to speak to Marsu. "We're not chickens?" She pointed to herself and her sister, thinking Marsu has mistaken them for those kinds of birds. "We're toucans." She explained off with a smile from both sisters, wanting this mis-confusion to be cleared up.

"Nooo….?" Marsu slowly spoke with a sly smile while making this pretend surprised opinion? "Yah hear this Maurice, they're Toucan?" Marsu elbow his big ape to let Maurice know of what they were just explained here. "And here, the two of us though you were swans?" Marsu slowly and sarcastically spoke off about who the toucan sisters were thought to be something else?

"Oook-Augh-Auk, Techechechech…." Maurice was laughing it up at this joke, finding that very funny.

"Wauughhh.../Guahahahachh…" Soon both toucan sisters were laughing at that while Marsupilamie turned to look at Marsu with a frown on that comment the Wild Marsupilami made.

"Flatter?" Cheryl chuckled off before she spoke with one hand wing covering her beak's face side. "Gohoch, huagh?" She chuckled out while trying to hid herself, thinking Marsu was being very kind to them.

"Your husband is very charming?" Meryl soon spoke to a smiling Marsupilamie in quoting the girl's friend in a small misunderstanding? "And very handsome! Along with his best friend?" She came up close to state how lucky this female was which in some cases, would make a woman like Marsupilamie blush at that comment?

"Arrrugh?" Maurice made a sound that sounded like he was blushing from being a bit bashful by the comment?

"Well huch…ugh?" Marsu was slowly rolling himself on the ground to dry himself off in how to explain this to these toucans about the 'husband' part. "You see….I-I-I'm not exactly her husband?" Marsu went off to admit that he is not the husband of Marsupilamie from Cheryl and Meryl thinking he was with a woman and with her children.

"Exactly?" Cheryl repeated off with both toucan sisters showing a puzzled face at that statement? "Huagh…You either 'are'….or 'not'?" She leans forward to say with a clear face about Marsu being the husband, or that he is not?

"Alright….lickkhh?" Marsu slowly spoke with a slight smile at knowing his choice picks, before licking his palm to comb the fur to groom it's messed up situation. "I'm not?" Marsu looked to the toucan sisters to make a clear spoken statement of not being the husband to Marsupilamie.

"Ohhh?" Both toucan sisters asked off at once with some suspicion in their eyes? "Hmm?" They both looked to the other in wondering why Marsupilamie and her children were with someone like Marsu?

"It's scandalous." Cheryl mumbled in a whisper to Meryl's ears to discuss this situation with Marsu's case here.

"Nothing but a cad." Meryl mumbled back to her sister in somehow realizing just 'who' Marsu might really be?

"Might possibly a reprobate?" Cheryl whispered out to her sister while Marsu looked up to overhearing their talk about him?

"Haah, a roue?" Meryl came up close to look at Marsu in stating what he might be, much to Marsu's confusion?

"His eyes are too close together?" Cheryl whispered out to her sister which made Marsu look from the toucans at his own eyes?

"And shifty too?" Meryl stated out which made Marsu puzzled while Bibu came from near him to look at his eyes if what was said was true?

"And look at his crooked smile?" Cheryl stated in a frowning tone when Marsu tried to make a slight chuckle smile of these embarrassing tales that were describing him as a 'bad' way.

"And his chin is very weak too." Meryl pointed out which made Marsu yelp to look at the toucans while Bibu looked at this guy's chin?

"Hmphm-hmm?" Cheryl nodded about this fact while Marsupilamie tries to cover her smiling mouth from letting out some giggles about Marsu's description being told out in public. "Obviously philander who trifles with unsuspecting women's hearts." Meryl stated off with a frown, same as her sister that in all clear evidence, Marsu is only interested in having a good time to having fun with a woman's heart when he falls in love with them?

"Huuagh, how romantic?" Bibi signs happily on a rock with imagining such a thing of a male performing such things that make females go crazy for him.

"Eheheheh?" Marsu slowly tries to smile at this 'little' embarrassing little show up of his personality, and possibly exposing his nature?

"Uuk-Aak-Ack?" Maurice mutters out words about Marsu's situation looking bad for him?

"I know I've been exposed, I'll make a recovery, okay?" Marsu whispered to his big ape friend of needing to recover from this setback?

"Oh please, let me explain?" Marsupilamie spoke with her smile face in wishing to make an explanation about this confusion? "Marsu and Maurice are our dear friends?" She looked back to state that Marsu and Maurice are dear friends to her and her children. "Huagh, he's just trying to help us to get to…." Right as she looks back to explain more, she was soon cut off?

"Come on, Marsupilamie?" Marsu cuts to interrupt Marsupilamie wanting to tell the story of their need to return home with a small frown. "Come on?" Marsu ushered out in wanting them to leave the two kooky toucan sisters while he turns around, but Marsupilamie still looked a bit confused by this? "Let's get out of here." Marsu turns around to walk away while the mother looked to him strangely puzzled by this act of wanting to leave now after meeting the toucan sibling sisters? "Well girls?" Marsu turns around his head to say something with a pretend smile at Cheryl and Meryl. "See yah around?" Marsu waved off in wanting to say 'goodbye' to the sibling toucans. "We're on our way to Paris." He slowly begins to walk off with his eyes shut while Maurice slowly was going to follow him.

"Well how nice?" Meryl spoke in surprise with a smile, same as Cheryl, as Marsupilamie looked with a smile in what the two toucans were to say about this. "We're going to Paris ourselves." After both toucan sisters looked to the other, Meryl looked to Marsupilamie to happily say about their trip to Paris which made her happy to hear this.

"Why don't you join us?" Cheryl suggested out which we see Marsu stop in his tracks with disbelief in hearing 'we're going to Paris ourselves', and before he could look back to stop this...

"I think that's a splendid idea." Marsupilamie happily smiled to nod that going together with more people wouldn't be so bad.

"Oh…no?" Marsu mumbled under his breath in annoyance while looking up at the sky, not believing this at all was happening?

"Ook-uuk, urragh?" Maurice shrugs off his shoulders in seeing they got to stick with these two loosely base toucans?

"Now….ugh?" Cheryl spoke from looking at the three children with smiles in pondering what to do. "You stand here, dear!" She pointed her left feather finger for Bibi, who came over to stand on a picked spot she chose. "And um, let's see?" She position Bibi before deciding on what to do next. "Ah, you take this position?" She came over to Bibu to position him on a side spot a bit up front where Bibi was.

"And Marsupilamie?" Meryl spoke in speaking to the mother next of the three children. "You do nicely here." She gently held Marsupilamie's shoulders to position her in a line spot she wanted to place her in which she did with no complaints.

"Yes, very good!" Cheryl spoke in liking her sister's choice in the matter of positions.

"And um, you child?" Meryl spoke from seeing Bobo was the last one to go, as she helped set him up too. "You take this place." She gently pushed Bobo into the back line where his mother was station. "Now that leaves….?" Spoke off with a smile in recalling who else was left to line up? "Mister Marsu and Maurice?" She stated off the last ones that needed to be in position before they start anything?

"Oh, we can't leave those two, now can we?" Cheryl utters in a whisper to her sister's ear to make that joke comment.

"Guahaha.../Wahaaha…" Both toucans were laughing this up while Marsu had a open mouth in watching this display and Maurice just starched himself in being lost?

"Now mister Marsu and Maurice?" Meryl spoke from going behind the others to help position an annoyed Marsu and puzzled Maurice into position? "I think you both should be the rear end?" She pushed Marsu to move along while Maurice just followed before both were position while Marsu just seemed uncomfortable about this? "Ready everyone?" Meryl spoke out to everyone now that everything's all settled up. "Now think….Toucan!" She looked to the group once up front, stating what the group needs to do.

"Forward…." Cheryl came up front to prepare to lead the group in position from her left of Bibu, Bibi, Marsu and Maurice while her right had Meryl, Marsupilamie and Bobo. "March!" She issued out the last commandment before the group started to march on like a usual walk. Pretty much, everybody was trying to imitate the two toucans way of walking, though that was making them seem a bit…foolish?

"Mama?" Bibu spoke from within the walking group while he was still doing this walking stuff? "Do we have to walk like they do?" He ushered to his mother in wondering if they have to do exactly like the toucan sisters?

"Yes, my child." Marsupilamie replied with a smile and gentle tone before saying this. "Think…toucan." The mother explained to her child on trying to think how a toucan would walk.

As the group was continuing to walk down with the toucan sisters leading, they decided to mention something.

"When we get to Paris, you must meet uncle Toucan Dan?" Cheryl turns around along with her sister with equal smiles at a smiling Marsupilamie to mention someone of their uncle they like the group to meet.

"Toucan Dan?" Marsu asked off puzzled and confused from not recalling that name while following these toucan sisters?

"Ugh, who?" Maurice utters to ask who that was, since neither he or Marsu recall anyone named like that or come across anyone like that?

"Yes, he's our uncle!" Cheryl nodded off to explain that the person was an uncle to the two toucan twin girls.

"We are to meet uncle Toucan Dan at the Le Petit Cafe." Meryl stated out to explain from their walking line up, on where to meet the twins uncle at.

"The Le Petit Cafe?" Marsupilamie spoke from hearing that name, as it was suddenly a dawning memory for her? "Huugh, oh! That's that famous restaurant?" She spoke out in just now recalling that the name of the place, was a famous restaurant the Marsupilami family know a little about. "Ah, that's ci-magnifee!?" She utters out a cheer in feeling that going to a place they know a little about might be perfect, that's almost close to their mansions home?

The scene changes about now, as we see a restaurant across town with it's street lamp light on with the sign labeled '_Le_ PETIT _Cafe_' on it, to look like a fancy famous restaurant. Now from a close zoom in, everything here seem quiet, nothing going on, all seem fine….until?

"Crowhhh-Croowhh!" There was some crowing noises that seem to disturbed the peace and quiet?

"Sacre Bleu!" Shouted out a man from where the scene shows a light back door spot? "Clashh…clash-clash…." There was a big riot of pots and pans flying in and out of the door and window that was clearly the kitchen? "Ahhh, oh he bit my finger!" The chef complained out that someone bit his finger, as we see two figures running from the window of a toucan running from a black chef wielding an axe? "Get out, go go!" The man who was called Chef yelped out to say from ending up running away from the toucan chasing him that was fighting back? "Get out, scram!" Chef shouted from where the exit door was open, just before some feathers flew out and…then the toucan bird?

"Gaauuhh-Haaaugh?" The toucan yelped from being thrown out to catch himself while dodging more stuff thrown at him. "Cluphm…clumpmm..brougham…" A few pots and pans missed and the toucan manage to swing around the pole of the street lamp post in time. "Frouphm?" As he managed to save himself, he looked back at the place he escaped from? We see it's a black and white feather toucan, but with a beak of yellow, orange, and blue on the edge color of the beak and light-blue eyes. This was Toucan Dan, the uncle to Cheryl and Meryl, as he seem to be here at the spot where they are meeting?

"Good riddance!" Chef snaps out from in the kitchen, as he throws something else out which was a red barite hat with a string line on the top. "Cluophmm…" Then the angrily Chef person slammed the door shut afterwards.

"Sniff…nerrrffh…Murrah?" Toucan Dan sniffs off a bit from moaning and groaning with a frown face of that action. "Gauugh…feeewh!" Then after picking up his hat, he took a deep reach to blow the dirt off of it. "Haaugh?" He signs that that was done before setting his hat on his head. "Hiccup!" Of course, he hiccuped from that moment, seemingly a bit drossy at the moment?

At this time, we see the gang lead by Cheryl and Meryl on the streets of Paris still doing the toucan intimidation until…the leading sisters stopped at the edge of the boardwalk path?

"Why!" Meryl spoke off in surprise in seeing someone familiar to the two twin toucans. "Why it's uncle Toucan Dan!" Meryl looked to her sister, each showing smiles before looking back at recognizing their uncle from afar?

"Uncle Toucan Dan!" Cheryl spoke while we zoom in to see the goofy looking toucan in a loopy position until he turns to see…someone calling him?

"BAAauugh!" Toucan Dan yelps out his arms up while trying to keep his hat from falling? "Cheryl!" Toucan Dan held his arms up in protection from being somehow surprised who was here? "MERRRRYL!" He shouted out that last part while wiggling his feather fingers before…he looked at them. "Hahahahaha?" He made a laughing response to show a sly smirk in knowing these two sisters that are his nieces. "My two, FAVORITE…nooses?" He wobbles a bit forward to say in knowing of his nieces while mispronouncing the niece name? "Hiccup?" He hiccups again while being in a weird balance state, looking and acting a bit drunken it would seem?

"Uncle Toucan Dan?" Cheryl spoke from seeing her uncle, but also noticed something? "Tihtihtih?" She shook her head while making some 'tisk-tisk' noises in what the girls see happened? "I-I do believe you've been drinking?" Cheryl spoke about what her uncle has been doing, as he comes up and leans to look at his niece while Meryl looks at something behind him?

"Oh my goodness!" Meryl yelped in alarm, from seeing that Toucan Dan's tail feathers were…plucked out? "What happened to your lovely tail feathers?" The poor girl asked what could have ever happened to her dear uncle?

"Girls?" Toucan Dan spoke in wanting to get their attention now? "It's a complete outrageous thing, really!" The man spoke which Cheryl flapped her wing hands to her face in concern to what's to hear of the problem? "Why you…won't believe what they tried to do to your 'poor' uncle Toucan Dan?" He ushers out with sorrow sadness in what he has to say to everyone while almost crying about it which made Bobo and Bibu looked to him puzzled? "Guuphm? Hiccuphm?" He made a few hiccups while both Marsupilami boys looked to the other with smiles at seeing how funny this toucan was? "Look! Look at this!" He points to a menu on the wall to state what's notice on the thing with a serious frown. "Prime Country Toucan…." As he read this from leaning down, both Cheryl and Meryl looked in wide eyes what was written on the menu. "A La provencal…." The toucan male spoke, as he stops while we zoom in from what else was mentioned underneath it? "Stuffed with chestnuts!" He spoke in disbelief in what they put in from cooking a toucan for a meal? "And basted in…sniff?" He spoke with seriousness near Marsu and Maurice before he sniffs a bit to the puzzled two? "Whitewine?" He smiles while he leans up close to Marsu who seem disturbed by this guy's drunkenness? "Hiccup?" Then a hiccup escaped from him which made his hat fly up while coming down to his still smile, but in truth, he blew his breath smell at Marsu and Maurice.

"Basted you say?" Marsu exclaimed off to say with a frowning gaze at what Toucan Dan was saying he was put through? "He's been marinated'?" He shook his head off to say this after cringing a bit, the toucan had been marketed instead of basted.

"Ook-Ook, uh-huhn?" Maurice nodded in response to that agreement to what's happen to the poor old toucan?

"Dreadful!" Toucan Dan snapped off with a frown from being upset by the whole thing to remark about it. "Being British…." He held his head up a bit to proclaim this statement, as some English gentlemen? "Guuagh…I would have preferred…sherry?" The drunken toucan exclaimed out before chucking? "Bwahahahah?" He was laughing at his own joke, even in drunken humor.

"Gahahahchaha.../Uhaahah…" Cheryl and Meryl laughed with their uncle on sharing the joke.

"Guagh…SHERRY!" Toucan Dan remarked out to jump and land on his behind after shouting this out.

"Bwahahah.../Gaauughh…." Both Cheryl and Meryl laughed at their uncle's drunken jokes that were very funny.

"Sherry!" Toucan Dan he spoke out again with a goofy drunk smile of what he wanted instead.

"Wohoohh.../Augh-augh…" Both Cheryl and Meryl laughed this off of their uncle's humor while the travel Marsupilami family watched this funnily, and Marsu and Maurice watched this puzzled?

"Oh Uncle Toucan Dan?" Cheryl spoke in getting herself under control from all her laugher. "You're just…too much!" She stated out to the drunken goof's smile of her uncle that was seen.

"You mean he's had too much!?" Meryl mentioned off to add while Toucan Dan looked to the other girl who said this without a problem.

"Wahahaha.../Gauahahahah..." Toucan Dan and the toucan sisters laughed together at that funny joke statement, knowing it was true.

"Meryl! Meryl!" Cheryl was issuing in silence to speak with her sister who leans in to listen now.

"Yes, Cheryl?" Meryl spoke silently in hearing her sister and wanting to hear what she had to say?

"We best get uncle Toucan Dan to bed." Cheryl stated off to her sister that they may have to get their drunken uncle back to bed where he can rest. Especially when in this drunken state, a good sleep will slowly remove the drunkenness from Toucan Dan's system.

"BWAAhhhayyyh?" Toucan Dan suddenly leans over on his nieces shoulders to speak from hearing something between them? "Say there now?" He spoke off from looking at them drunken in wondering what was up? "What's ahahahah-all the…Brusuhh….whispering about?" He stupidly and drunkenly asked between laughing at the whole silence discussions?

"Shush! Shush-shush!" Meryl & Cheryl were hushing their uncle because he was being a bit too loud now?

"Oh-Oh…" Toucan Dan spoke off a bit of laughing this off of what the girls were doing? "Now, now, now, now girls!? Girls!" He waved his left feather hand to have the twin toucan sisters stop this little ceasing act. "Don't shush your OLD….uncle Toucan Dan?" He asked out while Bibi, Bobo, and Bibu watched puzzled to what was going to happen next from this guy's uncontrolled voice tone? "Why…" As he was about to go on, even Marsupilamie held her mouth to stop herself from laughing at this funny scene? "Why you'll wake the WHOOOOOLE NEIGHBORHOOD?" He shouts and waved up his arms in stating what he thinks the toucan sisters were doing, but that was the opposite case.

"Shush?" Both toucan sisters held a index finger to hush their uncle again for being loud, but…?

"WOOPEEEeehhh?" Toucan Dan shouts loudly while falling onto Meryl with a happy drunken grin.

"No, no…?" Cheryl tried to hush her loud uncle, but he wasn't listening?

"The whole neighborhood?" Toucan Dan looked over to the other side, stating they wake the whole neighborhood.

"Gaaugh, uncle Toucan Dan?" Meryl spoke from holding back her voice from laughing out loud while her sister tried to hold more chuckles from some escaped her voice.

"Oh yes? I think we better be going?" Cheryl stated out what they need to do, as she went underneath Toucan Dan's right wing side while Meryl held up the other one, so they both support their uncle in his drunken state.

"Oh, right on, girls?" Toucan Dan slowly and drunkenly replied in agreement while they were starting to move out. "Birds of the feather must…Hiccuphm!" He tries to look up from his silly state in mentioning something before a hiccup cut him off. "Together?" He looked up to Meryl in stating out his statement to her, however...?

"Guahahaha?" Meryl chuckled from her silly uncle making the wrong metaphor? "That's stick together!?" She looked to her uncle in explaining that it was the other way of what it means.

"Gahahaaahh.../Gauauahahah…" Cheryl and Meryl both were laughing at this, as the Marsupilami family, and even Marsu and Maurice watched with smiles as their new friends were heading out?

"BWaahhhahahaah…I say?" Toucan Dan spoke from him holding his arms on the backs of Meryl to his back's left and Cheryl on the back right?

"Waauugh-Hhooowh?" Both toucan sisters yelped a bit with 'uncontrolled' laughters from their drunken uncle slipping them down the left way as they walked on? "Gaaughh?/Hachachach?" Both girls were laughing while trying to rebalance themselves with their drunken uncle in the middle.

"Bells…Bells?" Toucan Dan spoke out a bit loud in almost sounding like he was going to sing to the toucan girls.

"Shush-shush-shush, shush!" Meryl tried to hush her very loud uncle while they were still trying to walk down the streets of Paris.

"Shush?" Toucan Dan drunkenly replied out what he was told, but instead made something of it? "Why…Soup is ah?" He tried to say something of mis-confusing the word with another? "You surmise that…You surmise that?" He tried to think while he and his nieces were still walking along off, but his nieces were still laughing out a few giggles.

"Gauahahah?/Wauahahah?" Both Meryl and Cheryl laugh off more from almost losing their balance to support their uncle again down the right side before they laughed it off and got themselves straight up while still going down the road path.

"You know something?" Marsu spoke from watching this, even making a smirk of the toucan family leaving the scene? "I like uncle Toucan Dan?" Marsu spoke in liking that old drunken toucan, he was funny and humorist to be cool to hang around with?

"Okk-Ook, uh-huhn! Uh-huhn!" Maurice was nodding his head up and down with a smile in agreeing lots there, Toucan Dan was a very funny person.

"Gauahaha, especially when he's marinated!" Marsupilamie laughs off a bit before looking at Marsu in saying in agreement to that point there. "Gahachachach?" She chuckles a bit more while looking to seeing the toucans still leaving the scene, just as this scene went dark? Looks like with the return to Paris, things are looking very good for the Marsupilami family now doesn't…..?

**VISION NOTE:** A little fact that from full-grown Marsupilamis, they use their tails for lots of stuff, but if the tails don't function right…their defense is also weakened.

Another interesting key fact, is that if one hasn't learn the basics of how to swim, it makes it harder for them in life. Especially seen from the Marsupilami (Marathon 2009) version from 'Palombian Games' episode that shown about the Marsu Babies needed to learn how to swim.

Soon additions were made to make the scenes a bit more interesting then what they were from the original, especially for the acts that happened for some?

_Disney Notice Facts:_ Now for those you that have seen Disney's 'Brandy & Mr. Whiskers' series, know the Toucan Sisters; Cheryl and Meryl, have a hard time getting along? But for the sake of this story, they are shown getting along just fine. Toucan Dan is a known criminal bird from 'Timon & Pumbaa' series from the Lion King works, someone that's a well-clever lier and a trickster in deceptions. But when in this story, the notorious Toucan Dan was given the role of the drunk. After finding the right feather species that could play relative family members, these toucans got the part.

The character called Chef, is the one from the Total Drama Series who works with Chris McLean, if you are a Total Drama Fan, you'll know who he is alright.

Now this was a **VISION** that had some good humors in their ups and down moments? And you can bet this, the VISION-KING has more things coming up for plans in what shall happen next off? Firstly, Remy plans to follow Norman and Backalive to where the missing Marsupilami Family is….but will it work? Next, the evil butlers try to get back their missing stuff from Charle & Itchy, but the task won't be easy? It's chop full on **IN-VISIONING** stuff for us to picture, for that, and more so from how you've seen how this story has been coming along? So if you're all sight for what's about to come next, be patient, and we'll have our shot in where things play off here before more Marsupilami action adventure…next time? Till then, please enjoy what is here, and look forward to what will come in the future…we're pass the halfway, and shall soon prepare the countdown process…to COMPLETION!


	7. Chapter 07 Operation: Get Evidence

Author's Note: Well hello there, my loyal viewers and followers out there? I hope you are ready to **ENVISION** some comedy from the "Evil Butlers VS. the Country Dogs; Round 2"? Especially since I'm posting this one early. The "King Of VISIONS" tried to stretch some parts to bring a little more enjoyment and some humor to the picture. After all, I like to picture this with lots of laughs, considering 'who' the characters are, like the two dogs from 'All Dogs Go To Heaven' series. It's the perfect way to **VISUALIZE** those of you who are old fans of such cast to see and imagine the actions these two take. So why go on with discussing the manner when I know you rather see the action for yourself? Now just kickback and enjoy what's going to appear before you….it'll be very surprising with loads of laughs, have fun now?

**Chapter 07: Operation: Get Evidence**

Meanwhile back in the stable, we see Remy and Rapidash looking out the window, as if keeping an eye out for something, or someone!? They heard about Norman and Backalive's plan for tonight on some retrieval when it got dark outside, but they were all unaware of Marsupilamie and her children's safe return to Paris already.

"Rapidash! Here comes Norman and Backalive!?" Remy spoke out to turn to say this to his horse-pokemon friend from seeing who was approaching.

"Hurry Remy? Hurry!" Rapidash quickly stated to Remy in caution concern for her tiny friend to hurry. "Hop aboard the motorcycle!" She instructed Remy who ran up her snot and then to her top head before running down her back. "And for goodness sake…try to be careful!?" She lastly instructed with worry for her rat friend, who slide down her tail to be careful about this plan to tail the butlers before rushing off towards his direction.

"Cruuhmm…." Suddenly, the shack's door squeaked itself open from someone pushing it. Soon Norman and Backalive were seen wearing new hats, Norman for shoes and carrying a fishing rod while the old hunter still had his rifle for defense.

"Coast clear! Now remember the plan, we get most of YOUR stuff back, along with my hat, and then no one's the wiser!?" Backalive spoke from noticing it was safe, just before he pointed to give this brief talk to explain things to Norman who bungled things from losing more of his things then the hunter did. They may have replaced the ones they lost, but that doesn't mean that those things would be used as evidence against them when later found, so they need to get them back.

"Squeak…squeak…." Soon both butlers were trying to sneak in quietly, but one problem, Norman's shoes squeaked a bit too much.

"Oh for the love of…? Couldn't you find more QUIETER SHOES to wear?" Backalive silently snapped out in groaning how his partner's shoes were making 'too' much noise for stealth usage?

"These were the only ones I had left, they'll have to do since I lost my best ones?" Norman briefly explained that when he lost his other pair in the country, they were his very best, so these older pairs will have to do?

"Ugh, when we get rich, the first thing you're buying is a new pair of shoes that don't squeak! Especially when it'll drive me NUTS whenever I hear you coming!?" Backalive silently remarked to dryly state when they're successors to inherit the fortune from Nora Wakeman, this guy's buying new shoes.

"Rapidash." Norman soon looked ahead to speak in a silent voice with his and Backalive's evil sly smiles. "Tonight Operation: Marsupilami-napper will be completed!" Norman spoke off to explain his plan when he and Backalive came in front of the motorcycle while a curious appearing Rapidash just looked to the two butler's smiling faces of pride?

"Right, it all ends tonight, and maybe when this is over, we'll buy you more sugar cubes you ever dreamed off." Backalive smiled off to state that once they get ride of any evidence to them and get the inheritance fortune, they'll give Rapidash some of their share.

"Wish us luck!" Norman stated off, as he sits on the front while Backalive sits in the back. "Gahahaha, fisherman's luck?" Norman laughs off at his own joke he just made while he and Backalive were getting seated, none knew that at the back of the broken light of the motorcycle's red cap was…Remy?

"Whelp, hope this works, these two might take me to where Marsupilamie and the Baby Marsupilamis are at?" Remy spoke to himself from sitting on the broken tail light that allowed him a sitting spot. He was putting on some biker goggles on his eyes in knowing the trip would require them before relaxing himself, by lying down with his arms as a bed rest for the head against the wall. "Gruugruvhhmm..Qruuvhqruvhmm…." The rat got curious to why it was taking so long, and took a quick peek before…the back red light cap he was in flashed up, much to his surprise!?

"Trutrutruhhtruhhtruhh…." From the sounds of the engine getting ready, Norman and Backalive put their goggles for this ride on with smiles in getting themselves ready now.

"Bye Rapidash!" Remy waves a smily goodbye to Rapidash in knowing he's about to leave and find their friends. "Wooh-WooohWoooh?" Suddenly, he yelps from the motorcycle running while he holds on tightly!?

"Powh-powh, powhhmm…" The backfire from the motorcycle was seen while Norman and Backalive rode the vehicle out of the stable.

"Gurgurgurvhmm..grugurvhmm…." As the butlers were riding on the road, the motorcycle was bumping on the bumpy roadsides which was making Remy bounce around in his hiding spot? "Gruvhhmm..gruvhmm…." Soon we see the butler's ride make a curve turn around a spot in Paris that was a U-turn. "Gruuuuhmm…Gruuavhhmm…." Suddenly, Remy yelps but grabs onto the license plate which swings him up, but right near…the smoking backfire pipe?

"Cough-cough, cough-cough…." Remy was coughing out from breathing in too much of the backfire's smoke from it's pipe from where he held on. "Cough-cough, hey…waaugh?" Suddenly, he was yelping from his grip was starting to slip before without warning, he lost his hold. "Waaaaughhhh!" He was falling off the motorcycle and soon rolls across in mid air while covered in smog. "Guagh?" He yelps from his hit contact with the ground while beginning to roll off until… "Gaugh?" He smacks right against the side of a step with his back and makes his hat fly off. "Gehich-hich, huch? Huagh?" He slides down to the ground, coughs a bit while taking his goggles off to watch where the ride he was on was going?

"Gurugerugrugrvhmm…gurgurvhmm…." From a clear view ahead, it seemed like Norman and Backalive were driving away on the road before making a turn off in a direction.

"Huugh..cough-cough? Well, so much for that plan?" Remy signs while letting a cough escape from him, seeing that attempt to find Marsupilamie and her children was thwarted by unprepared safety? Now all he can do is head back to the mansion and inform Rapidash the failure of this mission?

The scene then fades to a familiar country side where the windmill was still turning from the power of the wind, and below were the hay stacks placed around the field? However, as we zoom in for a closer look, we see Norman and Backalive peeking from the windmill with caution in their eyes.

"Remember, a hunter is silent in the night! The prey mustn't know we're here!?" Backalive whispered to his partner from recalling the past battle encounter with Charlie Barkin and Itchy Itchiford the night before.

"Right, now lets retrieve our things while our motorcycle ride is kept hidden after cutting the engine to get the surprise?" Norman whispered back in replying to that old memory of a reminder of their stuff, and that they snuck in without their engine's backfire waking them dogs up?

Soon the two butlers were sneaking a bit forward pass the windmill while Norman's shoes were making squeaky noises, but they still pressed on since the guy held the fishing rod and Backalive had his rifle, just in case. They soon came to a wagon full of hay, as they both stopped to observe and check out the surroundings above and below with nothing in sight?

"Nothing? Those K-9s aren't here?" Norman spoke with regards that the dogs were not sleeping here?

"And our stuff isn't here neither, let's keep looking…quietly like!?" Backalive remarked off that their belongings are not here either, so they must continue to look, but in silence.

"Squeak…squeak…squeaksqueaksqueak…." Soon the two were sneaking off from the wagon which Norman's squeaky shoes were making again, as the butlers looked around to pass close near a hay stack. While being cautious, they were sneaking around a haystack that was in front? But unknown to the butlers, in front of the haystack was Charlie Barkin sleeping in the side car wearing Norman's hat and kept the umbrella up on the side of the horn part for his shade for the day while Itchy Itchiford was sleeping in the empty basket that was recently found from the Marsupilami family that once used it before they left. As Norman and Backalive were sneaking pass the haystack while during the squeaky noises, something caught their attention?

"Gurgurgurahh….GURGURAhhh?" It was snoring that the two butlers heard which by the loud 'snort' noise made them jumpy!?

"Wha-whah?" Norman was yelping a bit before he looks to see in fright of the dogs from the night before are here? "It's the…d-d-d-d-o-o-o-do-do-og-og…" He was shaking all over, feeling he was in plain view sight for the dogs to tackle him.

"The Dogs? Quick! HIDE!" Backalive whispered with a snap to get his partner out of sight of this canines.

"Squeak-Squeak-Squeak….squeak…squeak…." After Norman spin around, he ran towards the haystack with Backalive behind him, but Norman's shoes still made squeaky noises?

"Hugh?" Charlie suddenly woke up with his left ear raised up, having a puzzled face of confusion from hearing something just now, but it stopped? "Strange, I could have sworn I heard….?" As he looks around, getting a serious suspicious feeling, he picked up something? "Squeak! Squeaksqueak…." They were Norman's squeaky shoes, but couldn't know much about them? "Itchy?" Charlie called to his pal from hearing those shoes make squeak noises? "Itchy, listen?" Charlie spoke out loud to wake Itchy from his sleep before he was holding up his left ear to hear something?

"Squeak…squeak…squeak…." From pulling his floppy ear up, Itchy heard the noise, and spoke about it?

"Ah geez Charlie, that's nothing but a little old cricket bug?" Itchy dropped his floppy ear to exclaim to his friend that what he was hearing, was just a cricket making them noises without realizing something…that was no cricket?

"It's squeaky shoes are approaching?" Charlie spoke from using his left ear to hear more, making a determine and serious statement in what his ears are hearing from the squeaky noises from afar?

"Ahh, cricket bugs don't wear shoes?" Itchy replied off with a cracked smile in thinking of the thought of crickets wearing shoes, but mistaken that subject of what his pal meant.

"Hush it Itch! That's not the real case here?" Charlie hushed his pal with a stern tone that he didn't have time for Itchy's silly remarks. "Squeak-Squeak-Squeak…" The squeaking noises still went on, as Charlie tries to hear them out. "Let's see?" Charlie mutters out from having his left ear listen in on the sounds he's carefully listening too that Norman was making? "They're oxford shoes?" He spoke in speaking out what type of shoes they were that he was hearing? "Squeak-squeak-squeak…." We see the scene where Norman's feet were trying to sneakily walk on the ground, but they were making 'too' much noises? "Size nine-and-a-half?" Charlie spoke over the shoes making their noises, stating the size of the shoe that it was? "Hole in the left sole, as it sounds like?" Charlie stated out from hearing and determining the sound that the shoes had which one of them had a hole in them?

"What color are they?" Itchy spoke to ask his friend a puzzled question on what color the shoes were?

"Why there black…" Charlie was about to state off when he stops himself to look at Itchy with a frown!? "Well-augh, well how would I know that? I can hear them sure, but I don't know the color till I see them?" He looks down to his company who yelped in his basket bed because Charlie can't know of the color if it's just the noise?

However, at this time from behind the two dogs, Norman was holding his squeaky shoes in his spare hand to silently walk around without alerting the K-9s.

"About time you took those things off? I told you they were too loud!" Backalive snaps in a soft whisper to his partner with a stingy tone, telling him again about the whole squeaky shoes problem.

"Shush! You'll alert them?" Norman hushed his partner before they decided to start their plan after having the sense to remove his noisy shoes for this to work.

Norman placed his squeaky shoes on the ground, then he and Backalive silently snuck over behind the haystack where the dogs were.

"Hey!" Charlie spoke with wide eye surprise from listening in, but hears no sound of squeakiness? "Now the squeaking noise has stopped?" He listens to his other ear from not picking up the noise which amazed him that something squeaky was stopped?

"Gee Charlie, I still say it was just a little old cricket bug?" Itchy happily scratched himself by the neck with his eyes shut in stating that what they heard must have just been a cricket?

"I'm the leader, remember Itch!" Charlie looks down at Itchy with a frowning and serious face before exclaiming this next statement. "I'll decide what it was?" He pridefully stood his face up in knowing what it will be of what they heard? Charlie stood for a pause moment with a stern focus face in how to give his answer until…. "It was a little old cricket bug?" Charlie replied off with a shrug look in going that it was just a cricket while sliding himself tiredly back in his relaxing car side seat.

"See, told yah?" Itchy exclaimed out in knowing he was right that, it was just a cricket bug making the noise without proof. "I'll see yah in the morning, Charlie?" Itchy spoke from stretching his legs back in the back of the basket while lying his resting closed eye head on the edge. "Guuaghm?" He makes a tired sign of a yawn before going back to sleep.

"Gaaughh…huuuagh?" Charlie wheezed from snoozing back to sleep afterwards.

Of course, had either dogs were awake, they would have seen a fishing pole emerging from the top of the haystack behind them? "Wiizhh…wiizhhm…." Soon the faces were revealed to be Norman and Backalive, cautiously trying to use the fishing pole's line downward?

"Now be careful!" Backalive hushed a warning his partner to be very careful about what he's doing.

"I know that! I'm concentrating!" Norman silently whispered to his hushed partner while focusing.

"Guuagh…uuaaagh?" Charlie was snoring a bit while the hook attached to the fishing line was coming near Charlie's face. "Guuzzaagh….Hmmmpmh?" Charlie was snoring deeply in his sleep while unaware that the hook got close to grab, Norman's hat off of the dog's head.

"wiizzzwizzhhmm…" Soon the line was trying to bring it up, but then from a turning force of swinging it….slipped off? "Cluphm…." Worst yet, it landed on Itchy's head while the dog was still snoozing himself?

"Ahhh?" Norman yelped at seeing that his hat fell off the hook line and onto another dog which made him blink his eyes in disbelief?

"You call that concentration!?" Backalive silently snapped at his partner that he went and bungled it up already?

Soon a sleepy Charlie was stretching his arms and moved his hands up to touch his hat, but…he woke lightly to notice…it wasn't there? "Grugh…Buagh? My hat?" Charlie soon woke up a bit more from realizing his hat was missing when he sat up? "What the?" He yelped in realizing this, as he looks around on both of his side cars' ends to look for the hat, when his eyes glued to glare at where it was? It was on a sleeping Itchy who was smiling and hands crossed on his chest, not bothering anyone until…? "That's my hat!" Charlie snaps off while snatching his hat off of Itchy which made him yelp on awaking from what was happening? "I'm the leader!" Charlie stated off with a frown while putting his hat on his head. "You want one, have the spare here!?" He reaches to toss Backalive's forgotten hat on top of the basket which made the hidden hunter gasp that his hat belonging was revealed!?

"Well shot by?" Itchy replied off in feeling a bit upset and insulted from what was happening? "Don't get mad or sour at me?" Itchy protests out while turning himself around to get in a better position. "I haven't done nothing?" Itchy stated out before he lies on his back to get some sleep again.

"Tuphm…tuaphm…." Charlie saw his friend going to sleep, licked his lips before lying back down to go to sleep himself.

"Okay, not a problem, let's try this again?" Norman whispered out, as after he saw and assured it was safe, he tried to lower the hook line once more with gritted teeth.

"This time, be more stealthy without being clutchsey!" Backalive snapped in a quiet remark to tell his partner to not make that be a close call again?

"Wiizhhm..wiizhhmm…" Soon the hook on the fishing line reached a snoozing Charlie who's hat covered his eyes? Then with luck, the hook caught the hat by the edge again before slowly trying to reel it up. "Riizzhh..ziizhm…zzihmm…." Of course, while it did that, Charlie was wide awake and frowning that something was messing with his hat again?

"Ohhh, no you don't!" Charlie looked up and yelped with his arms waved out to grab the hat, pressed his paws on it to keep it to his head. "Now who's there?" Charlie looked around for who was the one trying to mess with him and his hat?

"Yikes? He's still awake?" Norman yelped while he and Backalive hid a bit back in the haystack with the fishing pole upwards to hid from being noticed?

"Worst! The target knows something's up!?" Backalive hushed under his breath, that from this second act, Charlie is more cautious then before; he knows something is off?

Charlie was looking around for any suspicious acts, when he saw none were coming to slowly move his paws off his hat, but? "Cluphm…cluphm…." Charlie clamps his elbows on his hat to keep it tight and safe from being messed with while looking around patiently for whoever was doing the deed.

Both butler's saw this with wide surprise, the dog is not letting this be an easy reclaim?

"Oh great, now what Casanova?" Backalive silently remarked from seeing their situation has gotten more trickery now?

"We get it by a different approach!?" Norman spoke out with a frown on his face in realizing the situation here..time for a new approach?

"Guuagh…huaagh?" Charlie was breathing a bit with a frown face while he was snoozing with his paws on his hat. "Guuaghm?…Ooh..ohoh, ooh?" Suddenly, Charlie makes a smile with his eyes shut, as he felt something good? "Hmphm?..Hmm…." He signs out from where the scene shows, Norman sticking his hand out from the haystack to scratch this dog's belly? "Mhmpmh…ooh?" He yelps from the nice feeling, as he lies down a bit from the nice scratching. "Ooh, thank heavens?" Charlie replied out with a comment while making some kicking moves from his right foot. "Ooh…?" He replies out from the nice finger scratching his belly on that right spot.

"Hmphm?" Itchy yelped with a smile in his sleeping state at that moment? "Hechhech?" He was dreaming up something nice while not waking from his pal's signing good moans of joy. "GaHahahaha?" He shrug off his shoulders while leaning his head the other way with a smile.

"Ooh, wooh, whoo-whoo? Hmm?" Charlie was making some happy noises in feeling real good about the scratching he was getting, to the point of removing his arms off his head. "Mhmm?" But before the hand would reach to take the unguarded hat, Charlie set his paw hands on it, ceasing the hand from the haystack retrieving it. "Mhpm..mhphm…that feels good, Itchy?" Charlie was signing in good relief from the scratching, the hand was using it's five fingers to scratch this dog's back.

"That's alright, Charlie?" Itchy shrugs off happily in his sleep from being quoted on a comment he didn't do or being aware of?

"Mhmm?" Charlie makes a happy face in his closed eye state from feeling so good about the scratching. "Mhmm…Whoo? Whoo…Guhum?" Charlie was making a few extra sounds from feeling the right spot that was really nice. "Gi-gu-gaugh?" Then he yelps, but relaxes from now it was two hands that came out of the haystack to scratch his back. "A little lower and faster there?" Charlie order out who he thinks is Itchy to give more scratching from below his back.

"I'm scratching as fast as I can?" Itchy replied with a smile, as he was kicking his foot in the air, thinking he was scratching his pal's back? "Guuagh?" He signs in his sleep, thinking his helping out when in reality, he isn't?

"Ohh, right there!" Charlie was asking out from the back scratching, as he stood up with his paw hands down low and off the hat. "That's good…ooh-ooh…." Charlie was stating out, feeling the spot was being handled with a feeling extra relaxing good, but unaware of Norman popping out of the haystack to use his mouth to grip the hat with his teeth. "Ohhh…?" Then once he reclaimed it and took the hat off, went to hid back in the haystack while Charlie signs happily after the back scratching was done and sank his back in the side car.

"Pruufhhmm…" Soon Norman and Backalive came out of the haystack, holding their hats each with smiles of trumpet. "Prusuhh..kruffhmm…." Norman kissed his hat in missing it so while putting it on his haystack hair style?

"Now that we got our shares and your shoes that were sitting near the side car, go for the next one!" Backalive issued out the next step to do on their retrieval plan from putting his hat on and returning Norman's lost shoes. "Now let's retrieve that basket, the Marsupilami maybe long gone after waking up, but it could still be used as evidence to trace back to us!?" He stated out in needing to retrieve the basket, so that no one finds it to question who knew or where it last was, and realizing it was an inside job….that only those within knew where to find the object to kidnap the pets.

Soon both butlers hid in the haystack while Norman brings his fishing pole to fish something again.

"Huagh…huagh?" Itchy was heard snoozing from where he sleeps in the basket. "Gruuagh…wooagh?" As Itchy was snoozing, he never saw the hook caught the basket, and was reeling it up with the sleeping dog inside? "Waaugh…ooh?" While Itchy was snoozing, he was being reeled up in the basket, just near Charlie's height spot. "Gaazugh…haugh…?" But Itchy's weird noises soon woke Charlie up a bit to look in his direction? "Wuuagh..huuagh?" He had sleepy lazy eyes from watching Itchy be lifted up like that?

"Either I'm dreaming, or Itchy's discovered how to fly off to dream land for real?" Charlie soon looked away from seeing that Itchy was at his level with a serious face?

"Wuagh…haugh?" Itchy was still heard snoozing while Charlie ponders the question of what this whole thing means? But above, Norman was reaching for the basket while he and Backalive were tipping it to let the dog sleeping in it off. "Wruusshuphm…" Just as a suspicious Charlie was going to look up at what's going on, Itchy soon slides down to him by surprise. "Hmm….?" Itchy hums a bit in his happy place while Charlie looks up confused to what happened? "It's warm and….hmmm?" Itchy was speaking in his sleep from feeling cozy against Charlie's fur? "Cozy, hum?" Charlie was a bit puzzled at what was going on while looking down at a sleepy Itchy that thought he was a pillow?

"Okay sleeping beauty, get off? Why are you…?" As Charlie was pushing his pal off of him, he looks up still puzzled to what's going on here until…. "Burphm..burphm…?" Suddenly, Charlie's skin crawls from something spooking him by surprise to see…the umbrella pulling the horn of the side car? "Burphm-burphm…." Up above, Norman and Backalive were trying to pull the umbrella out, but it was clearly stuck on the horn? "Burphmburphm…." Down below, Charlie looks with suspicion of the horn going off from the umbrella's rail? "Burphmburphmburphm….." He got curious to look up to see what was going on, bad idea in the end? "BRUUFRUUHMmm….." From another tug pull, the horn made a louder noise while also catching Charlie inside by surprise and pulling his muzzle mouth up when the thing got free of the horn?

"Wooh! You sound the alarm! LITERALLY! Woohhwoohh!" Backalive yelps from seeing they blew it big time alright!?

"Waaaugh!" Norman yelps from losing his balance when the umbrella got free that he and Backalive tripped on the haystack.

"Frusuhmm…Cluhm…." Both butler's fell down the haystack and fell right on the ground which pushed the side car away.

"GauHaaay!" Charlie yelps from being spun inside the side car from that fall the butlers did that was a surprise!

"Aaaaack?" Itchy yelps out loud from being woken up by this surprise outcome.

"Gauph?/Gulph?" Charlie and Itchy yelped together on landing off the side car right in front of the butlers who fixed their hats on their heads.

"Uhm?" Itchy moans out while Norman and Backalive nearly yelps to see them near the canines.

"Groouhm?" Charlie moans out to get himself unstuck with Itchy while the butlers quickly crawled backwards into the haystack before the dogs recovered. "Ugaahm…?" After that last moan escaped, both dogs stood up to look around alarmed? "What-what, what's going on?" Charlie looked around to see what was happening that both dogs were awake and alarmed of something fishy going on?

"Uh-Oh! They're even more aware now!?" Backalive yelps from atop of the haystack in silence, the dogs are starting to catch on?

"Now's the time to be silent and hid!" Norman exclaimed out with a nervous face in seeing what's happening here?

"Fruushmm…" Soon the butlers hid from on top of the haystack with the umbrella as a cover.

"Itchy, just what in dog's name you trying to do?" Charlie snapped off to his pal in thinking he had something to do with what happened?

"Ohh, I get blame for just about everything?" Itchy remarks off in protest about being the blame for anything from he and Charlie see the side car rolling it's wheel up from lost balance, as the small dog sat down.

"Wait a minute?" Charlie looked up to his head after some hay fell on his nose, to realize something off? "Fewwh?" He blew hay straw off his nose before stating with a serious frown that something was off? "Where's my hat? Where…" He looked up to see his hat he worn was gone now? "And somebody stole my bumbershoot?" He stated from looking around to notice that another thing was missing while Norman and Backalive peeked out from the haystack in precaution.

"Well where's my beddy-bye-basket?" Itchy whined out from noticing that his basket he slept in was gone too?

"And whoever it is, is gonna get it…" Charlie spoke off with an angry face in not looking to happy about who took their stuff which they got. "And get it good!" Charlie stated out while stalking out to look for whoever it was that got him angry.

"Hech-hech-hech, this time for sure!" Itchy laughed off to state this while Norman and Backalive looked from their hiding place. "I'll get the tender part!" When Itchy said this, Norman and Backalive yelped from noticing something…the squeaky shoes were left behind?

"Hush it already, Itchy? Now come on!" Charlie stated out with an annoyed tone to tell his pal that they don't have time for that, as they need to search for whoever stole what they found.

Charlie's four feet walk over the shoes left behind, but then without knowing it, Itchy walks over and…get's his back feet in the squeaky shoes. "Squeak….squeak….squeak….squeak…squeak….squeak…." Itchy was becoming a bit concern to look around from hearing..the squeakiness? "Hey…Hey Charlie?" He tried to call out to his friend with a concerning face that seem spooked? "Oooh, I think I'm hearing them shoes again?" He cautiously lowers his head, unsure where the squeaky noises where coming from….but after everything that went on here, it may not be a cricket?

"Yeah, yeah, I hear them too, Itch?" Charlie spoke in concern as well, as he stops to raise his left ear to listen in on the squeaks? "It's close, but there's no one here but us? How can that even be?" Charlie looks around with a stern face, unsure where the noise was coming from since it sounded…close, very close?

"Charlie?" Itchy spoke with some shivering expression while walking a bit backwards to look around all nerved up. "I'm getting a bit goose bumps all over and pretty scared about now?" Itchy exclaimed out from looking behind him while not seeing the squeaky shoes that were still making the noise.

"Now this is no time to turn chicken, Itchy? Be a Dog!" Charlie stated out with a stern face to his concerning pal, everything going on is spooking these two out of their minds.

"Squeak…squeak…squeak….." Itchy meanwhile looked around while walking backwards in the squeaky shoes until…he was backing up, right behind and under Charlie Brown? "Squeak…" Soon Itchy stopped which was the same for Charlie, both were on the look out for anyone making the squeaky shoes which had stopped there?

Of course, since Charlie didn't see Itchy, he put his right back leg paw on his pal's floppy ear to the ground. "Urghm?" Itchy noticed this and tried to pull his ear up from not seeing who nailed him down? "Urfhm-urfhm?" Itchy tried to pull his ear up and free with no luck at the moment.

"I got a feeling this case is going to bust right open?" Charlie spoke out from looking around with a serious determination in feeling they'll get to the bottom of this case very soon?

"Urrgh,,,Guphm…" Itchy suddenly while trying to pull his ear free, ended up bumping his head under Charlie's stomach!?

"WehehehehEEEhh!/GAAaauughhhh!" Charlie and Itchy both yelped out loud cries to be jumping and running their feet while losing the squeaky shoes. Both dogs ran off in the opposite direction to go around a nearby tree before… "GULPhmm….." They both ended up bumping into the other's heads? "Aaughm?" They both yelped out on the opposite side on their behinds while rubbing their sour heads from the impact?

"A did-did-did yah, ah did-did-did yah see him Charlie?" Itchy asked off all jitter-chatty while looking around in alarm for signs of the mysterious person surprising them?

"No, no? He snuck up behind me and tail gated me?" Charlie calmly explained out while looking behind him and around with one ear listening, as he frowns, thinking the sneaky person caught him by surprise?

"Well he didn't hurt me?" Itchy spoke with a little smile on his face in thinking he got the better end of what happened? "He hit me on my head?" Itchy rubbed his head in stating all he got was just a bump on his head which bothered him not. "Hecuaghugh?" He laughs a bit at that joke, thinking he didn't need to worry about his head being injured, but….

"Shush-shush Itch!" Charlie hushed his pal before saying something out to Itchy. "Listen!" Charlie stated out, as he lets his left ear hear what is happening now?

"Frush-frush-frush-frush…." There was some noise of a squeaky metal thing rotating, as Charlie listens closely too it.

"Sounds like a one wheel…oh?" Charlie was speaking with a judging stern face, but on that last part, left him lost for some reason?

"Ah one wheel 'what', Charlie?" Itchy looked at one side with a serious face before looking at Charlie to ask with a puzzled face in what the one-wheel noise was?

"Frushfrushfrushfrushfrush….." The noise of the squeaky wheel metal noise got louder for the two dogs to take notice.

"Itchy, you're not gonna believe this one?" Charlie spoke with a surprised look in what he's about to say will be a real shocker to believe in before he got serious to let his right ear hear more. "But it's a One Wheel Haystack!" The dog leader exclaimed off in what he was hearing to describe it?

"Frushfrushfrushfrush…." From afar, we see what was true, a haystack is making a run for it with the side car and the umbrella on top. Clearly it was Norman and Backalive in disguise, making a get away which showed Backalive's hands pulling in the squeaky shoes from retrieving them.

"Hey! There it goes!" Charlie spoke out from noticing the 'one-wheeled haystack' was making a break for it. "Come on Itch, after it!" Charlie shouted out while he and Itchy were running down with stern looks to chase after the suspicious haystack?

"Woof-Woofwoof, woof!" Both dogs were barking while trying to catch up to the runaway haystack on a wheel. "BRawwohh…wooorgth!" Soon both dogs jumped into the haystack to struggle with whatever or whoever was inside!?

"Gaugh…Gaurgh!" Norman yelps up with his umbrella from the dogs attack him before sinking back down with the umbrella covering the top.

"Wruagh...Gruuagh…Raurgh…." The dogs were sounding mighty aggressive to try and chew on their foes.

"Back! You vile K-9s!" Backalive pops out from above, aims his rifle in before…. "BAngh….!" He shot inside which made him jump up and sink back in the haystack!?

"YIKES! Charlie! He's got a Gun!?" Itchy yelps out in terror inside, fearing they are dealing with someone dangerous…as he's packing some seriously dangerous stuff?

"Pull around him, Itch!" Charlie barked out his orders on what to do to avoid the dangers of a rifle carrying hunter.

"I got him! I got him! I GOT HIM!" Itchy shouted out with excitement within the haystack that he got something, but….

"OUCH!" Charlie pops up from the top, holding the umbrella before looking down at the thing he came from? "You got me!?" Charlie complained to his blind partner in the haystack, he got him by mistake which he pointed his right paw to his chest to exclaim out.

"Well where is he?" Itchy asked out where the target was while in another scene, shows a wagon that was empty with two wheels, one on each side by itself until...

"Cluhpm…" Suddenly they hit the wagon when they bumped it, resulting the haystack splitting off with on the side car slowing down with Norman and Backalive showing sly smiles when they had the fishing pole, umbrella, the basket, the shoes and hats back.

"Ouch?" Charlie yelped from feeling something just hit him from within the haystack?

"Get him! Get him! GET HIM!" Itchy was shouting out to struggle with only him and Charlie on a runaway wagon of hay?

"BRuuurvvhhmm…." Suddenly by a tree, Norman used his umbrella to reroute him and Backalive on the side car in another direction while holding onto their recovered things.

"I'll get him now!" Charlie shouted out while the wagon of hay was rolling towards an old farm?

"Waaugh…CHARLIE!" Itchy yelps before calling out to his pal just when they were….

"CLASsshmm…." Suddenly, the wagon and the haystack crashed against the bricks of the farm shack, scattering the wood wagon and hay on the ground.

"Ohh?" Itchy yelps from the slight pain he felt on that crash they experienced?

"Owwhh?" Charlie yelps from the crash too that hit his head, as both dogs stood up to look puzzled at what happen during a little recovery?

"Gurgurgvhmm…." The noise being made was from a motorcycle's backfire, which then the scene shows it. "Pihh-pihhpihhpihhpihhmm…." On the motorcycle was a smirking Norman driving while Backalive had the umbrella holding the side car with the basket, fishing pole and extra shoes.

"So long fidos!" Norman replied out with a smirk to riding off with all their things recovered.

"Till next time!? NOT!" Backalive remarked if they ever meet, which they won't be for a long while which let off with a wicked cackle afterwards.

"Well?" Itchy decided to speak during both dogs confusion to say something? "I'll say it again Charlie, you win some here and lose some there?" He shrug off his shoulders and arms with an innocent face to Charlie looking at him from seeing the butlers escaping. "Hehn? I guess you can't always win them all?" Itchy made a little joke statement there while not seeing an upset Charlie look mad at him before the latter raised his left paw fist and… "BUMPHhm…" Which Charlie smack Itchy's head deep in the scattered hay. "Oww?" Itchy pops his head up and was yelping with his hands on his head from the pain? "Ooh, ooh! Ooh?" He was yelping all over and looked to his hands before holding his soar head? "In the name of Italy, that hurts?" Itchy exclaimed out in pain while glaring at Charlie for doing that, just cause he got upset by what he said, as he rubbed his aching head? The scene from here pretty much fades to black, as this story's situation is finished…..as we'll soon prepare for what happens….next?

**VISION NOTE:** The mystery from when the butler didn't have his shoes seen or reclaim, is explained here. And the retrieval of the squeaky shoes, just to help make sure no leads are traced back to the criminals is explained here too.

Well this was a nice little **VISION** to witness happen before us, now wasn't it? And as you may know, the VISION-KING still has more surprises up his sleeve in what's going to come next. Now if you thought the Marsupilami family with Marsu & Maurice was fun, get ready for MORE! Cause the group end up at a nice place that is filled with….WILD MARSUPILAMI, and for those of you that are fans, you'll love who'll be appearing? (I've done as good research from my side, to prepare such cast?) You can **IN-VISION** the action that shall take place here, there will be music, dancing, a wild blast like never done to make us laugh our guts off? Plus, a little romance for 'two' special creatures that have fallen in love, but will it last? It's all the rage, it's all the wrath, it's so much that I can't even put it all into words? So just trust me on this, and wait for the next time….there will be only FOUR more after this? Till that time comes, we shall savior and enjoy this work of our favorites to no end….so have a good time with this chapter now, ya hear?


	8. Chapter 08 Everybody Wants To Be A?

Author's Note: This here is another surprise for many of my loyal viewers and followers alike. I hope you're prepared, the KING of VISIONS has another little surprise twist to add the spice & humor mix all in one. You'll be able to **ENVISION** some of the 'staring characters' I have planned up to be seen with much flashback memory if you've seen related Marsupilami TV Series done in France that were possible from any Marathon made works. You'll **VISUALIZE** it all from what we have to present was something that took much study over for 'most' parts to make it perfect & interesting for the fans. So now then, if we're done with a few of the basic discussions here, I believe it's time that we begin with presenting the next story here for all to see? Now without further ado, enjoy the performance, the music, and the love romance to touch your hearts (and some humor you'll enjoy?) to more ways then we can imagine? Shall we begin, I think we shall now…?

**Chapter 08: Everybody Wants To Be A...?**

The scene changes to the rooftops of Paris during the late night with a full moon shown above. Soon the scene is zoomed in for us to see everyone walking on the rooftops, Marsu leading with Bibi getting a piggy back ride on him, Marsupilamie followed behind him along with Bibu and Bobo while Maurice took the rear.

"Marsu?" Marsupilamie spoke out with a hinted worry towards Marsu who seem to be smiling on their walk? "Madam Nora Wakeman will be so worry?" She stated out with a worried concern for her owner which made Marsu and even Bibi looked to her about the subject. "Are you sure we can't get home tonight?" Marsupilamie stops for a moment to ask with concerning wonder if they truly can't get home to where Nora Wakeman lives by tonight?

"Mama?" Bibi spoke from looking a bit sleepy when Marsu was giving her a piggy-back ride. "I'm tired?" She stated out a little complaint of a whine to lie herself a bit forward, feeling exhaust which even a concerning Marsu was noticing.

"Me too?" Bibu spoke out from lowering himself on his fours, feeling tired as well. "And my feet hurt? I my tail won't spring much more?" He raised his feet to show they were feeling soar while even balancing on his tail spring was a bit tired too?

"How bout you, Maurice?" Marsu looked back to see how his big ape friend was feeling on their process?

"Urgh, ook-ook? Ow?" Maurice moans out to rub his aching feet to be blowing on them to cool off. This proved it, even the big ape's paws were hurting him.

"Look beautiful?" Marsu tried to smile at the worried Marsupilamie from knowing how important it was to get home while the mother herself heard her children's complaints. "It's late as it is?" Marsu stated out when Marsupilamie looked to him in what he had to say. "And the kids are bushed?" Marsu pointed out a fact that the children were feeling tired and sleepy at this point. "Why even Maurice's poor feet are killing him, and believe me if that were to happen, then we're all must be tired out." Maurice waved to the two adult Marsupilami from checking to ease his other aching foot after Marsu finished his statement.

"I beat we walked a hundred miles?" Bobo moans out to complain while sitting down on the rooftop when he saw Bibu coming up to him, tired as well.

"I'll bet it's more then a thousand?" Bibu moans out in agreement while sitting himself down, feeling pretty tired himself.

"Now, now, my children? Cheer up?" Marsupilamie looked and sweetly spoke to ease her children with a smile in seeing that Marsu was right about going on much farther at this late hour was no good. "Mister Marsu and Maurice knows a place we can stay tonight." She happily stated out which brighten both Bobo and Bibu's spirits to smile and looked to the other and back at Marsu in liking the sound of this news.

"How much farther is it, mister Marsu?" Bobo smiled to ask out on how much farther Marsu and Maurice's place is for the family to stay the night?

"Heh-heh?" Marsu laughs a bit from Bobo's question, finding him quote okay in his book. "Keep your spirits up, wild tiger." He give a wink signal in assuring the go-getter little marsupilami that everything's fine. "It's just beyond that next chimney pot over there." Marsu points over to where he's walking with Bibi on his shoulders at the next spot. The scene shows the so-called next chimney spot around more abandon and empty buildings. "Whelp?" Marsu spoke from where he comes around that chimney spot to show something in front of his view. "There it is!" Marsu exclaimed when the rest of the Marsupilami family came out from the children, to their mother and even Maurice peeking around Marsu to look out at a spot before them. "Mine and Maurice's own pent-house pad to call home-sweet-hoeba home!" Marsu pridefully exclaimed with both him and Maurice smiling to the curious faces of Marsupilamie and her children. "Sure, it's not exactly the Ritz?" Marsu shrugged off to look at a now smiling Marsupilamie in stating how it's not fancy, but it's close to perfect? "But it's peaceful and quiet, and…." As Marsu was about to go on, we see the abandon building, it seemed quiet at this moment until...

"Burbhm-burbhm, burbhmburbhm, burbhm-burrrbhmm, burbhmm…" Suddenly without warning, the lights went on, parts of the tiles were breaking a bit off the roof and the building's ceiling window flew out open suddenly from loud trumpet playing that was heard.

"WARRrugh-WARRrugh!" Maurice yelped in surprise, that was not at all how his and Marsu's home was suppose to act?

"Ahhh?" Marsu yelped with a groan in shock and surprise while Marsupilamie seem puzzled and confused to what was going on now before looking at Marsu if he knows something? "Ohohohoh Hoeba No?" Marsu ended up laughing this up with a sheepish smile while the trumpet playing sound was still heard while Marsupilamie looked to the spot curious to what this means? "Sounds like Mars, the Black Marsupilami and the rest of the Wild Marsupilami have dropped by?" Marsu looked to Marsupilamie with a cheeky smile in realizing that some 'old' friends of his and Maurice are there which below the adults, the children seem to smile from…liking the sound of this interesting music? Bobo even was jumpy a bit from hearing more musical instruments were being heard, it sounded fun to them?

"Ook-ook, uh-oh?" Maurice suddenly covers his mouth from rubbing his noggin, like he remembers something about this?

"Ugh, Mo, did you forget to leave our 'return note' on the door should this happen?" Marsu signed with a slap on his forehead, thinking his big ape pal didn't leave a note should this happen, and tonight of all nights which Maurice nods in saying it's true. "Well, can't say I wasn't prepared for any of this myself the way we roll?" Marsu shrugs his shoulders in feeling there's no helping in looking back on the past now?

"Ohhh?" Marsupilamie responded with a smile from hearing this right from Marsu. "Friends of yours and Maurice?" She looked to Marsu to ask if the ones staying at the place are friends to the person helping her and her family.

"Uh-huh? Yeah? They're old buddies of ours?" Marsu nodded while looking away from feeling somewhat sheepish that this happened? "And they're…?" He tries to figure out what to say about his 'other' pals, so he came up with his answer. "They're real swingers." He nods to Marsupilamie with a smile on how to explain who his friends are to her.

"Swingers?" Marsupilamie repeated with a puzzled face, as the word was somewhat new to her? "What is a swinger?" She looked to Marsu curious and confused to what the word 'swinger' actually means?

"Well you know, ugh…how to put this?" Marsu looks his eyes upward in how to explain this to the awaiting & smiling Marsupilamie? "Not exactly your type, Marsupilamie? In the case of, well, hanging out with them?" As Marsu was sheepishly trying to explain how his and Maurice's pals are like while Bibu, Bobo, and Bibi were running off pass the adults on the rooftop edge, heading towards the music. "And dugh…?" As Marsu tried to think on what to say next, the three Marsupilami children got on top of the ceiling window to look down where the light is that the music is coming from. "Maybe we better find another place, huh?" Marsu spoke out in suggesting they find another place to sleep since his and Maurice's place had friends over, but Bobo, Bibu, and lastly Bibi were on the ceiling window rooftop's edge to watch and hear the music play.

"On, no, no, no? You misunderstand?" Marsupilamie spoke with an assuring smile of feeling that leaving from such an unexpected event won't be necessary. "I would like to see your pad?" She looked to Marsu to happily exclaim about wanting to see her new friend's home, while showing such beauty in her eyes from feeling something for this Wild Marsupilami. "And meet your…Mars the Black Marsupilami." As Marsupilamie stated this out to meeting some new friends, Marsu was staring at her with a love-gaze face, feeling like he couldn't shake some hidden feelings for her until he snap back to reality.

"Well?" Marsu shrugs his shoulders before looking towards his pad's direction with a smile. "Okay?" Marsu replied off in seeing that if this group wants to meet his old friends, so be it. "Come on Maurice, let's introduce our pals to our new guest at the hour." Marsu soon begins to walk off in leading the group to his and Maurice's place to meet their friends.

"Eek-eek, uh-huhn!" Maurice nods with a smile in being happy about doing this, this'll be fun for them to enjoy.

Soon by the window, Bobo, Bibi, and Bibu who looked from the top edge of the rooftop window all smiled and moved their heads to the musical beat they were listening too?

At that time, Marsu arrived to look in the window with the children, followed by Marsupilamie and Maurice with each of them having smiles on their faces. "Hey Mars!" Marsu spoke out with a smile, as Marsupilamie looks down to see what's happening? "Blow…..some of that sweet stuff, MY Way!?" Marsu spoke out with a groovy tone in feeling the music feeding him.

Soon the scene changes to a light up bedroom that looked messy, but it was packed full of some Wild Marsupilami, each one different then the rest, but had long tails like any other were performing their music.

There was one who was standing on a chair, playing his cello bass guitar. This was an adult dark-blue fur male Marsupilami with his two white eyes close together with black oval dots, pale color hands, feet, inner belly and mouth with a pink nose. His name was Bibo, a young gentle person and is one of Mars' group of Wild Marsupilami that roam the city of Paris.

There was someone on a pillow on the bed, who was an acoustic guitar, plus had some nice flower on her right ear side and some nice pink spec glasses. This was an adult full yellow fur female Marsupilami with no black spots, her chest fur was slightly puff from being a female, two separate white eyes with black oval dots with eye lashes, and had pale color hands, feet, inner belly and mouth with a black nose. Her name was Marsie, she is somewhat a shy and curious creature, and another member of Mars' group of Wild Marsupilami that roams the city of Paris.

There was someone playing on the piano on a stool and either was looking at the musical notes or made it up as she goes? This was an older adult tan fur female Marsupilami with tan-orange spots, her chest fur was a bit more puff for being an older female member of the group, pale hands, feet, mouth, inner belly, a black nose and two separate white eyes with eyelashes and black oval dots. She also worn a nice derby lady's hat that was orange/yellow hat with a blue flower on the side for her older appearance. Her name was Mama, she is not only another member of Mars' group of Wild Marsupilami to roam the city of Paris, but was also…Marsu's mother who is both kind and fun to be with!?

There was someone on the edge of the bedspread playing an accordion while lifting up one leg at a time. This was a more darker black adult female Marsupilami, had pale color hands, feet, inner belly and mouth along with a dark-tan pink nose and two separate white eyes with eyelashes with blue oval dots. She has a red-violet flower in the middle of her forehead in stating she is a female and has more ruff puff light-tan black fur on her chest. Her name was Venus, a very gentle female, but can be shown to handle her own at times, she was another member of the group of Wild Marsupilami roaming the city oaf Paris, and Mars' lover.

The last character was lying on the middle of the bed right on a pillow to be blowing his trumpet out with style. This was a dark fur male Marsupilami, kinda like Venus except more male then female, had pale color hands, feet, inner belly and mouth along with the dark-tan pink nose, but his white eyes were close together with his emerald oval dots. Plus, he also had on a brown derby hat in stating his gentlemen's pride, and he had more ruff light-tan black fur around his collar neck. His name was Mars, the leader of the band of Wild Marsupilami roaming the city of Paris, and was not only a gentleman, but he and everyone were friends to Marsu and Maurice. Soon after hearing Marsu's voice, all but Mars looked up from toning the music down before looking to the leader of the group? "Burbh-burbh-burh, burhburhmm….." Mars plays a little solo act from his trumpet, then Mama went to play a bit of piano music afterwards while the rest followed along.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha, well look at what we got here?" Mars spoke off with a happy tone in his gentleman's British-like accent in seeing who's back. "Big Marsu and even 'Bigger' Maurice are back in their alley!" He waved his arms up before sitting up with his trumpet in knowing who's return to his pad. "Please, come on down, Wild man!" With a smirk, Marsu leaves the other smiling marsupilami family members with Maurice to jump on down a closet, then swings on a coat rack.

"Hi mom!" Marsu soon swung off the coat rack, onto a barrel and then spoke off towards someone on the piano; his mother. "Burgurgurgurvhhmm….." He slides on the piano keys which made a vibration from when he sledded down the path, he spun his mother around on the stool.

"Wohohohoho, that's my wild son alright!?" Mama laughs off with excited joy from the fun after the whole spinning trip ceased off afterwards, her son was just as wild as the old girl was, like mother like son.

"Lay some skin on me, Mars!" Marsu spoke when Mars was walking up with his left arm holding his trumpet, as he happily held out his right hand to receive something. "Cluphm…." Then Marsu showed up above the bed's edge to deliver a high-five move for the two to exchange. "Yeah, hay Maurice, you too!" Marsu cheered in feeling good from that little high-five move.

"Ook-Ook! Uh-Huhn!" Maurice climbed down from the rooftop ceiling window, planning to deliver his own high-five. "Cluphmm…." Of course, he missed and smacked his hand right through a wooden door lying around which left his palm print on it! "Oops? Sorry?" Maurice slowly replied sheepish for breaking something, again, by accident.

"Eh, it was due for a return anyhow?" Marsu shrug off that the damage done by his ape friend was no biggy?

"Buona sera, paean!" Venus was playing her accordion while saying hello, and in a surprising Italian accent.

"Uuuagh?" Maurice replied confused to what that even meant, cause he don't speak Italian?

"She spoke in Italian saying hello, Maurice!?" Marsu translated this message to his slow friend, knowing some of these Wild Marsupilami have caught a few interesting stuff these days in life.

"Welcome back, Marsu and Maurice!" Marsie spoke her hello greetings to raise her nice specs to look happily that Marsu and Maurice have return.

Suddenly, Mama Marsupilami noticed Marsupilamie and her children waiting before motioning this to the rest. "Ohhh, what do we have here, my son brought visitors!?" Mama spoke out with a smile, as the new guest where carefully coming down to join in on the fun/.

"Ahh, mom? You ruin my surprise?" Marsu signed in feeling a little sheepish that his mother went and spoiled his chance to introduce the family members he brought.

"Hee-hee-hech?" Maurice was giggling under his breath from seeing this happen, finding it humorist before Marsu shrug it off in feeling it's time to get this introduction started.

"Marsupilamie!" Marsu spoke with a smile from where he's near Mars who was dancing. "This is the greatest Marsupilami of them all." Marsu points to introduce with pride on who he was with, as Mars took his hat off, lick his hand to groom his head before bowing in meeting a lady like Marsupilamie, who approached the bed ground to meet him.

"Ah?" Marsupilamie spoke from seeing how very gentleman like Mars was to meet her. "Delighted to meet you, Mousier Mars, the Black Marsupilami." She spoke with a kind reply and presented her left hand for Mars to take in the proper greeting.

"Likewise, Marsupilamie." Mars kindly replies while he takes Marsupilamie's hand and smiles in greeting a friend of Marsu. "Pruushkah…" Mars kissed her left hand in a show of a gentleman's respect to the lady. "You're too much, just like my love here, Venus." Mars exclaimed out, as he lets Marsupilamie's hand go, put his hat on his head to flip it up and down in making a funny eyebrow winking movement, as a little joke to make her laugh.

"Ohohohowwwh?" Marsupilamie laughs out in finding Mars' act to be very funny. "You are charming?" She exclaimed from looking at this black marsupilami, he's not only a gentleman, but a kind and funny one.

"Isn't he?" Venus spoke with a smile escaping her face to sign happily at the person she loves so.

"Say Marsu, you and Maurice going to introduce the rest of us?" Bibo spoke out in wanting for his friend to introduce the rest of the group to Marsu's new guest of friends.

"Wouldn't miss that!" Marsu nodded a wink to Bibo before turning to let Marsupilamie know the entire group within the room. "Marsupilamie, this here's Bibo, he's a youth that's got a good beat, and a good heart to follow." As Marsu pointed towards Bibo who waved to the mother marsupilami, he then introduced the next person. "Then we got over here, Marsie, who's a curious marsupilami who's as very sweet when you get to know her." He spoke that one off with a good know-how that this character, was shy, but sweet inside.

"It's nice to meet you." Marsie politely spoke in having the great pleasure to meeting Marsupilamie who found her very kind, just like her.

"And you already know Venus here, she's the girl of Mars dream." Marsu pointed to the black female of the group that was with Mars, hands holding and their tails shaped like hearts.

"He's very sweet and polite, like a gentleman to be so nice to females." Venus commented in english about Mars when she was looking at him with such loving eyes.

"And last is….but not least of all, my dear old Mama!" Marsu prepared to present the last person to be introduced was…his own mother!

"A pleasure to meet you all, and you too, Marsu's mother." Marsupilamie looked to Mama Marsupilami playing the piano who looked back with a smile.

"Ohhh, my boy, she looks marvelous, and with such beautiful children!?" Mama Marsupilami exclaimed from seeing both Marsupilamie and her children.

"Well the wild tiger that's dark blue goes by Bobo, the little angel princess is Bibi, and lastly is a cool guy named Bibu." Marsu points to each individual child and who they are best known to be described as.

"Oh son, I think you found yourself someone very beautiful with lovely children?" Mama Marsupilami exclaimed out with a sly smile while using her tail to give an 'elbow edge' move on her son for the nice find.

"Wooh! Wooh! Hoeba Mama, I just meant her and her kids needing some help?" Marsu yelped from seeing his mother was getting off topic there for a moment, as it wasn't like that.

"Your son and his friend have been most kind, you most be very proud." Marsupilamie politely spoke with a kind smile in stating how wonderful Marsu was to helping the mother and her children, for when they needed help, they offered to aid them.

"I'm proud of my little Wild Marsupilami…." Mama Marsupilami exclaimed with a smile to Marsupilamie in knowing her son did very good. Then she began to whisper this message out to the rest of the Wild Marsupilami group. "And for finding himself a precious find that's 'too' good to let go? A woman and children could make a mother feel proud of his son aiding a family…of his own?" The mother of Marsu whispered out before letting some chuckles escape from her.

"Wah-Ugh-Ack!" Maurice was chuckling out like crazy, finding that statement very funny, and humorist indeed.

"Ha-ha-ha-hah!" The other Wild Marsupilamis laugh while Marsupilamie tries to stop herself for laughing at Marsu's embarrassing situation?

"Ah guys, you're jumping to the wrong conclusion?" Marsu moans out from seeing he was being the center of being picked on, they were thinking he wanted Marsupilamie and now he might get her, along with some kids, and be a family man?

"In any case, any Marsupilami is a friend to us all, anything you need, we shall gladly aid?" Mars politely bowed himself in stating to Marsupilamie that they are all the same, and if there's ever a need for aid, he and the rest of the wild bunch, will so gladly help.

"Thank you very much." Marsupilamie responded to Mars' kind offer of any needs to help her out. "And your music is so…" She was about to say something from hearing the music being played, but…"So different?" Marsupilamie noted out how Mars' group was playing music so differently what she knows while Bibu stood on the piano dash handle keyboard and Bobo was on top with both brothers dancing a bit to the music. "But so exciting as well!?" Marsupilamie quoted that part out in feeling the music was somehow, very exciting the way it's played…far different then what her family has practice back home?

"It isn't Beethoven, mama?" Bibu smiled to state when he was leaning above the piano keys to move to the beat. "But it sure bounces!" He stated out from moving up and down from letting the music lead him.

"Ha-ha-ha-haaah…?" Mars chuckles a bit while he leans on one side of the piano while smiling from hearing Bibu say that? "Say…This little Marsupilami knows where it's at." Mars exclaimed from seeing how Bibu really knows the feeling of their music and how it makes a person feel.

"Knows where what's at?" Bibi asked puzzled and curious while standing on an open suitcase.

"Ohh, the little beauty is wondering?" Mama spoke from playing the piano with a smile, Bibi's question will soon be answered from knowing how it'll come too.

"Why not play that song, Mars?" Venus requested to her love who Mars nodded in knowing what to do before looking at the little marsupilami girl Bibi here.

"Well little lady?" Mars smiles to polity bow himself to the little marsupilami girl from hearing that question. "Let me…elucidate here…." He exclaims with a little wave motion of his left hand while his trumpet lied on the chair, as he plans to explain things to the small child. Then without much warning, he begins to sing a little song.

Mars: _**Everybody wants to be a Marsupilami**_

Mars slowly dances on the stool before he jumps off it to land near an awaiting Bibi who listen to his singing when he pointed his index finger up to quote that part of the song.

_**Because a marsupilami's the only cat**_

He dances to jiggle around before Bibi before making this next claim.

_**Who knows where it's at**_

He leans himself to the left side before pointing at Bibi with a smile on what he stated after.

Marsu: _**Tell me!**_

Now Marsu was the next to sing from swinging his feet on a post near the bed when he sings along.

_**Everybody's pickin' up on that feline beat**_

He was slowly walking on the bed with a smile from crossing his legs to marching forward.

_**'Cause everything else is obsolete**_

Both Bobo and Bibu were jiggling on the ground from listening to Marsu's singing.

Soon the scene shows a smiling Marsupilamie on the bed while Mars turns he's head to say this to her. "Strictly high-button shoes." In truth, that;s obsolete in the modern world of today.

Marsu: _**A square with a horn**_

Then Marsu walks behind Marsupilamie, pretending to play a horn which both of them were smiling.

_**Makes you wish you weren't born**_

Marsupilamie nods and turns her head to smile at Marsu's great singing and acting display that was very good.

Mars: _**Everytime he plays.**_

Soon we see Mars who sang this part and waved his derby hat off while he and Marsu was standing back to back when they danced on a stool with their eyes shut? Then Marsu started to swing his tail like a lasso while both he and Mars were beginning to lean down from their backs a bit.

Marsu: _**But with a square in the act**_

"Diignhhnnn!" At this point, the two turn around with their behinds shown, but Mars and Marsu made their tails make some square form when their tail edge ends tap the other to make a form which made that ring noise?

_**You can set music back**_

Marsu spoke out with a smile, as he looks away, and he and Mars undo their tails in a square form.

Mars: _**To the caveman days**_

He looked behind to sing out this part with a jazzy tone before…

_**Ch-ch-ch-chum**_

Mars ended up speaking a few gibber mix words on that last part.

Marsu: _**I've heard some corny birds who tried to sing**_

Now the scene shows Bobo and Bibu dance back to back on a plated tex hat in the same act from Mars and Marsu. "Cruchmm…" But they slipped, fell on the top part and broke through the thing?

Mars: _**Still a marsupilami's the only cat**_

Mars came up to the broken hat to sing this out with a smile, as Bibu and Bobo were coming out looking puzzled?

_**Who knows how to swing**_

Mars points his left index finger for the smiling Bibu and Bobo to look in that direction where Bibo was, as mentioned he 'swing' his dance groove with his bass guitar before he sings next.

Bibo: _**Who wants to dig a long-haired gig**__**And stuff like that**_

Bibo sang out while dancing around his bass guitar in feeling the music.

Mars and Marsu: _**When everybody wants to be a Marsupilami**_

Soon the scene shows Marsie and Maurice with smiles to pushing a picture frame with Mars and Marsu walking side by side during the moment.

_**A square with a horn**_

Soon the picture frame was being pulled back which made the two singing walked backwards like.

_**Makes you wish you weren't born**_

Now we see a happy Bobo and a little smirking sly Bibu stepping on the piano keys each to follow along the same pattern as Marsu and Mars did.

_**Every time he plays**_

Both brother siblings smiled when doing this, as this was not a piano duel like before, but one where they can really have fun here.

Marsu: _**Oh, a-ricky-ticky-ticky**_

Marsu swing his shoulders in exclaiming this when looking upwards with a smile.

Mars and Marsu: _**With a square in the act**_

Then we see Bibo and Marsie bow to the other, took a hand hold up pose.

_**You can set music back**_

Then both Bibo and Marsie split off with their one hand each still lock hold, like they were doing a dance?

_**To the caveman days**_

Then both Mars and Marsu smiled when they pretended to be like cavemen by scratching themselves under their arms like how it was done in the stone ages. Both then looked over to the other side, where the next to take over to sing was…Bibi!

Bibi: _**Oh, a-rinky-dinky-tinky**_

Bibi soon stood up from sitting on the piano, and imitated what Mars and Marsu were doing.

Marsu: _**Yes,**_

Bibi heard Marsu's voice respond to that little resposne, as she looked to see him nearby with a smile.

Marsu and Bibi: _**Everybody wants to be a Marsupilami**_

They both looked to each other when they sang this part out together.

_**Because a Marsupilami's the only cat**_

Then Bibi turns around to walk smoothly off on the piano while singing with Marsu.

_**Who knows where it's at**_

After she looked back, and waited before moving on when Marsu was soon heard for Bibi to join in too.

_**When playin' jazz he always has a welcome mat**_

Then we see Marsupilamie was being circled by Venus playing her accordion and Marsie playing her acoustic guitar which even Marsupilamie smiled from this amusement.

Marsu, Mars & Bibi: _**'Cause everybody digs a swingin' Marsupliami**_

As we see Marsu and Mars looked to Bibi when they sang this together, what happened next was Bobo jumps up over the top of the piano to turn the overhead light on. "Click…" Which turned the whole room seemingly bright red from it's multiple rainbow colors, which would make some of the others look different?

"Durm-durm, durmdurm, durmdurmdurm…." Soon the room changes colors while Mama Marsupilami begins pounding drums like mad while surprisingly, Bobo was on the drum set later on?

"Oh boy, everyone!" Mama Marsupilami spoke off happily from hitting the drums while Bobo managed to move away while the scene changed blue? "Let's rock this place!" Mama Marsupilami announced off while the scene color changed red when she happily plays her drum set and Bobo landed on the symbol

"Wahaaahh!" Bibo laughs out in joy in feeling the musical beat while playing his cello bass guitar. "Groovy cats!" He announced out who they were, kinda cats grooving to the music. "Wahahahaahh!" He laughs off like he can't stop, even spins his bass guitar around while still playing it.

"Briishhmmm…." Suddenly, Mama Marsupilami grabs a cymbal and hits the thing on her head which made herself vibrate while looking silly.

Soon we see Mars playing his trumpet and Marsie dances around with him with her acoustic guitar while the color was changing still, but had fun.

Then Maurice started to dance with Venus in front of him, as they were coming near Marsupilamie who was enjoying the musical feeling before she saw who stopped before her. Maurice took off a borrowed hat and wiggled his eyes up in greeting Marsupilamie which she and even Venus made a lightly twinkle in their eyes on that little display action. Maurice started to back away on the back while Venus and Marsupilamie were dancing a bit to the beat by where they stood.

We now see Mars playing his trumpet on a pillow on that last jazzy beat from him before he stopped. Then they're was some piano rhyme music which caught Mars to look on his left to see Bibu was playing on the keys faster with his hands and feet, and looked back to smile at…Mama Marsupilami, who smiled back with chopsticks in hand to…play with the piano?

Mama: _**Shanghai, Hong Kong, Egg Foo Yung**_

She tapped her chopsticks to make it sound like a China theme dial tone before stopping to let off a laugh. "Gahahahahahaaah!" Then when she was done, she went back to play on the piano with her chopsticks.

_**Fortune cookie always wrong**_

She played another china theme rhyme note on that while making a statement there before she was done. "Guahahaahh, that's a hot one!" Mama Marsupilami looks over to a smiling Bibu still playing the piano fast on his own with a funny comment qoute she made up there.

Then Mars begins to play his trumpet's horn some more to feel in, the jazzy beat.

At this time, Marsu walks around Marsupilamie, as both were smiling at this fun time with their colors changing from red to emerald, and back again to fit the purple background color scene?

"How's about you and me, Marsupilamie? Care to join the fun?" Marsu asked off with a smile at Marsupilamie, wanting the chance to dance with her.

"Guagh, yes?" Marsupilamie took a breath moment before she happily said her response. "Let's swing it, Marsu!" Marsupilamie spoke off from getting into the beat, even to swing her own groove to the beat before she and Marsu took up dance positions.

"You read my mind? HOEBA!" Marsu replied out with a smile while making a cheer to this happiness.

Soon both Marsu and Marsupilamie stood up, held the other's hands before dancing their feet around from the changing color scenery. Then they let go to dance a bit backwards from the other, looking like they were having fun and getting into the excited music feeling.

"Groovy Mama!" Bobo spoke out from playing the piano and seeing his mother dance greatly. "Groovy!" Bobo exclaimed out once again, his mother was really getting into the habit of the jazzy music.

Too true words never spoken, as Marsupilamie was dancing to gracefully, yet in the swing of things with such excitement overflowing her feeling of the beat.

"Blow it, small fry?" Mars was seen offering his trumpet to Bibu while giving the little marsupilami his derby hat to encourage the kid more. "Blow it!" With that said, Mars awaited when Bibu took a deep breath to make the Wild Marsupilami proud.

"BURRvvhhmm….." Bibu blows into the trumpet as much as he can, but it was causing him to turn blue before he stops and out of breath?

"Boy he blew it alright?" Mama Marsupilami stated out with a smile at seeing that Bibu did do such a task, just in a different way which made a funny pun joke. "Gahahaha? It was so cute on his first try!?" She was then laughing out from finding this very fun from this wild swing feeling all over.

"But he was close!" Venus stated out with a smile while playing her accordion happily, knowing Bibu tried his best.

"Ook, me!" Maurice spoke out to grab the trumpet to wanna go next, took a deep breath and…. "BURRRVHMMm….." He blew so hard, he blew most of the items in front of him away before he stopped in puzzlement to what happened?

"Wooh! Maurice, you REALLY blew it!?" Bibo yelped from the big ape really blew that horn real loud that time before cracking a smile in having a good time still.

"That was even closer!" Marsie commented with a smile that even the big ape didn't wanna be left out which Maurice smiled in hearing this.

Soon we see Bibo and Marsie playing with their interments around in a circle, getting that musical beat feeling.

Even Marsupilamie was slowly dancing over to Marsu, who both are having fun.

Another scene shows Marsie playing her acoustic guitar around, even Maurice was clapping his hands to dance wildly around. Then an image of Mars playing his trumpet is seen playing and him moving around to dance. Another scene shows Marsupilamie dancing with her back turn while the music plays. Even Bibu was playing the piano keys while looking up with a smile. Another scene shows Marsupilamie and Marsu hand to hand, dancing with the other in the swing of things. Venus was playing her accordion with a smile for each beat they played out. We see Mama Marsupilami beating some pots and pans like drum sets, as Mars played a long lasting trumpet horn blow.

Then everything changed when we see from another scene angle, Marsupilamie was playing a harp while sitting on a stool to happily and gracefully get everyones attention to turn towards her.

Even Maurice, Mars and Marsu were smiling at such a lovely melody being played?

"Hmmm, amazing." Mars signs with a smile in feeling such a gentle melody has touched his ears.

"Urgh-huhn?" Maurice nods with a smile while not acting so wildly, liking this gentle and slow tune.

"Beautiful." Marsu stated with such deep touch of the play of the harp's melody, he couldn't help but smile to gaze at Marsupilamie who begins to sing?

Marsupilamie: _**If you want to turn me on**_

Marsupilamie played the harps while showing her beauty and gentle appearance to everyone listening.

_**Play your horn, don't spare the tone**_

Marsupilamie looked over at someone when she spoke, as Mars looked to her, tips his hat down an angle while holding his trumpet in hand.

_**And blow a little soul, into the tune**_

Marsupilamie plays her harp while asking with such a sweet and gentle request while looking at someone to do so.

"Bruvhm-Bruvhm-Bruvhm-Fruvhmmm, Bruvhm-Bruvhm, Bruvhmm-Bruvhmm….." Mars sat on the edge of the window, as he smiled to happily play his trumpet to match the melody of the music, even to lie down on his back while playing so. "Sniff…sniff…?" Some of the others, like Venus was signing and sniffing to such a beautiful music being played and heard, it was so…wonderful.

Marsu: _**Let's take to another key**_

Soon we see Marsu appearing to stand on the opposite side where Marsupilamie was playing happily, as he sang this out with a smile.

Mars: _**Modulate and wait for me**_

Mars was seen outside the window's edge, as he looked back in making an added addition to the song.

_**I'll take a few ad-libs and pretty soon**_

Mars sang out a bit while he stood up, held his trumpet in his hand before he began to play it. "Bruvhmm-Bruvhmm-Bruvhmm-Bruvhm, Fruvhmm-Fruvhmm…" He plays his trumpet happily once more, this time outside the building he was in while we zoom away from it a bit.

_**The other Marsupilamis will all commence**_

Mars was explaining out, as the scene shows more Wild Marsupilami from two popping out from a trash can with one eating a bone to hear this music before jumping out to follow the sound?

_**Congregatin' on the fence**_

The scene shows more Wild Marsupilami, male and female gather near a fence to smile happily while listening to this lovely music melody.

_**Beneath the alley's only light**_

Even other wild Marsupilami were gathering around with those listening and those others with couples to hear this music play.

Marsupilamie: _**Where every note is out…..of sight**_

We see Marsupilamie playing her harp like before with a smile, as she sings this last part with an extract stretch. Marsu was signing in relaxing relief smile on his face in hearing Marsupilamie's sweet voice, everyone else was signing at this too when the room got quiet? Mama Marsupilami signs with a smile while lying on the piano with a smile at how wonderful this person was, thinking like any mother would about their son finding such a precious find.

Just then, Mars got his trumpet and started to play with another jazz music getting everyone's attention. Mama Marsupilami snapped up with a smile at hearing this, Marsie who rested her chin on her hand, lifts her specs with a smile in hearing this music, as Mars plays one with excitement filling the room before the whole group sings.

All: _**Everybody, everybody,**_

Soon the scene shows Mama Marsupilami playing the piano while Mars plays his trumpet right on top of the big instrument before followed by Venus playing her accordion which the latter two started stomping.

_**Everybody wants to be a Marsuplimai!**_

Then to join the stomping was Marsie playing her acoustic guitar before later followed by Bibo playing his cello bass guitar, all four were playing their instruments while stomping on the piano like wild mad.

Mars: _**Hallelujah!**_

"Crackkech…" While Mars cheered out this, right under the piano Mama Marsupilami was playing, the wooden floor was cracking from the whole shaking?

All: _**Everybody, Everybody,**_

"Crackehh…" Another breaking crack noise was made, the piano sank down again without the Wild Marsupilami group even noticing it from swinging with jazz music? "Creak-Cruufhhmm…" Then without warning, the entire floor broke which dropped the piano and the swinging singing Marsupilami along with it.

_**Everybody wants to be a Marsupilami!**_

"Gruuffphmm…." Without warning, we see the group with the piano fell from the top floor to the second by a window? "Cruufhhmm…crushmm…." Then without another warning, we see they drop from the second to third floor?

_**I'm tellin' you!**_

"Gruffhm,…" Then they fell down to the fourth floor after that part, it's like they were an elevator.

_**Everybody, Everybody,**_

"Druffhmm…Druffhmm…" Then they dropped to the fifth and lastly the sixth floor before… "Cruuffhmm…" The sound of something cracking from breaking on contact with the ground floor?

_**Everybody wants to be a Marsupilami!**_

The scene changes towards a door leading out of the building, as it was open, we see Mars leading out with a bent trumpet he was still playing?

_**Yeah!**_

Then following Mars out into the streets was Bibo playing his cello bass guitar which was busted, but he still happily played it.

_**Everybody, Everybody,**_

Then following Bibo was Marsie playing her broken acoustic guitar happily out, and Venus playing a busted up accordion while some keys from the piano are around the neck with Mama Marsupilami playing them with chopsticks still?

_**Everybody wants to be a Marsupilami!**_

As the group below sang while going on, up above we see Bobo and Bibi watching them go before joined by Bibu, Marsupilamie, Marsu and Maurice, all smiling at their friends by the window.

_**Mmm!**_

We see the shadows of Mars & his Wild Marsupilami group crossing a brick fence on the dark streets.

_**Everybody, Everybody,**_

Soon the group leaving was later joined by other shadow Marsupilami folks on the alley streets in joining the fun march of the singing jazz group.

_**Everybody wants to be a Marsupilami!**_

As they play off while singing, the scene zooms up over the buildings, near the Eiffel Tower where the full moon is seen.

_**Hallelujah!**_

Mars' voice was heard cheering during the scene on the night.

_**Everybody, Everybody,**_

Soon the scene begins to go a bit dark while we still hear the singing and music of Mars' group.

_**Everybody wants to be a Marsupilami!**_

The entire scene went dark, and then soon silence took over around that time when Mars' group of Marsu and Maurice's friends had left?

Later that night, we see a quiet room where Marsupilamie was holding a sheet up for her children to get ready for bed. Already, Bibi was under the covers, Bibu slide on the pillow to get under the covers too. Then lastly, Bobo was jumping off near the edge of the bed, as his mother welcome him while he slowly and tiredly walked across the bedspread. Marsupilamie groomed Bobo who stopped before her smiling happy face, as the last child went under the covers from his head, circle around it to pop up his head on the pillow.

Marsu was watching this motherly display scene on top of the rooftop's ceiling window, signing with a smile at how Marsupilamie was caring for her children.

"Ook-Ook, Ack!" Suddenly, Maurice showed above his friend with some hammer and wood boards, telling him something.

"Oh, you finished fixing the floors, good job pal?" Marsu spoke with a smile to his big ape friend in knowing they're floor need some repairs. "Mars and everyone really brought the roof down on that last act?" He exclaimed silently between the two, knowing how Mars and everyone else was so crazy that their last act broke their floors that Maurice had to try and patch up as much as he could.

"Ugh-Uagh-Ark!" Maurice spoke this part out in making a statement on what Marsu said.

"Okay, so maybe they broke through the floor instead…all five of them, but…." Marsu shrugged off in knowing that Mars' group broke the floors instead of the roof, his pal got the two mix up, but that didn't matter now. "That doesn't matter, looky there pal, it's something just as sweet." Marsu points below for him and Maurice to silently watch patiently of what's to happen here?

Marsupilamie had now finished tucking in Bobo, who was resting his eyes, Bibi on the right side watch with half open eyes when Bibu slide down in the middle of the bed's covers which from the slip, kick the covers up, much to his siblings annoyance from looking at what he did?

"Gaugh…huagh?" Bibu suddenly took a breath and breathed out with a happy sign on his face, as the others notice this too. "Sniff…." He takes a deep breath suddenly, and then a surprise happens...

Bibu: _**Everybody wants to be a Marsupilami**_

Bibu was singing even when getting ready for bed, he opens his eyes half-way, feeling ready to sleep, but the song from Mars' group was still in his mind.

Bibi: _**Because a Marsupilami's the only cat**_

Bibi started to sing a bit half-wake too with a smile in remembering the song she heard as well while yawning a bit halfway at the end.

_**Who knows where it's at**_

She sang while tucking more of the covers around her, feeling very tired, yet so happy for singing that song. Marsu lied his head in his arms to rest his head, as he and even Maurice that copied him, smiled and blinked at how sweet the little Baby Marsupilamis were singing that song even to bed…it was so,...so touching.

Bobo: _**Oh, yeah!**_

Bobo lied his head against the pillow when he sang out that last part of the song before closing his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

"Happy dreams, my loves." Marsupilamie gently whispered softly to her children who were fasten asleep, each having such found and happy dreams at this moment.

Marsu noticed something from seeing the mother about to leave her children. "Ugh, Maurice, old chum, you wanna get some rest too?" He needed to get his big ape friend to get going, as he wanted to speak to Marsupilamie…alone.

"Ack-Urk, Eek-Eek!?" Maurice suddenly looked to his friend to ask something that made Marsu flinch a bit by the surprise question.

"What do you mean, what am I gonna do with Marsupilamie by myself while the children sleep?" Marsu silently yelped out to repeat what his friend said, as Maurice had a grin on his face. "It's…to…you know, chat? And…other..things, like..um…?" Marsu rubbed the back of his head, finding it hard to explain what he wants to do with the female he's having feelings for?

"Uh-Urhm?" Maurice nodded with a sly response, seeing his best pal having a hard time and was caught in the act.

"Okay, okay, so I'm…kinda…feeling attach to them, who wouldn't, right?" Marsu waved up his arms in defeat, admitting with a smile how he feels real good hanging around with Marsupilamie and her children.

"Urk-urk, Arck!" Maurice then spoke with a happy reply to pad his buddy on the shoulder, stating for him to move out.

"You really think I should try speaking my feelings? Gee pal, thanks, your the best ape a buddy could have." Marsu replied with a smile in seeing his big ape friend wanted him to go ahead and speak what he feels before hugging Maurice who returned it before they split off. "Watch the sleeping children, or sleep near them, either's fine? I got something to do!" Marsu asked his pal to watch or get a snooze with the three sleeping marsupilami kids while he does something he just can't wait any longer.

"Ook-urk, kay!?" Maurice nods with a smile while showing an 'okay' pinch hand sign to that answer. Soon Maurice was heading down where Marsupilamie saw him since he pass her with a cheery smile and wave, as he sat to rest beside her children which she smiled that he wanted to be with them.

As Marsupilamie looked to her children sleeping, she turns her attention towards the window.

At that time, Marsu hopped from one side of his pad from where he viewed the action, over to the the window Marsupilamie was coming out from to meet him.

"Really great kids. I'll bet they're on that 'Magic Carpet' right now." Marsu spoke towards Marsupilamie while both of them were looking at the three sleeping Baby Marsupilami, with him stating the excitement they had of adventuring was one to remember…always.

"Gaugh-hughn?" Marsupilamie laughs a bit to turn to see Marsu with a smile, finding his little comment funny, yet kind. "They could hardly keep their eyes open?" She shook her head in stating out that her children wanted to be awake more after having such a fantastic time after meeting Mars' Wild Marsupilami group and that jazzy singing/dancing act, just as the two adults turn away from this scene. "Gaaaugh, huuuagh?" As we hear Marsupilamie taking a sign breath to exhale, she was unaware that Bibi had herself still awake, and smiled to look around from hearing the conversation. "Such an exciting day, filled with surprises and all?" As Marsupilamie exclaimed this off from feeling such joyous moments, Bibi sat up to watch what was happening with her mother and Marsu?

"Sure was, and what a finale?" Marsu commented out in agreement while we see the two adults awake and looking out the window, looking out in the night of the full moon while Bibi watch from the bed side.

The two animals looked out to the buildings of Paris, as the full moon lit up the night for all to see, it was a romantic moment?

"Marsu?" Marsupilamie spoke out suddenly while the two still watched over the peaceful city. "Your friends are really delightful and wonderful." Marsupilamie stated out with a kind comment about Marsu's friends that were here earlier before they left, were very excellent people she had the pleasure to meet. "I just love them. You must be so proud to have them all." She quoted out how they maybe different, but the friends Marsu hangs with, were all very good Marsupilami folks, even from a different class from herself and her family, they weren't so bad.

"Well, they are kinda rough around the edges? But…" Marsu shrugs off to explain something about how those in Mars' group are kinda rough and wild while the scene of the night view of Paris was still seen even from noticing the Eiffel Tower. "If you are ever in jam, or need help what-so-ever!?…WHAM!" Marsu spoke out before making a surprise punching noise with his tail formed into a punching bag while going on. "They're right there." He later finished to say, stating if ever in trouble, just call Mars' group and they'll aid someone in trouble.

"I'm glad." Marsupilamie replied with a sign of relief to hear such faithful words of aid. "When we needed you?" Marsupilamie soon spoke about the past of when she and her family needed aid, and Marsu was the one to aid her. "You were right there, along with your friend Maurice." The scene shows the two still looking out the window of the night sky lit by the full moon, as Marsupilamie was almost leaning herself to smoothly say with feeling relief how Marsu helped her family out.

"Hugh?" Marsu chuckled out from hearing this before explaining his side of that moment he meant the mother of thee children? "That was just a lucky break for me and Maurice, beautiful?" While Marsu explained his side of it being fate to have meant Marsupilamie, under the bed covers, Bibi peeks out before smiling at hearing more of this conversation developing into something nice.

"Oh, and…" Marsupilamie pauses to say something, as she and Marsu begin to get up and walk down the right side to leave the open window scene. "Thank you so much for offering up your home?" Marsupilamie thanked her friend for giving her family a home to stay, but as they left, they still never saw Bibi jump on a barrel to wanna see more of this? "Gaugh, Oh? I mean your pad?" Marsupilamie sign before pausing to correct herself on what Marsu's home was called, as Bibi looked around before climbing up on the window's edge to peek what's happening with the two adults outside? "Gaugh….It's very nice?" Marsupilamie spoke out with a smile, as she lies on the chimney to look at Marsu under the moon light before looking up at the night sky.

"Well now, wait a minute? Hohoho, Hoeba?" Marsu chuckled a bit from hearing this nice comment, about his pad being nice while it doesn't look that way which was why it surprised him that something was 'nice' enough to say 'this' to him? "Hugh, you know? This is the low rent district, remember?" Marsu looked to the ground with his trailing eyes, as he looked up with a smile in reminding the female mother that his place isn't the very high-class for some wealthy life-style pets to like, that are only okay with Wild Marsupilami on the streets?

"No, no, no? I like it!" Marsupilamie open her eyes to smile and shook her head in stating she does like this place. "Gaugh, well, ugh…?" She then pauses in beginning to wonder a bit about something? "Well it could needs is a little tidying up and…?" She slowly started to state out some things on her mind towards Marsu who listen along with a hidden Bibi watching this by the window. "Uagh?" She stopped herself from trying to think what else to say next? "Maybe ah…?" She looked away for a brief moment before saying this. "A little feminine touch?" She stated out with a little smile wonder which even Marsu smiled when this mother offered some aid to fix his pad up.

"Well if you're applying for the job? Well…?" Marsu put his left hand on Marsupilamie's left hand resting on the chimney, happily saying if the woman wanted a job, he could except it.

"Goody?" Bibi whispered out with a smile while Bibu was coming over tiredly to see what was going on. "Mother's going to work for mister Marsu!" She looked to her sleepy brother to state excitedly and happily of what she thinks is gonna happen.

At this moment, both adults stared at each other, puzzled from one from the other seeing something?

"Boy?" Marsu spoke from seeing something, and it was from…the female's eyes. "Your eyes are like sapphires?" Marsu saw surprisingly, that Marsupilamie's eyes were sparkly in the night, stars flashing from her smiling appearance that was so…breath taking! "Gee…?" Marsu replied with a open smiled mouth, not believing this on how beautiful Marsupilamie was the more he got to know her; outside and in. "Hugh?" Then he shrugs off his shoulders before sheepishly saying this out? "That's pretty corny though, don't you think?" He smiled to rub the back of his neck, feeling he said this line before that he used to impress this female the first time, but looking back, he may have been silly using such a statement comment to impress her?

"Oh no?" Marsupilamie shook her head while gazing her gentle eye sight at Marsu. "Not at all?" She nodded her head in stating that what Marsu said isn't corny at all, finding it very sweet. "Any woman would like it." As she states this, Bibi held her chest with a smile in loving what was happening here while Bibu just looked at this puzzled? "Gahahach?" Marsupilamie chuckles a bit at what she said while Bibu looks at Bibi's romantic sign expression with an annoyed face at what his sister was doing? "Well, I mean…?" As Marsupilamie tries to think on what she meant, Bibu stuck his tongue at Bibi for making such a goofy face. "Even little Bibi?" As Marsupilamie stated how her daughter would love to hear such words, Bibi looked down at her brother with a frown from noticing what he did just now while Bibu looked back at the 'other' action with a smile?

"Yeah?" Marsu happily replies in agreeing to the mother while jumping up with his tail spring to join Marsupilamie sharing the same chimney top. "All those little marsupilami kids, Marsupilamie." As Marsu and Marsupilamie sat together and looked out at the full moon light in the sky, they were unaware of being watched by the awake Bibu, Bibi, and later Bobo along with Maurice? "I love them." Marsu stated out that he loves the three little marsupilami kids, as he scoots closer to be near Marsupilamie.

"And they are…" Marsupilamie begins to speak next in responding to Marsu's kind comment of liking her children. "Very fond of you, and Maurice." As she said this, Bibi and Bibu looked to each other with smiles along with Bobo and Maurice from overhearing this conversation.

"Yeah?" Bibu nods off a bit of a loud cheer in agreeing to that part of the children being liked by their Wild Marsupilami friend.

"Sssh!" Suddenly, Bibi used her left hand to cover Bibu's mouth to quiet him down with a frown, so they couldn't interrupt this?

"You know, I've been thinking…?" Marsu spoke something out for thought which attracted the listening Baby Marsupilamis and even Maurice to look at what's gonna happen next? "They need a…" Marsu was trying to figure what words to say, as he ponders? "Well…?" As Marsu tries to think while the two adults are sitting on the chimney top, Marsu's tail swings up around the right where Marsupilamie's tail was dangling? "You know, a sort of…." As Marsu puzzles on how to say what he wants to say, his tail gently holds the tail to the female mother? "Well sort of a…" At that moment when Marsu tried to think, his tail was hold Marsupilamie's tail in a romantic hand holding of wanting to express their feelings for the ones they love? "Well sort of a father around?" As Marsu finally spoke out what he wanted to say, both tails were in a hold, he wanted to be with Marsupilamie and her kids from starting to feel attach to them. "Why, even Maurice would be more qualify to be a monkey's uncle for them?" He made a little joke about having his bud Maurice play the uncle role for the little Marsupilami children.

Bibi, Bibu, and Bobo smiled at seeing this action take place, thinking Marsu wanted to be apart of their family, even Maurice smiled with a big grin that his buddy had finally spoke his feelings on how much he cares for the group.

"Oh Marsu, Marsu?" Marsupilamie looked to Marsu who looked back to see her smiling face at hearing his offer. "That would be wonderful?" She expressed her happiness to loving the idea of Marsu wanting to help take care of her children, it was a magnificent thought and she couldn't be more happy to have him around. "Huuagh..?" She took a deep breath from her excitement until, she looked down about something? "But…" She whisper this out with a sad frown on her expression, as if something was making her be a bit downcast? "Darlin, if.." She looked to Marsu in wanting to speak, but pondered on how to explain this with a sad sign while looking her eyes away before returning them to look to him? "If only I could?" She exclaimed with a downcast reply, feeling she wanted Marsu to be with her and her family, but something was in between them?

"Hugh? But why can't you?" Marsu asked out puzzled while the three children and Maurice listen in on this with caution concerns? "Is it about me? Is it Maurice's B-O, or his lack of manners? Hey, no problem, I can…." Marsu was speaking out from being worried, he doesn't wanna lose Marsupilamie or the kids, and self-selfishly speaks about any changes for the one he loves, but...

"No, no, no, it's not that? You and your friend are wonderful." Marsupilamie calmly explains out that it's not of Marsu or Maurice that has to change for the better to support them that's the problem, it's something else.

"Well, then…why?" Marsu asked in wondering just what could it be that Marsupilamie can't be with him?

"Because of Madam Nora Wakeman?" Marsupilamie spoke out with very much concern feelings for her owner towards Marsu to understand. "I…" She tries to speak, but looks away at the floor with her eyes shut. "I could never leave her?" Marsupilamie shakes her head in feeling loneliness for if she were to be with Marsu who she loves, she may have to never return home where her lonely owner who's cared for her, must misses the mother and her children deeply so?

"But…" Marsu tried to speak, feeling sorta sad about hearing this reason that the woman he loves can't stay? "But this Nora Wakeman's a…." He looks away in trying to figure out what to say at this time to convince Marsupilamie to stay with him? "Well she's just another human?" Marsu turns to look at Marsupilamie in gently stating out a point of who this Nora Wakeman is, not a Marsupilami, but a human? "Your just her house pets?" As Marsu explained out another point of what he thinks human sees pets, even Marsupilami creatures for them to have around, he didn't notice the little sad frowns from the three children and Maurice seeing this discuss not going so well?

"On no, no, no?" Marsupilamie looked up with concern on her face to make a statement that what Marsu thinks isn't really true for her owner. "We mean 'far' more to her then that!?" Marsupilamie explained with an overwhelming motion that to her, Nora Wakeman was more then her owner and she and her family as pets, they were…family. Of course, Marsu sorta looks down with a gloomy face, feeling he can't change the female's mind which even Marsupilamie notices. "Ugh..?" She signs in feeling sad about what she must do now? "I'm sorry, my dear?" Marsupilamie looks down and apologizes to Marsu for what she doesn't want to do, may actually have to happen. "Tuhm…but we just have to go home tomorrow." She took a breath and sadly states in sorrow that she and her family must return to their home and Nora Wakeman which both her and Marsu shut their eyes, and gently nuzzled their heads and held hands together for this lasting moment?

"Yeah?" Marsu spoke, as we see he and Marsupilamie under the moon light, and Marsu's tail still held onto the woman he loves by her tail to? "Well…" Marsu tries to think on what to say next about this message he understands the person he loves needs. "I guess you know what's best?" Marsu exclaimed out in feeling that Marsupilamie must know what's best and all that, can't be helped really. "But I'm gonna miss you, beautiful?" Marsu leans his head onto Marsupilamie who does the same thing too in knowing that they both shall miss the other? "Hech?" Marsu lets off a tiny laugh while we see Bibi, Bobo, and Bibu along with Maurice showing signs of disappointment on their faces? "And those kids?" Marsu spoke off in feeling that he'll be missing the three Marsupilami children as well.

"Huugh…huagh?" Bibi signs in sorrow and sadness before lying her head on her crossed arms, the moment here has pass.

"Gee, me and Maurice are gonna miss them too?" Marsu stated out with a sad voice in his tone, feeling that after meeting Bibi, Bibu, and Bobo, they were good kids and he would really miss them.

"Well?" Bibu spoke with a glum face towards his siblings along with Bobo nearby him. "We almost had a father?" He looked to Bobo in stating even in this gloomy event, how they almost had a father which Marsu seem to be the right candidate, but turns out…not to be the case? "And even almost close to having a cool uncle?" He looked over at Maurice, feeling that the big ape would have made a great uncle to them too.

"Urrghm?" Maurice moans with a sad sigh to hear that, it felt like his heart would break that he miss the little Marsupilami children and their mother like his best bud was going through.

"Yeah?" Bobo replied back towards Bibu's response statement with feeling the same gloom that he was feeling. "Huuagh…" He yawns a bit from still feeling tired from the long night and everything while the siblings were still at the window. "Let's go back to bed?" Bobo suggested they go back into the room to go to bed to sleep, as he and Bibu turn to do so. Only Bibi stayed a little longer with her sad face before turning to join her brothers.

"Ook-ook, Sad?" Maurice spoken from leaving this scene to be, as he decided to help tuck the little Marsupilami in bed and when he was done, took a spare blanket to wrap around himself, so they all could get some sleep?

Outside, Marsupilamie was walking on the roof's tiles while Marsu sat on the chimney, both still feeling sad about what has to be done? But Marsupilamie stops to look at the sad Marsu with her sad face, as they were planning to go in for the night.

"Good night, Marsupilamie." Marsu cracked a smile in wishing the woman he loves to have a nice sleep before their last travel together to returning this family home.

"Good night, Marsu." Marsupilamie looked to the ground before looking up to say softly in wishing for Marsu to have a good night's rest too.

Marsupilamie turns slowly around with her head lay low in still feeling sad to leave such a wonderful person like Marsu out of her life? Even Marsu watched her leave to head inside his pad to rest up, but he still showed a sad face in knowing he loves her 'too' much to let her go, but….he can not come between a mother needing to be with her family, her children and her owner? He slowly turns his closed eyes off to the building district, as the scene fades out with this sad event…that come the morning, Marsu will see Marsupilamie and her children safely returned home…and he'll be on his own like before, just like any Wild Marsupilami does?

**VISION NOTE:** Much of the other Marsupilami cast playing the jazzy cats from the original film, were those that appeared from the Marathon (2000-2003) & Comic series done firstly in France.

_Special Note Fact On Cast:_ The Marsupilamis seen here, the tricky part was locating each individual, describing their appearance as best it could be done, and their name (since not much is mentioned on 'some' of these seen characters?).

*Bibo was from the Marathon (2003) for being base on a wild marsupilami on the run that was lost from it's old friend.

*Marsie was from the Marathon (2003) for being used by a vile man using her talents to steal before she was rescued.

*Mama was the best name to address Marsu's mother, as she appeared in Marathon (2003) version during the time she helped with constructing a new nest when the old one got totaled.

*Mars & Venus were seen in the French comic, but were also seen again in Marathon's (2000) version. From one episode where Mars was raised by a man to be a gentleman with a derby hat, and Venus had a flower in the middle of her forehead where her love saved her from trouble, which ended up with the two falling in love to sign off their own love life.

Well looks like this **VISION** had lots of snazzy beats to it, ashamed that near the end, it felt kinda sad? But in the next part, the VISION-KING has more to tell in the next chapter to come forth here. Marsupilamie & her children finally make it back to their mansion manor that belongs to Nora Wakeman. But soon after saying goodbye to their travel friends, the sneaky acts of the two evil butlers; Norman and Backalive pull another trick to get the inheritance to such fortune by kidnapping the Marsupilami family…again. But then Remy appears to help, and the aid of Marsu and Maurice will be needed for this? An **IN-VISIONMENT** is soon about to happen here where we're starting to draw closer to the big finish, but still have more ways to go here? So if you're a fan, then sit back to enjoy the ride that's still coming up with more exciting action stunts to be pulled and more laugh riots then we can count on? Till the next time then, imagine all of this as you can, we're about THREE MORE Chapters away to having this story done? Look forward to it…


	9. Chapter 09 Kidnapped Again!

Author's Note: The time is approaching, my loyal followers and viewers? As it's time to **ENVISION** what mood we'll see from this next excitement about to take place here? The "King Of VISIONS" shall prepare it to fit the moment where we shall enjoy what we see here. And you'll enjoy what you can **VISUALIZE** at the moment this here is presented. Though it maybe short, it will still be excellent to see what happens that afterwards, makes the next chapter be all the more interesting? Speaking of which, I'm sure you all wanna see it quickly, but be patient, good things come to those that wait. For now, let us enjoy what is here, and then have some fun with some good laughs, so let's start…shall we now…?

**Chapter 09: Kidnapped Again!**

Soon morning came around, as the scene shows a calm peaceful road of Paris with the buildings around, the trees planted in the side-walks. There was even a stage-coach being driven by a cabby with his horse off on the side of the other street? But the focus is zooming close towards a little corner spot, just as we begin to notice something? From around that corner, we see Marsupilamie and Marsu walking up front with the female leading a bit in knowing where she was now while the male had the chance to take in the sights? Soon Bibu, Bobo, and Bibi were dashing ahead of the two adults while Maurice came up behind Marsu and Marsupilamie, as everyone had smiles on?

"Wuurragh?" Maurice spoke it from seeing the neighborhood they were in, pretty surprised?

"Hey?" Marsu spoke with a smile and 'awe' inspiring expression which even Marsupilamie looked to see how the one she cares for see's the place they live in. "Hoeba…Hall-bah-lo!" Marsu replies from shaking his head and being amazed at just what he and even Maurice were seeing? "What a classy neighborhood!" Marsu commented from where the scene shows Nora Wakeman's mansion itself in front of the arrived group. "Dig these fancy wigwams?" As Marsu stated out from the fancy stuff in this neighborhood, Bibu, Bibi and Bobo were going off ahead of the group to reach their home after so long.

"Wigwams?" Marsupilamie replied a bit puzzled to what Marsu meant by that, as it's another word she's never heard before?

"Urgh-Uphm, Uargh?" Maurice pointed his fingers in a criss-crossing manner in asking if they might have made a wrong turn somewhere?

"Hooh Hoeba, I'll say pal? Are you sure we're on the right street?" Marsu laughs off in being so overwhelmed before looking with a smile at a happy face Marsupilamie, asking if this was the right place that was the family he was helping lived in?

"Yes! Yes, of course this is." Marsupilamie nods with over joy and excitement that it was true before looking ahead. "Let's hurry, we're almost home!?" She stated out, as she started to rush on her own with a smile of excitement which even Marsu happily followed her, even Maurice grinned to rush after the rest heading towards the mansion before them.

Back inside the mansion, Remy was near the window from looking a bit sad and hopeless from possibly never seeing his friend again?

But the moment changed when he leans closer to the window, and sees with a smile…who was returning! "Marsupilamie!" Remy spoke out the mother's name when he jumped while going on to the next. "The Little Marsupilamis!" He jumped again from being so excited his friends were returning. "Hooray! They're back!" Remy throws his hat in the air, catches it before he begins to run off the curtain's down the floor, and begins to rush pass the open hallway where it'll lead to the front door.

However, as Remy was about to pass the hallway, he passed a door to another room where the piano was? But so was Norman resting his feet on the keys in a chair while Backalive sat in his own chair with his feet on the piano keys like his partner, both were wearing their hats, sniffing lit cigarettes with a bucket of wine bottle and two wine glasses on the piano. Remy soon did a double look about this to look back into that room behind a corner wall, it almost seemed like the two evil butlers were basking in their trumpet.

"Oh No?" Remy shook his head to gasp in shock and worry at who was still here? "Norman and Backalive?" As he utters the names with his grip fists, he felt worried if either butlers found out Marsupilamie and her children were returning, there's no telling what would happen this time around? "I gotta do something? And quick?" A determine and serious Remy states this out before rushing off into the room to try and stop Norman and Backalive from knowing what they do if they found out the Marsupilami family was okay and returning home.

"Ah-ha, Norman you old champ?" Norman took a breather of the cigarette before waving his arms up with a smile while neither he or Backalive saw Remy sneak under them? "Get use to the finer things in life?" Norman stated, as he took the wine bottle out which Remy hid behind before running pass the chair to climb up under the piano to hid within it.

"Hmm, someday, they're all going to be ours?" Backalive spoke with a happy remark that when Nora Wakeman passes on, the fortune of hers goes to the two butlers since the first inherit; the Marsupilamis, are long gone. But while he said this, he was unaware that Remy hid behind Backalive and Norman's shoes to reach for their shoelaces to tie them together.

"We're a sly fox, aren't we?" Norman congrats both himself and Backalive, as he was trying to open the bottle of wine. "Brigihn…brightghmm…." The cork on top of the bottle was being pressed off by Norman's fingers until…

"Briighnn…." It made a sound, just as Remy was about done tying both butlers shoelaces until… "POopphmm…." A sudden popping noise came out which before the rat could act, he got a surprise hit!

"Ugh?" Remy yelped in surprise from the cork's bottle got sent off that hit him in the gut which sent him flying backwards. "Cluphm…" Then Remy was seen inside the piano where he hit against the piano's inner walls which the cork fell to the bottom of the piano and Remy slide on the ground with his right hand on his aching gut. "Oh, they got me?" Remy groans out with a mix deep squeak from his closed eyes and gritted teeth, that hit really did a number on his stomach.

Outside at this moment, we see Bobo in the lead running ahead with a smile with his two happy siblings, Bibu and Bibi catching up to him.

"Hurray! We're home!" Bibu cheered out in over joy that they are back home again, as they pass through the fence.

"Wait for Me! Wait for Me!" Bibi called out to her brothers with a happy expression, as she was getting left behind, but not for long. "Me first! Me First!" Bibi was calling out, as the three little Marsupilami children were running up the steps, all planning to go inside their home by the door before them...

"Guagh?/GuAagh?/Uuagh?" Bibu, Bobo, and Bibi all yelped from when they made their heads hit against their little pet door, but in an un-expected twist, it didn't open and repelled them backwards on the ground, looking confused and puzzled by this when they sat up?

"It's locked?" Bibu spoke after rubbing his aching nose to let Bibi know, as the little children shared confused faces on why their door was locked since it never was before?

"Come on!" Bibi spoke to her brothers, as she walked to the pet door, and stood her hands against it. "Let's all start calling!" She turned to her brothers who walked up near her on each side, as she gave a hopeful suggestion to call whoever is inside to hear them.

"Bi!/Bu!/Bo!" Bibi, Bibu, and Bobo made a little call out of their Marsupilami calling, even for being young from the grown adult versions. "Bi!/Bu!/Bo!" They were trying to hope someone inside would recognize them, so they could be let in!?

"Bi!/Bu!/Bo!" At this moment, Norman and Backalive were sipping their wine glass filled with wine before it was all gone in their mouths, as Norman held the bottle, they were both smiling with prideful joy at their victory till…

"SPrruuffhhmmm….." Just then, both Norman and Backalive spit out their wine from their mouths with a shock and surprised faces which made them lose their hats on the ground?

"Bi!/Bu!/Bo!" The three little Marsupilami children's voices were still heard outside, calling to be let in!?

"Either I'm drunk WAaay too early and that this stuff is WAAAY stronger then we thought, or that sounded like...?" Backalive was looking at the wine bottle, hoping they were drunk to hear things, but that wasn't the case?

"It can't be them?" Norman looked back at the direction of the Marsupilami calls with a shock face, how did the pets find their way back?

"Bi/!Bu!/Bo!" Meanwhile, in the piano, those calls from Bibi, Bibu, and Bobo soon snapped a certain wounded rat back into being active?

"The little baby Marsupilamis!" Remy yelped in surprise to hear the three little Marsupilami kids were calling and alerting the evil butlers of their presence? "I gotta get to them first before Norman and Backalive do?" Remy quickly hops over the piano's walls to exit out to get somewhere in a hurry.

"If those are the little ones, then their mother isn't far behind? Come On!" Backalive stated out in concern, if those were the children, then their mother Marsupilamie might be with them cause she would never leave them?

"Brignmm…brighmmm…." Suddenly, as the two butlers tried to get up, they felt their shoes tied together, even as they stood up!?

"Whooh..WAaaugh!" Norman yelps in surprise, as he tries to get his balance from nearly falling? "Waaahheee?" Norman cries out, as he and Backalive were soon hoping together with their tied shoes across the floor.

"Heeeeyy….What's going on with our shoes? Wauhaa-WAaaugh!" Backalive tried to ask out from not understanding how this happen, but that was about to change when both butlers were starting to lean too far ahead and….

"GAauffhmm…?" Both Norman and Backalive fell on the ground where they had a hard impact, temporally zone out for a bit?

"Don't come in!" Remy shouts out, as he was running towards the pet's door which strangely had a key in it, as he was about to jump up to go through the door and warn the others of the danger…. "Guphm….?" Of course, he bonked his head against the locked pet's door before he fell backwards on the ground, later followed by his hat. "Oh no, it's locked? The butlers musta thought they never return, oh man?" Remy saw he can't go out the small way, so he needs another way to warn his friends? Remy had to climb up the nearby umbrella on the floor, as he goes up to the window. "Go Away!" Remy yelled out in wanting the three Marsupilami children to get away from here. "Brink-brink-brink!" He was even ponding on the window to get the children's attention. "Go Away! Getaway from here!" Remy jumps and shouts again in wanting the ones outside to get away before it's too late?

As we return outside where Bibi, Bibu and Bobo were still outside the door, awaiting for someone to come, on the left side from their view, was a worried Remy?

"Look!" Bobo spoke out from noticing up on the window frame, that Remy was there. "There's Remy!" He turns to let his siblings know with a happy tone that Remy was on the window looking at them which all three looked that way.

"Hi Remy!" Bobo, Bibu and Bibi spoke out at once and waved a 'hello', to their rat friend still trying to move and shout to get their attention?

"He sure is glad to see us?" Bibu stated out from seeing a worried face on Remy's expression while he tried to warn them, but the window was some how sound proof, and that's why they couldn't hear him?

"Hugh?" Marsupilamie was at the gate, as she was signing at Marsu who had the same sad look as she does while Maurice stood behind his friend at watching what happens here? "I don't know what to say?" Marsupilamie shrug her shoulders to sadly exclaim in her puzzled situation, that she doesn't know what to say to the person she's come to love, namely Marsu? "I only wish that I…?" She looks down at the ground, feeling that she has come to love Marsu so much and wished there was some other way for the two to depart, but the words weren't coming to her?

"Maybe…?" Marsu showed a little smile in knowing that deep down, Marsupilamie didn't want this goodbye to be the end of them seeing each other? "Just a…?" Marsu spoke a bit from thinking up of one way of saying what the female wanted to use? "Short, sweet goodbye, would be easiest?" Marsu said with his face looking down, but even with a smile, it sounded a bit gloomy that deep down, he didn't want to stop seeing Marsupilamie or her children?

"Urrghm?" Maurice signs with a moan, feeling sad in feeling they have to say goodbye here?

"I'll never forget you?" Marsupilamie spoke with showing her gentle and kind eyes that were filled with deep passion for Marsu and all he's done for her. "Marsu, the Wild Marsupilami." She spoke those words of the person she's come to fall in love with from wishing not to say their farewells. "You as well, Maurice." She looked up with the same expression, the big ape was slow, but she knew his heart was a big one of lots of caring.

"Urgh-ook? Bye…?" Maurice nods with a sad face while wiping a tear and waving a little goodbye wave in gonna miss Marsupilamie and her children very much.

"Bye?" Marsupilamie soon turned around after almost walking off, just to say goodbye to the sad Marsu and Maurice behind her.

"So long, beautiful." Marsu soon spoke out with a sad sign in watching Marsupilamie slowly head over to the front of the mansion in trying her best not to look back.

"Ook-Ack-uuk, Muuragh?" Maurice patted his gloomy pal Marsu in asking with a down face if he was okay with just leaving like this?

"I know Mo, but our paths are different? She and her family deserve a nice fancy life, the alley streets are 'no' place to care for her and her children?" Marsu signs with a heavy frown in admitting that he can't have the woman he loves give up a nice owner that takes care of her and her children, especially in a nice place that not many Wild Marsupilamis can get that life style? "Still, I just wish there was an easier way we could be together?" Marsu slowly mutters with a sadden and sorrow face, wishing there was an easier way him and Marsupilamie along with her family could be together, if only there was a way?

"DON'T COME IN!" Remy shouted and jumped from the window view, trying to get his friends to not come in. "LOOK OUT FOR…" He stands up, points behind his back to say his warning, but then when he turns around however… "Norman and Backalive!" Remy yelps and gasped in horror while he runs off to hide behind a curtain to his right in seeing the evil butlers were approaching after their fall recovery.

"Clruffhmm…." Suddenly, the door was opened where we see Bobo, Bibi and Bibu smiled happily to go inside while their mother was dragging her feet? Marsupilamie looked back at where Marsu along with Maurice were at, feeling sad to leave them, but turned her head around to walk inside the mansion home. "Clurphmm…" Afterwards, the door was shut, with all the Marsupilami family returned back inside?

"Marsupilamie?" Norman spoke with a fake innocent smile in seeing the return of the family pets of Nora Wakeman? "We're EVER have you've been?" Norman asked with a fake worried expression in wondering where Marsupilamie has been all this time while hiding the truth from the mother and children?

"Yeah? We were all worried sick about you and your kids vanishing? Especially Mrs. Wakeman!?" Backalive replied out with his own fake concerning voice that everyone was worried and wondered where the Marsupilamis went off to?

"LOOK OUT FOR THE…" Remy was seen running across the floor with his arms up, he was shouting a warning for the Marsupilami family to watch out for danger, but… "Clufhmm…" He trips from not seeing a curtain's edge on the floor which made him slip, fall on the ground to skid while losing his hat.

"Froohpmm…." Then without warning which was too late at this point, as Marsupilamie and her children were walking, they looked up to only see…a bag dropped that caught them? "HOEBIIiiiii!" Marsupilamie's voice screamed out in surprise, while struggling to fight out of the bag, but it was no use from two pair of hands holding them down?

"Sack?" Remy finished off to groanly say his late warning with wide shock eyes, as he stood halfway up that he didn't make it in time to warn of an ambush?

"Well?" Marsu spoke from where he and Maurice watched outside the mansion, thinking with blank faces that everything's over now? He shrugs his shoulders from knowing everything's settled now, as he plans to turn and leave the scene. "Guess they won't need you or me anymore, pal? Let's head on outta here?" Marsu sadly stated, as he turns to leave from thinking he's never gonna see Marsupilamie or those kids every again?

"Ook-Ook, Urghmm?" Maurice frowns with a sad face before turning around to follow his gloomy pal out too, now it was just the two on their own, but some how….it just didn't feel right without Marsupilamie's family being with them to fill a void left open?

"Bibi!/Bibu!/Bobo!" Inside the mansion however, we hear the moanful cries of Bibi, Bibu, and Bobo while Norman was tying the sack that caught the children and Marsupilamie in it.

"You came back?" Norman snarled off with an annoyed tone that neither he or Backalive could believe these pets had returned; after the work of knocking them out to lose them far from home?

"I can't even believe it neither, we were out in the country side, tamed pet Marsupilami don't have the crafty works to navigate their way back while on foot at least?" Backalive stated off with an grumpy face too, he knows that animals that are tame to be pets couldn't figure out how to return from being in the middle of nowhere, or be so quick to return from what took hours on vehicle should have been days?

"Hugh..woorughm?" Norman begins to moan, as he held the sack in his grip while the moanful cries of the Baby Marsupilami were still heard panicking a bit. "It just isn't fair? After everything to gain the inheritance, this isn't fair?" Norman groans out to complain that after all that work to get the inheritance, the Marsupilami pets had to return, why?

"Norman! Backalive!" Nora Wakeman's voice spoke out in wanting to call her butlers which made the two mentioned names flinch!? "Norman, Backalive, come quick!" Mrs. Wakeman called out again from sounding like she needed something which made the butlers yelp, as Norman held the noisy sack while he and Backalive had sinister eyes gazing around the room to make sure no one was here at the moment.

"Yikes! She musta heard the noise of the Marsuplima calls?" Backalive exclaimed with a cautious look, if Mrs. Wakeman see's them with the sack of her pets, everything they worked for will be ruined?

"Coming Madam!" Norman called out in pretending all is fine, as he was rushing with Backalive with the sack over towards a door. "Cruffhmm…." They pushed open the kitchen's door to enter the place while Remy followed behind. "Coming!" Norman replied back again in stating the butlers will come, but was unaware of Remy's following?

"Just a minute!" Backalive called out in saying they'll be ready in a moment, first they gotta cover their criminal trail.

"We'll take care of you later?" Norman snaps at the Marsupilami family in the sack with a frown in what the two evil butlers will do later. "Frusuhmmm…cluhmm…." As Backalive opened the oven's door to allow Norman to through the sack of the noisy pets inside before shutting it by kicking it up.

"Right now, we got our imagine to attend too!" Backalive stated out what the two have to do at this time. Soon both Norman and Backalive ran out of the kitchen to meet Nora Wakeman.

"Oh Norman, Backalive!" Nora Wakeman spoke from coming down the stairs all dressed up, appearing happy for a reason? "They're back!" She clamped her hands together in a joyful pray that she believes her long lost Marsupilami pets have return. "I heard them!" She stated out that she heard their voices just now while going down the stairs again. "Hurry, hurry, let them in!" Nora Wakeman stated out which at this time, both Norman and Backalive runs into the foyer in their work clothes to appear proper while straightening themselves.

"Clruffhmm…" Soon both Norman and Backalive opened the door leading outside.

"Marsupilamie?" Soon Nora Wakeman goes out on her front doorstep, calling for her pets with a smile? "Little Baby Marsupilamis?" As she called out to them, she never saw a cautious look from Norman and Backalive's eyes, knowing that the pets aren't out there, but kept out of sight from the old woman seeing them. "Come here, my darlings?" Nora Wakeman spoke out with her hands on her knees, asking for her Marsupilami family friends to come out. "Where are you?" She looks around to see where her missing pets are with little luck? "Come on?" She stood up to open her arms in awaiting their welcome back to their owner, their friend?

"Uuaghm?" Norman soon spoke from behind the door, wanting to not be seen as not aiding his employer. "Allow us, madam?" Norman spoke in coming outside along with Backalive, offering to help in calling the missing Marsupilami family pets.

"Yes, maybe hearing our voices could aid them to come out?" Backalive assured that with more voices, Marsupilamie and her children will come out while in truth, it was only their act.

"Here…Marsupilami-Marsupilami-Marsupilami?" Norman begins to call out to the missing Marsupilami while only pretending to aid? "Here… Marsupilami-Marsupilami-Marsupilami?" He repeated this calling while showing no signs of disloyalty from looking both left and right for anything?

"Don't be shy?" Backalive called out in a pretend fake caring voice to get the pets to come out, when they aren't really there. "It's your old pals, Norman and Backalive? You can come out now?" To him, he and Norman just were faking this which would later reveal that what their employer thought was possibly her old imagination.

Meanwhile, back in the kitchen, Remy stood on the handle to the oven, as he was trying to listen on what his returned friends were telling him?

"His name his what?" Remy asked a bit puzzled from having a hard time understanding what those trapped in the oven were saying to him?

"His name is Marsu!" Marsupilamie repeated to explain while Remy leans his ears close to hear what the mother was trying to say? "Marsu, the Wild Marsupilami!" She repeated the name again to make sure her rat friend Remy gets the message.

"Abraham De Lacy!" Bibi quickly spoke to add this part from the song Marsu sang. "Guiseppe Casey" As she sang this part a bit, Remy looks up puzzled by the handle to open up a few holes to the oven to let steam escape from, and hear better with an opening?

"Oh never mind that?" Marsupilamie stated to her children that they had no time for that part of explanation, just as Remy manage to open the closed air handles?

"Go, go! Go get him!" Bibu suddenly was heard shouting which made Remy get blown out by the rushing air from the yelling that knocked the rat to the ground.

"Yes! Yes! I'm on my way!?" Remy quickly replied back after getting up from his lying position to start running off to find help?

"I told you it was Norman and Backalive!?" Bobo spoke from inside the oven, remarking that he was right that it 'was', the evil butlers that did tried to get rid of them in the first palce.

"Ah, shut it about that, Bobo!" Bibu suddenly snapped out his voice in annoyance that he didn't wanna deal with his sibling being right about what he claimed, only just to rub it in.

"Oh, it's no use, Norman, Backalive?" Nora Wakeman suddenly signs in sadness from being outside with her head lowered down in depression? "I'm afraid it was just my imagination of an old lady?" She held her forehead while exclaiming in depression of possibly mis-hearing things while returning back inside the foyer. "But I was so sure that I heard them?" As Nora Wakeman was saying this in some belief moment she heard her pets while Norman and Backalive return inside to close the door.

"Cluphm…." As the butlers closed the door, they each made a sad frowny expression?

"I'm so sorry, madam?" Norman shook his head in pretending to feel such sad regrets for his mistress' misfortune of the moment?

"Yeah, we're both sorry to hear that?" Backalive nodded with a frown, as both butlers had their eyes shut to have a gloomy face?

But then they gave out a sly smile in secret, in knowing that Nora Wakeman doesn't really know Marsupilamie and her children have return, but Norman and Backalive have hidden them, and plan to keep it that way.

Soon we see outside the mansion home, just near the gate, we see Remy running out to the gate and started looking around for someone to get help?

"Where is he, where's…hugh!" As Remy was looking left and right, he jumps in surprise to spotting someone to quickly run after them.

At this moment, we see Marsu and Maurice go around the corner on the left side with a gloom sorrow around their atmosphere, still believing their days of being with Marsupilamie and her children are long pass without knowing the truth of the matter?

"Mister Marsu!" Remy yelled out to wave and use his hands to enhance his voice to get Marsu's attention while running after him. "Guurfpphmm…." He trips on the leaf on the walk-path, landed on his belly before getting up, jumping up on his feet to run off again to catch his only hope to save his friends. Remy goes around the same corner, as he was finally approaching the gloom looking Marsu and Maurice who both looked down in the dumps before… "Hey…." Remy was running pass the two, wanting to get their attention, but goes in front of the two to do so!? "STOOOPhh…." He rushes up, yells with his hand up to signal the two to stop, which a puzzled Marsu and Maurice did so, but was left confused by this new attention?

"Urk-Ook, hurrah?" Maurice was speaking out completely lost in what was going on here?

"It's a rat Maurice, wonder what he wants with couple of lonely boys like us?" Marsu spoke to his big ape friend on who stopped them and probably wondered what his reasons were, which would come to shock them!?

"Guagh…" Remy took some breaths from his running before speaking. "Marsupilamie…guagh?" Remy exclaimed the first part from panting lost of breath exhaustion before going to the second. "Her children…guagh?" He points back at the mansion when stating the second part while trying to go on. "In trouble!" He exclaimed that latter part in concern from knowing his friends were in trouble. "The butlers; Norman and Backalive did it! Guagh?" Remy finished off with a pant from being out of breath while Marsu looked to this little guy with a surprise focus face?

"Marsupilamie and her kids are in trouble?" Marsu exclaimed out in alarm while looking back, the person he cares for and her children are in trouble all of a sudden!?

"WArugh-WARGh-WAARRRugh!" Maurice was yelping in panicking himself with loud screams that almost the whole neighborhood would hear!

"Quiet! You Darn Ape!" Some random person in the neighborhood shouted from Maurice's loud voice was disturbing him.

"Urk, sorry?" Maurice signs in apologizing for being so loud from his little outburst, though unsure who it was or where, it doesn't matter now?

"Easy Maurice, I'm as surprised and shock as you are!?" Marsu patted his big ape friend in knowing he's as surprised to hear Marsupilamie and her children are in danger too. "Figures, in every rich folks life, turns out the whole crime was done by the butler? You never see that coming till later?" Marsu shook his head in exclaiming how in every life, rich people never see the butler's as the guilty party till after the crook is caught? "Look…ugh?" Marsu looked to Remy with a serious stern face, wanting to give a message to him, but first…he needs a name?

"My name is Remy? I'm a friend of Marsupilamie and her children." Remy introduced himself quickly to the only ones that can save his friends.

"Nice to meet ya. And you've meant me and Maurice!" Marsu spoke off before he pointed to him and Maurice that the rat knows who they are.

"Uak-Ack!" Maurice nods with agreeing that they already know one another now.

"You go get Mars, the Black Marsupilami and the rest of his Wild Marsupilami gang in the alley as fast as you can!" Marsu instructed a nodding smile of Remy from explaining what to do that could help rescue his friends from danger.

"You got it!" Remy replied while he turns to begin running off in where to get some extra help? "I'll just…" But just then, he begins to come to a complete stop when realizing what Marsu said! "Wi-Wi-WILD Marsupilami!?" Remy exclaimed in shock and surprise expression that Marsu wanted him to get some Wild Marsupilami off the streets? "And a Gang of them in the alley?" He turns a bit to rethink what Marsu is asking him to do the impossible, and Remy is about to point out why. "You want their help, but I'm a rat? And rat's are about as close to mice, as Marsupilami are close to cat-like creatures?" Remy looked to Marsu in stating that once he gets to the alley where Marsu's gang of pals are, one look at him and it might be 'game over' for Remy?

"Look!" Marsu stated out from using his left hand to push the unmoving Remy to get going. "Me and Maurice are gonna need help? We can't do this alone!" Marsu finished shoving Remy off to get moving, this job is gonna require more then just him and Maurice, it's gonna take the entire Wild Marsupilami gang to save Marsupilamie and her children from whatever's about to happen?

"Urk-ook-Ackh!" Maurice nods with a determine face that they need all the help they can get to save their dear friends.

"You want me to get them? But…?" Remy turned around to ask with open arms in asking that Marsu wants him to do the dangerous task while knowing his own safety is at risk, but was soon cut off.

"MOVE!" Marsu shouts at Remy to get going which the little rat Remy started to run off. "Just tell them that Marsu, the Wild Marsupilami sent you, and you won't have any bit of trouble!" Marsu explained out with a determine face what Remy just has to do, as he and Maurice started to run off towards the mansion

Remy was running off as fast as he could down the street, knowing he's gotta take the risk to get the Wild Marsupilami gang to help, even with his life on the line with only a simple code word to save him, Marsu's involvement.

"Aurk-Ack, oh-ook?" Maurice spoke to his buddy while they ran off to the mansion for a rescue mission, wondering if sending the rat by himself was okay?

"Okay, if he forgets, then…there's trouble? But I have fate he'll do it!" Marsu shrug off his shoulders that his big ape said if Remy forgets the code phrase to give him the pass of approval, he'll be in trouble, but he believes the rat won't forget, and that with those he cares about on the line, success can not afford any setbacks! With that, the two lone heroes continue to hurry off with a major objective; Rescue the Marsupilami Family from Evil Butler Clutches! How this will all go down, and will the backup arrival…is anyone's guess at this point?

**VISION NOTE:** The referred not of butlers doing the crime, is a comical reference to some cases where in any rich person, sometimes the crime committed was done right under their noses?

Had to figure out a good connection with how a Marsupilami is almost like a cat, that even a mouse or a rat character in this story, would be fearful of meeting such creatures.

Now the stuff is set up, the **VISION** of this chapter has been meant? What now shall happen, the VISION-KING knows and shall explain it here for all. In the next chapter, a desperate rescue is on the way, can Marsu save Marsupilamie & her children? Can the aid of the Wild Marsupilami gang help in the fight against Norman & Backalive after Remy gets them to come? And what will happen next, and where will Maurice be during such epic conflicts? It's something to **IN-VISION** for our view of this story to go more wild then ever, cause it's the final outcome of Heroes VS. Villains, with more humor to have us laugh off from such entertainment? So get ready and be set, cause with this, there will be only TWO…MORE…CHAPTERS…to go before we've COMPLETED this work? So stay tune and enjoy what is here and imagine what comes next very soon indeed…?


	10. Chapter 10 The Butlers Showdown

Author's Note: Hello to all my loyal followers and viewers to where it's the conclusive battle of the Marsupilami villain cast from both American & France versions? The **ENVISIONMENT** we'll get from watching this kinda action take place, will be likely one where we'll have a lot of fun enjoying it? And now, the 'King Of VISIONS' shall get things set up for another 'surprise' that will soon be coming into the big picture here? You can **VISUALIZE** this chapter to your hearts' content, cause it's about to get WILD here in a knew sense of the meaning. But then again, you would expect that when seeing a whole lot of Marsupilami creatures seen from the comics & Marathon TV Series to show some fight in them. So without any further ado, it's time we get this little show on the road and enjoy more of this story before reaching the end….shall we now?

**Chapter 10: The Butlers Showdown**

Soon the scene changes to an old ally where we see a hurrying Remy going through the place, as he looks around it for any trace of Marsu's friends? He begins to slow down, holds his hands up to his collar, feeling concern and unsure if this was even a good idea or not, especially when he knows the states of any rats that meet with Wild Marsuplami different from Marsupilamie and her children?

"Guagh-huagh, geehuagh?" Remy was breathing extra hard and nervous in being very cautious and concern of where he is? "No trouble he said?" Remy repeated out what Marsu said while looking around with a careful cautious mind. "Huagh? Well that's easy for um…?" As he pulls his shoulder's collar up to his neck in restating how it's easy for Marsu to mention he'll be fine, but the name escapes him? "For what's his name, to say along with his pal?" As Remy stated out from being so frighten he forgot Marsu's name while walking into a barrel. "He's got almost like nine lives to live wildly without much care and worries?" Remy mumbles to himself with fright and walks backwards in the barrel. "I only got one?" Remy complains that he's got one short life, he's not sure if he'll make it out without getting on the Wild Marsupilamis bad side?

"Peek-A-boo!" Suddenly without warning, Venus appeared on the other side of the barrel with a smile at seeing Remy who looked up at her.

"Huugh" Remy had turned to gasp and yelp out loud before running off for his life. But then without looking back, his tail was punched on the ground by a dark-palm? "Ah, I'm running, but something's holding me back? Uh-Oh!" Remy was running without knowing what was happening until, he felt himself being brought up in the air.

"Well, what do we have here, gents?" From above who had Remy, was Mars, the Black Marsupilami in a trash can, looking at the caught intruder? "What's a little squealer like you doing in our side of town?" Mars asked a bit suspicious and puzzled why a rat would poke his noise in Wild Maruspilami territory.

"Oh please, ugh?" Remy tried to wave out his arms to explain, but gulped from being afraid of these Wild Marsupilami? "Huagh-Huagh?" He was breathing a few pants, held his hands for a pray before speaking. "I was sent here to find help?" Remy waved his hands out in stating he came here looking for help from these guys. "By a Wild Marsupilami like you?" Remy finished to exclaim that it was someone like Mars and his group, a Wild Marsupilami which the leader looked surprised to hear that statement loud and clear!?

"Say what now? Now this is outrageous?" Mars exclaimed to hold his cheek with one left hand in almost finding that story unbelievable!? "It's crazy in the meaning?" He waved out his full arms which released Remy to fall to the ground while Mars had his smile from hearing that reason of being here? "Wahahahaahah?" As soon as Remy hit the ground, he was running for his life while Mars was laughing at such a statement?

"Eachuphm…echeuphm…" Mama Marsupilami was heard laughing and popping out of the trash can while near her side was Marsie and Bibo lying down relaxing.

"WarughAaugh-hachachach" Bibo was laughing his back downwards from hearing Remy's claim, it was too funny.

"Wooh-Woohh…." Marsie was laughing at this too with her acoustic guitar in hand while Venus appeared near Mama Marsupilami's trash can at hearing this. After all, how would they all believe Remy's story of a Wild Marsupilami sending a rat to request help with the whole cat and mice similar argument that goes on?

"Dubhmm…." Suddenly while Remy was trying to escape, he trips on something without looking and goes right into a bottle. "Gulphm?" Remy yelps from hitting the back of the bottle before looking up when Bibo's hand was slowly picking him up. "Look honest! I mean it, really!?" Remy spoke out to beg while Bibo looked at the rat caught in the bottle trap with a smirk peek? "He told me to just mention his name!" Remy spoke with one hand's index finger up to state he had to let these Wild Marsupilami know the name of who sent him, and all would be fine….so it was said?

"So…?" Bibo spoke out while Mars stood on his left side with a frown and Mama Marsupilami happily held out her hands to catch the rodent in them. "Bom-bom-bomphm…" He was smacking the back of the bottle repeatedly to send Remy out. "Start mentioning name, rodent?" Bibo remarked out with a sly smile, the same thing was shown from Mars and Mama Marsupilami just as Remy landed in the latter's hands.

"Oh Now..?" Remy spoke out from Mama Marsupilami almost about to clamp shut by who holds him. "Ugh, wait a minute fellas?" Remy spoke to gently push the palm hands about to hold him off while asking to give him a moment. "Dugh-Dugh, daaugh?" As he was gibber-jabbering, he push one hand from Mama Marsupilami off while he stood under her other hand from trying not to be mis-handled. "Don't-don't, don't rush me?" Remy held out his hands in wanting the Wild Marsupilami not to rush him from his trembling fear. "His name is…." As he tries to remember Marsu's name while Mama Marsupilami held him in her open hand while Marsie and Mars watched with patient curiosity? "Musa?" He spoke out a name he thought was the right one?

"I say, I don't follow you?" Mars looked to Marsie who looked back at him along with Mama Marsupilami who had a scoff look to point his thumb at the rat. "Strike one!" Mars and the two others with him looked at Remy to state off with a stern look, he stroke the first out, since that's a name they don't know.

"Ooohh?" Remy looked away with a worried face and his hands in a grip, not liking this? "Oooohohohhuagh?" Suddenly, he raised his left index finger up from possibly getting another name? "Manik?" He looked towards Mars with a slight smile of hope in thinking it was that name, but?

"Strike two!" Mars exclaimed out again that the rodent stroke out a second time, and had one left to get the name of someone they knew.

"Guagh, hoo-boy?" Remy yelped to look away in fear, as he held his left shoulder, his gloom face told him he was running low on luck here? "You believe me?" Remy looked to Mars and Marsie in asking if these Wild Marsupilami at least believe his story? "Haugh…don't you?" As Remy asked this, Mars looked to Marsie before giving her the wink in signaling how this rodent is almost out of luck.

"Keep talking mousy?" Marsie leans over and asked out for the Remy to speak out more, as even Mars was starting to show a stern face that this little intruder was only stalling to live longer?

"Huagh-huagh?" Remy was panting a bit crazy in being extra worried on his last chance to convince these Wild Marsupilami? "How about…" Remy started out to say with his last chance on the line, as he slowly spoke? "M….M…." He was unsure of himself, but he just went ahead and said his only answer? "Marvin?" He held his hands together, as if praying that his last answer would be right? "Hugh?" He looked to Mars' serious face, awaiting if he finally got the right answer, but...?

"Fruphm…?" Suddenly, Mars showed his tail's edge shaped into a ball to show this which made Remy flinch back on Mama Marsupilami's palm in seeing he stroke out big time! "Mousy…you just stroke out?" That was it, Remy had lost, and now instead of getting help, he's about to face the consequences? "Any last words, before we have a settlement on your intrusion?" Mars held his tail fisted ball under a nervous Remy's neck, gaping at what's about to come at him?

"Guagh-Ruvhmm…Huhmmm?" Remy was starting to let off some moans with worries in not liking this one bit? "Sniff…?" He sniffs some air, as he then prepares for one last thing before he gets what's coming to him? "WHY DID I LISTEN TO THAT MARSU, THE WILD MARSUPILAMI!" Remy waved his fist in the air, yelling out in frustration all from Marsu asking him to get these guys?

But when a stern face of the leader heard those words right, something else happened!? "Marsu!" Mars exclaimed out with a surprise cheery face in hearing that name he knows and loves!?

"Marsu?" Marsie and Venus both repeated this out in surprise and shock confusion to sit up, push one of their specs up from knowing Remy was sent by their pal, Marsu?

"Marsu?" Bibo raised up between the latter two with a puzzled face in hearing this surprise news of who sent the rodent to them, their buddy?

"He knows my son?" Mama Marsupilami exclaimed in surprise, Remy was a contact from Marsu, her boy, but why?

"Hold it, everyone!" Mars held up his arms with concern on his face to having everyone not do anything to harm the rat sent by Marsu? "This little champ is on the level!" Mars takes his derby hat off to smile in gently stating that Remy is on their good side since he's got ties with Marsu and with a message?

"Fusshmm….You're darn right!" Remy snaps off to let off some steam while jumping off Mama Marsupilami's palm on the box, while almost forgetting his hat? "I'm on the level!" He jumps up to snatch his hat back before looking up to snap at these Wild Marsupilami for what they almost did, if not for the mention of Marsu's name that saved him!?

"We-we all didn't mean…to rough you up, squeaky?" Venus spoke from picking up Remy's which made the rat felt his hat was gone before looking up behind him where this person was apologizing to him for an honest mistake. "We just are very protective against anyone trying to take away our only home?" She explained they did this act as a self-defense, nothing too serious about that, right?

"Don't worry about me!" Remy exclaimed off to say while taking his hat back and putting it on his head again. "Marsu and Maurice needs help!" Remy was waving his arms out to exclaim in a big hurry request from Marsu's request. "Marsupilamie and her Baby Marsupilamis are in trouble!" At Remy quickly explaining what the situation was, Venus and Marsie's eyes went wide open in hearing that right to gasp in shock!?

"WHAT!" The other Wild Marsupilami members gasped to here this too, in utter disbelief?

"My dear, that nice female with the children is in danger, and my boy is off to rescue them?" Mama Martsupilami exclaimed with much worry for her son and his acquaintances that they all meant who were such fine people to them.

"Who would sink so low to do such an act?" Marsie asked from her and Venus' frowning and angry faces before jumping off the box side to line up with the rest.

"Evil butlers, names Norman and Backalive!" Remy quickly explained who the villain each was to these group.

"Then this means War!" Bibo growls in fury in not believing it, someone would harm a mother and her children, them someone is gonna pay!

"Come on, everyone!" Mars gives out the word, as he leads all the other Wild Marsupilami out in a charging rescue of their pals and Marsupilamie's family too. "We got to hurry! Marsu and Maurice need backup, ASAP!" Mars stated out, as he and everyone else was running out in the lead right onto the street.

"Hey! Wait for Me!" Remy yelled out after he jumps off the box he was on to get on the ground. "You don't know they way!?" He shouted out while trying to run after the charging blindly Wild Marsupilami, he's the only one that knows where they need to go after all.

At this moment near a cafe spot, a French man was drinking some wine from a bottle before he puts it down from seeing something? He spots Mars leading a big group of some Wild Marsupilami off somewhere, but that wasn't all? Right behind them, he saw Remy running behind them, like he was chasing after the Wild Marsupilami? The French man shook his head with wide shock eyes at what he saw while holding his wine bottle? From the running scene, it looks like Remy was doing the chasing against the bigger threats of Wild Marsupilami? The French man then looks at his wine bottle at thinking if he drank too much? After he yelps at the thought, he soon tips the whole bottle over to the ground? "Splash-splash-splash-splash…." He was pouring the whole wine stuff out onto the ground while he held his right hand to his head, signing in having enough of it for one day when the scene goes dark?

At this time, we return just near the stables in the back of the mansion, we see Marsu and Maurice arrived to spy through a window of the kitchen area? And sure enough, there was Norman holding the sack of the re-kidnapped Marsupilamie and her children in his left hand and was making a happy phone call with his right hand when he spoke. During the moment, Backalive was tricking out his rifle for some reason, but that would wait while a cautious looking Marsu and Maurice watched on? Soon Norman finished his call, hanged up the phone with a sly smile which Backalive looked to him with the same thing, and both ran out of the room happily.

"Ook-Arugh-Waurgh?" Maurice spoke to his friend from noticing that whatever the evil butlers were doing, that chit-chatty call seem suspicious to the duo in the planning a rescue?

"I don't like it neither, Mo? They're up to something, and whatever it is, ain't good? Come on!" Marsu stated with a concern cautious face, feeling something was up and wouldn't be good? Both Marsu and Maurice left the window area to turn around to follow where the evil butlers were going too?

Turns out, both Norman and Backalive were heading towards the stables with Norman holding the sack of the pets inside? "Clurghmm…clurphmm…" The door was swung open by Norman after he and Backalive went in quickly from thinking no one saw them, but it closed soon after before Marsu or Maurice could follow the two butlers inside?

"And now, my little pesky pets?" Norman's voice spoke out from where Marsu and Maurice overheard the villain speaking? "Your going to travel…First Class!" As Norman spoke this out with a hint of wickedness, Marsu jumps on an old stable one wheel cart for a horse to pull while Maurice walked beside him, as they looked through one window into the stables? When Marsu and Maurice got to the window, both had frowns and were angry from seeing what was going on?

"Grrrugghh…" Maurice was starting to growl with an angry face, like he was about to let loose, until Marsu raised his right hand to stop the big ape from going bananas, literally on emotion.

"Shush…keep it low for now, Maurice?" Marsu tried to keep his big ape friend hush, but truth be told from his expression, he didn't like this anymore then Maurice did!?

"Bibi!/Bibu!/Bobo!" From inside, we hear the cries of the Little Baby Marsupilami children of Marsupilamie, when Backalive opens up a trunk.

"In your own, private compartment!" Backalive stated out with a wicked smile which he and Norman shared when the latter held the sack over the trunk before….

"HOEBIIIiiih!" Marsupilamie's voice screeched out before Norman drops the Marsupilami family into the trunk without a care.

"Clurphmm…" The butlers shut the trunk afterwards to keep the Marsupilami pets inside. "All the way to Timbuktu!" As Norman leans himself down to state this, on the trunk was labeled 'To TIMBUKTU: French Equipment, Africa' on it to disguise what's inside and that it's not 'fragile' when it actually is with lives inside. "Clickhh…" He sets a combination lock to keep the trunk lock, so that the pets won't get out so easily. "And this time…" Norman speaks out from standing up after setting the combination lock with a snickering remark. "Hach-Hach….You'll never come back!" Norman's voice spoke out when we see inside the trunk, a worried Marsupilamie poking her head up from the sack while her worried children stayed close to her when looking up at what the evil butler said to them.

"That's right, so get ready to enjoy a long trip, with no return!?" Backalive exclaimed out with a wicked smile to his partner in crime, with this plan, they can't fail. "Hach-Hach, and best of all, Marsupilami are rare there, so we make extra cash by shipping you! We'll get more money from both you, and the old lady's will!?" Backalive bragged out that the two butlers were doing this, all to get a lot of cash and fortune, and Nora Wakeman's in-heritage would be theirs' from her will when he passes away.

"Maurice, I got a plan! You take that window up there while I sneak through this broken part of the window from being so small and skinny, and will cut them off by the pass! Okay?" Marsu spoke outside to his big ape friend of a plan to get in motion, since Maurice was too big, he would slip through a tiny broken opening for him while Maurice climbs up to a closed window above the stable's double doors?

"Urrghm?" Maurice however put his finger to pull his mouth down, unable to understand much of what Marsu wanted from him?

Marsu of course, slapped his forehead for seeing this reaction, and tried to ease the tension. "Okay, translation, go up there, wait for my signal, and drop on them, kay?" Marsu pointed above the closed window and on his signal, Maurice would drop in and catch the bad guys by surprise.

"Urgh, kay!" Maurice nods with a happy face in understanding that plan very well, short and simple.

Now both heroes go forth with their plan, Maurice moves over and starts climbing up to the second stable's window while Marsu stealthily snuck in through the broken window without alerting the butlers.

At this moment, Marsu was seen jumping onto the rafter inside the stables just to hear this conversation? "Ohhh-Ohh? Backalive look at the time!" Norman spoke in surprised from noticing the time while Marsu looks on from above the scene? "Oh, we got to hurry?" Norman stated this out to himself, Backalive, and the trapped Marsupilami family, as he and Backalive begin their work. "The baggage truck will be here any moment now?" Norman exclaimed out that they must hurry, as the two butlers were pushing the luggage while a worried Rapidash watched their evil doing go unfolded!?

"And then it's bye-bye Marsupilami and hello rich future for us!" Backalive bragged out with a smile that once they get rid of these annoying Marsupilami pets to Nora Wakeman, they'll really be in the fortune of money dough, all for them!

"Oh, I don't think so, buddy boys!" Marsu makes a frown with looking seriously angry at what the butlers are doing, as he prepares his position and then….jumps off the rafters!? "HOEBAAAHHH!" Marsu pounces on both Norman and Backalive's backs by surprise which made them flinch. "BAHOUUUU!" Marsu pounces the two evil butlers down on the trunk before running off of them when their down.

"GAaughh!/WAarugh!" Norman and Backalive yelps out in alarm afterwards from taking into the account of Marsu's presences.

"Cluphm…." Marsu quickly got to the stable doors, and closed one door shut, as the lock floor pick sledded down into it. "Hach! Let's see you get anybody out this door, crooks!?" He looks back at the wicked butlers while showing a sly smirk, not letting them escape.

"A Wild Marsupilami!" Backalive spoke in surprised when the two butlers groaned and got up from the earlier tackle surprise attack? "That examples it, Marsupilamie and her pesky children made friends with him? The wild life often know better how to survive better then pets do!?" The old hunter exclaimed, figuring out how the pesky pets return back so quickly without much experience, it was all Marsu's aid work!?

"I don't care if he's here cause of wanting the comfy life, he's getting in our way!?" Norman snaps at his partner with an annoyed frown, looking angrily at Marsu for getting in the two butlers way of their evil task!? "GET HIM!" Norman points out in wanting him and Backalive to attack Marsu.

Soon Norman and Backalive begin to charge over to attack Marsu, both were well prepared to corner him when… "Gaauphm?" Suddenly, Norman and Backalive yelped from something pulling themselves back? From looking behind them with annoyed faces, they saw that a piece of their clothing was grabbed by their shirts from…Rapidash!

"What the…Rapidash!..You…You…Traitorous Horse!" Norman snaps at the horse-pokemon that had a stern face in deciding not to watch anymore, but to stop the evil butlers. "For that, you can forget any sure of sugar cubes!" Norman remarked off while he tries to pull his shirt free from Rapidash's mouth!?

"The Wild Marsupilami sudden appearance and our own animal turning on us, it's a conspiracy against our getting the fortune!?" Backalive exclaimed with a strange suspicion while trying to free his own shirt from the horse-pokemon's mouth, thinking the animals are in on trying to stop them, crazy as it sounds?

"And it's about to get worst, show them Maurice!" Marsu bragged out while standing on his tail spring and points for his big ape to appear…but there was nothing which puzzled the Wild Marsupilami? "Ach-Hum? I said…SHOW THEM, MO!" Marsu cleared his throat in trying again to call out his pal Maurice, but still no action was happening, why? "Maurice, what's keeping yah?" Marsu asked from looking up at what's keeping Maurice from dropping in to help his yellow-spotted pal stop the crooks?

"Bruughmm…." Above the stables, Maurice was actually pushing himself through the window on the second floor part, just that…his big body wasn't getting all the way through? "Ook-Urk-Arrugh? Ooruhmm?" Maurice spoke out from half his chest in the stables, shrugging his shoulders with a puzzled face that…he's stuck at the moment?

"Oh great, he's stuck on the job, literally?" Marsu slapped his forehead in not believing his luck, Maurice is stuck? "I warned you having that extra banana sack before we were starting to snoop these crooks out was a bad idea!?" Marsu was wiggling his index finger in scolding his big ape pal about having an extra snack was a bad idea, but that didn't stop Maurice?

"Riiphmm…." Suddenly, Norman and Backalive ripped their shirts free from the stubborn Rapidash who had their cloth in her mouth.

"Beat it, you little rug-ornament!" Backalive snaps to Marsu, as he brings out his rifle to use against this Wild Marsupilami.

"WAIT! Not inside, the noise would alert Nora Wakeman?" Norman yelps in fear to warn Backalive that any loud gun firing, will be sure to attract the madam and the police of what's going on?

"Relax, I changed this rifle for stealth shots, won't make much noise!?" Backalive shrug off with a calm explanation, as he takes aim at Marsu blocking the door. "Powhh…/Dushhmm…." He fired one shot, which was silent and only made a slight noise from making contact against the ground since Marsu duck away in time.

"Wooh, Hoeba!" Marsu yelped from what just happened, and started to get a nervous face? "I wasn't expecting gunfights?" Marsu exclaimed with caution, fighting is one thing, but against those that carry weapons is another? "Better go with Plan B? Backup Plan for short!" After stating this, Marsu spring hops away from the door up in the ceiling top of the rafters.

"There he goes…?" Backalive states and tries to aim at Marsu again, only to get pulled away by an annoyed Norman.

"Never mind that sap, we got that door to open!" Norman exclaimed out that they mustn't forget to get out with the trunk holding the Marsupilami family inside for their deliver truck to come get it.

Norman and Backalive soon reached the door, and were trying to open it up again without just taking time to remove the metal pole locking it in the ground? "Cruffh…CRruuafhhmmm…." They tried with all their strength and finally forced the door open. "WAarurghh?/Waaarrgh?" Both Norman and Backalive yelps from going backwards from such carelessness before heading towards the trunk and…. "Cluffhhm...Clufhhmmm…." They both tripped backwards over the trunk that made the two butlers fall over on their backs?

"Next time, remind me to remove those metal ground locks?" Backalive moans from getting up with a soar back that was aching him?

"Oh never mind that, the trunk!?" Norman groans out from fixing his back, as he snapped that they must move the trunk at once.

"Ohhh, no you don't, not on Marsu, the Wild Marsupilami's on the case!" Marsu declared out from seeing what the crooks were about to do, as he drops down from above. "Urghh-Gruhmm…." Marsu lands on the ground, puts his hands against the trunk, trying to press his feet and legs against the floor from the thing pushing him backwards.

"GRrrughh….what a stubborn creature!" Norman groans out, as he and Backalive begin to push the trunk with more force.

"Even with it's strong strength, we got it beat, two to one!" Backalive remarked between his gritted teeth, one Marsupilami can't compare it's strength to the two butlers.

"Ouughh…Maurice, I could use a spare pair of hands?" Marsu groans between struggling his feet into some pop up pavement rocks, trying to keep the trunk from going on, but he's having a difficult time?

"Ook-Okk, URghh…" Maurice spoke out from seeing his friend in trouble, and tries to push himself more through the window? "Cruuchmm…" Of course, the more he tried, the more it seem he was stuck tight with the walls only leaning outwards from Maurice's strength, but still stuck tight?

"Oooohhh, I feel like a pressed spring about to spring loose?" Marsu moans out with his back against the trunk, his feet and his spring tail trying to press the ground, being proved that Backalive and Norman were a 'bit' stronger then he alone could handle of push-come to shove?

"Quickly, allow me!" Rapidash spoke quickly to Marsu, not wanting to watch anymore. "Clustomph…." Rapidash steps her front legs in front of Marsu while he pushed back, and Norman and Backalive pushed from behind?

"Okay, up I go!" Marsu quickly saw the horse-pokemon's plan and moved out of the way.

"Cruufhhmm...CLRuumphmm…." Which at that moment, resulted with Norman and Backalive pushing the trunk off faster, but only to get blocked by the 'faithful' Rapidash's legs?

"Gaugh?" Both Backalive and Norman yelped from their impact into the trunk that was stopped by the pokemon horse.

"Hey fellas, can't catch me!" Marsu peeks out from behind some sacks' bags near a ladder. "Thrughmm…" Of course at that time, an upset Norman came up with a scythe to slash at Marsu who dodged in time to go up the ladder.

"Follow that Marsupilami!" Backalive pointed up the ladder where Marsu took off on. Soon both butlers were climbing up the ladder, going fight after the Wild Marsupilami.

"Hey boys, how's it hanging?" Marsu spoke from the top of the ladder which he had in his hands while showing a sly smile.

"Oh we'll hang alright, YOUR HID!" Norman snaps at the Wild Marsupilami after he reaches Marsu first with an annoyed frown. "Fruophmm…" Norman tries to swing at Marsu, but he dodged again while pushing the ladder back?

"Uh-Oh?" Marsu yelps with worry because he looked down, the ladder was leaning, and he didn't let go which was taking him off the rafters. Even Norman drops his scythe when he and the worried Backalive held on the ladder when it begins to tip!?

"Wooohhh-wooh-wooh!" Norman cries out from looking up at Marsu, both had shock eyes at what's happening here while they were falling backwards! "Wihhihihhaaaaah?" Norman makes another sound during the descend falling while Rapidash was seen watching this before… "Clusphmm…." They all crashed on the ground which Rapidash cringes her eyes shut from seeing this before reopening her surprised eyes to see what's about to happen next?

"Pewh…He's under the haystack? Quick, let's flush him out!" Backalive spits out some hay in his mouth, since he and Norman were standing in a haystack pile in the stables?

"With pleasure!" Norman spoke from getting a pitch fork in his hands, ready to use it against their opposing foe. "Biinngh-biiinghnn…binnngihnn…" Norman tried to poke around the hay for Marsu, for he was hidden somewhere in the stack? "Frushph-frusphm…" Suddenly, one of the spots moved which Norman noticed before kicking it off to reveal…an exposed Marsu with a worried face!?

"THERE HE IS!" Backalive pointed in spotting the Wild Marsupilami getting in the butlers way?

"Wooh! Hoeba!" Marsu yelps out from seeing he was spotted and had to flea. He was running with Norman and Backalive behind him, each tried to hit him with the pitchfork or rifle? "Frouphm…peekh…peekh…" Norman tried to stab Marsu across the boxes and the ground from his first swing to stabbing with little success.

"Hold still so I can stab you!" Norman snaps at Marsu in fury that this animal was not staying still for him to end this. "BReakkishhmm…." In a fit of rage, Norman swung the pitchfork's top edge that broke some standing bottles on a barrel while both he and Backalive pursued their target.

"Looks like your aims in need of improvement, fellas?" Marsu made a joke remark from spotting how one of the guys needs work with aiming, especially from breaking some bottles.

"No one challenges Bring M. Backalive and lives, see!" Backalive snapped in fury that this creature was making him, an old retired gunner look like a joke!?

"Uh-oh!" Marsu suddenly stops himself short because….he was caught in a corner? "Dead end?" Marsu stated his situation before looking back up at seeing that he was trapped, and with two enemy chasers approaching him! "Really 'poor' choice of words for my case?" Marsu was trying to scale backwards on the cornered wall while his wide eyes looked up at Norman and Backalive slowly approaching their prey with no escape.

"Hach, you want the honor or should I?" Backalive laughs in seeing their chance, and asked Norman if he should do this or let his partner have the shot?

"No, allow be…it's my favorite game I call….aim and fire!" Norman smirks evilly while making an aim with his pitchfork, preparing to throw it before…. "Dignihnn…" Norman smiled from making his point be clear, literally speaking when he stab his pitchfork to the trapped Marsu.

"BRuuuugurhgurhgurrraagh!" Rapidash yelps to whine out in alarm, fearing for what maybe the end of Marsu?

"Orrugh…Hugh?" As Maurice yelped to cover his eyes in horror to this, something caught his attention to peek afterwards?

"Oh is it over, am I a goner, and I…?" Marsu had his eyes shut the entire time, and when he opens them from his hands covering them, he saw the pitchfork stab his waist but…. "Whoa! I'm alive?" Marsu yelps his gut back, and saw to an amazing amount of luck, the pitchfork missed, but he was caught between the pitchfork's thongs?

"You missed him? But he won't live long now!" Backalive snapped in annoyance that his partner in crime missed and was about to take aim with his gun, but he was cut off by Norman's voice!?

"Forget him, he won't bother us, help me with the door!" Norman exclaimed out from knowing they have no time for the 'little' matters? Norman angrily rushes over with his arms out, as he rushes straight to the front of the doors to open it up again. "Now let's hurry and..dugh..?" But when Norman finally got the door out of the stables open again, he slowly looked outside it with a puzzled expression? "HAAugh!" He yelps and gasped in surprised by what he saw outside before quickly shutting the door. "Cluphm…." He held his hands against the door, trying to keep it shut now, like keeping something out?

"What's wrong now?" Backalive looked at his partner confused, as he didn't understand this reaction?

"Is it true that the only thing worst about one Marsupilami, is the number of them?" Norman asked out with a puzzled worried face, asking what could be worst then dealing with one Marsupilmai?

"Yeah, so?" Backalive asked from stepping near his partner, almost puzzled to what's got this guy spooked to be asking that now?

"Then it's worst, cause outside, there's…." Norman was about to quickly say his answer, but that was soon cut off by something…or someone!?

"HOEBAAAAA!/HOEBIIII!" Then bursting through the door, was Mars and the entire Wild Marsupilami gang that tackled against Noirman and Backalive at the same time on their faces.

"Gauurghhh…./GAarugh!" Norman and Backalive yelps out from the Wild Marsupilami on their faces while Norman and Backalive were rolling on the floor.

"HOEBAAAA!/HOEBIIII!" Everyone from the gang of Wild Marsupilamis were tackling with their fist and tails agains the evil butlers as best as they can. "BAHOUUUuuuuuuhhh…." While the backup gang were doing this, Marsu tried to get himself free from the pitchfork which at that time, Remy appeared, jumped on the thing holding the guy down when Marsu noticed the rodent?

"Over there!" Marsu pointed his right hand's index finger in the other direction, giving instructions to the rat. "They're in that trunk!" Marsu finished off telling Remy where Marsupilamie and her children are now located.

"Got it, I'm on it!" Remy nods before running off to do what he was told while Marsu struggles to get the pitchfork off of his body.

"HOEBAAAA!/HOEBIIII!" While the Wild Marsupilami gang were still making noises against their foes, we see Remy quickly climbing on the trunk. "BOHOUUuuuuhhh…" During another loud screaming call from more Wild Marsupilami facing the butlers, we see Remy leaning down with his tail on the top of the trunk's lid, looks surprised that it's a combination lock that's keeping his friends inside?

"Okay, here goes nothing?" Remy had a determine face, as he rubs his hands together in planning to do his aid to help. "Clickclick-click-click, click….." He places his ear to the lock, as he uses his sense of hearing to detect what turns he needs to do to unlock the lock?

"Urrgh…..I sure wish you were here, Maurice?" Marsu was still struggling with the pitchfork while using his feet to press the thing off of him, he really needs to get out of this trap?

"CRruuchmm…." Maurice tried to press himself further in, but still had little success with only some cracks being made by the brutish ape? "Ook-Ooorugh!" Maurice moans from still complaining that he's stuck and still can't help Marsu or their backup gang out?

"Boungghnnn…." Soon Marsu got free from pushing the pitchfork off of him. "Nevermind, I'm out, now for the rescue!" Marsu spoke out to his struggling big ape Maurice, as he then begins a plan to save Marsupilamie and her kids.

"HOEBAAAA!/HOUBIIII!" At this time, Norman and Backalive were struggling with the other Wild Marsupilami all over them? Pretty much, Bibo and Venus had two left's and right's of each villain while Mars held onto Norman's head.

"GET OFF ME! GAARrugh!" Norman snaps to remove Marsie and Mama Marsupilami off him with his hands tossing them off?

"RELEASE US OR I'LL GLADLY SHOT YOU!" Backalive snaps out to get a hold of his rifle, and tries to aim? "Powh…/Danghnn…." Of course he missed, just as Norman tried to take off Mars and then Marsie and Mama Marsupilami landed on the two butlers backs?

"YIKES! He's got a gun!?" Marsie yelps that one enemy has a gun, that's extra dangerous there for them?

"Use your tails on that hunter to hold him!" Mars issued out what the group had to do against this dangerous butler with a weapon.

"Whiphmm…" Soon the Wild Marsupilami gang held their hands and feet to Norman while their tails tried to get tangled with Backalive! "WHAT THE? GAAARGH!" Backalive yelps before snapping that he was in a tail tangled trap, as he struggled to get free?

"We got him, but now we can't tie them both?" Bibo exclaimed before pointing out that with two problems with their attention, they can't focus to get them all in one fell swoop?

"We'll think of something?" Venus stated out that they will have to think of that plan later, after settling this other problem?

"Well someone think of it, Fast!" Mama Marsupilami exclaimed to the group before shouting how they are having lots of difficult times as it is?

"HOEBAAAA!/HOEBIIII!" At this moment, we see Remy trying to unlock the combination lock, but he frowns from having trouble figuring out…from too much noise from the fighting?

"QUIEEEEET!" Remy stops to yell out with a snappy frown tone right at the group causing a ruckus!?

Then at that instant, both Norman and Backalive stopped along with the Wild Marsupilami, each sharing puzzled and confused faces? Bibo and Venus still held Norman's legs, Norman held Mama Marsupilami by her tail in his left hand and Marsie in his right, and lastly Mars was on Norman's head while Backalive was trying to untangle his tail tied situation?

"Clickclick, clickclick…." Remy was then going back to work, listening to the lock as he was turning it in figuring it out until… "SNiphm…." Suddenly to his surprised face, the lock got undone and now the trunk wasn't locked which made Remy have a smile on his face?

Meanwhile, back with the ones frozen, something ended up happening...?

"Wait! Why are we listening to a rat? Get them!" Backalive snapped with fury in not believing this, they stopped from someone telling them? The butlers don't have to do that, and why do so in the first place?

"HOEBAAAA!/HOEBIIII!" With that done, Norman and Backalive were back to fighting off the Wild Marsupilami again with Norman tossing Mars, Marsie, and Mama Marsupilami off of himself and Bibo and Venus holding his legs while Backalive still tries to untangle himself in the creatures tails?

"Briighhnnn…." Soon Marsu comes over, opens the trunk before jumping inside it. "Everybody outta here….FAST!" Marsu issued out a fast order while Marsupilamie and her children under the sack raised their heads up with a smile of relief to see their friend again. "Let's move it!" Marsu quickly picks up Bibi who smiled for his rescue followed by a determined Bobo, Bibi and Marsupilamie jumping after their wild friend.

"CLUMpphmmm….." Suddenly before the group in the trunk could escape, a stern Norman and Backalive quickly appeared and closed the trunk's lid, trapping them all in there!?

"If I didn't try to threat those Wild Marsupilamis tails, they never would have flinched to give us a chance to stop their rescue!" Backalive declared off with a slight sign, they got the ones trying to stop them off their backs, and explains how they stopped Marsu's little rescue moment.

Norman looks around in making sure none are near or saw the family Marsupilami. "You're going to…" Norman smiles with a wicked face in speaking to the ones still in the trunk. "TIMBUKTU…." As Norman spoke, Venus and Marsie's eyes went wide open at seeing this before their faces shown frowns in what the evil butlers are still trying to do without giving up before charging out to stop them. "If it's the last thing, we due?" Norman exclaimed out lastly while holding a bat in his hands, shown a wicked smile to swing and scare away Venus and Marsie from trying to get near the trunk away! "Poowhh…." He then kicks away Venus with his foot from trying to jump him from behind?

"And that goes double for me!" Backalive snaps, as he aims at the weaken Venus, but Mama Marsupilami rushes to pull her out with her tail. "Powh…/Danghmm…" Lucky thing too, cause he shot another silent shot which didn't get either of them?

"Well then, here's the last thing YOU'LL DO!" Bibo spoke from rushing over to a pan on the ground, stood on it to untie a rope nearby on the pillar handing? "Froouphmm…." Which from above, ended up dropping a pile of hay from where it was being hang…downwards where Norman was off the trunk and trying to make off with it until... "Cluphmm….." The pile of hay bashed on his head, making him dizzy while holding his aching eye rolling head? "Auugh…my head?" Norman moans from the hit he felt, that really left him dazed a bit?

"Don't waste time yanking, keep them back!" Backalive snapped at his partner while trying to shot off anymore Wild Marsupilami roaming around the room with his rifle. "Powh.../Danghmm…" Of course, even with a silent shooting, he still missed a few that got away and out of sight.

Then we see Bibo and Mama Marsupilami above the rafters, holding a horse's saddle in their hands over their heads.

"Ready to give this horse his saddle!?" Bibo spoke to Mama Marsupilami if she's ready to throw this at the villains below?

"Let's saddle him up!" Mama Marsupilami exclaimed with a sly smile in making a joke there in what to do.

Soon the two tossed the saddle down below with smiles and frowns in wanting this to hit.

"Gulphmm…." Suddenly while on the trunk, Norman was about to use his bat again, but the saddle caught him by surprise? "Guphmmm?" Norman yelped with his hands locked down to his sides, as he lost his bat, saw he was trapped and tried to shake the saddle off him with an annoyed face with little success? "Backalive, I'm stuck!?" He called to his partner, asking for aid in his problem situation?

"Well I'm busy here too!?" Backalive snapped back at his whiny partner, as he saw the Marsupilami that got Norman, and aimed his rifle. "Powh…/Danghmm…" But once again, Bibo and Mama Marsupilami duck out of the way, making the hunter miss the shot again?

"Time we cooled you off, sir?" Mars appeared with a stern face above the opposite side of the rafters, with a bucket of water in his hands before tossing it down below with a sly smile. "Carsplash…." Suddenly, the bucket of water not only got a surprised Norman all wet, but it covered his head. "Backalive! Do something!?" Norman spoke out from inside the bucket, he was being over run by these creatures?

"Alright you furballs! I know your game, and it's your weakness!" Backalive snaps out for all the Wild Marsupilami to hear, as he aims his rifle…right at the trunk? "Another false move, and I shot the trunk and your friends go bye-bye!" The hunter made his threatening demand, with no where else to go, Marsu, Marsupilamie, and the kids were trapped and a perfect target.

"Haaugh!" The Wild Marsupilami gasped all around the stables, they can't risk Backalive not keeping his word while endangering the ones they were trying to save!?

"Ook-Ook! GRrruughhmm…GRughhmm…." Maurice gasped at this from above, as he growls while using all his strength to push himself free this time now!? "CRuushmm…frushhmm…" Of course, he was breaking more of the wood boards off, and he was gonna break his way to freedom and save his pals.

"Nobody make a sound, or I'll…" Just as Backalive was about to make another demand, he saw some falling wood pieces that got his attention? "Wait? What's this…wood debris?" Backalive asked puzzled, as he looked up confused what was going on until….

"CRushhm…Fruusohmm…." Suddenly without warning, Maurice broke free from the window of the second floor, bad news, he was dropping down? "WAAurughhh…" Maurice screams out from his decedent which Backalive looked up with wide eyes in stump shock while the big ape's shadow was overshadowing him until… "SLAmmphmm…" Maurice and some wood debris landed right on the spot Backalive stood while looking puzzled?

"OWwwh…I got flatten by an ape?" Backalive spoke from struggling to pull himself out from under Maurice's weight which the big gorilla noticed him?

"Maurice! His rifle, use it against him!?" Mama Marsupilami spoke to tell the big ape what to do, they need to remove the dangerous weapon out of their way.

"Ook-eek-Aack! Okay!" Maurice heard this, and nodded in agreement before taking Backalive's rifle in his hands to put it against his waist? "CRuuchhmm….Brruuvvhmm…." Then he ended up bending the metal rifle into a metal rope bind that tied up Backalive so he wouldn't fight back?

"Whah? WAH! My Rifle?" Backalive yelped in shock and surprise, the big ape ruined his rifle and benched it into something to bind him?

"Gurgurgurvhm….." Suddenly near Norman's side when he turned from still being blinded, Venus sneaks behind him while wiggling her finger to signal a pulley hook to come down near her. "Crufh…crushm…" After she took it, hooks it in the back of the saddle on Norman's back, she holds her hand up to wave like a signal. "Okay Rapidash! Let him up!" Venus signaled the horse-pokemon that it's time to reel up the villain butler now.

"Right!" Rapidash spoke while holding the rope attach to the hook upwards in her mouth. "Grughm..Gruvhmm…." With her strength and determine serious face, she pulls back to lift Norman off the ground.

"WAaaughh…?" Norman yelps from his suddenly lost feeling in the air before getting railed backwards away while it gave Marsu the chance to open up the trunk.

"Everybody clear away!" Marsu spoke from seeing the cheery Bobo, Bibi and Bibu leave while a cautious Marsupilamie looked around before running off herself. "Maurice, do the honors, please?" Marsu signaled his gorilla buddy, as Marsu was the last to jump off the trunk while looking with a smile at Norman's direction.

"Ugh-Hugh!" Maurice nods with a smile, held Backalive up with a reeled back fist before… "POWHhvhmm…." Maurice delivered a strong punch that sent Backalive to where Norman was heading towards!?

"GAarughhh!" Backalive yelped out a cry while his face looked between Norman and himself in seeing the situation turn for them? "This can't get any worst?" Backalive stated out, they been beaten by mere Marsupilami, and what else could go wrong?

As the two butlers saw the Marsupilami family escape to freedom, Norman looked back to see where they were heading towards? "Oh, I beg to differ, Backalive!?" Norman exclaimed out with a shock and surprised face from the worst is not over yet? "Brace yourself! This is gonna hurt?" Norman scrunched up himself which Backalive saw what he meant and the two braced for what's about to come?

"Here's your 'just', Kick!" Yes, it was Rapidash the two butlers were heading towards, as she lifted her back feet in ready to kick the evil Norman and Backalive with a serious face of aiming before… "KIckhmm…" She delivered a kick from holding her rope end in her mouth, just as Norman and Backalive came to her and made a straight kick at both the butlers behinds.

"GUuffh!/GAArrughh!" Norman and Backalive yelped out from the pain of that kick they just felt. "Froouphvvmm…." And were launched like rockets flying straight over towards…an open trunk left vacant? "CRuffhmmm….." In an amazing twist, Norman and Backalive landed in the trunk, resulting it in it's moving from the force of what was going at a certain speed and the lid shut itself to lock in place?

The trunk itself was going straight outside with it's new trapped victims; Norman and Backalive. "Gurgurugrugrvhmm…" Suddenly outside, a noise of an engine was heard once the trunk cease it's movement from slowing down once in a certain spot? "Gurgurgurvhmmmgruvhmm…." Soon at that right time, a truck begins to approach the mansion around the back near the stables, no doubt the ones to pick up the trunk Norman and Backalive planned to have picked up, just as the vehicle backs up near the object?

"Well Mack?" Spoke a young random guy's voice, just as by the window we see Remy peeking on the top line and Mars, Venus, and Bibo looked out in curiosity? "This must be the trunk, ah?" The young guy asked out in what they see was the trunk they came for while Rapidash and Marsie came from the left side, but the latter appeared above her friends in seeing this?

"Yeeeup? And it goes all the way to Timbuktu!" The old voice belonging to Mack responded on what they gotta do, just as Marsu, Marsupilamie, and the three children looked out from the door in being curiosity to what will happen now?

"Well, this may have turn out for the better?" Mama Marsupilami appeared behind Marsu along with a grinning Maurice in knowing that the evil butlers plan is going to work, but with a slight change on 'who' is going instead!?

"Heeeave…." Soon we see Mack the old man with a young truck man picking the trunk up, lifts it behind the truck and…. "Hooo…." On the 'ho' part when Mack said this, the two truckers tossed the trunk into the back of the truck. "Clruffhmm…." The trunk containing Norman and Backalive made contact, but unfortunately for them, the butlers couldn't make a sound?

Those by the window, Rapidash, Remy, Mars, Venus, Bibo and Marsie smiled in joy while watching what is happening now. "Gurgurgurvhgruvhmm…." The truck begins to run it's engine and drives off with it's drivers and taking the trapped Norman and Backalive along with them…all the way to Timbuktu!

"I say this is a happy ending, and a new beginning, right sonny boy?" Mama Marsupilami happily patted her son Marsu on the back, and secretly spoke these words out while giggling under her breath.

"Ah, mom, your not...?" Marsu moans in wanting his mother to stop trying to be so pushy, as it was kinda embarrassing, but….

"Ook-Ook-Ack-Ack, gur-wurghn!" Maurice nods his head to Marsu, in asking him to go on which Marsu made a little blush before it faded.

Marsupilamie and Marsu turn to each other with smiles of amusement in seeing this great scene that all the problems that would have happen to the mother and children were gone, and they were happy…being together?

"BOBO!" But of course, the two lovers heard Bobo making his snarling sounds? "Bobobobo…." Then came Bobo's hissing noises afterwards which made Marsupilamie and Marsu break off from hearing the little tough Marsupilami child's act before looking down where he was…with smiles? "BOBO!" Bobo was seen jumping onto the ground, looking mean and furious with his hair sticking up and tail made into a ball mace to attack with. "Bobobob…" He was still hissing and jumping all a while in trying to act tough like a Wild Marsupilami would…. "Frushfrush-frushphm?" But of course, he soon caught himself spitting some spits out from his lips once more?

"Guahahah?/Wahahahah?" Marsupilamie and Marsu were heard laughing at Bobo's little act while the latter was licking his lips with a smile in seeing all was well at least? The scene goes black, as this scene ends with a happy little end of a family of pets safe return and two evil butlers long gone, but what happens next….is a real surprise?

**VISION NOTE:** Some scenes here are a bit of some additions to make it stretch longer, and more humor with the fight scene. And other arrangement to help fill in how the fight scene will go from two cast butlers to a giant ape entering the picture.

Well this was a very nice little work of **VISION**, we're about done now? Yes, the VISION-KING is proud to say that as of now, there is but one last story to the chapter to work on. And we'll see many of the animal cast from before coming back in again during a closing moment? Truly, we'll **IN-VISION** a happy ending very fitting for many Marsupilami fans out there, weather in France or America, or any other place, this is a creature lots of folks will love and enjoy. And not to mention, once that comes to posting the final chapter, we'll give an announcement in what's gonna happen next? Such as, letting us know of what other story shall take the spotlight, 'wouldn't you like to know?', and see more excitement about to come again! So kick back, relax, and prepare to see the next stuff to make us go…'Bananas' in a sense of the meaning?


	11. Epilogue: The Happy Family Ending

Author's Note: Greetings one and all to this special finished work for all viewers and loyal follower fans alike? It's time to **ENVISION** what we got here now to bring smiles to our faces. As of now, the "King Of VISIONS" has done the part of providing a character many love from both in America, all the way to it's origin; France? Now we can all **VISUALIZE** the work of such a marvel that is the Marsupilami, and who knows, might even provide more stories related to such a creature? But until then, we all can enjoy what's here before us, and love what was made to provide such entertainment for the fans to imagine of two different creations in one? So if you're ready to see this chapter come to a completed finish, then check out the final added work that tells of more news ahead of what I got…? Till then, just kick back, and enjoy a happy ending, shall we now…?

**Epilogue: The Happy Family Ending**

Later that evening night, we see the mansion with it's lights inside it's windows on? But outside the gate, was a familiar yellow car that was driven by Grandpa Phil, as it shows the sign of his return, and on this happiest of moments? We soon zoom in on the large window where the lights are coming from, as it changes to what's happening inside? Inside a familiar study room, Nora Wakeman was seen like her old happy self when her pets returned alive and well, along with the surprises to come of 'who' was with them. As at this moment, Nora Wakeman was preparing to take a photo to celebrate Marsupilamie and her 'new' family's return.

"Now my pets?" As Nora Wakeman spoke, Bobo and Bibu was playing around on the chair while Bibi politely stood still with her mother, Marsupilamie, who on her right side was Marsu (wearing a new bowtie) next to her, even Maurice was in the spot next to the corner of the chair in a new white bowtie and top hat? "A little closer together?" As Nora Wakeman kindly requested this, Bobo and Bibu ran around the chair until they were in front of Marsu, though still playing, as their sister watch them, but Marsupilamie and Marsu looked to each other with smiles which Maurice tried to stop a small chuckle in seeing his buddy being in love. "Good." Soon Bobo and Bibu stood up to look ready along with Bibi, even Maurice looked at the spot where Nora was while Marsupilamie and Marsu still looked to each other. "Very good." The old woman was complimenting again that the group are nice and together, like a family should be. "Look Phil?" Then she lifts up from using an old flash camera under it's cover to smile at her old friend. "What do you think?" Nora Wakeman leans her head in the direction of her set up family of pets shot and wanted Grandpa Phil's advice on this.

"Very good. Very good." Grandpa Phil nods with a smile in complimenting Nora Wakeman's set up with his glasses off, as he sat in the same place before with the 'document' paper of the old woman's will in front of him. "Gehachach? But I think we should get on with the will?" After he finished chuckling out a bit, he reaches into his coat to take out his pen in nodding about the reason he was here on request that's about Nora Wakeman's will.

"Douhoh, yes, yes, of course. But…?" Nora Wakeman nods with a smile in understanding the point, as she gets back under the black cover sheet of the camera. "You know what to do." The old woman stated out from still setting up the camera, saying her old friend knows just what to do about making her will.

"Frushpm-frusphm-frusphm-frusphm…." Soon Phil was fixing his ink pen to get it set for writing. "Very well!" Grandpa Phil nods with a happy smile on his face in knowing what to do. "Scratch one to two butlers!" He exclaimed while he ended up scratching off the former butlers name out of the will.

"You know, Phil? "Nora Wakeman spoke from adjusting her camera's len's of focus on where to take a picture. "If Norman and Backalive had known about the will?" As the old woman was saying about her former butlers, it shows her camera looking at a ready Bibu and Bobo, as Marsu looks down where Marsupilamie was fixing her daughter, Bibi's hair with a little flower in it still. "I'm sure they wouldn't have left us?" As Nora Wakeman stated that if either Norman or Backalive knew of the will, then they would have stayed, but when she discussed this, Marsu and Marsupilamie looked up to the old woman with smiles before looking at each other in knowing the 'real' reason the butlers left.

"If only they knew of the 'unknowing' reason of their absent leave, oh well?" Marsu spoke off with a smile that Norman and Backalive are long gone and the family here is safe, he and even a smiling Maurice couldn't be more happier.

"Marsupilamie. It's wonderful to have you and your children all back." Nora Wakeman exclaimed out with a smile to nod how glad her pets have returned while holding a comb in her hand? "And I think this young male is very handsome." Then we see a slightly puzzled, confused and slight embarrassed Marsu's hair with the comb while he stood straight up to make him look gentlemen like?

"Ook-Ook, Ack-ack?" Maurice spoke to point at himself which Nora Wakeman turns to smile at the big friendly ape.

"But of course, fello friends are also welcome here?" Nora happily exclaimed while handing a spare comb to Maurice, stating he is very welcome here as well.

"Warhach-ack-ack!" Maurice happily replies to the kind comment, as he was actually combing his fur to look real nice, or as close as it gets?

"Shall we keep the two in the family?" Nora Wakeman asked Marsupilamie and her children about keeping Marsu and even Maurice in the family.

"Bibu!/Bibi!/Bobo!" Which of course, Bibu, Bibi and Bobo looked from Marsu when they were gathered around him, to happily make some animal calls of a happy response. The way it sounded, the three children liked this idea, as they wanted 'so' much to finally have a father, even an uncle which Marsu and Maurice were perfect to fill the roles.

"Gwohohohoh?" Nora Wakeman laughs a bit at hearing such little happy response from her answer. "Of course, we will." The old woman stood up to nod her head happily that she will keep Marsu and Maurice, as her pets, her family loved the idea so much. "We need a man or two around this house!" Nora waved her index finger to happily state about needing a man in her home while going over to her camera. "And-And Phil?" Nora tries to speak out to her old friend, as she lifts the cover from the back to prepare to use it. "Be sure to provide them for their future little ones." Nora stated this out while preparing the last settling for the camera while everyone was awaiting the picture taking with closed eyes and smiles until….

"Wah-HOEBA!" Marsu yelped and gulped off from hearing this with wide surprised eyes at what Nora was saying? "Did she say….little ones?" Marsu asked completely off guard, that means that there would be more Baby Marsupilamis around here then just Bibi, Bibu, and Bobo? But that would mean….ooohhh….?

"Wouldn't that be wonderful, Marsu?" Marsupilamie showed a little smile at the person she loves in liking the idea while Marsu tried to keep his cool appearance, the term is try?

"Ook-Ack-Ohh, Uh-Hugh!" Maurice nods with a smile while giving Marsu the old thumbs up sign in saying… 'go getter' kinda response.

"Guhacahcach! Of course!" Grandpa Phil chuckles off at hearing Nora's claim while Marsu then begins to smile before looking at Marsupilamie's lovely expression? "The more the merrier!" At the old man saying the idea isn't a bad idea to have more around the place, Marsu couldn't help but agree to the idea…there are always more heirs, right?

"I simply find being with you all the more greater?" Marsupilamie begins to nudge at Marsu happily with her loving eyes of picturing such happiness of little ones of their own and more so later in the future?

"Yeah, and…I probably don't mind, there's love to go around, they say?" Marsu was kinda nervous from thinking about it, but he simply didn't mind since he was already loving to have kids, including the ones he loves?

"Now don't move?" Nora Wakeman finally prepares to take the picture with a flasher up in her right hand, and setting the camera with her left. "Smile…" She spoke from Bibu and Bobo having a little fun tackling the other with their hands before stopping, as the entire family in the photo stands straight to smile with eyes shut. "Say cheese!" At that little request, they all smiled with teeth shown, the children had their eyes shut, Marsu and Marsupilamie had their eyes open, even Maurice showed a big grin with new sparkly clean white teeth.

"Did somebody say cheese? Where?" Remy suddenly popped out from his hole in the wall to happily ask in curiosity of the location of the mentioned cheese? "POooffuhmm…." There was a flash from the picture being taken which also blinded the rat with his eyes shrinking from the bright light? "Wooh, that's a really powerful flash?" Remy yelped to rub his eyes to regain a part of his sight back from being temporally blind?

"Thank you?" Nora Wakeman nods happily to her group of pets for having the picture taken for this occasion. "Now run along down stairs." She waved her head over to give directions on the Marsupilami group to go downstairs for some reason? "There's a surprise waiting for you." At that mentioned, Bibu, Bobo and Bibi got down first, and then followed by Marsupilamie, then Marsu before tailed by Maurice.

"Ook-Ack-Ook?" Maurice spoken to catch up to Marsu, wondering just what the surprise could even be?

"Don't know the surprise, but I bet we'll like it with our new lives Maurice? You're a monkey's uncle, and me…a father! Who would have seen it coming?" Marsu shrugs off his shoulders in not knowing, but felt it will be just as nice as being apart of a family, a rich one, but a family more. "But I'll tell you one thing, Mama is gonna be so thrill to hear I have a family to raise, she'll be more wild about this then ever?" To him, he knows his Mama will be so proud of him, that she'll love having more members to the family from her son and his new wife and kids.

"Uh-Hurgh!" Maurice smiled to nod to his friend on both of those accounts, with the two travelers now apart of a family, life begins a new turn for them.

"Not only do we have a father and an uncle, but a grandma too!" Bobo exclaimed out with a smile in knowing the three Little Marsupilamis not only have Marsu as a father and Maurice as an uncle, but Mama Marsupilami is now their grandmother.

"Oh boy, this is so exciting to have a big family!" Bibu exclaimed with un-waiting excitement in knowing the little ones have a grandmother now too boot.

"I can't wait to see Grandma Mama Marsupilami!" Bibi cheered out in can't wait to meet Marsu's mother as her granny, this was so fantastic for them.

"Guahahah, looks like the children will think of your mother as their grandmother now?" Marsupilamie chuckled a bit in seeing how excited her children are towards Marsu, knowing their family is growing more now then ever.

"Yep, and boy, will there be excitement when she's around? Trust me, beautiful!?" Marsu replied out with a smile towards his love, Marsupilamie, now as her husband and her, his wife, will know just how exciting it is to have his mother, Mama Marsupilami over to have some fun to their lives.

Soon Remy was chasing behind a happy eager Bibu to catch up before he grabbed onto his tail to join the Marsupilami family in going to run out of the room to head downstairs.

Suddenly, as Granpa Phil was putting his glasses away and about to grab his paper works to leave…he stopped from hearing a wonderful jazzy music downstairs?

"Nora?" Phil called out to his friend with a smile on his face, hearing that music has really caught his attention. "What's that music?" He asked out with a smiling puzzled face, whatever it was, he found it…intriguing? "Sounds like a gang of swinging hepcats?" Phil stated out happily, as he stood up and started to dance with his cane in following the jazzy music beat.

"That's exactly what they are, Phil." Nora stated out to her old friend who was dancing low like he was getting so into the music, he doesn't know that he's an old man with old bones? "They're the start of my new foundation." Nora Wakeman spoke from her smiling face in stating out that she's proud to be starting a 'special' foundation that's involving that music being heard?

"What foundation?" Phil asked puzzled from his smile, wondering what his old friend Nora was getting at?

"My home, for all the alley Wild Marsupilamis of Paris!" Nora Wakeman waved open her arms happily in stating happily before clapping her hands together, as she was opening her home to care for all the Wild Marsupilami roaming around in Paris, like a home shelter.

"Dum-dum, dumdum, dum-dum-dummhmm…" Suddenly the scene shows downstairs, Mama Marsupilami was playing the drums (and everything else she plays as drums) with chopsticks that were mostly pots, vases, the fancy stuff? "Let's get this party started, in celebrating my son's new life with his…No, 'Our' family here!" Mama Marsupilami played like a wild animal on her drums, as she was celebrating this moment Marsu and Marsupilamie were together, and with a family along with being apart to live in Nora Wakeman's home.

"Brugh-brughbrughm-brughm-brughm…." Mars was playing his trumpet loudly, as the colors on his fur changed within the changing of the background colors, as he was happily jazzing to the music which everyone started to sing a familiar song.

Wild Marsupilami Gang: _**Everybody, everybody,**_

We see everyone downstairs in a red colored background, Mama Marsupilami played the drums near a piano, Mars played his trumpet, those on the piano like Marsie played her acoustic guitar, Venus played her accordion, Bibo played his cello bass guitar while many other Wild Marsupilami were playing a few instruments in joining the fun with one on the piano, another trombone, a kazoo, etc. At this moment of course, Bobo leans low on the piano to watch this action happily, while Marsupilamie and Marsu were dancing just like before, as everyone was having a 'swinging' time!

_**Everybody wants to be a Marsupilami!**_

Soon we see Remy on top of the piano by it's script, swinging a toothpick like a conductor's baton happily.

_**Everybody, everybody,**_

Then we see Bibu playing on the piano keys again before looking up happily in doing what he did before. And at this moment, Marsupilamie happily gets into the swing of dancing by herself in the spot light.

_**Everybody wants to be a Marsupilami!**_

Then we see Marsupilamie and Marsu dancing happily together when they held hands. Even Bibo and Marsie were dancing around on top of the piano with their instruments to dance to this.

"Brughm-brughmm…" At that moment, Mars was playing his trumpet while lying himself to lean on the pillow on the chair he was on, happily, doing so…before someone else of a familiar horse-pokemon sang.

Rapidash: _**Everybody, everybody,**_

Mars looked back with a smile, as he saw Maurice held the doorway to the lounge leading outside was open to happily allow Rapidash to sing happily with the group.

_**Everybody wants to be a Marsupilami!**_

Rapidash swings her happy head when she sang that last part. "Guagh-huagh-huagh!" She chuckled and raised up to kick her feet in the air outside, truly enjoying this.

"Waurgh-Warugh!" Maurice laughs out in joining the fun while clapping his hands too…just as another group appeared which was…the toucan group!?

Toucan Dan: _**Everybody - whopee!**_

Toucan Dan sang out while Cheryl stood on his left and Meryl on his right, when the sisters watched amusingly when their uncle sang a bit drunkenly? On that last part, he waved and fell backwards onto the ground with a smile while his hat fell back on his head. "Gaugh-hach-hach!" Toucan Dan laughs a bit with his drunken face while his nieces were watching him with smiles while continuing?

_**Everybody wants to be a Marsupilami!**_

Toucan Dan exclaimed out to look around when he sang that out. "Ha-Hach-HAAch!" He chuckled once more with a drunken goofy face, as he was having fun.

The Marsupilami Gang: _**Everybody, everybody,**_

Suddenly, the scene changes to were the the background changes orange to blue, as we see…Charlie Barkin? As Charlie raised his left ear in hearing something in surprise? He looks around with some suspicion in wondering where the song he's listening too is coming from which somehow was heard far over to the country side?

_**Everybody wants to be…..**_

Soon we see Itchy Itchiford waking up from a snooze, as he lifts his left flappy ear up to hear this song more too.

_**A…..**_

"A-Woooohhhh…." Suddenly, Itchford let his flappy ear drop, as he suddenly began to howl with his eyes shut to listening to the music?

_**Marsupilami!**_

"Awooh-Woooh.../Woough-Wooovh…." Soon both Charlie and Itchy were howling as the song was coming to it's end? "Aruuwhh…./ARruuvvh…." They stretched their heads up high to make a lasting howling sound in feeling the near ending of that great jazzy music they were hearing from afar!?

"GurWooohh-Woooh!" Charlie of course, as the song ended, he was still in the color blue while howling off happily? "Arooowwhh-WRruuwoovhmm…." He had his eyes shut in so happily singing or howling that song, almost feeling like it would never end?

"Hey Charlie?" Itchy spoke from scratching his neck happily in wanting to let his leader and best pal know something? "That sounds like the end? The song I mean?" Itchy stated out while still scratching his neck happily, hearing the song had ended and wanted to let his leader know about it?

"Wait a minute Itchy!" Charlie looks down to stare at Itchy with a frown on his face, in wanting to say something about that statement. "I'm the leader in charge here!" Charlie stated out, as he rested his pose with a calm reminder who's in charge here to his pal. "I'll say when it's the end?" Charlie exclaimed while looking away from Itchy with a stern glare that he'll let the two know if it's the end or not? "Gurgurvhumm…." Then without warning, the words spelling 'THE END' bumps into Charlie's noggin!? "Gulphmm…?" Charlie yelped from the upside hit to his head, as his eyes trail off at the words 'THE END' pasted from his left side eye view? "It's the end." Charlie shrugged off to say with a tired face, as he prepares to lay himself down to rest for a nice snooze.

More music plays as 'The End' flashes for each drum beat and trumpet noises heard like it was still jamming to the jazzy swing music. Just as the music comes to a near close with this showing under 'THE END' title.

"A VISION-KING Production"

Bobo: _**Oh, yeah!**_

We hear Bobo's voice sang out this, just as the words vanish from the screen. It was now over, all the Marsupilamis lived happily ever after with their new lives and others with a new chance with Nora's foundation, it was a truly….

**THE END!**

**VISION-KING PICTURES**

Now this was a **VISION** fit to perfection, now many of us Marsupilami fans will find a spot to relive such good times of our favorite yellow, black spotted monkey long tail friend? As of now, the VISION-KING is glad to have finished this so that we can all enjoy what has been COMPLETED here. And if that wasn't enough, there's more **IN-VISIONING** work coming at us? Yes, for I have plans for some new work to completely BLOW our minds away, I'll be bringing out some good stuff, and even a 'surprise twist' never expected? So be prepared, cause if you've liked the story works I've made before, you'll get a blast out of what comes next? Until then, enjoy this work, and have a good time too.


End file.
